


The Heist

by airgloweffect



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Burglary, Child Death, Dark Magic, Everything is fucked, F/M, Fun, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some Drunkeness, Things have been changed, Tom Riddle feels things, artefacts - Freeform, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 124,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgloweffect/pseuds/airgloweffect
Summary: Hermione Granger unknowingly enlists the help of a resurrected Tom Riddle five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, to steal a dangerous artefact from the British Museum.- COMPLETEDTry to edit it to the best of my ability.(8/7/2019)





	1. The Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a full length story.  
> So please no nasty comments.  
> This is a work of fiction and obviously J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
> This has been briefly edited so I'm sorry for any mistakes I have missed or made.
> 
> WILL EDIT IT COMPLETELY WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH!

 

_ Somewhere in the Cairngorms National Park Scotland around midnight _

_1st May, 2008 Beltane_

"Fucking Potter".

This was utterly ridiculous how did he manage to find all my Horcruxes(?), Nagini being the only one left. That old coot Dumbledore, meddling into my personal business, if he just left fucking well alone. To some degree I understood this had completely spun out of my control, following those stupid pure-blooded inbred twats was a mistake. But power….if I wanted power, then I had to seize it any way I could get it. How else was a poor half-blood orphan without two knuts to his name in the 40's get respect and power? Even being the heir to Sytherin, only pulled so much weight. At the end of the day, I would have been dropped like a dead weight. No connections to get in the Ministry I would have been stuck in retail. _Eww_ retail.

 

I trudged along the Quoich Water until I found a circular grouping of trees that would be perfect for this particular spell. This was the last-ditch effort in case I didn't survive the Battle tomorrow. I could feel my strength waning from the loss of the soul fragments, I was barely hanging on, not that I would admit such a weakness out loud. It was preposterous to think about!

 

I found this spell a few years ago on travels, where somehow I ended up in Mongolia of all places. However, in these often 'rustic' isolated places, you often found obscure magic. This old wizarding town if you could even call it that, next to a Muggle village called Tsagaan-Ovoo, in North East Mongolia, had an old priestess or medicine woman, these people adhered to the old ways….she was somewhat reluctant to let me read the text she had. Of course, I glamoured myself, there was no way I would be able to glean any information if I had scared the locals. Not that I cared but, fear isn't always the best way to get information. Plus, I would have stood out too much, with the serpentine look.

 

I was researching soul magic and stumbled across this by pure accident. It intrigued me to say the least. I made a copy of it in my diary, in hind sight I was glad I did. As this was the only viable option I had. I almost wished I hadn't split my soul in to seven pieces, what a stupid thing to do. Having very little soul severely limited my options. My younger self was a fool, I sighed as I trudged on, until I found a small clearing amongst the trees.

 

I pulled out a small bag and a small trunk from my pocket and enlarged them to normal size with a flick of my wand. I needed to set up this spell carefully, I pulled out my diary and flicked to the correct pages. Naturally, I had to use a translation spell of my design, because while I have a knack for languages, a primitive form of Mongolian I do not.

 

_Reawakening of the Soul_

 

_Ingredients_

_Unicorn Blood 5 even drops_

_3 leaves of sage slightly burnt_

_3 drops of your own blood_

_2 rhodiola rosea flowers_

_5 Schizandra berries crushed_

_2 Cordyceps fungus pounded into a fine powder_

_1 human sacrifice_

 

I love how they just added in casually at the end about needing a human sacrifice. These ingredients took about a year to procure, the unicorn blood obviously being the hardest one to get, without people being suspicious.

 

_Place all ingredients in a copper bowl, set aside. Draw a salt circle circumference wide enough to contain you and your sacrifice, then divide into quadrants, each one representing the elements. Using four black candles situate them where the lines touch the circle. Light them. Put the copper bowl in the middle of the of the circle on the cross section._

_Put your sacrifice while still alive in the earth quadrant since that is where you are drawing the power of the spell from._

 

_Chant three times, while the sacrifice is bleeding out (slit throat before beginning spell- be quick!). Kneel on ground hands in potion._

 

_dakhin bolovsruulj baina_

_Ükhliin khöshigiig örgö_

_Delkhiig ergüülen avakh_

_sünsnii saaraltaas_

_dakhin törökhiig duudakh_

_Minii biye, setgeliig sergeedeg_

_(Reawakening,_

_Lift the veil of death,_

_Re-enter the world_

_From spirit stasis_

_summon rebirth_

_Reawaken my soul and body)_

_You are offering part of your life essence in conjunction with the sacrifice. You will be drawn back out of the veil on Samhain of the same year. Can be performed on Litha for rebirth at Yule but performed on Beltane/ Samhain while the veil is at its thinnest is the best option._

 

I went about setting up for his ritual, I had to hurry along, getting out to this isolated spot took much longer than I had initially anticipated. I sighed, that thought pretty much summed up my life so far- " _well that didn't go according to plan_ ". If this ritual worked this would be his third resurrection. Third, for fuck sake, there was never even supposed to be one!

My only worry about this ritual was whether I would have enough life essence for this to even work. Taking my less than appealing features into account was I less human? Especially with almost no soul, did I even count as a Homo Sapien anymore? Well it was worth a try, at this point I didn't have much to lose. I also realised that this would weaken me for the final battle with Potter- a child. What circle of Hell had his life come to, that he had to seriously worry about duelling a child?

 

_Pathetic_ is what it was.

 

He flipped open the trunk and sneered down at the piece of muggle filth he brought for this ritual. He was a muggle paedophile, that he had tracked for a week before stunning the scum and stuffing him in the trunk. He has a stasis spell on the male, so the bastard stayed alive and healthy for the spell- because he didn't want to deal with a sickly muggle, you know not feeding them and wallowing in their own filth and all that. If people could see him now, I'm not as bad as everything thinks I am he thought. Even I have standards and morals I adhere to. I think child rapists and rapists in general whether they are muggle or wizard are pieces of scum that should be exterminated. He let rumours fly because some were so outlandish that they perpetuated the fear, but now they have somewhat damaged his reputation. No doubt Dumbledore was biased, even when he was in school, he automatically thought the worst. Prick.

 

He levitated the man out of the trunk and dropped him _hard_ on the head in the earth quadrant. He settled on the ground in front of the bowl, and wandlessly lit the candles. He levitated his diary in front of him so he could read the words just in case he needed to recheck the wording. He flicked his wrist again and had little balls of light hovering around the circle so he could see. It was absolutely pitch black out here and a few candles weren’t going to do much. He reread the ritual through once more to check he had everything set and ready, he just needed to kill the muggle and chant. One more flick and he silently sent a slicing hex towards the unconscious man instead of the throat he sliced his genitalia off- a befitting punishment for his disgusting crimes.

 

Once completed, he cleaned up. Left the muggle man where he was- no one would miss him, and he once began the long trek to where he would apparate from. He took the time to once again think back through his life. This time, this third time if he were to die tomorrow, he would not squander the opportunity, he would do things much differently.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ The next day….. Battle of Hogwarts _

 

Well to say things went as planned…well it didn't. He knew as soon as the spells collided, that this would be the end, he felt it in his bones. He was ready to accept this death and come back through the veil on Samhain. He just had to believe it would work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_7 months later… The Death Chamber_

 

Midnight on Samhain the Veil shimmered in the Death Chamber which resided deep within the Department of Mysteries. A man stumbled through the archway, naked as the day he was born.

 

Well for once he thought " _that went as planned_ ". He patted himself down to make sure everything was there and functioning. Now he just needed to escape the Ministry and he could apparate straight to his flat that he had set up in case this very moment occurred. He quietly made his way towards the exit or entry depending on how you looked at this very moment. He disillusioned himself, wandlessly and non-verbally, good to know his magic is still strong. He found a lone sentry stationed not too far down the corridor. He checked to see if anyone else was in the immediate vicinity, no one was. He stunned the guard, removed his clothes, security badges and wand. Once dressed, he stuffed the man in a nearby broom cupboard and disintegrated the body. He altered his features, so he slightly resembled the man and strolled right out the front of the Ministry. He avoided everyone, because of celebrations tonight there were not as many employees around and with it being so late.

 

He apparated from the apparition point around the corner, to his empty flat in Romania. He could finally relax, he collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling with one thought floating to the surface before he fell asleep.

 

"I'm back"

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited

 

_One week later Bucharest, Romania 7 th November 2008 _

 

In preparation for this moment, I did do some immediate planning before I did the ritual, but only when I seriously considered that the spell was my only option. First, everyone needed to know and believe that I was dead. I couldn't risk people and the ridiculous sycophants I had had sniffing around. I wanted to make a clean break and start over.

The first part of my plan was establishing a new identity, before the ritual, I went to Durmstrang and made the Headmaster a Latvian wizard named Juris Rudzugailis to create a school record. I did everything I could paperwork wise to establish a paper trail. The Headmaster included me on the magical registry, a new name and no date of birth as of yet, because I didn't know what I would look like coming out of the veil. The same went for the birth records and parent death records. I had to make it believable, so if anyone went looking everything would look as it should.

 

I copied my old school records from Hogwarts and altered their appearance to look like Durmstrang school records. I had spelled all the paperwork, so when I add a date on one, it will duplicate automatically on to each subsequent document. Now I just had to decide how old I looked.

 

Looking in the bathroom mirror of my small flat in Bucharest, yes in a Muggle area, as much as I loathed them, it was perfect for remaining hidden. I studied my face, a face that I hadn't looked at since the seventies, and even now I looked older than my 25 years at the time. The Horcruxes slowed his aging and changed his appearance slightly. It wasn't until my resurrection in the cemetery that I gained the snake facade. Horrible, what the hell was I thinking? I wasn't. I was too obsessed with power. Although the last year when I was planning this do-over, it was probably the sanest I had been in decades. Perhaps staring death in the face was a sobering experience.

 

I could tell it was myself, just older, there was some resemblance to my younger self, but only if you looked, and had some knowledge of what I looked like while at Hogwarts. That narrowed it down to Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Weasley. If I did return to England in the future, my only real problem would be Potter, but with enough time passing, he may not see the fact that I do look a little like the younger version of myself. It's odd thinking of myself that way. I hadn't shaved in a week, so I had rough stubble growth, I ran my hands over the corse hair thinking. I might keep the one or two-day growth once I shave, I think it would suit me. It changes my look just a little to throw people perhaps off. My hair is a scruffy dark brown, and it gave me an "I just rolled out of bed look," it made me look...handsome, dashing, attractive. I smiled at my reflection; it ended up looking more like a grimace, smiling was not my forte. I would have to practice. If I did enough things that were so unlike Voldemort, people would probably look past any passing resemblance.

 

Running my hands over my face again and staring into my crisp blue eyes, I thought I looked like I would be in my early thirties. The right age really, not old but not young. I could get away with my vast knowledge of the Dark Arts, if I looked 17 again, it would have been almost impossible, and that definitely would have attracted attention, which comes to my second part of the plan.

 

 

Before the ritual, I also approached a Romanian master, which is why I am here in this shithole of a place. While I obliviated Juris so he wouldn't remember that we had organized my school records, unfortunately, this required that the Master of Curse Breaking and Dark Arts _had_ to remember me. Laurentiu Grigore Negrescu, was a master at both, this way I could legitimately enter the workforce. Having the qualifications would be handy, again leaving a legal paper trail that no one could poke holes in. If Potter ever became suspicious, I needed this to _look_ real because it _was_ real. Negrescu was a hermit, and I picked him partly because of that, but he was an exceptional wizard and knowledgeable. He was someone I respected, and not many people earned my respect.

When I came to him over a year ago, he thoroughly chastised me for my stupidity. While I wanted to torture him mercilessly for mocking me, I refrained because I knew the words he spoke were valid. My blind ignorance brought me to this point. I planned to gain power through infiltration, subtly manipulating people to where I wanted them. I realized there was more than one way to win and weld power. My infantile delusions of grandeur were thrust back in my face by Negrescu, seeing it from his point of view, was enlightening. I looked like a grown man (?) chucking a childish tantrum. I was, _I am_ ashamed of myself. This time it would be different, this time I would do it the smart way. I’m not thrilled on having to start at the bottom, but Negrescu told me I needed to give myself time to adjust and plan appropriately.

 

I think I will put my birthday as the 1st of November when I came through the veil and year birth as 1978, so I am 30 years old. I exited my small bathroom which was situated in my bedroom and walked out into my living area. It was small,  but at the time it was all I could get at short notice. Plus I needed something inconspicuous, in a decent area of town. It had a small kitchenette across the back wall, a sliding door out on to a small balcony of the left, a bookcase crammed with books to the right, next to the front door and I had a small seating area in the middle of the room. It was enough for me right now. I withdrew a substantial sum of galleons and shrunk it down in a trunk, that is heavily warded. If anyone other than me tried to break through, they would find themselves dying a gruesome painful death. It is a hefty amount (1 million Galleons or equivalent to 5 million British pounds), I needed to be able to live for a few years without income. Usually, money was never a factor; however, to make this plan work, I need to be self-sufficient. I would rather not be parasitic like my former self. Disgusting.

 

I stopped at the seating area where a small plain desk was sort of off to the side, and it had all my paperwork stacked on it. I picked up my quill and opened my ink pot, I dipped the tip in and wrote my 'new' birthday on my birth certificate. I watched as the date appeared on all the relevant documents. I was now officially Christian O'Toole, a British ex-pat living in Bucharest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Breaking Free

  ** _Five_ _years later, London, England. The 23 rd of August 2013 _**

**_Hermione’s Flat_ **

A rather ugly looking vase was thrown against the living room wall, smashing into many pieces.

"Hey, Aunt Muriel gifted us that vase as an engagement present!", Ron yelled from the other side of the room. I don't know why he is angry about it, and it was a hideous vase that no one liked, but tolerated.

 

"It's ugly Ron, plus you’re a wizard, if you wanted it you could just repair it," This was exhausting, this was all we did any more. It was just one fight, after one fight, after one battle constantly. I'm over it, well I have been over it for a while now, I just hadn't had the courage to break up with him. I'm not sure if Ron had realized it as well, or was utterly oblivious to the fact that our relationship had broken down. We wanted different things, and I wanted to move forward. I was sick of holding back in my career because Ron felt threatened by my success.

 

"Fine, I'll fix it later. Hermione, I don't want you to go on this dig in Iraq it could be dangerous, I mean, do you know anything about those wizards over there? Who is in the team? Can't somebody else, with more experience lead the team? I'd rather you stay here where you are safe", he prattled on for a bit longer, but I tuned him out pinching the bridge on my nose. I could feel a headache coming on.

 

I signed before interrupting him.

 

"Ron listen- no _shut up_ \- and let me talk!"

 

"But _Hermione_ -" damn him for butting in.

 

"No Ron listen-"

 

"----," I flicked my wand and silenced him so he couldn't interrupt me again.

"Ron, we are done. It has been for a while now, and I am frustrated. We have tried multiple times over the last five years to make it work, but it is just _not_. We want different things like I want to go on a dig that is not in England. I am a competent witch who can look after herself. I mean I got you and Harry through Hogwarts and helped defeat Voldemort, I think I can handle an archeological dig. I don't want kids right now, which I know is what you are angling for, but we are only 23 for fuck's sake. We are still kids, we didn't get a normal childhood, and I want to experience that now. I want to live a little", I spoke honestly hoping he would understand where I was coming from. I unsilenced him so he could answer.

 

"Hermione, I don't want us to be over. I know you can look after yourself, but I want you here where I can keep you safe. I know you don't want kids right now, but would it be so bad if it happened? You could still work, maybe part-time. Mum could look after the baby, and things would work out, we can work this out", he wasn't listening to what I was saying.

 

"Ron, you're not listening. I can keep myself safe I don't need you or Harry looking out for me, I am more capable at magic than both of you. I want to live, I want to travel, I want to experience different cultures and learn new things, don't you want that too? Having a baby is not on my list of things to do Ron not for another few years", his face grew slightly redder than it already was.

 

"So that's what you want, you want to see other people! Was I not enough for you that you want another man? Who is he? That you would want to throw away this relationship!", he started yelling. Why is it that is what people always think? Always another person, sometimes the relationship is just not working!

 

"For christ sake, Ron, there is not another person. I want to do what I said. I want the freedom to do what I need to do. There are things I want to accomplish before settling down", I finished throwing my hands up in the air for emphasis.

 

"Fine if that's what you want, I will wait until you are ready to settle down," he twisted on the spot and apparated out of her apartment before she could say anything to the contrary.

 

I threw myself on the sofa in the middle of my living room. Why did he have to make things more complicated than they needed to be? I don't want him to wait; I want him to move on. I want to move on, maybe not right now, but when I feel I'm ready to and not feel guilty about it. Is that too much for the universe to grant?

 

* * *

 

**_The next day at the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Artefacts and Curse Breaking._ **

 

I went and knocked on Silas' office the first opportunity I got. I was determined to take this job offer if it wasn't too late. I no longer had Ron holding her back from anything. This job was the very reason I decided to work in the newly formed department in the first place. It was altered shortly after the war, and it broke away from the Department of Mysteries, why it was connected to that department was a mystery of itself. The DOM still had its own Dark Arts section, which it did on occasion break the curses on objects, but it was mainly for research and storage in the specialist Dark Archives, which most people found incredibly creepy and stayed away from.

 

Silas Branwell is the head of the department with the sub-department heads:

  * Excavation of Artefacts and Procurement (Lewis Oliver- subhead)
  * Preservation and Conservation team (Phineas Langford)
  * Curse breaking and Dark objects ( Pascale Rousseau)



 

The door swung open to reveal an older looking gentleman if I had to guess I would say Silas was easily in his 60's which for a wizard is around middle age. He had a kindly disposition but could be firm when the need arose.

 

"Good Morning, Hermione, what can I do you for?", he gestured for her to enter and sit down in from of his desk.

 

"Mr Branwell, I wanted to know if the position for the Iraq team was still open?", I was a  nervous wreck, and I didn't want to miss out on this dig.

"Ahh Miss Granger, Hermione, alas don't be worried because I kept the spot open hoping you would change your mind," he whipped out a piece of parchment and slid it across his desk, so it was in front of me.

 

"I just need your signature on this piece of paper, and we are all set to go," he smiled and gave me a quill to sign the paper.

 

 

  _The position for Hermione Granger to join the dig team at the site: Babylon Ruins in Iraq_

_Team (2) to Babylon Ruins_

_Hermione Granger -group leader_

_Syl_ _vester Atkins_

_Tilly Wood_

_Elijah Devore_

 

_Helping the Iraq ministry to excavate a site around the ruins of Babylon. Hillah, Iraq. Strange magical fluctuations detected and further investigation is_ _required. This dig is set from the dates- the 28th of August till the 12th of November 2013. Accommodations on-site with Magical tents, food, and water, are_ _provided for,_ _on-site for_ _employees in the canteen tent._

_For emergencies contact the Magical Iraqi Government, there will be local representatives amongst the dig team available._

_By signing this document, you are accepting that this expedition carries risks and possible injury or_ _death. The Ministry is not liable for any damages that may occur_ _except in extreme circumstances, which would be reviewed by the Wizengamot._

_To accept this contract, please sign below,_

 

_Silas Branwell_

_Department Head of Magical Artefacts and Curse Breaking_

 

"Thanks, Silas, you have no idea what this means to me, I won't let you down," I smiled broadly. He reached across the desk and offered me his hand.

 

"Hermione I am sure you won't, you have accomplished much for this department already. Come, I will see you out, and you can start getting your team organised for the trip. It is quite the opportunity, the Department of Magical Cooperation, is hoping this collaboration will pave the way for governments to be more willing to work with one another, and share knowledge, and I am sure you will make this a success", we rose from our chairs and walked towards his door stopping at the threshold.

"Thank you for the kind words Mr Branwell, and I'm sure it will be a success, with the people we have on the team. It will be a joint effort."

 

"No problem, Hermione, have a good day."

 

"You too Mr Branwell," I turned headed down the corridor towards my office unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

* * *

**_Across the Atlantic, New York City, New York- MACUSA Offices_ **

Tom/Christian, was sitting down at his work station, tinkering with cursed a bracelet. It was quite a nasty curse that was placed upon it. The wife was cheating on her husband with the gardener. God, it was so sickeningly cliché. That is the exact reason he avoided emotions of ‘love,' the pettiness of it, the _weakness_ of it. He must give kudos to the husband though, sentenced to life in Vereker Point the American wizarding prison, for murdering his wife with a bracelet. Mind you, the bracelet caused her insides to boil and bleed out of every orifice available. It was quite a disgusting sight; you are reminded of how much blood the human body contains. Still, Vereker Point is not a place I wish to end up; it makes Azkaban look like a sunny vacation.

This will be my third year here in America, and I refuse to adjust my accent for these people. The day I start speaking with an American accent is the day pigs sprout wings and begin shooting arrows from a crossbow. I must say I never thought that I would _like_ Muggle clothing, but I have come quite around to the possibilities of a well-fitted suit. Also, jeans, they are quite comfortable as casual clothing. If I must endure the ramblings of mindless drones, then I would at least like to be comfortable, and with a stiff drink in hand.

During my two years studying with Negrescu, he showed me not just magic, but how to integrate myself in Muggle society. I needed to hide in plain sight primarily. If I was going to gain power in Britain again, then I needed to form a solid foundation of contacts, not just by manipulating them but by creating legitimate emotional attachments- collecting favours if you will. I have been going out of my way to be helpful and do things 'just because', who knew being nice was such hard work. I even learned how to use a muggle computer _and_ a mobile phone. I must say the computer is a useful contraption. I’ll relent and say the Muggle’s do have _some_ good ideas.

To burn off this stench of being kind, I must confess that I haven't completely turned over a new leaf. I still commit the odd murder here and there, especially when I have had a shit day at work. You know like the common citizenry who sacrifice themselves at the altar of a 9-to-5 job. Never thought I'd be included in those numbers, but none the less here I am committing myself to this craziness.

A knock at the door interrupts my heinous thought analysis of a day job and my place in it.

"Christian, I have a favour to ask…it's discrete…. completely off the books. How do you feel about burglary…?”. I didn't answer straight away because at first the question, I'll admit did catch me off guard. Then I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it because if this man knew who I once was, and partly still am, he would run away screaming. Then I became intrigued, what did he want me to steal?

Moreover, this is where my life as a part-time burglar began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Dig

 

_Babylon Ruins, Hillah Iraq, 28th August 2013 Around 10am_

 

The portkey sucked us in and pulled us through, finally depositing us in a heap on the desert ground. I sucked in a deep breath and got a lungful of sand.  I coughed and wheezed trying to catch my breath while trying to ignore the nausea tugging at my insides, demanding attention.

 

Fuck, I hate portkeys.

 

What were they thinking using a rusty tin can?! How cheap could they get and not to mention the threat of tetanus. Everyone stood up looking around while brushing off the outrageous amount of dirt and sand on our clothes.

 

I couldn't help but smile, this is what I wanted, the freedom to discover, learn and explore. Off in the distance I can see a settlement, that must be our encampment. It looks like we are in a wide-open field. It is fairly flat and there is almost no grass, shrubs or trees of any kind. I remember reading that due to the high salinity of the soil here along the Euphrates, that not much grows in the way of vegetation or crops. I pull out my compass from my shorts pocket, the Tower of Babel is roughly to our west, with the Babylon ruins north west, both are maybe two kilometres away with Babylon being just a little further.

 

We've only been here for approximately 5 minutes and I already feel sweat running down my back. The heat is mildly oppressive, you can see the waves of heat emanating from the ground, making the air shimmer in a distorted haze.

 

"All right let's collect our stuff and make our way over towards that settlement, this heat is stifling", I called out to my colleagues.

"To right Hermione, we're British, this is unnatural for us", Tilly said as the small witch hoisted her backpack up over her shoulder, while looking on patiently as Sylvester and Elijah fiddled with their bag straps. It may not look like much, what we are carrying, but after much debate I managed to convince the Ministry to let us use the undetectable extension charm on our bags so we can carry all our equipment, plus our own personal items as well. Yes, we can just shrink everything, but that still doesn't address the limited space available in a bag or trunk. Needless to say, I got my way eventually. It's not as if they are the ones here trekking in 45-degree heat carrying all their luggage.

 

The four of us made our way towards the encampment in the sweltering heat. As we got closer, I reached out with my own magic to get a feel of the magic coming from the encampment. I could feel a muggle deterrent spell as well as a notice-me- not altered for muggles. We must have tripped some sort of silent alarm, because a few seconds later a group of wizards and witches appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

 

" _Marhabaan_ , you are English witches and wizards are you no?", the witch who spoke appeared to be the team leader, she had a terribly thick Arabic accent I _almost_ couldn't understand her.

I stepped forward to greet her, noticing the others in her group shifted marginally closer to her, thinking I possibly posed a threat. I raised my hand slowly so they could see I wasn't a threat and held it out for her to shake.

"Yes, we are, I'm Hermione Granger, the other members of my team are Sylvester, Elijah and Tilly. If it is not too much trouble could you show us around the encampment and where we could set up our tents? Our paperwork said there would be magical accommodation, but we brought some anyway as we have had a bad experience before where none were provided. It is terribly hot, and we are not used to this heat, it would be nice to freshen up a little bit", I realised I was rambling, but the stare this woman was giving me was reminiscent of the stern look Professor McGonagall gave me in third year as the boggart telling me I had failed all my classes. It frayed my nerves.

 

"'Tis ok, we will show you around, my name is Farzenah, the others are Josef, Shukir, Moh, Elias and Shara. If you need anything you can come to us or call for one of the Qazalsharqie and they will help you. Come, we will show you to your quarters", Farzenah, turned and ushered us along. The Qazalsharqie were the elves that are regional to the Middle East and some parts of Asia. They are similar in resemblance to elves we have in England, but they have more of a brown skin rather than grey, smaller more rounded ears and have their own traditional clothing they wear instead of pillow cases. I was not as naïve as I was in school, I do recognize that the elves have a place and in need of their own life purpose. I was essentially stripping them of that. I still fought for the right for them to have choices, and for that I am proud. However, I have let the need to free them die. They enjoy assisting a family, it is their home as well. Even Kreacher as ornery as he is, has perked up since Harry has essentially given him free reign to spruce up Grimmauld Place and that place needs a seriously good sprucing. I was interrupted in my musing by Farzenah pointing out the canteen tent, which was a long rectangular tent. Once inside, we could see it had one long table and benches like the Hogwarts house tables and another shorter table with currently empty platters, but at the end there was a bowl of fruit and some pitchers of juice and water. The tent must have had an advanced cooling charm on it because it felt like it was air conditioned.

"You can come and snack and have drink during the day or night any time. Jinna!", I was momentarily startled by her abruptly calling out the name. Seconds later an audible pop and a proud looking Qazalsharqie appeared, wearing some loose-fitting pants that reminded me of Aladdin, curl toed shoes and a vest with an elaborate paisley pattern embroidered on the material.

"This is Jinna, he is head elf to the encampment and will oversee the all activities to make sure everything run smoothly, breakfast will be promptly served at 6:30am, lunch at 1230 and dinner at 6pm. He will make sure your stay here is comfortable. Thankyou Jinna, you may go”, the older looking elf bowed deeply and disappeared.

\- "Come we will show you to your sleeping tents, they should be to your liking. While they are not fancy, they do have necessities and are clean. Two tents, one for the men and one for the women", Farzenah pointed in the direction of two circular looking tents, a dull grey and a forest green that we were walking towards.

"The tents are the same so whatever you prefer is your choice. I will give you leave for 1 hour to organise yourselves and we can meet back at the canteen tent for snack and drink, we can have a meeting about dig. Farewell", she bowed her head and turned on her heel, followed closely behind by her team members.

" Did anyone else find that weird or was it just me?", Sylvester said once they were out of ear shot. I whacked him playfully on the arm.

"Sly, stop it. It's just the cultural differences, we are guests and are being treated as such. So, don't be rude!", he smirked.

"Swot", I grinned widely.

"Ok ok stop fussing around, you two let's get our things unpacked and grab our dig notes", Tilly said interrupting our banter.

"Yes mum!", Elijah saluted as he entered the grey tent. I guess that meant Tilly and I were bunking in the green one. Tents…. they certainly brought back memories of the war, months of being on the run in the Forest of Dean, figuring out the hell to find the horcruxes and destroy them. Hopefully, I never come across one again. I am at least, well I think I am the only person to know how to make one. However, I am not completely stupid to think that there isn't something out there that is similar possibly in other foreign cultures. Maybe they weren't as dumb as Voldemort.

Our accommodation tent was fairly simple, but clean just as Farzenah had said it would be. It wasn't as rustic as the tent we had on the run from Voldemort, but not far from it - at least we had a bathroom in this one. There wasn't much to the tent, a bathroom off to the side (thank god) a separate magical toilet next to it and then the two single beds off to the other side and a small table and chairs where we could sit and go over our notes. We didn't need much really, somewhere clean and safe to sleep and a bathroom/toilet. I did a quick check of the wards on the tent, while I trust that the Ministry wouldn't send us somewhere unsafe, I still had trouble trusting people after the war.

"Hermione are you going to unpack or continually stare off into space?", Tilly remarked breaking my internal thought process. I feel heat creep in to my cheeks from embarrassment.

"I…yes sorry, was lost there for a moment", I say as I walk over to the unoccupied bed. Opening the flap to my rucksack, I pull out my trusty beaded bag. Yes, even after all these years I still carry it around. I can't help it. It's like a security blanket, I realise that to some degree it is probably unhealthy, but I just feel safer carrying it around knowing it is there at a moments notice. I regularly check it to make sure everything inside is in good condition and up to date. I shrink it down and place it in one of the side pockets of my cargo shorts. Next I dig around for my site notes and pencil case, these days I just use pencils and pens, quills are way to inconvenient when trying to make notes out at a dig site no matter if you have magic.

 

I pull them out and place them on the bed next to my bag, while I dug around again for my hat and sunscreen. Once found I placed my hat on my head, which I can now. Yes, I finally tamed my wild hair, I had too. It was really hard to work when it was hot, not that English summers are hot like this, but uncomfortable enough, that it forced me to do something. I couldn't wear a hat, the hair tie kept breaking, kept falling in my face so I couldn't see, then I would have to keep pushing it out of the way with my dirty hands, only for it to happen again. It was just one hot dirty sweaty mess and not in the good way. I tried many things, but the Muggle way seemed to work out the best, a chemical straightening. With magic it kept literally bouncing back after a few hours. Now my hair was pulled back in a braid, so much easier to manage, in some ways a lot less work too.

 

"Ready Tilly?" I asked as I picked up notes, pencil case and pump-action sunscreen container. She was folding her clothes neatly and placing them in the small chest of drawers in between our beds.

"Yep…nearly finished….there all done. I can't stand to have my clothes stuffed in my bag haphazardly". I particularly couldn't care less, I'm not out here in the desert to impress anyone. I do know that Tilly has had eyes on Elijah for a while now, but she hasn't plucked up the courage to actually do anything about it. She was short, shorter than me with blonde hair and blue eyes. She kind of reminded me of Ginny.

 

"I'll unpack later, I just want to get a plan in place", I said a little impatiently as I headed towards the door.

"Of course you do Miss Team Leader, that's why we love you", Tilly remarked rolling her eyes with a teasing smile.

I laughed exiting the tent.

The meeting was an awkward affair, I got the sense from the rest of Farzenahs' team that we are not really welcome here. I would probably feel the same in their situation. However, we are here because they simply do not have the resources and some of the skill to pull this dig off. The polictical climate of the country has been so disruptive, that most witches and wizards from this area of the world have moved elsewhere. If we want to remain hidden from the Muggles then digs like this need to happen quickly and without fuss.

I was making notes to be polite as I had already researched the history of the area. That is the Muggle history, there isn't much in the Ministry's archives on wizarding Babylon. So hearing it from some who lives and breathes this history isn't completely a waste of time. I had also made copies for my team when I compiled the dossiers.

I know that from my own reasearch that the Muggle archeologists believe that because of the high water table that the underground areas or chambers under the ruins have been flooded and are inaccessible. My thoughts are that there is most likely a spell keeping the passageways free from water and it is an elaborate illusion so the Muggles stay away.

"Now, we have been monitoring the magical levels in the area for some time now and they are fluctuating quite noticeably", she picks up a square box in front of her and waves it at us. A Fluxometer, like a Muggle Geiger counter the concept is the same.

 

"If I may Farzenah, most spots around magical communities or ancient ruins do normally flucuate naturally, so why is this different?... sorry I don't mean to sound rude about it, I'm just curious", she gave me a hard look, at first I thought she was going to rebuke my interruption. Clearly, she thought about it but quickly dismissed it.

 

She sighed and rubbed her forehead as though she was trying to erase the frustration.

"The fluctuations have been steadily increasing as though something has awoken", I frowned at this, it was…. intriguing but also slightly disturbing. What the hell could be underneath the ruins?

"We have always monitored this site, because of the constant wars and invasions, we had to, to keep the ruins relatively intact from accidental damage. I would say the increased presence in the area has disturbed whatever is down there. The magical level 10 years ago was minimal at best almost non-existent. Now it is moving between high and midlevel readings. Something is definitely happening down there. The readings extend a wide radius, so we don't know where the entrance is. That is why you are here, we need help locating it and excavating the entryway. You have more experience and you could teach us".

 

"Ok, sure we would like that, that is what part of this trip is all about: collaboration. Do you have a rough idea where the fluctuations are occurring or does it encompass the whole of the ruins?", I asked trying to narrow down the enormous task that was becoming apparent.

"Yes, it seems to be stronger in the south west quarter. We have done some precursory digging around the walls to see if any have a 'Sirrush', that would lead to a buried set of stairs." I vaguely remembered reading a small paragraph on Sirrush, I swear to god if there is one underneath the ruins, I will have a coronary. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as Elijah asked what a Sirrush was.

 

"What is a Sirrush? Is it some kind of creature?", he looked wide eyed at the possibility of something living underneath the ruins for such a long period of time.

 

"Yes, a Sirrush or _Mušḫuššu_ is a dragon hybrid. It has scales like a normal dragon, but its hind legs are that of an eagle and the front legs are like a lion. It has a long neck like most other dragons, horns adorn its head and a snake like tongue. It was the protector of Babylon, paintings of the creature appeared on the Gate of Ishtar, the entry to the city and the external walls. There is a piece of information that the entryway to the wizarding Babylon also had a painting of a Sirrush above it. We have been scouring the walls trying to find anything. There is not much left after all this time, so it is slim we will find it."

"You…you don't think that there is one under there do you?", I almost wanted to laugh at Elijah's nervousness, he wasn't one for animals.

"No, I would be surprised if there was underneath after all this time. The readings don't indicate that there is a biological presence there. My guess is more likely a cursed object of substantial power". Elijah appeared to relax with that information. Yay, no more dragon taming for me, inside Gringotts was enough for my life time.

"Ok shall we do a walk around and you can show us what you have been doing and what procedures you have put in place?", I put the question out there to everyone, I didn't want it to seem like I was trying to take over, I know that I had a habit of doing that. Guiltily, I thought that It was a habit I developed with Harry and Ron, more often than not I _had_ to take over in order to get things done.

 

Walking around the ruins felt exhilarating and like we where in one of the circles of Hell. It was so hot, how we were going to manage this for the next few months was beyond me. The cooling charms we placed on ourselves, didn't completely rid us of the heat. I was still sweating profusely, I couldn't wait for a shower.

 

Getting closer to the area Farzenah was talking about earlier, I could feel a strange sensation prickle at my skin, it gave me an uneasy feeling. I brushed it off, I will analyse that later. For now I was taking everything thing in. The Iraqi team had done a reasonable job of getting started on the initial excavations. If only there was a quicker way to to look for this picture of the Sirrush. Maybe there was a way…. What if we could scan the walls looking for imperfections and layering similar to what they do to old paintings when they assess them for authenticity. It would move things a little quicker, if it worked that is. There was no guarantee, considering how weathered the walls where. But maybe the ancient wizards put an 'invisible' signature on the wall.

 

"Farzenah, what if we x-rayed the walls?, There is a spell that the conservationists use, to look beneath the layers without damaging the object. I think we could apply that to looking for the Sirrush. The paint itself maynot necessarily be there, but if the wizards left some some 'signature' that wasn't visible to Muggles…." I trailed off hoping she was following my train of thought.

 

"Yes, that could work, could you teach us the spell? It may speed up trying to find the entryway." Farzenah cast quick _tempus_ to check the time, it was 17:45, time to get back to the canteen tent so we don't have an irate Qazalsharqie on our hands.

* * *

 

_One Month Later_

 

It took nearly a month to scan the walls in rough perimeter of the fluctuations using the " _reteg alatt_ " spell to finally find what we hoped was the entrance down underneath the ruins to the wizarding part of Babylon. It was Shukir who found the outline of a Sirrush, you could barely make out the outline with the naked eye, but using the spell it was quite clearly their underneath layers of mud and sand. We all realised we had put all our proverbial eggs into one basket, but we didn't find another Sirrush anywhere, a couple of lions and an odd assortment of other animals, but only one dragon.

 

All that we needed to do know was work out how we were going to dig out the set of stairs that we were hoping were there.

 

* * *

 

_October 19th 2013_

 

After weeks of gruelling excavations, in the dry heat of the desert, both teams eventually uncover what looks to be a doorway leading underneath the ruins. It had taken weeks of gently moving piles of dirt so as not to damaged the walls of the ruins that penetrated deep into the surrounding soil. The stairs well, I guess you could call them steps if you used the term loosely. The doorway yes had a door, surprisingly in good condition, considering how long it has been buried. I made sure to spell the door with strength - _praevalidum_ and a preservation spell-   _obiecti servabit._ The last thing I needed was the conservation team yelling at me for not trying to save it and it was our duty to conserve the history of this place for many generations to come.

 

It's dark _obviously,_ dusty _naturally_ and smells almost mouldy and stale stale air. Air that may not have been breathed in thousands of years. It still amazes me, the awe of the discovery, the adrenalin rush, the excitement of uncovering something that has been locked away. I turn momentarily and look back to the others are gathered chatting excitedly. Going into a tunnel takes planning, you cannot just wander in there and hope for the best unless you want to risk being buried alive. The darkness emanating from the tunnel entryway a stark contrast to the pastel blue sky overhead. Wow sometimes this totally feels like an Indiana Jones movie.

 

The door was similar to the Gate of Ishtar, a brilliant royal blue, with gold paint depicting the Sirrush.

 

The next day when we were all well rested and had had a filling breakfast, we were ready to enter the tunnel. You could feel the buzz of excitement in the air. Today was the day, that we would finally discover what the hell was down there. I grabbed my rucksack and made sure that I had all my equipment, but I would make my team check everything in the canteen tent before we left. They knew the drill, I liked to be prepared. I patted my pants pocket to make sure my beaded bag was still concealed in my pocket.

 

We gathered in the canteen tent, all lined up with our bags, checking to make we had all the equipment we would need for entering the tunnel. I personally was hoping that some of the ancient spells were still holding up, but I doubted it. Thousands of years and the spells most likely would be eroded.

 

We were going to be using the bobble head spell to help us breathe the air down there, it will be thin and full of dust. It will coat your lungs like a second skin, inhibiting your ability to breathe. We will also take climbing gear, our back packs, wands and head torches. At times muggle inventions tend to work better than magic, having our hands free tends to make life much easier in this job.

 

I still got that prickle of magic just like I had the first time we toured the ruins. The feeling had slowly changed over the weeks, it wasn't uneasy more seductive. I honestly didn't know what was worse.

 

We let the Iraq team go first since this was technically their dig and I felt it was also polite to do so. Jinna and his colleagues Quina, Pip and Zetar, made sure we had water bottles and sandwiches to take with us. They also had set up a medical bay just in case something went wrong and one or more of us were injured. I hated watching the setup of the medical bay, it felt like too much of an omen, like I was jinxing myself. I know it's stupid, but that's how I felt.

 

We made our way slowly down the ‘steps’ in a single file, the entryway was very narrowly I doubt two people could go down side by side.

 

I was behind Sylvester, he always liked to go first, some sort of chivalry, I guess. We each had our head torches on, I always brought spares which I gave to the Iraq team and showed them how to use them. They were open to using Muggle means, If they did have a problem they kept their thoughts to themselves.

 

The tunnels were unlit, I was hoping they would automatically light up, which I presume they did at one point. But was disappointed. It was difficult to see more than a couple of metes ahead, so we weren't walking particularly fast. Eventually the tunnel ended leading to a room, no more than maybe 20 or 30 people would have been able to squeeze in here. It looked to be a foyer as four different archways branched off, there was inscriptions above them, but they were in cuneiform and I had not studied cuneiform.

 

"Where do you think they go? This is exciting it will obviously take more than one trip to investigate the passageways. Do you think they lived down here?", Tilly squealed excitedly beside me.

 

"It will, I think for this first trip we should stick together. It could be dangerous, we don’t know what may have crumbled or sunk in the 4000 years this place has been buried", I had my serious face on, I was on edge. This place just felt…. off.

 

"Tilly, what vibes do you get from this place?", I wondered if anyone else got the creeps from this place. If there was a wand to my head, I would have said this place felt dark, not lighting wise but dark as in dark magic.

 "Umm, I don't know, it feels ok to me. I mean I'm nervous, because you are right we could encounter anything in these tunnels, but I wouldn't say I'm anymore uneasey than I normally am when entering unknown tunnel ways". I didn't find that particularly comforting.

 

I turned back to look at what the others where doing, taking pictures and studying the cuneiform on the walls. Normally that is what I would be doing and I'm sure I will do that tomorrow,however I just wanted to this over with.

I noticed Moh from Farzenah's team wander over to the one of the archways second from the left. He was holding up the Fluxometer, looking at the readings and said something to Farzenah in Arabic pointing at the screen. She looked up and around, stopping when her eyes landed on mine.

 

"Hermione, we will start this tunnel, the magical readings are going what do you westerners say, wire hay or hayed wire...?", she said gesticulating with her hands.

 

I smiled at her attempt of a muggle phrase.

 

"Haywire, if that's the tunnel the fluctuations are coming from then yes, we should start with that one". I gazed into the archway behind, Moh and Farzenah and it didn't look any different to the other passageways, but it certainly felt different.

 

A few minutes later we were once again walking single file down the passageway. It was a little wider, _barely_ , than the entry tunnel. There were torch holders lining the walls every couple of feet, that once would have lit up this tunnel. We noticed doorways and possible rooms that came off this passageway some were untouched with nothing in them, and some were caved in. Moh who was at the very front of the procession, started walking faster, I nearly had to run to keep up. That's when I noticed it, the magic caressing my skin, like a soft fleece blanket wrapping around me, comforting and warm. I felt like I wanted to sit down with a good book in front of a fire. Moh then slowed down to a slow walk as we approached an ornate looking door, it was black with what looked like a very early version of gold filigree covering the edges of the door and hinges. It was remarkable craftsmen ship, especially the Sirrush metal plates that were inlaid onto either side of the double door.

 

I could sense the anticipation in the air, the hum of excitement I could almost feel the air vibrating.

 

I held my breath as Moh touched the door, to push it open. It was dead quite down hear so the creak from the unused hinges was deafening. A gust of air escaped the room and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

 

No one moved.

 

It was the largest room we had encountered, this looked to be double the size of the foyer. There was a pedestal towards the back of the room with a box or a tablet sitting on it, too hard to tell from this distance and partly in the dark. Moh took a tentative step forward, nothing appeared to happen and then the rest of the Iraq team stepped into the room. Magic swelled and rushed forward, an invisible wave hitting us and knocking us off our feet.

The torches in the room flared bright and then dimmed to a dull yellow glow. I groaned pushing myself up off the dirty tunnel floor. The room seemed to vibrate like a minor earthquake tremor.

 

A snort? Was that a _snort_?

 

A low growl echoed around the room. Oh, this cannot be happening. A fucking _Sirrush_ of all the things to appear, appeared from somewhere. It cannot be real. It can't. My head pounded, an external pressure pushing on it. I felt slightly muddled. Like I couldn’t quite concentrate. I closed my eyes, trying to will this reality away. I opened my eyes again, I don't know if the room itself was slanting sideways or if it was just me. I heard a feminine scream and a shout. I tried to work out who it was, but I couldn't. I forced myself to focus, I gathered all my Gryffindor resolve and concentrated. The nausea rolling in my stomach was making it hard and the bile clawing at my throat was nearly unbearable. I stared at the Sirrush as hard as I could trying to analyse it. I just couldn't believe it was real. I mean it _looked_ real, but it couldn't be. The pounding became worse in my head the more I wanted it to be fake. If I could think properly, in that moment, I would have realised the link between those two things. I didn't take my eyes of the Sirrush that was sprouting flames from its nostrils. I squinted hard. Then I saw it, for a brief moment the image flickered. It _was_ an illusion. A pretty powerful one.

 

I scrambled for my wand, my hands where shaking making it much harder to get in to in my rucksack.

 

"It's an illusion!", I yelled as best I could in that moment, but there was so much noise. I doubted anyone actually heard a word I said. I was nearly seeing double at this point. I could barely stand with the pounding, my head felt like it was about to crack open at any moment. But through sheer stubbornness and a resolve to protect my colleagues I had to dismantle this illusion.

" _tesaturi_ _netesute"_ , I pointed my wand in the general direction of the Sirrush. It was the most powerful un-weaving spell I knew. It wasn't exactly light magic, more in the grey area, but it was one that I did learn off the curse breakers. I hoped this worked, as I have never had to dismantle an illusion of this magnitude before. I threw all my remaining strength into the spell. I pitched forward once the light blue jet of light left my wand and hit the Sirrush. I stuck both my arms out to stop my face from hitting the ground. A few seconds later the ground stopped shaking and seemed to right itself. The pounding in my head reduced to just an annoying headache. I was breathing heavy and I was covered in sweat. I was exhausted, I was glad that was over.

 

A soft white light started emanating from whatever it was that was on the pedestal at the back of the room. I heard a guttural cry, a heart wrenching sob and a scream.

 

“Noo noo no no no no, Moh!”, I blinked rapidly to my eyes focus at the scene in front of me. Near the pedestal I could see Farzenah clutching Moh to her chest, sobbing and rocking back and forth. I wondered what the hell happened in that illusion. Was he dead?

I managed to get myself up off the ground not caring how dirty I was. I could see that his face was covered in blood, leaking from the eyes, ears and nose. He was deathly pale. Lifeless. I could feel my eyes prick with unshed tears. I didn’t know Moh all that well, but he shouldn’t have died this way.

 

I could feel the caress of the comforting magic roll across my skin. The tablet I should go towards it, touch it, hug it, it’s clearly important. I could feel the pull, it was so important that I do that. Sylvester, knocked into my shoulder, halting my thoughts. Wait what?

“ _Vocantem_ ”, he whispered as he walked past. I almost didn’t hear it. I looked back at the tablet on the pedestal, such a pretty glow. Maybe just one touch? The magic feels….I shook my head again. Is it manipulating me? Mind magic? I can think about it later. I took a deep breath and concentrated on my occlumency shield, making sure they were good and tight. I could hear whispers on the air. Not good.

 

"Sylvester, what are you doing?" I called out to him. I looked around for Elijah and Tilly. They were huddled together near the doorway to leave the room.

"Elijah, take Tilly out and summon Jinna and the rest of the elves please, we will need them. Explain the situation", he looked at me with a tear stained face. Tilly was shaking in his arms.

 

I looked back at Sylvester. He was just staring at the tablet, not moving a muscle.

"Sylvester, look at me". I walked right up behind him and touched his shoulder. He turned to look at me. His eyes where glazed and manic looking. My heart clenched. I took a step back. He was like a feral animal that was spooked. Unpredictable.

 

" _Vocantem"_ , he mouthed to me. I frowned, there was that word again. He was tall, much taller than me with, sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The complete opposite to Elijah, who was short, stocky, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He turned abruptly and slapped his hand, palm face down, onto the tablet. I instantly knew that was a mistake.

 

"Sly _no_ -", I flung my hands out in front of me as if that action alone was somehow going to stop him.

I could see the tablet burn bright for a second upon contact. It seemed to be drawing energy from him? It looked in some ways similar to when the dementors sucked your soul out…..

 

A scream caught in my throat, my eyes wide in shock. I had no idea what to do. I could see it draining him. The blood started to leak out of his ears in a slow trickle, like a bead of condensation running down the side of a glass. The tablet grew brighter, the whispers on the air calling me towards it, the soft comfortable blanket placed upon my shoulders, urging me forward.

"No, no, _NO_!", I yelled at the voices as loud as I could. The soft blanket turned cold and slimy. The magic wasn't nice anymore. I look towards Farzenah, she was being drawn into the tablet too. I had no idea where Shukir, Josef, Elias and Shara were, perhaps they left while I was distracted. I hope.

 

Sylvester turned, I looked on in horror. The room was once again shaking but this time it wasn't an illusion, dirt and sand fell from the ceiling like a summer snow. His face was drawn and white, the bright red blood that covered his face stood out in such juxtaposition it was jarring. His eyes were rimmed with the blood flowing out of his eyes like thick coloured tears and out of his nose. I couldn't stop my own tears from falling. This was too close to home. I thought after the war I would be done with death. With losing someone.

He looked sad, I wondered if he knew who I was amongst the fog from the tablet clouding his mind.

He looked resigned to his fate and that made me cry harder. I felt hopeless, the great Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, war heroine, one part of the Golden Trio, was useless. I failed him and Farzenah.

 

I went to reach out, just to touch him one more time. He lifted his hand, I felt magic pushing me back. I tripped, skidded and rolled. It was forceful and ungraceful. I looked up from the ground. I saw him mouth something to me one last time.

 

 "Sorry"

 

He turned back and covered the tablet with his body, like he was going to hug it. The room exploded with energy. You could see gaps in the mud bricks because it shook so much. Like an earthquake. The only way to describe it. I didn't care anymore, I just laid there on the ground, the dirt and sand falling on my body. I knew he was dead. I felt hollow.

 

I don't know if it was seconds, minutes or hours later but the room finally stopped shaking. The torches remained on. The tablet didn't glow from what I could tell. I sat up, looked around. Moh and Farzenah where sprawled next to each other, both dead. Sylvester was face down next to the pedestal. Tears started running down my face silently. For him, I owed it to him for protecting me, I will discover what this tablet does. Why these three people had to die from what I could only imagine is a horrible death.

 

I rummaged around in my rucksack, for a box to put that evil tablet in. It was a clear Perspex box, I figured we could observe the tablet without actually having to touch it. I cast a void of power spell on it. I don't know if it will work, but hopefully it will contain some of the power until we get back to the Ministry.

" _inanis bulla"_

Creepily the tablet was back on the pedestal. I levitated the box over in front of the pedestal. Now I can only hope that blasted thing doesn't activate when I do this. I focused my energy of the box.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", the tablet hovered above the pedestal and ….nothing happened. I manoeuvred it down into the box and with a flick of my wrist the lid closed. I sealed it with a protection spell and a sticking charm. I prayed that was enough. Otherwise we'll be dead by morning.

 

I again levitated it into my bag and hauled it up over my shoulder. I sniffled and glanced around one last time. I don't think I have the emotional energy to move the bodies, as much as I don't want to give the elves the job, I know that none of us left would be able to handle it.

 

I walked back solemnly, dragging my feet along the ancient tiles. What do I even say to the others? Oh god what about the ministry. Ron is going to have a field day with this. I reached the final doorway and trudged up the steps out into the open. It was hot outside, the sunlight burning my eyes.

 

"Hermione!", I could hear Tilly yell from an unknown direction and felt impact. She flung her arms around me and squeezed tightly.

"Oh god, I thought we lost you….is Sylvester…?", the question hung in the air.

"Yes Sylvester is gone…I just want to go home. Take him home", I looked in her eyes, hoping for understanding.

"This is horrible….I can't believe he is dead. What about Farzenah?". I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"She stayed with Moh and she passed as well. Sylvester flung me across the room, to protect me. I owe him, I don't want his death to not mean anything". She hugged me again.

"We'll coordinate with Jinna to get the bodies brought up here and prepared so we can take Sly home. First we have to inform the Ministry". I didn't want to do this, I could barely process what happened.

 

I sighed and walked away.

 

* * *

 

_New York, New York_

What in the actual fuck am I doing here? Why did I ever agree to this asinine plan. I am currently surrounded by muggle dimwits. At a _frat_ party. Yes, that is how low I have sunk, Lord Voldemort at a frat party, trying to steal a ring which the stupid muggle brought from a less than reputable source, the ring just so happens to be cursed. If this wasn’t important, I would just leave it to do its job and cull the population of idiots.

 

I am disillusioned, because quite frankly I am too old to be here, I would stick out like a sore thumb. Is this what these people do in their spare time, get drunk, lose brain cells and grind on each other?. Disgusting. They should concentrate more on their education.

 

I make my way up the stairs to where I assume the bedrooms will be. This should be easy; however, I wasn’t expecting a party to be going on. Which means more than likely the bedrooms will be full of Muggles fornicating. I shudder at that thought. The note I got from Dermott was that the Muggles name was Tyler and it was an engagement style ring, whatever that means.

Thank god the bedroom doors have some names on them that by process of elimination I can narrow Tyler’s room down. I quickly swerve to avoid an on coming drunkard, accidentally tripping him over. Oops… not that he will remember landing on his face in the morning. I carefully step over him and listen against the first door that has no identifiers on it. Doesn’t sound like anyone is in there. I turn the door knob slowly, trying to not make it creak. The music from downstairs, is a body thumping bass, which up here would drown out most noises. I peak inside and there is no one, so I slip through and close the door behind me. I walk over to the desk to find out the own of this room. I shuffle some papers and…bingo! What luck it is Tyler’s room ..now to locate that blasted ring. Where would a muggle hide a ring...? I really have no clue about these things.

 

Just as I was about to start rifling through his bedside table the door suddenly swings open. I hold back a groan. Two drunk idiots stumble through the door who are rather handsy with each other. Clearly drunk out of their minds, they can barely walk or stand.

 

"Mmm Tyyylerrr", ok so the guy is Tyler, definitely in the right room then.  Ugh the noises coming from these filthy muggles is revolting. Maybe I should just stun them before they get any further, like taking their clothes off. I close my eyes briefly to regain some composure before deciding what to do. I open my eyes again…. _oh merlin's saggy balls!_

 

I did _not_ sign up for naked muggles. I need to wash my eyes of this moment, perhaps obliviate myself. I whip my wand out and send a sleeping hex at both of them. When they wake up, they'll just think they fell asleep during sex. I know I'm not supposed to use magic, but this was for the greater good. And since when does Voldemort follow the rules? I roll my eyes.

I start rifling through the bedside table just like I was going to do before I was rudely interrupted. Ah ha! A ring box. I open it and I can feel the dark magic wafting from the ring. Mmm pretty much just an average hex, nothing too dark just annoying really. Boils breaking out all over the body in an endless cycle. I'll admit it wouldn't be pleasant or easy to explain to a muggle doctor. I snap it shut and put a few charms on it until I get back to the office. I apparate silently from the room out into a dark alley near my residence and break the disillusionment. I walk on foot the rest of the way. Deep in thought about an elderly woman I met three weeks ago. I generally don't like people, but I liked her. Her and her recently deceased husband, got sent a dark object and I had to go retrieve it and investigate the matter. Surprisingly, they were both necromancers.

 

Not in the way you would think, they weren't the creepy dark wizards obsessed with death, that have gone insane from it. No, they did portrait magic, which I had always wondered about, but never had the opportunity to ever meet someone involved with it. She painted the portraits by hand and then afterwards they would imbue the painting with the essence of the person who had passed away. Easier apparently to do while the person is still alive, but still doable if they have already passed, hence the necromancy.

 

Maria and Ernest Hoehn.

 

Maria invites me to tea every week, says I need to get out more to which I scoffed, and received a smack on the hand and a stern look. She acts like she's my mother. My brain stutters at that thought. I get a warm feeling in my chest and rub the spot. I frown, I'm not ready to analyse that sensation yet, but I do let a small smile escape.

 

 

 


	5. Homely Affairs

 

 The return home from excavation with the ridiculously dubbed "Magic Killer Tablet", very unoriginal but it sums up it rather succinctly, was a sombre affair. The whole incident in Iraq is kept hush due to the nature of the item and to prevent absolute panic. I don't generally agree with governments keeping things from their citizenry, however in this circumstance I think that it is warranted. The things unsavoury people could do with this tablet, could be deadly. It was too dangerous, however the curiosity to get the bottom of the mystery of this tablet was too great. I would like to study it, somehow. But, in the mean time it was best if the tablet remained in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries for the foreseeable future.  Lord knows someone will try something and then get blown to pieces. However, even though I am not a part of the curse breaking department, I'm still going to petition to get access to study it.

Poor Sylvester, if something good can come out of his death, it's figuring this damn thing out to prevent it from happening again.  I am never going to forget the haunted look on is blood smeared face when he knew he was going to die. The resignation. It was heart breaking. It is something that I will never forget. Resolve filled me, I will look at that tablet regardless if they say no. My back up plan can always be Kingsley and Harry.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12th of November 2013 The Ministry_

 

A few days later, after getting the rejection letter from my petition to study the tablet, I storm into Lewis' office to give him a piece of my mind and demand why I cannot study it.

" Lewis what the _hell_?", I growl as I slam open his office door. The older gentleman flinches at my cuss. He watches me like a spooked animal waiting for attack, but then I see the shift of false bravado overtake his features.

He clears his throat. "Yes, well Hermione I wondered how long it would take before you came thundering over here like a herd of hippogriffs". I slapped down the rejection letter, holding it in place with a single index finger on his desk. I glare daggers, at his implied condescension.

 

He withers slightly under my gaze. I may be young and at times naïve, but one thing they should all know by now is that Hermione Granger _does not_ give up.

"Talk Lewis _now!_ ", my impatience bleeds through.

"I….well….you see…(sighs)…Pascale thought that because you aren't apart of the dark artefacts team, it would be inappropriate for him to grant access to someone outside the department. I agree that while you are the "brightest witch of your age", you are in procurement, that is where you chose to work. You can't just change as you see fit because, something else takes your fancy", he looked up hoping I'd be mollified.

 

I wasn't. I was seething.

 

I understood where they were coming from and I didn't like throwing around my weight as a war heroine to get what I wanted, I looked petulant. Opportunistic. But this wasn't just some random artefact that took my fancy. Most of the time after a dig if there was something I was truly interested in, I studied it anyway in Conservation and Preservation. I generally ignored Dark objects so normally this wasn't an issue. But this was something else- on par with Horcruxes. Seeing Sylvester die the way he did, as well as Farzenah and Moh. I couldn’t ignore their deaths and just pretend that they didn't exist.

 

I owe him this. I owed them this.

 

"This isn't over Lewis. I owe Sylvester", Lewis' gaze turned solemn at the name of our fallen colleague.

"I know Hermione, but my hands are tied. You could try Silas, but I doubt he would grant you access. Especially after last night…." He trailed off expecting me to understand what it was he was saying. When I didn't answer he motioned for me to close the door, I relented and cast a ' _Silencio_ ' for good measure.

"Do not speak about this. It is not to leave this room. I am telling you because you can be trusted. The tablet killed an Unspeakable last night, stupid idiot didn't follow precautions, just wandered in. However, word is that the Dark Arts section of DOM are unsure if the tablet can be contained. It seems to be affected by some magic but not others. The problem is too much testing could…. make it unstable". I was shocked by his words. Another dead, although thinking about it realistically, I was expecting another death or two while people where deciding what to do with the tablet. The Ministry wasn't exactly filled with brightest bunch. I hate to say it in comparison to the muggle world, the wizarding one is fairly limited in regard to jobs. Most people after Hogwarts just join the ministry because there isn't anything else to do. Which lead to complacency, they turn up just to get paid and stamp their card. This lack of competence and urgency was giving me a headache.

 

I rubbed my forehead thoughtfully. It made me think of something….

 

"Alright, this changes things though Lewis. I will go to Kingsley, I need to see that tablet. Out of curiosity, does anyone know if the Unspeakable said anything before entering?", Lewis looked at me funny but humoured me anyway. I had kept that small detail to myself, I purposefully left it out of my report. To protect Sylvester and reduce panic. I didn't want people thinking he was weak. While yes, he did succumb to the tablet eventually, in his last moment he showed courage in flinging me across the room and throwing himself on top of the tablet. For that I am very grateful.

 

"Ah yes he said vo-can-tem. Why?" He clearly enunciated the syllables of the word.

 

"I haven't given it much thought yet, but I think the tablet doesn't just randomly absorb magic. You said that it is affected by some but not others? What type of spells does it absorb? Is there a list I can look at? Just go with me for a second", my mind was reeling with the hypothesis forming.

 

Lewis realised I was on to something and summoned a piece of parchment that I was most likely not cleared to look at. It was the list of spells recorded that were used on the tablet. Mentally cataloguing the different spells, a pattern started to appear, well what I would call a pattern.

 

Then it clicked. _Oh god_

 

My eyes widen and I bolt out the door parchment in hand. I could hear Lewis calling out to me as I ran towards Kingsleys' office. People seemed unaffected by my manic look, this was a regular occurrence I am ashamed to say.

 

"Kingsley, the tablet!" I burst through his office down, waving the parchment like a woman possessed. He looked up at me momentarily surprised, my eyes moved to other occupants in the room Silas, my department head and Pascale, my opposition. He glared. I rolled my eyes.

 

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Kingsley said standing up, tone friendly.

 

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the desk, that was currently occupied by the three men. I know I shouldn't have come barging in here, but this was too urgent.

 

"The tablet, the magic killer as everyone is calling it, bloody ridiculous name if you ask me, but I think I know at least partially what it is doing."

 

"How?" Pascale barked harshly. I frowned. His face was becoming flushed with a colour I recognised too well from Ron.

 

"I have been talking with Lewis just now and he hinted at something and I drew some conclusions", I didn't directly want the get Lewis fired, but this information I couldn't have just 'found' on my own.

 

"He's too soft on you", Pascale once again grumbled, glaring at the table hoping most likely it would catch on fire. Pascale has never liked me, I guess my forceful personality rubs him the wrong way. Our interactions have always consisted of clipped tones and a lot of scowling.

 

"Rousseau", Kingsley warned.

 

"Anyway, who cares right now that Lewis told me, I have a theory. Now I don't know what the tablet is entirely doing, since I've only had limited contact with it, but one thing I have worked out is that it seems to have an inbuilt protection mechanism. This list of spells that were used can be split into two categories, the ones it absorbed and the one's it didn't."

 

I started pacing as I was talking. I took a deep breath and looked up to see if they were listening.

 

"Go on Hermione", the dark-skinned man urged with a polite smile.

 

"So…. the box absorbed the spells that it felt threatened it, and didn't react to the harmless ones, at least that is what I am assuming. Now…the dead unspeakable…. yes, I know about that and Lewis did tell me about what he said, ' _vocantem_ ' before he just wandered in. Now you should know that vocantem is Latin for 'calling'. It is my belief that the tablet is somehow using mind magic to latch on to a weak-minded person and quite literally _calling_ them to their deaths. Like a siren calling the sailors to their demise. It might be an altered version of an _imperio_ , it is intriguing, like what is the range? How does it pick a person? Is it just who is closest? Does it take into consideration magically signature? Could you potentially resist it or would it increase the pull?.", I couldn't stop my mouth working with all the questions running through my brain.

 

"Hermione, Miss Granger…. before you get too carried away. We do have people looking into this, I have already rejected your request to look in to the tablet. You don't need to stick your know-it-all nose into everything!", Mr Rousseau's' face was bright red with seething anger.

 

I glowered at his jab about me being a know-it-all. I hate being called that, I was not as bad as I was while at school. I have shed my naivety; I have come to realise that the world is not so black and white as I once thought it was, more shades of grey.

 

I started talking before Kingsley could cut in.

 

" _Mr Rousseau_ , I believe that your department has no idea what it is doing, they may have experience with complex dark curses and hexes, however this goes beyond that. This is on the level of Horcruxes, which nobody but, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and I have/had the experience dealing with. I'm sorry, but no one here has enough experience with this, even I really don't. We should start to quietly feel out other countries Ministries to see if there is someone extremely knowledgeable in the dark arts that includes mind and soul magic. There shouldn't be too many people with that kind of training. If not, we will have to come up with a long-term plan for this box. Thinking about it… how did the Unspeakable just wander in? I thought the tablet was being held in a secure room?" I crossed my arms looking like a cross mother scolding her children.

 

Finally, Silas spoke up.

 

"We hadn't moved it just yet because of the testing, no one wanted to touch it without using magic. We didn't want to risk overloading the tablet with magic…so we just left it where it was. " I rolled my eyes at their incompetence. I looked down at the list of spells.

"Did no one think to use a simple levitation spell? It is innocuous. I did say in my statement from Iraq that I did use the levitation spell to place the tablet inside the Perspex box. I would say that the tablet must somehow read your intent when near it. So, levitating it to a safe place should be fine". My eyes flicked to Kingsley, he was shaking his head at their level of stupidity. While I think that the death of the Unspeakable was probably coming sooner rather than later, it could have been later if they had only moved the damn tablet.

 

"You do it then Miss Granger, risk your own life moving the tablet".

 

"Fine". I had no problems doing it. I was pretty sure in my deductions that I would be safe moving the tablet, as I did it in Iraqi without consequences.

 

Once down in the anti-chamber, the three men were lined up along with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione you don't need to do this, someone else could", Harry looked at me frowning.

 

"No Harry, I'm doing this to prove a point. While the tablet is inherently dangerous, at its present state it seems to be only dangerous to some people. The weak minded, similar to an imperio, at least that's what it seems like. I'm doing this."

 

"Alright Mione, just be careful", the green-eyed boy gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I'm coming with you, I don't want you to go near that tablet alone", I nearly rolled my eyes at Ron. I broke up with him, but he still thinks I'll just come around to his way of thinking. Did he even listen to a word I said from our fight months ago? I sighed and said nothing stepping forward towards the tablet.

 

Now that I was concentrating on the tablet, I could feel the sliminess of its sinister magic rubbing against my own. Maybe, because I rejected it before, it has changed its signature. In the tunnel it initially felt enticing, like a soft cuddly blanket enveloping you. I tucked that observation away for later. I sent out vibes that I wasn't going to harm it just move it to another room. Hoping it would pick up on the intent. That's also when I felt it brush the outskirts of my mind. So, I was right.

 

About three steps from the box Ron the idiot trips…. it’s like watching a train wreck, you cannot look away. Part of me wants to do something but the other half just wants to watch in horror. I'm torn because we don't want to the tablet to activate. He staggers forward falling partially onto the tablet and pedestal the tablet is displayed on. No one moves or says anything, we all know what this could mean.

 

Seconds tick by, Ron doesn't move.

 

"Ron, move slowly away from the tablet….", I watch as he gradually moves backwards off the tablet keeping his hands steady on it, so he doesn’t knock it off the pedestal.

 

"OK now gently remove your hands… that's it… do you feel anything?", I think everything will be fine as nothing has happened, but the ever-persistent thirst for knowledge is demanding I ask questions.

 

"Umm well I can feel it moving around the edges trying to penetrate my mind. It feels like a hot summers day and the smell of lavender floating on the air", he had a giddy smile on his face. This was not good. While it hasn't taken over his mind, it was on its' way to breaking down his occlumency walls. This was like the bloody locket all over again. I turned to look at Harry and the others.

 

"Who else is affected? If you are please leave now", I call out the men watching, in shock and horror. Silas stepped forward looking a little pale.

 

"I'll take Ron out with me. Can you Hermione please write a report about this and any findings or theories you have? We could use your input, I think you have shown us that". I nodded.

 

"Hermione, I'll leave you to it. I would like a copy of that report as well please. I think I'll place you as a consultant on this case for the immediate future", Kingsley said and I smiled, finally I got on this case. Pascale glared and stormed off.

 

"Harry do you feel anything?", I really wanted his opinion as I was curious to see how his previous connection to Voldemort may have affected his exposure to dark magic. Like was he more receptive than the average person or has a higher resistance? I had often wondered if the accidental horcrux connection changed any of his neural pathways.

 

"Honestly, not much. It feels almost repellent. Like it doesn't want me here, but not enough that it sees me as a threat. I sense that it would change in an instant if I had any ill intent. Does that answer your question? What do you think?", Harry wasn't completely stupid as people thought he was. He was intelligent and not as brash now that he has matured. Ron however….

 

"It's interesting to say the least. It reads you, your intent possibly or your mind. To me it feels slimy, repulsive. It doesn't want me here either, but it knows I'm not a threat; I'm too curious about it. Ron's reaction was what I had expected, lulling a weaker mind to opening up. Ron will have to stay away from this side of the building as I haven't ascertained the range at which this thing works. At this point this is all just speculation mind you, I'm guessing". I sigh, staring at the tablet in contemplation, there were so many unanswered questions. I could feel the weight of them pressing down on my shoulders.

 

Rather than move the box like I had intended, I conjure an air tight viewing case like you see in museums. I levitate the tablet into the box and seal it. Afterwards, once I think the conjure will hold, I place some complex wards around the case. No one should be able to get to the tablet, it would take a couple of hours to unravel my wards and set off an alarm. Pleased with my work I turn back to Harry and ask him about my thoughts on horcruxes.

 

"Harry, do you feel any similarity in the magic that the tablet is emitting, to the magic of Voldemorts horcruxes? Disregard his magical signature but focus on the underlying magic of the spell. Call me crazy or I am imagining things that aren't there, but it just _feels_ like it.  Gut instinct tells me there is some form of connection. Not to Voldemort obviously, but do you think this is like some early form of a horcrux? Or something along those lines?", I was really hoping he would, or have another insight. Harry was in the unique position, having had a horcrux inside him. I can only speculate and guess from wearing the locket briefly.

 

"I see what you mean…I think. It feels dark, really dark like horcrux magic. But something seems slightly off. Maybe it is a type of horcrux, if you are using what we know of horcruxes as a starting point or comparison. But not that I am as smart as you Hermione, so I don't want to tell you how to research this, but I guess remain open to ideas? Using only horcruxes as a starting point could mean you miss something? I don't know it is just a suggestion", while listening to Harry, I could see that he has come a long way from when we were at school. He thinks about things more and takes a little bit of interest in what I am doing. His eyes don't glaze over like Ron's does as soon as I start taking about a research project I am working on. It makes him a good Auror, because he does need to pick up on bits and pieces and then puzzle them together.

 

"Thanks Harry, I know what you mean", I turned to him and smiled, sticking my arm out to indicate we should head towards the door.

 

"This will be difficult because it is ancient, I doubt I will be able to figure it out completely, because a lot of this will be interpretation. Especially with the cuneiform, that in itself will take a long time to decipher. I guess we should go see if Ron is ok. I'm glad the tablet didn't activate, to be honest I was expecting it to. It almost seems random how it picks and chooses the victims." I drifted off on that last thought, it is weird how the tablet does it. It's a complicated puzzle, that I am determined to solve. Once we leave the room, I ward the door as well. No one is getting into that room without me present. I’m sure Pascale will try to roast me for it, but tough luck.

 

Ron was going to be fine, being an Auror himself Harry and Kingsley decided that it would be best for Ron to the take a couple of days off and then return to do mainly field work. He needed some space between him and the tablet and to possibly practice his occlumency shields. I hope he does, he was always the weakest of us three. In hindsight, it was pointless accosting Harry for failing to keep Voldemort out of his mind, when they were literally linked. Of course, we didn't know at the time Harry was an accidental Horcrux. So, no amount of occlumency was going to solve that.

 

I lean back in my office chair and just stare out the window. I know I need to write this report, but it can wait a little longer; I don't have answers just a lot of theories. I watch the artificial scenery, giving the impression I am looking out at a cluster of trees, rather than underground. I picked the trees waving in the breeze. It is calming, after the stress of the war and the year after it, it's nice the sit back and take stock of my life every now and then.

 

I am ashamed of myself for being so gullible during my time at Hogwarts, I wished I didn't take everything at face value. To be perfectly honest I am surprised I am still alive. We did a lot of rash foolish things, like the Department of Mysteries battle. I shake my head at that memory. We were children of 14/15 years of age, going off to fight against adult death eaters, who had a heck of a lot more experience that we did. But we thought as most teenagers do, we are invincible. They didn't kill us at least, they very well could have, like my scar from Dolohov. We should have just left the fighting to the adults. It was supposed to be their job, not ours.

 

Dumbledore could have done a lot more than he did, I realised a couple of years ago. Hell, even going all the way back to Tom Riddle. I saw the parallels between him and Harry. The boy-who-lived and the boy-who-made-all-the-wrong-choices. If Dumbledore made more of an effort, some of this may have not come to pass, but instead he ostracised an orphan boy, because he could talk to snakes. Bloody ridiculous now. All his talk about love, forgiveness and acceptance, and he does that to a child who didn't have anyone and was already being bullied. Dumbledore should have focused on his potential, not his supposed darkness at the age of eleven. Tom Riddle had potential to do a great many things for the wizarding world, good things. Instead his drive, ambition and intelligence were wasted, by intentionally and unintentionally pushing him towards the darkness. That was one of his biggest mistakes, along with leaving Harry with the Dursleys to be abused and then fattened up to be martyred for the wizarding world. Disgusting. I’ve never revealed these thoughts with anyone as most witches and wizards view Dumbledore as a hero of sorts. Personally, I think he was manipulative and someone who didn't like getting his hands dirty. Constantly moving pawns on a chess board. He was playing with everybody else’s life before, he _had_ to step in. There was no way Harry was going to be able to get past all those inferi and get the Gaunt ring that had the resurrection stone attached. Clearly, Voldemort was also distantly related the one of the Peverell brothers, which in turn distantly related to Harry. I’m not sure anyone else has pieced that bit of information together. Harry would be horrified to know he was related to Voldemort. However, in the wizarding world it’s not really that surprising with the amount of in breeding that goes on.

 

Anyway, back to the report. I’m not going to write a report as such, just a confidential memo. I don’t really have any solid evidence to back up my theories. I will just give Kingsley and Silas a brief rundown of what I _think_ is happening, and that I have warded the tablet and the room it is in. I will begin my research tomorrow, bright and early.

 

I sat scribbling out my memo and magically sent a copy to Kingsley and Silas. I looked up and noticed a picture frame on my desk that wasn’t their before. It was a picture of my team, Tilly, Elijah, Sylvester and me. The four of us hugging each other and laughing, we looked happy. There was a post it noted stuck to it,

 

_To remember,_

_-_ _T_

Tilly must have come in while I was out of the office and put it on my desk. I sighed, stroking the picture. I wont forget Sylvester, I will get the bottom of this any way I can.

 


	6. Let the Machinations Begin

_The Ministry, Department of Magical Artefacts and Curse Breaking_

 

Pascale Rousseau was from an established pureblood French family, he had an easy life growing up, wanting for nothing. He prided himself on that heritage and his general caustic personality. Yes, it wasn’t for everyone, but he wasn’t here to make friends. He moved to England because the Ministry after the recent war could offer him a position of power and influence as well as access to the dark archives. Surprisingly, England has a rather large collection of dark artefacts. It is something that is not widely advertised and for good reason. The fact that hardly anyone goes down to the archives, is a bonus. It gives Pascale an opportunity to.... how do we say... sell the items on the black market and get a rather tidy sum in return for his troubles.

 

"That stupid know-it-all bitch!", Pascale thundered into his office slamming the door so hard the frame shook and a picture crashed to the floor in response.

 

He began pacing and muttering to himself back and forth across his office. He needed to calm down so he could think properly. This was going to be a problem, that annoying swot was going to get in the way a possibly ruin everything. If she so much as get one whiff that something isn't right, she'll he all over us like dragon pox and our little side business could be uncovered. With her sniffing around the tablet, she'll be around the dark arts department a lot more and that it already interferes with my plans. We won’t be able to duplicate some of the artefacts to sell off...and she never fucking leaves. Bloody bint thinks she has a right to seek out everybody's business.

 

He sits down on his office chair after frantically pacing and lights a cigarette. He knows he is not supposed to be smoking, but he could fucking care less at the moment. He doesn't need all this extra stress. He thinks perhaps he should call his cousin Dermott who works over in America. They are close in age, but Dermott is more business savvy than he is and often gives great advice. He'll make a note to talk to Silas this afternoon About what to do about Hermione Granger. Silas is in on it too, but he really just wants the money to help pay for his ex-wife’s alimony.

 

He finishes his cigarette, watching the last puff of smoke dissipate into the air around him, till there is nothing left but the rich scent of nicotine. He picks up the phone and dials the international extension and hits the speed dial button that goes straight to Dermott’s office. With the time difference it should be early morning in New York, but not early enough that he wouldn’t be in the office.

 

It rang for some time and he thought that it would ring out, maybe it was too early. Dermott practically lived at the office so he should really be there. He didn't have much a home life as far as Pascale was aware.

" _Rousseau speaking”_ a tired American voice answered the called.

 

"Dermott! It's Pascale, I am calling to catch up and to get some advice from you. Are you free to speak?", he tried to sound cheerful, but unfortunately his cheerful left people with wondering if was drunk or high. It didn't suit him and his brazen demeanour.

 

" _Yes Pascale, while it is early in the morning, I always have time for family. What do you wish to ask of me, dear cousin?"_

Dermott was always a lovely cousin to ask advice from and always offered an ear to listen. What Pascale failed to consider was that he was giving Dermott information freely about the British Ministry of Magic. While espionage wasn't something that was spoken about in the open, it was clandestine for a reason. All governments spied on each other, especially on the British Ministry- after two wars that wrecked complete havoc on the population they were and still are watched rather closely.

 

"I don't know if you have heard any whispers about the new artefact that was brought into the Ministry about 3 weeks ago? Made such a fuss over in Iraq and has killed four people already. Nobody knows what exactly to do with it", he rushed out impatiently. Just the thought of that stupid artefact and that damn woman causing problems made his blood start to boil once again.

 

" _Killed? Four people? What in Merlin’s name is this thing?",_ the static crackled violently in his ear as Dermott raised his voice abruptly.

 

"Ah it is some tablet that they uncovered from the wizarding Babylon ruins. Strong dark magic involved it seems. Disappointingly, my team seems inept at figuring out what this thing is and how to neutralise it. However, there is an insufferable young woman here named Hermione Granger, thinks that just because she helped vanquish the Dark Lord, that she can just stick her mudblood nose into everything. She thinks that it is like those horcrux things he used and of course hardly anyone has any experience with those things, and that we should be asking other ministries if they have anyone with experience in both dark arts and soul magic. I personally can't see anyone coming forward with those credentials, if would be like a placing a massive target on your head. Stupid woman I'd love to murder her with my bare hands. Kingsley the twit has now assigned her to consult on this artefact and she will be hanging around my department, which is going to cause all sorts of problems for my little side business. (sigh).... I don't know what to do Dermott, she can't find out my secret it would ruin me. Tarnish my reputation, I would lose my job not to mention the possibility of being sent to Azkaban for a couple of years. How do I deter her? If I could dispose of her I would, but she is too visible...." Pascale trails off deep in thought about Hermione Granger and what he could possible do to distract her or kill her. When really the answer was obvious.

 

" _Pascale this Hermione woman has no reason to dig deeper when she clearly has a difficult task in front of her. Just over load her with all the information you can gather on it. Bury her in paper work as is commonly said. That should keep her away from your department for a while. Unless one of your accomplices are stupid and slip up when she is around there shouldn't be a problem. This tablet is intriguing, I would like to be kept apprised of this situation. I will think about the dark art expert, but you are right coming out would be dangerous, soul magic is.... frowned upon and illegal in some countries. So, I can't see anyone responding to that"._

 

"Thank you, Dermott, sometimes I just need someone to offer some perspective. Yes, I will keep you updated as best I can. Oh, and one more thing before you go, the Minister has agreed the replicate the tablet so the Muggles can display it in their museum, what a ridiculous idea, letting the muggles view our rich history! Kingsley is too much a muggle sympathiser. However, I was going to duplicate the box and now I won’t be able to, it would be too risky. I have an interested party, offering a substantial amount of money now I'll have to tell him the timeline has changed. Anyway, I won’t bore you with the details of my failed business dealings. You have a good day Dermott and I'll speak to you soon"

 

" _I'll talk to you later Pascale, have good evening",_ Pascale hung up the phone feeling marginally better for speaking to his younger and probably smarter cousin. He'll have to put off this buyer for a bit longer, maybe Hermione Granger will be of some use after all.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_MACUSA Offices Dermott Rousseau's Office_

 

He gently placed the receiver of his standard office supplied equipment down onto the cradle. While he wasn't so keen on muggle technology, a few items did streamline the job and made it easier to communicate faster. Really us wizards are supposed to be superior, but we can't move past fucking owls? They are too slow for international communication. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

 

I think back to what Pascale said about this tablet, what I didn't tell him was that yes, I had heard whispers from the higher ups, so I am not all that surprised that the muggles heard about the find. My guess is that they most likely wouldn't have heard if there hadn't been deaths involved. Pascale is a flaming idiot, I only put up with him because he does give me such good information about the goings on over there. I am also surprised he hasn't been caught from selling the replicates on the black market, to anyone with half a brain you can see the increase of items flooding the market as soon as he took over the post.

 

_Incompetent fool_

 

 

I need eyes and ears over there, I feel Pascale is going to be unreliable he is too biased. The tablet is incredibly dangerous, while it is a rare find and a piece of wizarding history, I would happily dispose of it to where it cannot harm anyone. I aggressively rub my chin thinking how to make all the pieces come together.

I stand and begin pacing, tapping my chin as I think. Yes, I will send Christian, to be my eyes and ears. He is smart I'm sure he'll figure out some of the details. My mind then drifts to the woman Hermione Granger. I know of her reputation and she is rather difficult to work with, and never lets anything go. My plan isn't well thought out, very rudimentary. However, right now I just want information.

 

I walk out of my office and into the main area with all the staff cubicles, I know it is early but Christian like me gets to work at least an hour before everyone deigns to turn up. Sure, enough I can see his dark slightly scruffy curly hair peeking out the top of his cubicle; a contrast to the white walls surrounding him. I look around the office and there is the occasional ruffle of parchment being moved around and some clacks from the keys on the typewriters in the secretary bay. Otherwise it is silent.

 

"Christian", I call out just loud enough that he should hear me, but not loud enough to cause people to stop what they were doing. I see the moment he hears me; his back straightens and is stock still for a moment before his head turns and pins me with a momentary glare. If I where a person of a weaker disposition, I would be worried by that glare possibly even scared. But I have known Christian long enough, while he is prickly, cold, aloof and not at all shy of making his displeasure known, as long as I give him autonomy,  he is malleable. The current consensus around the office is that his ' _growl is worse than his bite_ ', so long as you stay out of his way. I get the feeling his bite would be just as bad, if you cross him. Despite his rough nature, he is well liked and will help those that are brave enough to approach him.

 

I watch as he stands removing his reading glasses, and then grabbing the navy blazar off the back of his chair and slipping it on over is crisp white dress shirt. He is always well dressed, in _muggle_ designer clothing. I resist the urge to shudder at the grotesque feeling coiling in my stomach at the thought of muggle clothing. I know he is a half-blood but _still_. Have some decency.

 

"Dermott", Christian replies through gritted teeth. I see the flash of anger in his eyes and suppress a shiver. The magic that rolls off of him wraps around my own and starts to squeeze. I pretend not to notice the tight feeling centring in my chest cavity. Show no weakness, and I Dermott Rousseau do not show weakness in front of my subordinates.

 

"Christian, I know you are working on the Wollstonecraft project at the moment but that can wait. I have a proposition for you. Come, we will talk more in my office I think that you will be intrigued", I wave  my hand in an ushering motion urging him to follow me to me office.

I shut to the door behind us and put a do-not-disturb sign on my door indicating to my secretary that I am in a meeting, and not to interrupt unless it is an absolute emergency. I _hate_ being interrupted.

 

"Christian, take a seat. Now I was on the phone earlier to my cousin over in the UK, while the man has the brain the size of a pea and is as prideful as a Hippogriff, the combination makes him make imbecilic and he gives out far too many details about the British Ministry. The man can't stop yabbering once you flatter him and stroke his ego. He mentioned the tablet they had found in Iraq a couple of weeks ago. I don't know if you caught wind of it?", I look back at Christian waiting for his answer. He shook his head, whether it was a lie or not I couldn't tell. The man was good, using him for this part of the plan is a stroke of genius. The man could be the perfect spy. I mentally patted myself on the back.

 

I stood behind my desk and leaned forward on it, palms face down. I stared Christian in the eye as I said my next words, clean and crisp.

 

"I want you to go to England and collect all the information you can about this tablet. Stealthily. Do not reveal yourself unless you have too. I don't want the British Ministry to get wind of this. Knowledge is power and I want all the power I can get", Christian raised his eyebrows at that last statement. I believed what I said knowledge is power, it will also make you prepared. And I want to be prepared if that tablet is as dangerous as Pascale said it was. But I also want a fresh pair of eyes, eyes that are far smarter than _dear cousin_ , I sneered internally.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

 

"Will you go?"

 

It was Christians' turn to sigh. " Fine, I'm intrigued. Can you tell me what your moron of a cousin said?", he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. His sleeve pulled back and revealed a rather large looking wrist watch, with a black face, silver edging and three smaller looking dials, complete with a black leather band. I was always curious about wrist watches; most wizards use pocket watches.... I shook my head getting back on track.

 

"(clears throat) ...uh yes...the tablet. Well it has killed four people, that includes those in Iraq and an idiot Unspeakable. That I know from other intelligence, not from Pascale. He hasn't said much, because I think he doesn't _understand_ the information on it. He isn't the brightest bulb. He did mention them making a replicate for the Muggles so they can display it in their museum. He also mentioned a woman by the name of Hermione Granger, apparently, she has been sticking her nose in and has been given clearance to consult on the case since Pascale's team seem to be idiots as well and she seems to know a little about horcruxes. Other than that, not much else, which is why I want you go, I don't trust anyone else on this. It is sensitive information, that could cause mass panic. Do what you must without getting caught...if you know what I mean". I willed him to follow my meaning.

 

He nodded and stood up.

 

"When did you want me to go?", he almost sounded bored.

 

"I'll give you a couple of days to let you get organised, because I don't know how long you will be gone for. I'll organise approval of some funds, on top of your salary. If it is not enough, you'll just have to spend your own money, is that clear? I don't have to do this, but I think I am being rather generous. I'll email you this afternoon, with the details. Now go back to work and don't tell anyone what you are doing", I rolled my office chair back to its original position and Christian left without a word. Yes, this is going rather nicely, everything will fall in to place.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tom POV

_Cursed Objects and Dark Arts Department MACUSA, Christian O'Toole's Cubicle, Later that afternoon_

 

I must say that meeting with Dermott was rather interesting. I can't believe I am going back to England after all these years. Was I ready to return? I mulled this question over in my mind as I enjoyed my afternoon cup of tea. I couldn't fathom the dark bitter rubbish they drank here at the office, add some milk and it’s a 'cappuccino', have they ever actually had proper Italian coffee? I rolled my eyes, nothing beats a good cup of English breakfast tea.

 

As I sat drinking my tea and eating my delicious chocolate croissant. Yes, I am thoroughly addicted to pastries with chocolate especially the chocolate croissants. But I am rather particular about the taste. The pastry must be flaky, but buttery not oily. The chocolate must be oozing, a bitter dark chocolate around 65-70%, I want some sweetness and the pastry to chocolate ratio must be just right. Salazar, if someone had just given me a basket full of chocolate croissants after I was resurrected that magically refilled itself, I may just have ignored the prophecy and told Potter to fuck off. Hindsight and all.

 

Now back to this tablet, killing four people now that is a mystery I'd like to solve. So many questions and very few answers especially if what Dermott said was correct that Pascale's own department couldn't figure it out. And Hermione Granger Potter's mudblood, one third of the ridiculous 'Golden Trio', that frizzy haired mess of a girl getting involved makes this case even more appealing especially the comment about horcruxes. Could someone else have made one or are they just using that term because they have nothing else to call soul magic? This could be my chance after 5 years, to take the temperature of the political climate, who are the power players and who aren't. My ultimate goal now is too eventually be the power behind the Minister of Magic. I'm not interested in being the 'face' and being a dictator is out of the question, but to be the top advisor. Politics is about influence, while the Minister is a powerful figure, he or she generally is not the one that makes the decisions, it's really the Wizengamot. I just need a puppet that I can attach my strings to.

 

I am concerned about going, there is a small niggling feeling at the back of my skull that tells me this may not turn out how I expect it too. Mostly I am just worried about showing my face, is five years long enough? I have all my paper work in place as planned, but somehow that may not be enough. I will just have to be on guard and not do anything suspicious. I snorted at that. This whole situation is edging towards illegal. I will most likely have to do something shady, not that I have any objections to that, but it won’t look good if I get caught and Potter gets suspicious of my appearance. I need a backup plan.... something he won’t see coming.

 

Later that evening I call a round to Maria's place for my usual bi-weekly dinner, this will be that last time I see her for a while. I feel a sense of melancholy come over me, strange I didn't think I was that attached to her. She offers me a glass of wine with dinner of a hearty serving of mashed potatoes, various roasted vegetables and beef roulade. I tell her the about the 'investigation' that Dermott has assigned me too.

"I don't know how long I will be in England for. I suspect he will ask me to leave the day after tomorrow", I say as I cut my roulade into more manageable pieces.

"Are you nervous about going back after so many years away? You are worried about being recognised?", she said as she took a sip of wine. I stilled my actions and flicked my eyes up to her face. She showed no fear just curiosity? And concern? I suspected she knew who I really was, it was an unspoken rule to not directly bring it up. This was a close as it had gotten to acknowledging my real identity. I wasn't entirely sure how to proceed. There was no point in hiding it since she already knew. I relaxed my tense shoulders and placed my cutlery down on the plate and pushed it out of the way.

"Yes, I guess I am. I'm worried it maybe too soon, even though I'm not going over there for _him_. While I don't remember everything that happened at that time as my insane alternate self.... there is _so_ much history", I scrubbed my hand through my hair, probably making it stick out at funny angles. Sensing how uncomfortable I was with this topic, I was grateful for the change.

 

"Would you like some dessert?", Maria said standing up flicking her wand a clearing the table of leftovers. She gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she walked past, I was not used to these friendly affections and took her absence to compose myself. She came back moments later with a platter full of lovely homemade assorted pastries all featuring chocolate.

 

"You spoil me", I said looking at the assorted array of deliciousness in front of me, a small smile on my face.

"I need someone to spoil", she says as she watches me devour one of her creations in three bites.

"I have a favour to ask, if it's not too much trouble? Would you be able to paint this portrait?" I ask as I slide the picture of the beautiful young couple towards her.

"I understand if you can’t imbue it with portrait magic, as they have been dead for some time". Maria looks at me with a knowing glint.

"I will try my best. I think I understand why you are doing this. Do not be afraid to let people see another side of you", she reaches over and cups the side of my face with her hand, gently stroking my cheek with her thumb. It is the kind of affection I am unaccustomed too. It makes me slightly uncomfortable. Is this what it is like to have a mother?

I open my mouth to answer, but she shushes me and removes her hand. My cheek feels cold now.

"I will do this, and you come back when you are done no matter how long it takes. I will be waiting, you are always welcome here. Now go, you have packing to do", with that she flicks her wand and thrusts a container filled with the pastries into my hands.

"Be safe, young man". I leave and return home, looking around sombrely thinking if this will be the last time, I see my apartment. One thing I remember from my previous life is that anything can happen. I will not make the same mistakes twice.


	7. Let the Machinations Begin Part 2

_Department of Magical Artefacts and Curse Breaking, British Ministry of Magic, London_

_Hermione Granger's Office_

_14th November 2013_

 

My trusty beaded bag comes in handy once more. The extensive library that I took on the run when we were hunting horcruxes, currently still existed within my bag. There were some Dark Arts books in there that I have kept hidden and I was certain they weren't catalogued in the Ministry's archives.

I think I held the only copy of " _Secrets of the Darkest Art"._ The reason I was pulling this out now was because of the tablet. Well, to be more specific I wanted to reference the vague section on Horcruxes and to see if anything else was referenced in the vile book on soul magic. I don't think that the tablet was a horcrux in the traditional sense, but It is eerily similar in some ways. _Magick Most Evile,_ was really no help, clearly Owle Bullock was for lack of a better term a _nutcase_. At least _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ while contained utterly horrible content at least presented the information in an academic way. I don't personally agree with any of it but from the perspective of a knowledge hungry person I can appreciate it.

 

Rereading the passages on horcruxes plus my own notes I made years ago and haven't read since, was helpful. I needed a refresh. I decided to rewrite down the information that was relevant or what I thought was relevant for the tablet situation. All this information will go into a folder that I have complied with the ministry notes and any research reports from the cursed objects and dark arts teams. This was solely for me, the last thing we needed was any information about creating horcruxes getting out. Not that I can imagine many people wanting to do this. I mean only two people have created one, at least that were recorded as doing so. Who is to say that there isn't a person out there with a horcrux living a quiet life by the sea somewhere remote? It's not something we can check.

 

_Notes on Horcruxes_

 

  1. _An object that hides part of the soul for the sole purpose of gaining immortality_
  2. _Protective enchantments on the inanimate object- difficult to destroy (sword of Gryffindor or a basilisk fang)_
  3. _Created after committing murder. Murder is supposed to damage the soul, unsure if self-defence counts? Maybe intent factors in?_
  4. _When splitting the soul, the piece that becomes the horcrux remains tied to the physical plane of existence. Therefore, even if the body is destroyed like Voldemort's was, the person never 'truly' dies. He remained non-corporeal before using dark magic to 'create' a body._
  5. _A horcrux is dependent on the container- destroy container destroy soul._
  6. _Makes the soul of the person being split unstable_
  7. _Falls subject to the first of the fundamental laws of magic. Where by tampering with the essence of one self you should therefore be prepared to face the consequences of doing so._
  8. _Can possess people, play mind tricks, can produce hallucinations or visions._



 

 

_Notes on the tablet_

 

  1. _Found in Babylon wizarding ruins_
  2. _Uses a type of imperious curse or some form of mind control? Influence? Does it read intent? Breaking down occlumency walls._
  3. _Changes the feel of its magic. Someone becoming under the influence of the tablet will experience a euphoric feeling and like Harry and I it will feel slimy._
  4. _Calls to the weaker mind, "vocantum"_
  5. _Glows when activated_
  6. _Causes the soul and magic to be 'sucked' out of the person’s body. We know it is the soul because those who were killed did not pass through the veil. Whereas for the magic we could visually see it being drained. These factors caused bleeding from the ears, eyes and nose and the body to waste away._
  7. _Interesting cuneiform symbols over the tablet indicates that it is very old. Will take time to decipher, simple translating spells do not seem to be effective. May have to look at muggle research to translate and then create a spell. Will have a better idea of what it is once the cuneiform is translated. Currently working theory is that it is a form of a horcrux or what we know as a horcrux. Some sort of early attempt?_
  8. _At a glance seems the tablet chooses randomly for its 'victims'. Do not know how it chooses. Type of magical signature? - like blood typing. Or is it just the weakest minds it can break into calling them to their deaths?_
  9. _As a protection mechanism where by it absorbs the harmful spells or spells that will cause harm and not bothered by the other spells. Does it have a magical limit? What happens to the magic and souls of the deceased when it absorbs them? Will it explode with power like a bomb? Is it infinite?_



 

I was hoping this review would be more enlightening, instead all it did was highlight the fact I have absolutely nothing. Ok no not nothing, but certainly more questions than answers. I decided to update Kingsley and Silas with another quick memo.

 

_ Kingsley and Silas, _

 

_The tablet is an interesting piece of magic even though it is clearly dark in nature. My current theory is that it is a type of horcrux, this is based solely on gut instinct. I cannot definitively say that it is one having only encountered Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. There are similarities between the tablet and Voldemort's horcruxes, such as the feel of the magic surrounding it and the attack on the weaker minds. However, while I say these are similarities, I realise there are other types of dark objects that do the same. Without the guidance of an expert in soul magic or even mind magic that has a sub discipline in the dark arts, I feel that this will remain a mystery. The cuneiform on the tablet could reveal something and set us on the right path of action. However, until that happens it is recommended, we secure the tablet until further notice._

 

_I will continue to search the general archives and request I be granted access to the Dark Archives for further research. I will keep you both posted on any developments I make._

 

_Hermione Granger_

_Procurement Officer_

_Department of Magical Artefacts and Curse Breaking_

 

I really wanted to say don't hold your breath, I feel like this is getting know where fast. I send the memo magically to both Kingsley and Silas. Hopefully I'll get approval later today so I can go to the Dark Archives this afternoon. Not that I want to mind you, that place gives me the creeps. It's spine tingling, like something out of a horror movie. I need a couple of hours to mentally prepare myself. I don't want to get enthralled by anything down there, so I need to make sure my occlumency walls are strong and tight.

 

I quickly check the time on my wrist watch it was nearly lunch time, and I really need a cup of tea. I was meeting Harry for lunch in the cafeteria at one, so I could pop down there a little early and quietly enjoy my tea. I hope Ron wasn't joining him, ever since I got back from Iraq, he has been sending me letters every day, some begging me to reconsider and some just telling him how his day was. He was being stubborn like a mule. I was trying to be patient I really am but, heaven help me if I don't snap by the end of next week.

 

I made my way down to the cafeteria and started making a cup of tea from the drinks station. I reflected on my relationship with Ron, it was more about convenience from my side at least now that I've had these months away from him. It makes me feel a little guilty and a little ashamed. When it was good, I was happy, I realise that I could have been even happier away from him. I love Ron as a friend and it really wasn't anything more. The weight of other people's expectations kept me from leaving earlier. I frowned at that. Did they really think that Ron and I were a good match? Or was it just everyone expected us to be together that no one questioned our relationship?

 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around quickly, sloshing my tea and burning my fingers in the process.

 

"Ouch! Merlin's beard that hurt", I flicked my wand to clean up the mess I had just made and to dry my shirt that I had managed to splash tea on.

 

"You alright Hermione?", Harry's concerned voice startled me again. I was too engrossed with cleaning that I hadn't even taken any notice of whom it was that had tapped my shoulder.

"Oh Harry, it's just you", I said smiling and pressing my wand hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Yes, it is just me, not so excited to see me?", he said giving me a sly smile.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you, you dolt" I said whacking him playfully on the arm. "I was just worried you would be Ron or Cormac 'Sleazy' McLaggan".

"Is he bothering you again?", Harry said frowning slightly looking serious.

"Harry I can handle that twat, he only wants me because I'm a challenge not because he actually wants me”, I said shooing him out of the way, so we could go find somewhere to sit. I strode all the way to the back which was the furthest you could get from the door and the buffet selection. But you could hear yourself think, the lunchroom tends to get a bit rowdy when the food comes out. I cast a _muffliato,_ as I wanted to have a private conversation with Harry and not have, what we said plastered all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning.

"How is Ron?", I tentatively asked. I thought it was the right thing to do, just get the elephant in the room out if the way first. Harry produced a club sandwich out of his pocket, it had the makings of Molly Weasley all over it.

"He's good I guess, he really misses you Hermione. I wish you could work things out between the two of you, all he does when he gets home is mope about". I felt a stab of guilt, but then it started to turn in to a roiling pit of anger settling in the bottom on my stomach. Why did they always and only care what Ron was feeling? Did my own feelings not matter? I glared at Harry he must have realised he had said something to upset me and shrank back slightly.

"Harry James Potter. Do my own feelings on this matter mean anything to anyone or am I just invisible as you all make my life choices for me?", he looked agape at my short tone.

"I.....yes...ahh they do matter. I thought you wanted to work things out...or have I got my lines crossed again?", at least he looked repentant.

"I don't know what Ron has been filling your heads with, but our relationship is well and truly over. I need someone who has a little more respect for me, I deserve that piece of dignity. He wants a family now, like not sometime in the future and to settle down, you know be more like his parents. (sigh) Which is fine for some people, but I'm not ready for all of that just yet. After the war I just want to explore and learn new things. We're only 23 years old, we still our whole lives ahead of us. Is it too much to ask to just relax?", I picked at the label attached to the teabag as I spoke.

"I understand 'Mione. I must admit I feel the same. Ginny is ready to settle down too, but I have managed to convince her to wait until she has played a few more years in the Quidditch league because she'll regret it later. I think they forget sometimes that we grew up in the Muggle world, so some of our values or cultural things I guess are a little different. Most muggle children aren't getting married and having children so young. As for Ron he has it in his head that it will all work out and you just needed sometime apart to realise it", he shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "what else is there to say?".

I groaned in frustration, this is not what I wanted to hear.

 

"I don't want to hurt his feelings by yelling at him, but he needs to understand it is over. We aren't good together and it took me a while to see that. I mean we can barely have a conversation with it somehow circling back to Quidditch. His eyes glaze over when I talk about what I am passionate about, I want someone that I can have an intellectual conversation with. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire, with a glass of wine and discussing the latest research papers from The Journal of Ancient Ruins and Historical Significance".

 

"Seems like you have thought a lot about this", he said tentatively, then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes, I have Harry, this wasn't a sudden realisation or heat of the moment break up. It was a long time coming, but I didn't want to rock the boat so I hung on hoping my feelings would change. But they didn't and it was making me miserable. I didn't want to just settle with Ron, because It would make everybody else happy except me. I think I deserve to be happy. Is that what everybody else thinks? That I will just go back to Ron and everything will be fine? Do they really think we are good together?", I asked hoping he would be honest. I waited while he finished chewing, I could see in this expression that he was turning over responses in his mind.

 

"I... honestly didn't think that you were good together, but I thought that is what you wanted so I stayed out of it. I think that the only people who believe you two will get back together is Molly and Ron. So, I wouldn't worry, you'll still be part of the family even if you don't get back together with Ron and you want to bring your new beau around", he said winking. I laughed and blushed furiously, partially choking on the sip of tea I just took.

"I don't think that will happen for a while Harry, I don't want to seem like a slag for moving on so quickly"

"No one could think you were a slag, if you moved on to someone else sooner than expected it would be because the person was right for you or you saw something in them, not because you were desperate, like Lavender Brown. She is still sniffing around Ron after all these years, she's even worse than Cormac", he shuddered. I smiled it was nice having someone understand where I was coming from, I felt reassured.

 

"Alright, Harry I need to get back to work. Hopefully Kingsley has approved my pass to the Dark Archives. This damn tablet has become the bane of my existence. I need to start researching the cuneiform, none of the translation spells that I can find can translate it. I may have to create my own spell, I think the reason the spells aren't working is because it is not strictly words, they are symbols representing words. The translation spells aren't refined enough to make that distinction. So, I would like to scour both sets of archives to see if there are any notes relating to cuneiform. Other than that, I'll have to read over the muggle notes and see if I can translate it that way". I sat back in my chair and thought about how much I was going to have to do, but at the end of the day this will be worth it. I stood up and said good bye to Harry.

 

Back in my office I noticed a note on my desk, and it was Kingsley replying to my memo and he has approved my pass. I looked at the time and I wouldn't have time to go down there before my team meeting in the conference room. I'll just go down afterwards as I had no other appointments this afternoon.

 

We have weekly team meetings on Thursdays to review what reports we are finishing up and just touch base with each other. The first meeting without Sylvester was hard. I don't think we got anything done that meeting except sat around crying.

 

I walked around to the conference room on the other side of our floor. It wasn't a very big room it could only maybe fit 20 people if that in the room. It had a large oval table in the centre surrounded by chairs. A large board at one end and a small buffet at the other which had two pitchers of water and some empty glasses on top. Next to it in the corner was a rather sad looking plant, you would think being witches and wizards the person responsible for looking after all the indoor plants of the Ministry that they would perhaps do a better job. Really it wasn't a difficult job. Yet another ministry failure albeit a small one, but an annoying one. Elijah and Tilly were already here waiting for me, I still expected Sylvester to walk through the door at any moment and distract us with a silly joke.

 

I slapped my file down on the table, the sudden noise made Elijah and Tilly jump noticeably from it.

"Sorry to startle you, I just wanted to get started. Tilly are you going to do the minutes, or would you like me to?", I hated that we had to conduct minutes for this meeting personally I didn't see the point. For the full department meetings yes, but small team meetings it was kind of pointless.

 

"Ah no Hermione I am ok to do it", Tilly answered as she dug through her handbag for parchment and a quill.

"Ok before we start, I would like to say something that I don't want added to the minutes, because as you know the minutes while confidential, some information does get leaked and I want this to remain private. I have been assigned by Kingsley and Silas to investigate the tablet as no one else has as much experience with this type of thing than I. I am loathed to admit that even I don't know much about this artefact. I got access this afternoon to go down into the dark archives, I'm hoping that some of my research will bring something to fruition. I just thought that I'd let you guys know what I was doing and that I wasn't letting his death slide. I need to know what happened and I'm not giving up until I do"

 

"Hermione we wouldn't for one second have blamed you if you didn't want to even look at that tablet again. I have nightmares about it, and I wasn't even in there for his death. But I'm glad that it is you investigating this and not someone who didn't even know Sylvester", I could see Tilly's eyes shimmering with unshed tears. I knew she felt somewhat guilty for not being there, but it was misplaced.

 

"Thank you for saying that, it means a lot I just hope I don't let you down. Now down to business, Elijah can you give me a brief rundown of your reports for this week". The meeting went on like this for another twenty minutes and Tilly completed the minutes to give to Lewis and Silas. Little did the three of them know that a rather nosey secretary by the name of Divinia Redburn had her ear pressed to the door and was listening the entire time.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Later That Evening_

 

I found myself white knuckling the clipboard I had in my hands as I took the elevator down to the Dark Archives which was on the western side of the Department of Mysteries. Most people didn't venture down here, the air was thick with magic and not nice magic either. It made most people uncomfortable, of which I could understand, but I was here for a reason and I wasn't letting some annoying magic stop me from doing what I needed to do, I wouldn't be a Gryffindor if I did. The hallways were lit with only a few torches, it was all very gothic. Like something I would imagine Dracula would have lived in, well the Bram Stoker version at least. At the end of the hallway there was a black sign with silver lettering in a curvy script that said, "Dark Archives", there was no security down here as the door was spelled to only allow people in who had access.

 I pushed on the door and it opened slowly and a loud creaky noise erupted from the hinges. It was such an obnoxious noise that I snorted, and it broke the apprehensive feeling I was having about being here. I felt silly.

 

It was quiet like a library, but eerily so. I had only been down here once, so I was unsure how big the archives were. It looked just like the general archives rows of shelving that seemingly went on forever and with little signs telling you what category you were looking at. I began walking down a row just to see where I would end up, I was hoping to see a directory somewhere otherwise I could be here for hours.

 

I'm not sure how long I walked for before I could faintly hear voices. I was intrigued to know who else would be down here. I walked for some time trying to follow the sounds of the voices. Eventually I got closer and I cast a disillusionment spell over the top of me. I snuck up on the other side of the bookcase, next to where they were standing. To my surprise is was Pascale and Silas along with a mystery third person I did not know. I could barely make out what they were saying so I took the risk and crept closer. I was now about 10 feet away from them I prayed in that moment that the disillusionment spell a) didn't fail like it did on occasion and b) It didn't still cast the persons shadow, for the life of me I just couldn't remember that piece of information in the moment.

" _Pascale, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we should just end this arrangement if it is going to be more trouble than it's worth. With Hermione investigating the tablet it is only a matter of time before she becomes suspicious or notices things aren't quite right",_ Silas responded with an angry whisper to whatever Pascale had said.

 _"She would only become suspicious if one of you had loose gums and accidently told her. She cannot find out about our little side business and besides Silas how are you going to afford you ex-wife’s alimony plus pay off your gambling debts without my help?”, he_ sounded a little too smug for my liking, I wish I could take him down a peg.

 _"I don't know but I could figure something out if I had too",_ he sounded unsure of himself, which made me think that he didn't want to be doing whatever it was they were doing but he felt he had no choice. He must be deep in debt considering what Silas' salary was. He earns close to 30,000 galleons which was no shabby amount. I only earnt roughly half that.

 

Pascale snorted in amusement, I cannot wait to wipe that smirk off his face. I'm going to need more than this memory for a conviction and for him to permanently lose his job and possibly be deported back to France. I'm going to need to look for the paperwork.

 

 _"You need this money, I don't have to let you in on this, but I do. You need me but I certainly don't need you. It is much easier with you on board, however. Do you get what I am saying Silas? One word from your mouth about our business selling off the dark objects and you'll find yourself in a very grave position."_ I couldn't believe what they were saying, selling dark objects? How did anyone not notice what they were doing?

 

 _"Are you threatening me Pascale?"_ Silas sounded incredulous rather than afraid. Pascale was a slippery fellow, he was all bark and no bite in my book. He would however get somebody else to do his dirty work.

 

 _"No Silas just stating a fact. Now you, have you drawn up all the accounts and moved the money like I told you too? I don't want anyone noticing that something is amiss",_ he spoke sternly to the third person who looked like a recent graduate of Hogwarts, no wonder he was so easily manipulated. He reminded me of the old Neville, who was scared and stuttered a lot.

 _"N-no Mr Rousseau, everything is where it should be, I have made sure the traces on the objects and magical alerts were disrupted”,_ Ahh so that's how they got around those, I forgot about the magical alerts and traces because I'm generally not in the business of stealing objects from the Ministry. These alerts were to stop people from doing this, and that young boy must be the person to monitor those. Probably thought it would be an easy job, as not much seems to happen, but he must be smart enough to circumvent them.

 

I decided that I had heard enough and slowly crept backwards careful not to touch anything or accidently trip over because that was the last thing that I needed. I didn't think about anything on the walk back to my office, I kept my head down and walked. Once in my office I closed the door and put a _silencio_ up and screamed out all my frustration. I can't believe this, Pascale was supposed to remove dark objects from the world not do whatever he is doing. I see another note on my desk, it better not be from Ron otherwise I will scream again. It was from Kingsley.

 

_Hermione,_

 

_I have read over your notes again on the tablet and I agree with your findings that it is probably too dangerous to keep out. Tomorrow you are welcome to come and take photos for your future reference after that I have approved a duplicate to be made, so the muggle museum can display the harmless one for their Middle East collection. The real tablet will be sealed in a chamber that will be guarded round the clock, not even the guards will know how to enter the chamber. The Muggle Prime Minister had heard of our discovery and asked if it was possible. I thought for continued cooperation I would agree to this request._

 

_Regards_

_Kingsley_

 

I sighed and slumped in my chair. I understand Kingsley’s position he was most likely put on the spot by the Prime Minister, it was good for Muggle relations. Fine I'll be here tomorrow to take photographs, not like I have a life or anything.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_The Next Day, Westminster- Near the Ministry of Magic_

 

A figure appeared loitering around the exit of the Ministry of Magic, listening to the chatter of the employees exiting the building.  He was hoping to follow some to the local pub where they will be unguarded in their thoughts and with loose tongues after being plied with copious amounts of alcohol.

"Oh, I have some gossip to tell you ladies when we get to the Grumpy Unicorn, about our dear golden girl Hermione Granger and a certain special assignment"

"Ah Divinia you always have the juiciest gossip; however, do you find these things out?"

"That's for me to know Magda it's my little secret", she laughed.

Maybe this night is not going to be a waste after all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Grumpy Unicorn Pub 2 hours later_

 

"So Divinia, what is this gossip about Hermione Granger, that you teased us with before?"

"Well she was in one of her staff meetings and she forgot to put a _silencio_ on the room so naturally I could hear everything that was going on. I knew something was happening around the office, it has been oddly quiet since they got back from Iraq. Anyway, apparently she has been put on the investigation to this tablet and has been granted access to the Dark archives".

"A tablet? What tablet? And Iraq?" one of the other ladies asked.

"Some artefact but it has been hush hush, I can't find anything out about it. They all seem a little worried about it, but no one seems to be talking"

"Let me guess she is going to more insufferable than she already is? I mean have you seen her running around the office like a mad woman. No respectable pure blood would be caught doing something so unbecoming. She broke up with that Ron Weasley fellow a few months ago, she's going to be a spinster and she already has the cat", another lady snorted completely unlady like.

"All she does is work and then she takes all her work home with her and then works from home, she has no life".

The group of ladies did not notice the dark-haired gentleman listening intently to their conversation. His mind spinning with ideas. Returning to England was certainly going to be interesting.


	8. The Prodigal Son Returns

_Tom POV_

_16th November 2013, Mayfair, London England_

 

I stepped out of the shower at my hotel room at the Dorchester Hotel. The Dorchester you say? Yes, it is a rather expensive hotel, but the travel expenses that Dermott approved for me once you converted it from the American Dragots to the English Galleon and then converted to Muggle Pounds, the money was rather generous. The travel expenses were inclusive for everything, but I wasn't going to rent somewhere and then have to bother with utilities. I want to be able to come and go as I please and not have to worry about anything. I'm still getting my salary and I don't mind paying for any of my other expenses for myself such as dry cleaning, food and toiletries. I booked a room for a long stay as I really didn't know the timeline for this assignment.

 

While drying myself and placing out my clothes for the day, I thought about last night and that ridiculous woman 'Divinia' or whatever the hell her name was. She had said about Hermione investigating the case of this nefarious tablet, that I already knew from Dermott, but about her taking her work home with her. I wonder if I could work around that. It would require breaking in to her home, the ministry is almost certainly a no go. Even I would not be able to get in to her office or even on that level of the Ministry without being scanned and I am not going to risk that as I do not know what that would turn up as I am not an employee.

 

Breaking into Hermione Granger's home is most likely the only option, I am not desperate to try to take it from her off the street. That's just idiocy. This will require planning, I know she is not stupid so her home will be well protected. Question is does she reside in wizarding London or muggle? Wizarding London is at least small in size to search, but muggle London is enormous. I suspect she lives in a muggle area being a muggleborn, I need to practice using that word instead of mudblood. Blood purity doesn't seem to be as rampant as it once was back in my original time.

 

Still breaking into Potter's best friends place is still very risky. If I get caught, I know I'll be on my own, Dermott would not step in to save me and bring himself down, not since we are technically spying on the British Ministry. Talk about an international incident, it will have the Department of Magical Cooperation in a giant tizzy for weeks. Simply scandalous.

 

First, I need to find out where she lives, then plan how I'm going to pull this off. This isn't a simple break in like the muggle homes I break into for cursed objects. No this will the warded to the hilt and most likely a mix of different alarms set to go off to warn her of anyone trying to break through. I'll have to scout her place a few times and work out the best way to get in. I may try Knockturn Alley this afternoon and see if I can find any of my old contacts, I don't really want to be see going down there in broad daylight. I'll spend the day in Diagon Alley and get the lay of the land so to speak. She what is going on in wizarding Britain. While in America I never bothered keeping up with what was going on here in the aftermath of the stupid war I started. I think part of the reason why is just that I was simply too embarrassed. I don't like doing stupid things and that was a level of stupidity that I am not comfortable with. It was me but _not_ me. My memories of that period are not great I don't know if that has to do with coming back from the dead for the third time. Yes, my first time was a rather embarrassing accident, that I will never speak of to anyone and everybody knows of the second time, when I _again_ stupidly rushed in to kill Potter and then being killed by my _own_ rebounding killing curse. I'm still monumentally pissed off at my former self about that, I swear these horcruxes not only took a piece of my soul but brain cells as well. Or if it has to do with having my soul renewed. Some memories are clear and other are hazy. That also be because I was insane and didn't have many lucid moments.

 

I was dressed nicely in muggle designer wear. I do appreciate muggle fashion; wizarding fashion is horrendous. They have no sense of fashion at all, most of it is mismatched and seemingly from random decades. One thing I never thought I would say is that I don't like wearing wizarding robes anymore, they are annoying and hot, not practical at all. Whoever thought wearing thick heavy wool, that was rather like a blanket with sleeves was a good idea should be strung up and quartered.

 

I slipped my black Burberry pea coat over a charcoal grey wool sweater and dark wash Diesel jeans, paired with my black Gucci sneakers. I was comfortable and warm enough for the brisk cool weather outside as Autumn transitioned into Winter. I made sure I had my wallet which I slipped into my back pocket of my jeans, my hotel key card and my wand, which I kept in my right-side front pocket of my coat.

 

Diagon Alley was just as I remembered it, bustling with people, especially today being a Saturday, it was extra busy with people doing their shopping. I should check out Flourish and Blotts and the Quill shop, this will be a different experience for me coming back here after a good 40 years and with actual money I can spend. I can see Gringotts in the distance, that is one place I will never set foot into ever again. After cleaning out my vault that was it. They will know that it is me almost instantly. I still have galleons in the truck I kept all my money in, some of which are in my wallet. I need to get around the wizarding world without stepping into Gringotts. I had MACUSA exchange some of my money for me, the rest of the time I will be just using muggle money. The wizarding world is behind in that respect for large transactions it is a pain in the behind, if they could use like an EFTPOS style system like the muggles it would make life marginally easier. Who wants to carry around obscene amounts of money? I know that they have the bank slips you sign at the store, but I would rather have better control over my money. Especially if you are travelling abroad like I am now. Nothing is convenient. They haven't progressed with the time. We are still doing transactions the exact same way they have for 200 years at least. Maybe I am thinking too much like a muggle.

 

If I were to attain my goals, I would endeavour for the banking system to be reformed, inclusive of half-bloods and muggleborns that are born into the muggle world, and to set up preparatory schools for them rather than being thrown into this world at the age of eleven with no warning. The schools would also cater to purebloods who wanted to send their children to school early, like a muggle kindergarten. Funny I know since my alternate self was so hell bent on tearing the wizarding world apart not that long ago. I still believe we need to remain separate from the muggle world only revealing ourselves as necessary. I think the Statute of Secrecy needs to remain. There are too many muggles in the world and not enough of us.

 

I don't think that my plans are unreasonable and will be well received by the new generation, but certainly not by the older generation that still believe in that blood purity trash. I get many curious looks as I wander around window shopping. Merlin, the place hasn't changed at all since I was a boy. I'm interested in reading the Daily Prophet, I know the headlines are complete rubbish half the time, but they are a good indicator of what is going on in Britain. I pick up a copy out the front of their office and pay the seven sickles so I can remove the paper from the stand. I start walking again as I flick through the paper. Fashion advice and beauty tips, suggestions of where to travel, cooking recipes, new potions on the market, Quidditch statistics...apparently not much goes on here or that they care to report. Ahh here we go another report on the suspicious death of a ministry worker, that must be the Unspeakable that got himself killed, Potter's wife is pregnant for the third time, I snort I know that is false.  Oh, she's now having an affair and it is a love child, this is just nonsense from this called woman Romilda Vane. I flick to the next page and it is about Hermione Granger, and her failed relationship with Ron Weasley and a list of reasons why it didn't work out. Even I must admit this woman is brutal in her assessment of Granger. I can only vaguely remember her from my alternate self's memories, but she was brilliant and kept Potter alive all through school. So, I see no reason to doubt her brilliance. Obviously, someone is jealous. I skip a few pages as I sit down at the ice cream parlour and order a double chocolate scoop. I end up on the society pages, I see Draco Malfoy with his pureblood wife Astoria Greengrass, god he looks like Abraxas. He was the one person I did call friend, perhaps he was my only friend. He certainly was the only person I confided in. My former self went completely off the deep end when he died from Dragon Pox. I knew through school that Abraxas felt more for me than was friendship. I often would see the longing looks out of the corner of my eye, that I tried not to acknowledge. Being gay in the 40's was not a done thing. I let Abraxas find comfort in me one night...it was unexpected. I knew he needed something, sensed his hurt. He was grieving the death of his parents, something that I will never understand or even claim to have understood. I let it happen, I could have stopped it, but something stopped me from doing so even now I don't know what it was. I have been with a few women over the years, but never another man. To be with one feels like it would taint that memory of us together and I have no interest in doing so.

 

I see Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, clearly a Weasley with that flaming red hair, and I notice the woman next to her smiling at the camera, however I could tell it was fake. She was wearing a silver dress that was glittering from the camera flashes, it was firm fitting which made her toned body look unbelievable. She had long loose curls, that were almost like waves and finished just past her shoulders, it framed her heart shaped face and expressive smokey eyes. Who was this woman? I scanned down the page for the notes under the photograph. Hermione Granger. Fuck. Damn she has changed. I felt like a slight pervert now. She is young, like 12years younger than me. I haven’t had the flesh of a woman since before my former self killed Potter's parents. But looking at that intelligent sexy witch makes me want things I haven’t had in a very long time.

 

The waitress comes over with my double chocolate scoop ice cream in a cardboard cup. She slides the cup over the small table, making sure to flutter her eyelashes and so I could see down the deep vee of her plain white t-shirt. I refused to move my eyes from hers.

"Can I help you with anything else today sir?", she tries to sound seductive. Really? She's like fucking twelve, as if I would find that attractive. I keep my face blank giving away nothing. It hides my growing annoyance. I'm not a child chaser, I kill them for leisure and when I need to blow off steam. I don't trawl for prospects in an ice cream parlour, like some creep.

"No _little girl_ I do not require anything else", I say as tonelessly as I could muster. She flinches at 'little girl', good remind her to have more class than throwing herself at customers at lunch time on a Saturday like a common whore. She's red faced and flustered, clearly embarrassed as she should be. I take a spoonful on the chocolate ice cream and hope that it is as delicious ad I remember from so long ago. I ignore the bumbling girl, hoping my cold demeanour would be a clear dismissal.

 

I make plans for later today to venture down Knockturn Alley. I know of the reputations of wizards who go down there, from my time working at Borgin and Burke's. I have met some of the most unsavoury people in existence and that is saying something coming from me. I must be careful with how I approach people, I am hoping legilimency will be enough. I intend to see whether Borgin or Burke is still alive and who would know where Granger lives or direct me to who would. My back up plan is the stupid Davinia woman her brain would be easy to pick and then I can obliviate her afterwards.

 

My next concern was as I sit here eating my chocolate ice cream is my magical signature. This was my most prominent fear (not that Lord Voldemort is _scared of anything_ ) about returning, other than my appearance. According to Negrescu when I was doing my Mastery under him my signature had changed slightly with each subsequent horcrux. He had come to that conclusion because from the first time I had met him after I finished Hogwarts and then again when I approached him before the Battle if Hogwarts, my magic was different. Which begs the theory that the magical core the and soul are connected more than previously thought, though difficult to prove. However, my previous connection with Potter is what worries me if he ever feels my magical signature, it still maybe too close to my alternate self.

 

I venture down the entryway to Knockturn Alley, even as a dark wizard this place secretly gives me the creeps. It's filthy with plenty of filth occupying what little space this alley way has. There are the usual nutters talking to themselves or some invisible person next to them and down in the darkened corner the Knockturn hookers either trying to entice passer-by’s or fornicating against the dirty exterior walls. I shudder in repulsion as I try to pass them.

 

"'Ome on pret'y boy 'ow abaaht an afternoon delight?", Came a strange sounding cockney accent beside me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Who dares touch me?_ I _hate_ when people touch me. I freeze on the spot my anger spikes at the invasion of personal space. I turn my head to the right and pierce the person with a glare that would have had Lucifer ice skating.

She smiles and my composure slips.

"Up fer i' awar not love? I could make worf yaahr while".

"Get your fucking filthy whore hands off me, or I'll cut them off along with some other body parts. Speak to me again and Ill cut your tongue out and force feed it to you. Now go back to your squalid corner of immorality and cease to exist", I gave her a particularly cruel smile showing my bright white teeth a stark unmistakable difference to her rotting blackened teeth half falling out of her mouth. Her blue eyes widen as she stumbles back, tripping on her rags that she is wearing for clothes and falling on her bum. I look around with a challenge in my eyes, _daring_ anyone to say something. They don't.

Satisfied I enter Borgin and Burke's, not the least bit surprised that they still haven't learnt or used a dusting spell. There must be dust an inch thick on some items. I sigh this is going to make me sneeze.

 

The door closes surprisingly well behind me and the little bell rings attached to the top corner of the door, letting presumably whomever is working that someone has entered the shop. Aside from the bell breaking the silence, the shop is empty and quiet. I snort in amusement looking around. The shop has not changed in 60 years. I feel a sense of Deja-vu come over me, it's like I never left.

 

"I'm coming, I'm coming don't get cha wand in a knot", a muffled voice came from behind the curtain separating the counter area with the back-stock room. I move closer, until I was in the centre of the store and I slipped both my hands into each jacket pocket, my right hand clutching my wand tightly. The curtain flung back and an older version of the Borgin I remember came shuffling out backwards pulling a trolley. He turned and did a double take, eyes widening in surprise and then turning into a sly devious smile.

 

"Tom m'boy your back", I smirked.

"The name is Christian these days ‘Tom’ doesn't exist anymore", I released the grip on my wand but didn't move from where I was standing.

"Fair enough, what brings you to my humble shop?", he pushes his long scraggly hair out of his face.

"Granger where is she?", I knew he would know what I meant. Everyone thought Borgin was dumb and slow, but he was sharp as a tack and always knew the goings on in the wizarding world both upstanding and criminal.

He raised a rather hairy eyebrow at that.

"Somewhere in Battersea, don't know the exact address but it is in one of those big muggle buildings all packed in like Cruzeldumps in the middle o' winter. Gonna get some revenge on those lil shits are ya?", while revenge was very tempting, in this circumstance it was stupid. I didn't want to be found out straight away. More like come across as an unseen insidious force that has infected every facet until it was too late.

"No, I have something else in mind. You will not speak of this, I need anonymity for my plans going forward. Do I need to obliviate you Borgin?", normally I would have done it without hesitation. But he could be a good source of information. Plus, unless I wiped his entire memory, he would just keep recognising me.

"No _Christian_ , I don't know what ya talkin' about", he looks around feigning ignorance.

"Good, I'll return when and if I need your further assistance.”

 

Later that night I found myself back at the "Grumpy Unicorn", it was filled with Ministry employees all ripe for the picking. I scanned looking for that woman Divinia, she reminded me of Umbridge all pink and kittens although more petty than nasty. This woman was more likely to withhold your mail or not invite you to 'lunches with the girls' than to curse you so your lungs burst inside your chest. I don't know how much longer I can take this before stabbing myself repeatedly would be more appealing. Finally, she got up to go to the bathroom, I followed her discretely around the back of the pub to where the bathrooms were situated. With no one looking I shot an _imperio_ at her. While being a powerful wizard and can hold an _imperio_ without eye contact it was still incredibly difficult and required a lot of concentration. I made her walk over to where I was hiding in the shadows, her mind crumbled easily- such a weak-willed woman.

"Where does Hermione Granger live?", I just wanted her to give it up quickly so I could go on my way.

"Across the River Thames...and a park with a zoo...cascading....", she was making no sense. I stunned her and let the _imperio_ drop, I grabbed her makeup encrusted face and forced my way into her mind. I didn't want to have to use Legilimency straight after an imperio, because I could potentially crack her mind like an egg, not that this world would be at a great loss from it. It took longer than I had expected, because it wasn't so much a memory, but a brief glimpse at paperwork that had her address on it. I withdrew from her mind, obliviated and then confounded her and shoved her out of my way. I was here too long, but she won’t remember me, just that she was mugged on the way to the toilet.

 

I apparated into Battersea Park, it was too dark for muggles to notice me appear out of thin air at this time of night. I pulled out my phone and brought up Google Maps, I was a rather abnormal wizard for having a phone as most didn't like them. It was a rather needed item while doing jobs for Dermott, stealing from people, if I didn’t know an address or I needed to double check something I could bring it up on Google Maps. I walked towards the nearest road and find I'm on Prince of Wales Drive, her apartment building was on the corner of Queenstown Road and Sopwith Way perhaps a ten-minute walk down the road.

 

It was a nice building with a reception area, her apartment was on the eighth floor. Difficult to access as I suspected. Being up so high she may not have warded her apartment. I may have to disillusion myself and sneak up the stairwell, just to scope out her apartment. I'll come back tomorrow after I have thought about it a bit more.

 

I hit call and call Dermott to let him know of my plan. It rings out, I never even considered the time difference. I call again and leave a message.

 

"Dermott, I have a plan and It will require entering Hermione Granger's apartment I'll let you know of my progress.", I stare up at her building thinking before I apparated away to Hyde Park across from the Dorchester. This was going to be interesting and an adrenaline rush, I couldn't wait.


	9. Breaking and Entering

_TOM POV_

  _2 Days Later 18th November 2013 Monday Lunch time_

 

I woke up to the sun light burning my eyes, I wish it would just turn off. I groan rolling slightly, miscalculating how close I was to the edge of the bed, I was so twisted in the sheets that I couldn't even stop myself from rolling off the bed in a heap.

 

I groan even the former Dark Lord can have a bad start to the day

 

Today was the day I break into Hermione Grangers flat and I needed to be at my best. I scoped out her place again to get a better idea of what it was I was facing. I disillusioned myself and climbed the eight flights of stairs. I walked up and down the floor to work out which apartment was hers. I sensed a basic security ward around flat number four. It will be relatively easy to slowly unravel to spell, carefully untying the knot that held the spell in place and disabling the magic that was woven in for the alarm. I like to think of spells as being set out like a shoelace; it's one long piece looped, twisted and then tied at the end holding it all together.

 

I was pleasantly surprised by her lack of security, maybe over the years of living in a muggle high-rise she has grown complacent. I'd imagine not too many dark wizards or any wizards tend to venture out into the muggle world. Either way it will be good for me. While it is a weekday, she regularly has meals with Potter and Weasley on a Monday, so in that regard I am not expecting her to be home. I gleaned this little tidbit from the concierge on the front desk that has a small childish crush on her. Fool.

 

I rented a car for the next few days, I find I enjoy driving, it's a good stress relief and a way to work through things when I need to think. It's not as good as killing the odd person here or there or a little torture, but it does the job when I can't do that.

 

 

I dress in a Tom Ford navy two pocket linen shirt, black jeans and brown leather sneakers along with my Burberry pea coat. I think I might drive out to the Cotswolds and enjoy some lunch, I'm feeling a little nostalgic. I intend to drive near the Malfoy estate. There is a cemetery around the back of the estate if you know where to go. I won’t be able to get in without setting off the blood wards, but close enough. I'm generally not sentimental by nature, but something in me feels I need to go. I didn't exactly get to say goodbye to Abraxas, after our night together I left for Albania. When I returned for the Summer he was already dying and I couldn't face that. From then on I vowed no attachments. And I kept my word.

 

 

I drove out of the city listening to the operatic love songs Abraxas would sing while we were studying late at night when it was just the two of us.

 

\------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  _Eight hours later over at the Department of Magical Artefacts and Curse breaking_

_Hermione Granger's office_

 

 

It was a usual Monday for me, paper work that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere even though I swore I had done everything before I left on Friday. Honestly, I was looking forward to a glass of wine and some stimulating dinner conversation with friends and then a nice soak in the bath tub. I was already exhausted and the week had just started.

 

I looked at my watch and it was 4:30pm, I was tempted to leave work early in favour of the aforementioned bath before having dinner at Harry's. But I know that I will end up staying longer, I was still working on the tablet. I pushed the whole conversation I had overheard between Pascale and Silas on the back burner, the tablet was the main priority. What I had managed to work out was a name - Nebuchadnezzar II. I remember him being a popular ruler of Babylon and was responsible for making it famous for its splendour, however I am yet to work out what the connection is too the tablet.

 

A knock on the door breaks my concentration. I look up and it is Harry standing there, holding a travel mug, with what I presume is filled with coffee. I swear the man is addicted to the stuff.

 

"Oh Harry, sorry I was lost in thought.", he smiled, not looking surprised at all by my flustered state.

"No… you are right Hermione, I wasn't standing here that long. You looked like you were trying to divine the universe the way you were staring intently at the piece of parchment"

"Just trying to piece together this bloody puzzle that the tablet has become", I rake my hands through my hair, slightly pulling at the ends, a sign displaying how frustrated I am.

 

"Anyway, what did you come to speak to me about?", it is not often Harry just randomly turns up to my office without a reason.

"Oh yeah, um I have to cancel our usual Monday night dinner. Ron is apparently in a tizzy over something, so we are going to the Burrow. I would normally say you could come, but I know that you aren't particularly keen on seeing Ron right now...so.....sorry?", he looked uncomfortable telling me this, I know that Ron and I breaking up is putting him an awkward position.

“That’s alright Harry, it just means I can have more wine and a longer soak in the bath tub. We’ll just reschedule or wait till next Monday. You don’t have to be nervous about telling me this Harry, Ron is your friend too I don’t expect you to have to choose between us. Eventually everything will go back to normal. He just needs time to let go. I’ll just have a quiet night in with Crookshanks”, I smiled as hard as I could to convey my absolute sincerity in what I was saying even though I didn’t strictly mean everything I said in this moment. Harry’s shoulders visibly relaxed, he bought every word not that he had reason to doubt me.

“Thanks ‘Mione. I just don’t want you to think that, I’m neglecting my friend duties towards you”, his green eyes were pleading for me to understand.

“You’re not Harry, you are a good friend”, I released a genuine smile at that because he _really_ was a good friend.

“Thanks, I’ll talk to Ginny and we will reschedule reschedule I promise", he said lifting his travel mug as a sign he would do just that.

 

I slumped back in my chair watching his retreating form, letting out the breath that I had been holding. Part of me was relieved that I could just relax tonight because that was what I had wanted wasn't it? And the other half was a little upset. Yes, upset that I was once again cast aside. I felt slightly bitter about it. Logically I knew that it couldn't be helped because Harry was married to Ginny and naturally, they would put family first. Neither of them blamed me for breaking up with Ron, but it made some interactions a little strained. In this situation I was the outsider. I looked at my watch again, 4:55pm. Fuck it, I'll go now. I'm not going to get any work down when I'm in a mood. I shuffled all the papers together that were strewn all over my desk and placed them into a document wallet. I didn't bother with much security to be perfectly honest, I was on the eighth floor of a large apartment complex that over looked Battersea Park. I had a concierge at the front, and it was a muggle building not a wizarding one. Hardly any wizards ventured out of the wizarding world even other muggleborns or half-bloods. But for me it meant I could wander around without being hounded by reporters or feeling like I was being stalked constantly.

 

On my way home I picked up a bottle of Australian Yellow Tail Merlot from the nearest Tesco. I know not exactly a great image to portray a lonely young woman buying a bottle of red wine on a Monday night, planning on spending it alone with her cat. I would love to meet someone even if it was only as friends, just to talk about my research and they could talk about theirs. They would like the same things I would like, and we could debate the merits of our points of view. Sigh...I'm destined to be alone with my cat. At the same time, I know that I'm not ready for a connection just yet, it's too soon after Ron and I really don't want to rub it in his face that I have moved on. He is still my friend and I don't want to hurt him.

 

Walking through the lobby of my building I wave at Michael the young concierge, he blushed slightly under my attention, which I find sweet, but he is too young for me. He's more like a younger brother.

 

Finding myself in front of my door I look around discretely before I pull out my wand cast a notice-me-not and then disable my wards, before opening my front door. I always try to be careful that no one will see me do this. Crookshanks is immediately upon my looping between my legs in a figure eight pattern and purring. I like to think of this as a greeting of sorts. Not realising because of this distraction that I forget to put the wards back in place.

 

"Evening Crooks, what have you been doing all day?", naturally I know he is not going to answer, but Kneazles are intelligent animals so I know he is at least listening. I pick up his empty food bowl in the kitchen and pull out his expensive cat food. It costs a lot compared to most cat food, but it comforts me to know that he is eating well especially when I am not home most of the time. It's a bit of a guilt thing, I think. I fill it up and place it in his designated eating area and then I check his litter box. A quick wave of my wand and it is clean and fresh again. There is nothing worse than the smell of cat piss.

 

My apartment isn't huge, but it is not small either. Really it is just big enough for me and Crooks. When you enter in the front door to the left are the two bedrooms and separate bathroom with two storage cupboards and to the right is the kitchen, dining and lounge all in one. I don't have much furniture, just two bookcases, one on either side of the 'L' shaped lounge, a large square coffee table and a round four-seater dining table. I don't have a fire place obviously, but I have transfigured one that gives off heat. It is situated on the small piece of wall that is between the two doorways out to the enclosed balcony. It is nice in winter, to sit in front of the 'fire'. It makes the flat feel more cosy than clinical. My bedroom has a queen-sized bed, a side table and another bookcase next to the wardrobe. I have put a undetectable extension charm on the robe as it is not large enough for all my clothes. The spare room I have turned into a small library. It has bookcases that line two walls and a desk that faces the window. There really isn't much else to go in there as the room is not very big. It is just my study and where I do all my work from home.

 

I really wasn't in the mood for cooking tonight, so I pulled some leftovers out of the freezer and heated it up in the microwave. While I waited, I unscrewed to cap of the merlot and poured myself a generous glass. I looked over to the sofa and Crookshanks was sitting in his pet bed in front of the fake fireplace. At times I really missed my parents like tonight. They don't remember me, after I obliviated them and sent them to Australia during the war. They are happy in their lives and I didn't want to risk giving them brain damage trying to reverse the charm. It took a couple of years to get over the guilt, but at the same time I wouldn't change what I did either. They are safe and happy which is what I wanted. I have kept mementos, like my mother's hat boxes which I keep atop the bookcases in the study and my dad's antique pistol collection which I keep wall mounted on the wall between the two bedrooms.

 

Dinner was left over cottage pie, which was still delicious even after reheating. I stood in the kitchen leaning against the bench and ate in silence just looking out the window at the view of the park with the lights of the city in the background. It was a gorgeous view. I slipped my shoes off by the front door as I walked past on the way to the bathroom. I also hung up my coat on the hook above where I slipped off my shoes. The bathroom was pleasantly styled. With there being no actual storage in there, I had put a tall narrow cabinet in to keep some towels, toiletries, toilet paper, my makeup and anything else I needed with a small bin. In the bottom of said cabinet I had some candles which I liked to put out to give a relaxed feeling when I have a bath. It was all about the ambience. It was now 6:30-6:45pm, I could indulge in a long hot bath before bed. I put a stasis charm on the candles, so they didn't burn down and on the water in case I fell asleep, which happened more times than I cared to admit.

 

After ten minutes of soaking and drinking my wine, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and slipping shut.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tom POV_

_Outside Hermione Granger's flat around 9pm_

 

I had a good drive out to the Malfoy estate and had some lunch in the nearby village of Saintbury. It was such a lovely area, completely the opposite of where I grew up in that horrible orphanage. I would have craved to have a fantastical childhood running through the forest like Abraxas did. He tried to give me certain experiences, so I didn't feel so left out, but at times it left a bitter taste in my mouth. He meant well, but I didn't want pity. I said my goodbyes although I wish I could see his portrait and actually speak to him, that is if he would speak to me again.

 

I make my way up the eight flights of stairs, thanking the forces above that it wasn't anymore than that. I had left my coat in the car along with my wand, I figure I wouldn't need it. I felt naked without it. I should be able to dismantle her wards without my wand, I am more than capable of it.

 

Walking up to her flat number four, I sense the most peculiar thing or _don't_ sense it more like it. I can't feel her security ward. I wave my hand through the air, gently testing the area around the door and I don't feel anything. I feel slightly stumped by this turn of events, Is it a trap? My mind instantly goes in that direction. I don't have my wand which worries me, but I am very powerful wandlessly. So, I take the risk. I unlock the door with a wandless and nonverbal unlocking spell of my own creation. I wait a few seconds before testing the door. I slowly push the door handle down and open the door. There is a light on, which is not completely unexpected. It is easier to come home with the light on than fumble around for a light switch. I enter and close the door, I head right and soon find myself in the kitchen living area. It is a nice little apartment. I turn to go back the way I came and find myself almost tripping over a small obstacle. I look down at what made me stumble and notice a large orange fur ball looking up at me with unblinking eyes.

 

Ok I wasn't expecting a cat.

 

I reach down slowly and pat the cat behind the ears eliciting an audible purr of contentment. The cat I realised was no ordinary cat, but a magical familiar. Better to get the cat onside now. I straightened up and headed towards the other end of the house with cat in tow. I noticed a small sliver of light coming from underneath the bathroom door, but I just figured she left another light on getting ready for going out to Potter's. The first room I came across was obviously her study, by the bookcases crammed with books not unlike my own and a desk covered in paper work. I walked over and turned the desk lamp on. I tried carefully not to disturb the papers, so everything would look the same as she had left it, but nothing on the tablet was here. It was just reports on other various objects. The cat was nudging my leg trying to get my attention, I looked down frowning at the annoying animal. It walked towards the door, then looked back almost... expectantly? It kept looking at me and made a noise and snorted through its nose. It left and I decided to follow it. Maybe the cat knew something, they were supposed to be smart creatures. I rolled my eyes and followed the animal, it even turned back to make sure I was following it. I narrowed my eyes. I was suspicious.

 

It stopped over in front of the dining table and sat down staring up at the table. As I walked closer, I could see the document wallet next to a Tesco shopping bag. I picked up the document wallet and opened it. It was all the files on the tablet. I looked down at the cat and smiled.

 

“You’re a good cat, now aren’t you?”, I gave it another pat and it visibly preened under the attention of a job well done. I pull out a chair and sit down, spreading out the files over the table.

 

I become lost in the files reading over all the notes, that I didn't even hear the sound of someone coming up behind me.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The bathroom, Hermione’s Apartment a little after 9:30pm_

I woke up sloshing the water over the edge bath tub. Damn I fell asleep again. I look at my watch and notice the time, I was in here for nearly three hours! I get out and wrap a towel around me. I walk over to open the door and hear a voice…talking to Crookshanks? I freeze…I’ve never had to think about a burglar before. It couldn’t be a wizard could it? I thought back to when I came home, did I reset the wards? I couldn’t remember, but even so it would be highly unlikely that it would be a wizard. So that leaves a muggle thief. I can’t use magic unless I have no other choice. All my clothes are in my room, I could curse myself for not being prepared, but I wasn’t expecting to be in this position ever. I tie my towel around me as tight as I could before quietly stepping out into the hallway.

I notice my study desk light on, but the quiet rustling of papers is coming from the kitchen. My eyes trail over my Dad’s antique pistols, I do a double take and an idea forms in my head. I walk over and carefully lifted one of the pistols off the display mount. It may not be functioning, but hopefully it is enough to scare whoever it is. I lifted the gun in the air pointing it forward. I felt weird carrying it. I was nervous and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest.

I was standing on the threshold of the kitchen living room entry. I saw a man sitting at the dining table his back to me. He had dark, slightly curly hair. He was tall, much taller than me and broad shouldered. I wonder if he was attractive? What the…? I think I’ll forgive myself for that thought just because of the situation, yes temporary insanity. This was when I fully realised that I was standing in just a towel in front of a stranger. I mustered all my Gryffindor courage for what I was about to do.

“What are you doing here?”, my voice was strong, but a little shaky. I saw him freeze for what seemed like forever. I’m not entirely sure how long we remained in that position. Slowly, he stood up. I gulped he was over 6 foot compared to my short 5’4. He turned and I was struck dumb for a second. He was wearing black rimmed square glasses and they really suited him. They highlighted his blue eyes and complemented his facial structure. He had some barely noticeable stubble on his cheeks and round his mouth and chin. He was older than I was mid thirties maybe, but my god he was gorgeous. He was even dressed nicely, in his navy linen shirt, tucked in the front of his dark jeans with tan leather sneakers and a large fancy looking watch. I could feel him appraising me and man did I feel naked under his scrutinising stare. I could feel the blush creep up from my chest to my cheeks. I could see the twinkle in his eyes as he watched me flush with embarrassment. I still held the gun to his person, his eyes darted to it every so often.

I cleared my throat shifting my weight, from one foot to the other. He watched my movements like a hawk, on the surface he may seem relaxed but I could see the contraction in his muscles, belying that.

“Do you have a weapon on you?”, he cocked his head to the side considering my question. He then lifted his arms up and turned around on the spot slowly. He didn’t appear to have a weapon, but his size and musculature compared to mine he could overpower me quickly. As a woman there are times you think about sexual violence and this is one of those times. He is a man in _my_ home that entered without permission, no matter how sexy his arse looks in those jeans. I heard a chuckle and I realise I may have said that last part out loud. My face must be as red as a tomato.

“I’m going to call the police”, I walked slowly backwards towards the front door and bent down without breaking eye contact probably giving him an eye full of my boobs, reaching for my handbag to rummage for my mobile phone.

"Wait...don't call the police. I'll just leave and you'll never see me again. I didn't mean to break into your flat, that was purely by accident. I got the apartments mixed up, it was supposed to be level four apartment eight, not level eight apartment four. That gun isn't loaded is it?", his tone changed on the question. I felt like I was being manipulated.

"I will shoot if I have too!", I was now clutching my phone tightly, when I noticed what he had been reading. I edged closer to the other side of the dining table, still holding the gun at him.

"Noooo...you won’t. That's an English Enfield no. 2 six shot service revolver circa 1932", he looked slightly smug, but he had me. I was surprised he knew what it was. I bit my bottom lip, his eyes flashed. I looked back down at the document wallet and all the files on the table strewn over the dining table. What harm would it do to let him go?

"Fine, I'll let you go", I half chucked, half placed the gun down on the table.

_BANG_

I ducked at the noise, I heard Crooks screech and hiss. Silence. I hope to god no one else heard that. Clutching my towel, I lifted my head to look around. The man was on the floor holding on to his left upper arm, I could see the rivulets of blood running in between the gaps of his fingers. My eyes widen. Oh merlin's beard I shot him. I SHOT HIM. I began to panic. I crawled underneath the dining table to get to him. I knelt down next to him unsure whether to touch him or not. My mind was muddled in panic.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked out. I reached out fixing his glasses from their lopsided position. He just looked at me with pain filled eyes, but he was fairly composed.

"You shot me", tears filled my eyes, I didn't mean too.

"I'll go get the first aid kit...and get dressed", he forced a smile, but looked like a grimace. I helped him up to sit on the chair he had been previously occupied. I saw a flash of orange bolt from somewhere to jump upon his lap. I frowned. Crookshanks never liked anyone. He groaned in pain and I snapped back to what I was supposed to be doing. I rushed to my bedroom first and quickly put on some clothes. A t shirt and yoga pants, I omitted underwear and a bra in my rush. I ran to the bathroom, tied my hair back and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet second self from the top. I came back into the kitchen and Crookshanks was nuzzling his stomach and purring. Gee the cat likes him more than me. I rolled my eyes. I took out a bowel and filled it with water and some cloth from under the sink.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tom's POV, Hermione Grangers Apartment still the 18th of November 2013_

 I can't believe she shot me. I mean it was an accident. What the hell was she doing welding a bloody antique gun from 1932? Ok…. I _am_ in her apartment and probably scared the shit out of her, if I think about it from her perspective. A strange man, older, bigger and she's just in a bloody towel, I saw the expression when the word rape most likely flitted through her mind. I would never rape a woman, I'm not that kind of man. I find the act repulsive. I don't need to force a woman.

I think it is just a graze, but bloody fuck it hurts. I hope nobody heard that gunshot, that's the last thing either of us need. I just need to pretend to be a muggle and get out of here. I could feel the cat purring and nuzzling into me, I have never had an animal like me so much. It's an ugly looking thing, but clearly it has superior taste.

I cringed internally when I saw the tears fill her eyes, when she saw the blood on my hand. I've never had another human being care for me in that way in a really long time, except for Abraxas. I'm sure she wouldn't feel that way if she knew who I was.

I watched her come back into the room wearing a light grey T-shirt and black yoga pants. I raised my eyebrows when I realised she wasn't wearing a bra. She had tied her hair up, which exposed the slender column of her neck. I could imagine marring that neck with bites.... _wait what_?. I think the blood loss is warping my mind. I'll chalk it up to pain induced ramblings. Then she bent over to get something from under the sink....fuck and she doesn't have a clue what she is doing. I grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut.

"I'm really sorry I didn't know it was loaded. I just thought it was a display gun my father kept in his study", I felt her small soft hands, touch the hand covering my wound. I flinched at the contact. I wasn't lying to the whore in Knockturn Alley, I don't like being touched. But I let her, the feel of her skin, was soft against mine and she smelled nice, floral, honey and vanilla.

"It was an accident", I gritted out. It hurt the disinfectant wash. Stung, like a thousand needles stabbing at once.

"Sorry I know it hurts, but you’re taking it better than my ex-fiance ever did after quidditch practice", I don't know why she is telling me this.

"It doesn't look bad...it seems the bullet that was in there just grazed the outside of your arm. It will be only another couple of minutes and then I'll be done", she lightly wipes the blood away from my arm, and begins setting up the gauze and tape. I take this opportunity to start needling her for information. I have to be careful not to over do it, otherwise she will be suspicious as to why I was here.

“Your researching Babylon?”, she freezes momentarily and then continues on with what she is doing.

“Ah yes, it is just a project for work. I research ancient artefacts”, I can see the passion behind her words, she really likes her job.

“Nebuchadnezzar II was an interesting man. ‘O merciful [Marduk](https://www.ancient.eu/Marduk/), may the house that I have built endure forever, may I be satiated with its splendour… and receive therein tribute of the kings of all regions, from all mankind.’”, she looks at me with awe like I am the answer to all her questions. It makes me feel ten times the man I am, that feeling could be addictive.

"You like Ancient history? Do you work in the profession? Or is it just a hobby?", she was finishing up and I could almost see her brain gearing up to ask more questions. The excited radiating off her was palpable.

"I work in the profession, but over in America. I research artefacts as well, similar to what you are doing, I imagine. The book of Daniel and Jeremiah refer to Nebuchadnezzar as the 'enemy of God', he was not a well-liked man outside of Babylon. He conquered everything around him but made Babylon a city of legend. He built the Hanging Gardens for his wife to remind her of Persia and was considered the greatest ruler of Babylon", I was pretty sure the way she was hanging on every word I said the Hermione did not know that Nebuchadnezzar was a wizard. It was not a well-known fact, and the reason why he was such a good ruler. He wanted to conquer muggles and essentially, he did.

"It was lovely to meet you, even under the circumstances...of this. I'm willing to let this slide and not report you", I was losing her now, now that she remembers why I was here. Time for desperate measures.

 

"Could you possibly drive me back to my hotel? I can't change gears....", she just looks at me blinking rapidly.

"I...umm sure I guess that is the least I can do because I inadvertently shot you. Just let me get my things". I watch her grab a coat to wrap around her and she slips some shoes on and grabs her handbag. I stand up and walk over to the door. It is an awkward elevator ride down to the lobby. The concierge Michael gives me an evil look because I'm walking next to Hermione and what the situation may look like.

There is an old Ford Mondeo parked next to my BMW 5 series in manual. She automatically goes to the Ford Mondeo. I clear my throat loudly as I stand next to the BMW and open the driver’s door for her. She glares and walks up to me, huffing. I find her slightly cute when she does that. I immediately want to hex myself for even thinking the word _cute_.

"You're a pretty chic burglar, aren't you?", she asks with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I like to think so", I smirk

"It's not stolen is it?", I look at her wondering what she is talking about.

"The car?", she nods.

"Sure it's hot, nicked it a few hours ago", I kept my face a blank mask, so she wouldn't know I'm teasing her.

"I don't think that I can drive this", she looks a little pale.

"Sure you can, it has the same five gears and reverse", she blinks at me and then rolls her eyes realising I'm making fun of her. She turns on the car and puts it in gear.

"Where to?", I don't want to give her the specific address, so I just give her the street.

"Park Lane" I say as I stare out the window.

"Park Lane? Gee you really are chic in your fancy clothes and car. A society burglar". I just smile as we make our way over the Chelsea bridge.

 

I direct her to pull into a carpark just up the road from the Dorchester. We get out and she realises she has no way home.

"How am I going to get home?", she's biting her lip again and it agitates me because I find myself wanting to bite it.

"Don't worry I’ll pay for your taxi home", we flag down a taxi and I give her some of the muggle money from my wallet. I give her £100, not knowing exactly how much the fare will be.

"Are you sure that's a lot of money?", she looks small and nervous again and I am once again reminded how much younger she is. A taxi pulls up and I open the passenger door for her to get in the taxi cab.

"I'm sure Miss Granger, have a pleasant evening" and I do something completely out of character for me, I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her cheek. She blushes furiously under the street light.

I watch as the cab drives away, and she is staring at me through the back window. I feel....I don't know what to feel. I don't want to feel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione POV_

On the taxi ride home, I sit in contemplation.  I can't believe I shot the poor guy, by accident no less. I look down at the money he gave me for the ride and there is a card mixed in with the notes. A dry-cleaning receipt for room 508 at the Dorchester Hotel. I snort, really the Dorchester? I suppose it does fit his imagine, the nice clothes, the BMW so why not an expensive hotel? It would be nice to talk to him again, to have a longer conversation about Babylon or any topic really. He was older and I find that I like that. Not that I will ever see him again as he works in America. I look back down at the receipt and turn it over and see the name 'Christian' written on the back. It suits him. Christian the burglar. It will be an interesting story to tell Harry and Ginny when I see them this week

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The False Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Harry Potter. Here is the next chapter for you. I struggled writing this chapter because I have been sick. I apologise for any mistakes I may have made or missed.

 

 

_25th November 2013_

_Hermione Granger Office Department of Magical Artefacts and Cursed Objects_

 

I will admit I have been very distracted this past week. I cannot stop thinking about Christian the burglar. I just want someone to talk to about this stuff especially the cuneiform. We can't consult muggle experts because of what it might say on the tablet and we'd rather not obliviate them. So, I am stuck with trying to figure all this out on my own.

 I have also noticed the frequent meetings that Silas and Pascale have been having. It is making me suspicious and I think I may have to try to do some more digging for some evidence. It has made me start thinking about how and where they keep their records. I doubt they are hidden in plain sight. Somewhere like the dark archives where virtually no one ventures would be a good place. I have looked through the general archives transaction list and there is nothing there which is frustrating. They must have a duplicate account book, that shows the illegal transactions. Ok so they are most likely selling dark objects presumably on the dark market. Worry creeps up my spine at what they may be selling. I do hope they are not duplicating and replicating the really evil objects. That begs the question is it just a dummy object they are selling and duping the customers or are they selling the real deal and leaving the 'fake' here in storage where no one would be the wiser? because then technically nothing is missing.

Even if I was to find some fake artefacts it doesn't specifically prove anything. Only that _someone_ is doing something illegal at the ministry. I'm going to need to get my hands on that ledger. But how? Ugh, I bang my head on my desk. This is a lot to take on the with the tablet and now this thing with Silas and Pascale. I just want to start pulling my hair out or start drinking heavily.

 

The 'fake' tablet goes on display tomorrow at the British Museum in the exhibition room, there is a whole new marketing campaign going on to bring in extra tourists to view the tablet. It all seems to be going well, almost too well. No more deaths which is always a bonus in my book.

 

I have my usual Monday night dinner with Harry and Ginny tonight, we never ended up rescheduling during the week which was fine because I was too preoccupied with the tablet and going over the incident in my mind. Doubts still creep into my mind was breaking into my apartment really as mistake or was it a planned and I just happen to be at home when I wasn't supposed to be? I guess I'll never really know the answer to that question.

 

I put away the transaction list in the safe in my office where I am supposed to keep classified documents, which got me thinking perhaps Silas or Pascale have the list in one of their safes. My guess would be most likely Pascale has it as he seems to be the one with the most to lose and is a bit of a control freak. But I'll still check the Dark archives when I get time on the off chance, he doesn't want the incriminating evidence so close to him.

 

I stare back down at the cuneiform translations from the photos I took of the tablet. So far, I have managed to translate the name Nebuchadnezzar II and that was only half translated, and I could work out the rest. The problem I am having apart from a crash course in this difficult language is interpretation. There are quite a few variables and why I need someone to bounce ideas off. While I loved Ancient Runes in school this is on another level and a lot is riding on this being deciphered.

 

Maybe I could.... No _no_ I will not do that. Out of the question. Tracking Christian down like a crazy stalker is not on the cards and I don't want to have to obliviate him. I'll just have to plug away at it until I get it. There goes my social life. I mean the last time I had sex was...June? Ron and I spent more time arguing than having sex.

 

I stop off at home first before going to Harry's, to check in on Crookshanks and to change out of my work attire. Wearing heels most days kill my feet by the end of it. I change into some track pants and a long sleeve scoop neck shirt and sweater. Mmm I know a real man attracting outfit.

 

I walk out into the kitchen to refill Crookshanks' bowel of food and to freshen up his litter box. He is not situated in front of the fire on his bed like most nights, no he seems to be permanently glued to the chair where Christian the burglar was sitting the night, he broke in. I sigh, he appears to be waiting? Mourning? Depressed? Either way the cat is grieving the loss of a man he met for an hour. I'm not sure what to do about it but leave him alone to get out of his funk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry Potter's House Godric's Hollow, 6pm._

 

I sit around the dining table with Harry and Ginny, thanking the forces above that Ron is not attending tonight. He is here most Mondays, I didn't want to change my up my routine just because I broke up my engagement. I also didn't want to have to make Harry or Ginny choose either. I would attempt to be civil and mature if Ron chose to make and appearance.

 

"So how is the team going Ginny?", I wasn't a fan of Quidditch, which I think everyone knew but I always tried to make an effort since this is what Ginny chose to do for a career.

 

"Really great at the moment, the trials are coming up soon for the World Cup team, everyone is training extra hard to be selected just to go to the trials. I'm thinking that I might try out for the selections, I would really like to see where I could go before we start thinking about kids", Ginny loved Quidditch and was equally passionate about children, I could see her being another Molly, and I doubt Harry would be able to say no.

 

"That seems like a sensible idea. But so soon didn't we just have the World Cup?", I asked surprised trials were coming around again, not that I paid much attention.

"Hermione dear the World Cup was two years ago. I know you tend to live in your own world, but I didn't think you were that out of touch considering _all_ Ron talked about was Quidditch. But I expect you to come watch when they roll around, for moral support", she said as she stood up to walk over to the oven to pull out the mouth-watering lasagne and garlic bread. The smell heavy in the air.

 

"Oh, Ginny leave Hermione alone, you know she's never been interested in Quidditch and I'm sure she was sick of hearing it from Ron 24/7. Even I get sick of hearing about it. I don't need to watch a game or read the sport's section of the Daily Prophet, not when Ron gives me a daily rundown instead of doing his paperwork"

 

"I was just teasing Harry, Hermione knows that", the red head answered as she placed the dishes out on the table in front of us. I knew that it was good hearted teasing.

 

"It's ok, I know Ginny doesn't mean it like that. Of course, I will come and watch! I may not necessarily like the game, but I do support my friends in what they do", Harry gave me ' _are you sure look?_ ', I just smiled back I had no issue.

 

"See! No problem Harry. Yes, even I agree that Ron talks about Quidditch too much and I play professionally. I can understand it would be annoying for everyone, how he manages to relate everything back to the Chudley Cannons. Speaking of Ron.... Hermione, I know we have said this a million times already, but no one blames you or hates you for breaking up with Ron. We could all see it taking a nose dive, no offense. Before I even think you realised it. I love you like a sister and I would hate to you see you pull away from us just because you and Ron didn't work out. You just weren't compatible, and it pained me to see you try and make it work for the sake of everybody else when you weren't happy. So please come to Sunday lunches again, it's weird without you! Just ignore Ron and his ridiculousness about getting back together.... unless that is something you want?", she looked at me seriously and Ginny is _never_ serious.

 

I cracked open the Red wine and poured myself a generous glass, no one said a word as they watched me take a large gulp. Harry looked slightly concerned, that perhaps I've all of a sudden turned into a raging alcoholic.

 

"Sorry just needed some wine for this conversation. God no getting back with Ron will never happen, I won’t let myself settle like that. I may have been happy short term, but long term I know that I would regret it, and I don't want to hurt Ron like that especially if he was more invested in the relationship than I was. He wanted things that I am not ready for, I am not ready to be a mother and I want to travel a bit more before settling down. Plus, he never seemed interested in what I had to say, it was all Quidditch and how I am too obsessed with work. He never took into consideration what I wanted it was all about what he wanted, and I had to fight tooth and nail about it. I know he tells everyone that I was selfish, but really what was I supposed to do? Just give in to everything that he wanted while all I did was sacrifice my life choices. No of course I stood up and told him what I wanted as well. Having kids isn't like arguing what flavoured biscuits we get from the supermarket. It's a serious life decision, one where both of us need to be on the same page. You can't return children if it doesn't work out. Do you understand what I am saying?", I begged then to understand what I was feeling. I hadn't unloaded in a few months and now it was all bubbling over.

 

"Hermione of course we understand. There is nothing wrong with wanting different things and we want you to be happy as well. Now off that topic, we don't need to bring this evening down. How is everything else going since we didn't see each other last week?", Ginny began serving out the food and I was rather apprehensive about telling them about the break in to my house. But I was dying to tell someone about the handsome stranger that broke into my apartment.

 

"Well...someone broke into my apartment on Monday night", crickets could have taken up residence in this moment, for the stunned silence that followed. Perhaps a tumble weed might roll by?

 

Harry stood up knocking his chair back onto the floor. "Why didn't you call? We could have come over and checked things out. No matter where we were. Where you home? Was anything taken? Is Crookshanks ok? Do you want to stay here? Do you feel safe? We can just make up a room right now and bring your stuff over later", Harry began fussing over things while talking, just moving things around to keep his hands busy not actually doing thing useful. Ginny grabbed his arm to stop him from accidently knocking the bottle of red wine off the table in his agitated state.

"Harry calm down and let Hermione explain. Clearly, she is ok, and would have called if she needed help. So just sit back down Harry James Potter and eat", she watched as the scolded Harry sat back down and didn't start talking until, he had taken a second spoonful of the lasagne.

 

"Hermione start talking. _Now_ ", Ginny turned her mum voice on me.

 

I raise my hands in a defensive manner. "Ok ok, I know I should have said something, but it really wasn't that bad, and I am more than capable of handling myself besides he was a muggle so I couldn't do any magic unless I really was in grave danger. Which I wasn't Harry, so don't turn this in to a _thing_ , please?", I picked up my glass of wine again and took a small sip.

"OK, fine but I still maintain that you should have called me to at least check it out. How many break in's in an apartment building do you actually know of?", I sighed, while I logically agreed that it was a little strange, I didn't want to dwell on it because then it would ruin my little bubble of happiness as weird as that sounds. I pulled my piece of garlic bread apart while contemplating how to answer Harry, without worrying what he would think or make myself look like a crazy person.

 

"I know Harry, yes it was unusual but not unheard of. Plus, he didn't steal anything, he said he broke into the wrong apartment. I felt bad because I accidently shot him, with one of my dad's antique pistols", I looked up into their shocked faces.

 

"You shot him? What happened after that? Was it...bad?", Ginny asked a little worried where this was headed.

"I put it down on the table a little more forceful than I intended, and it discharged. It just grazed his arm, but it was bleeding more than I expected. So, I cleaned him up and then drove him back to where he was staying as he couldn't change gears with his left arm"

"You what?", Ginny was laughing in disbelief and Harry was shaking his head.

"Trust Hermione to help someone who was breaking into her apartment"

"We were talking as I patched him up and he asked if I could, I didn't feel like I was in danger with him. He could have easily hurt me at any time, as he caught, he off guard while coming out of the bathroom in a towel. But he didn't".

"You're brave for doing that Hermione or really stupid. What was he doing when you discovered he was there?", Ginny was hanging on to every word, like reading her favourite gossip column.

"He was just sitting at the dining table with Crookshanks reading the notes on the tablet. I swear that cat likes him more than me. He wasn't rough around the edges like I thought, nicely dressed, smooth voice, tall like 6 foot and over tall, nice blue eyes and dark curly hair....", my eyes darted back to them and I realised what I had been doing.

 

"So he was hot?", Ginny smirked cheekily. I think I blushed slightly.

"I... umm...yes?", I wasn't sure how I was supposed to answer that. The truth? A lie?

"So, this blue-eyed ruffian, was good looking? What did he do to deserve missing out on the Hermione Granger temper?"

"We talked about ancient history"

"This conversation is utterly surreal. First, he breaks in and then you shoot him by accident, patch him up and talk about ancient history, then he asks to be driven home and then you do it. What world am I living in? An alternate reality?" Harry explains exasperated as he slaps both hands down on the table in frustration. He gets up and walks out of the room, which irritates me. Because he doesn't have to play hero with me, I am more than capable. I handled the situation as I saw fit. I highly doubt I will ever see Christian the burglar again.

 

Now I feel like I ruined the evening as I watched Harry walk away. I didn't want to upset my best friend like this, especially over something silly.

"Don't worry about him, he'll cool down in a moment. He must have been special for you to do what you did", personally I didn't think I did anything really. Just being a good Samaritan even if it was my fault.

"No not special just.... different I guess. He was clearly smart and knew things and was very attractive. He paid for my taxi ride home and kissed me on the cheek as he said goodbye. It was a stressful yet interesting evening, I wasn't ready to share it with anyone. I kind of just wanted to keep it all for myself", I fiddled with my fork, I felt oddly ashamed for wanting to keep this from my friends.

 

Ginny reached over and put her hands over mine halting my fiddling of the fork.

"Look, I get it, as odd as this whole situation is, I get it. You need someone who can keep up with you, academically. Ron is not book smart which is why his eyes glazed over whenever you tried to explain something-which I'm not defending him, he shouldn't have done. Harry and I can keep up to a point, but not to the extent you need. You saw something in the burglar that gave you a taste of what is possible, that you don't have to be lonely or settle for someone like my brother. Do.... you feel lonely Hermione?", Did I? I contemplated that for a moment. It was a yes and no scenario. It was hard to articulate.

 

"I... sometimes yes. I was lonely with Ron now that I look back on it, towards the end of the relationship and there is nothing worse than that feeling of loneliness even though you are surrounded by people. Other times I prefer to be alone, I work so much it is an antidote of sorts. (sigh).. Then I must leave to go home and return to an empty flat with just Crookshanks, and I find myself missing the companionship of just having someone there. It sounds silly, but it was nice having him there once we got past the shooting incident." I chuckled bitterly.

"I'm sorry I am pushing this on to you Ginny. I'm being pathetic. I will not be bloody Lavender Brown and pine over someone I cannot have, or I should say of the idea he represents. He was at least 10 years older anyway what would he have even wanted with someone like me?", I was taken back by the feeling of tears running down my face.

"Oh Hermione, anyone would be lucky to be loved by you no matter who they are or how old they are. Personally, I could see you with someone older, you're more mature than boys our age", she was halted by the sound of the floo roaring to life.

"Ginny! Harry!", the disembodied voice that called out made me groan in frustration and anger. _How dare he!_

 

A shock of red hair came flying around the corner to the dining area. His eyes instantly on mine.

"Hermione! Why didn't you call the Auror's when you were broken into? Did he hurt you? Don't worry we'll catch him and take him in to the muggle police. You can come stay at the Burrow mum says it's ok you can have Ginny's old room. Come on we'll go back some of your stuff right now". He said trying to usher me out of the room a she reached for my elbow.

I shrugged away from him, not wanting him to touch me. I didn't fail to miss the look of slight hurt on his face. But I didn't want to go with him, and I didn't want him coming to my apartment.

"No Ron I won’t. Did Harry blab to you? I am fine-",

"Clearly you are not you have been crying. I should have been there, I _sh-_ ", but I cut him off.

"NO Ron! You shouldn't have been there because we are not together. I was fine and I handled it. I am crying about something else." I looked at my watch and it was nearly seven. This dinner was ruined because I needed to share my pathetic feelings.

"Ginny, I'm going to go, if that is ok with you? I have work tomorrow and have a lot to do. Say goodbye to Harry for me", I turned to my close friend and gave her a tentative smile.

"Hermione you are being unreasonable! You were robbed, what if he comes back?", I rolled my eyes at Ron's words, this was typical him. I am not a damsel in distress.

"Ronald I am a strong capable woman. _If_ he returns, then I'll offer him a nightcap and will look forward to a night of _stimulating_ conversation", I felt smug at the look of shock on his face. Ginny was trying not to laugh, I waved to her and walked out the front door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_26th of November 2013_

_The next day at Hermione's Office_

 

I get a note from Kingsley saying that the Muggle's will take possession of the 'fake' tablet to display in the Mesopotamian exhibit. I may go and check it out later today just to see what they have done with it. I haven't been to the museum since I was a little girl before Hogwarts, it will be nice to reminisce on a memory about my parents when they still knew who I was. Yes, I thought I will treat myself.

 

I also got a note from Ron apologising for last night, and vigorously stating that he will make it up to me and win me back. I just wish he would let go, he is strongly in denial. I will not go back to him. I shook my head to empty it from thoughts of Ron turning my attention to the situation with Pascale and his _'side business'_ as he called it.

 

I venture back down to the Dark Archives, I cannot stop the shiver as the tingle of dark magic in the air runs up my spine. The thought of dark magic doesn't scare me as much as it used to when I was younger. Magic is magic, it has a different flavour. But this place is plain just creepy. I try to find where Pascale and Silas where meeting and after twenty minutes I think I have found here they were. Although looking around right now. I'm feeling the sense of immense frustration; the ledger could be anywhere or anything. The archives are vast, having been magically extended multiple times. As morbid as this thought is, I could easily imagine someone at least once having died down here and were never found again. I tried a silent summoning spell just to see if it would work but alas nothing happened. Not that I suspected it would be that easy. I wandered around for a bit in the general area they were talking to looking for any clues or anything unusual. I snorted at that. _Everything_ in here was unusual. I mean the ledger could easily be that fork on top of the pile of cursed cutlery. Who would curse cutlery? I was getting nowhere, everything was haphazardly placed on the shelves, it looked like a scrapyard or junkyard. Yes, piles and piles of junk.

 

I run both my hands over my face, I need a new plan. How was I going to get into Pascale's office? Knowing how much that man is a major prick he probably booby traps his own office. I sigh and look up at the ceiling or where I imagined the ceiling to be since it was just blackness, _nothingness_. I looked back down at my wrist watch it was only 1130am. I was going to take the afternoon off, I was here at 630am and had already done a large amount of work. Studying the cuneiform texts were taking much longer than I wanted to, but I was still doing my regular work as well. I would have a nice afternoon wandering around the museum.

 

Returning to my office, feeling as if I have done nothing and guilt for wanting to leave early. I needed to clear my head anyway, I've been feeling a bit of a mess lately. I told Agatha the secretary for Procurement that I was leaving early for today as I had some personal errands to run and that I would be back tomorrow.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later at the Museum_

 

I had grabbed some lunch from a café down the road and made my way to the front entrance of the museum. I noticed a large banner as I walked in with a depiction of the tablet. Stating what a magnificent find it was and how it was dated back approximately 2700 years ago. I agreed it was a great find and a remarkable piece of history, I just hope that they remembered to scramble the writing on the tablet in case the muggles ever tried to translate it. I needed to have more faith in my colleagues.

 

I paid my entry fee and agreed to store my coat in the cloak room. It would have made me too hot wandering around in here with all these people. I put my ticket in my handbag and made my way through the throngs of people in the Great Court on the main level. I needed to make my way to the very back of this level to get to room 30, the Sainsbury Exhibition Gallery, where the museum was putting on a special Mesopotamia display, were the newest artefact would be exhibited prominently. It was quite busy at this time of day, full or foreign tourists all chatting and enjoying the museum. A proud smile made its way on my face. I saw another banner pointing in the direction I wanted to go and followed a line of people through room 29b to enter the east end of the gallery. It is a long rectangular room with various artefacts either in display cabinets or on pedestals. Because of the amount of people, I kind of just had to be patient and move with the masses. Eventually I could see the tablet up ahead. It was displayed on a pedestal the same way the real one is at the ministry, on a stand which is encased in a glass and wood edged display cabinet. It looked...harmless the way it was displayed unlike the time in Iraq. I didn't take me eyes off it. As I shuffled closer, I could see an almost discernible shimmer to the air around the tablet. It couldn't be.

 

I squinted.

 

I stepped forward almost pressing my face against the glass, which I'm sure would garner be a few glares and some choice sayings. I stared at it not blinking waiting for something anything to happen, hoping that small shimmer was my imagination. There is was you could almost say that it was just a trick of the light a slight pulse- a glow that lasted all but a second. I could feel a slight press on my occlumency walls, like something trying to burrow into the deep recesses of my mind. My eyes widen in shocked and I stumbled back, knocking into someone behind me. I swung around apologising, earning an irritated look as I left as quickly as I could not believing what had just happened. How the fuck could they mix up the real tablet and the fake? The sheer incompetence galled me to no end. I was so pissed off as I reached the cloak room, that I bumped into someone again and I mumbled an apology only briefly looking up for a second that I could have sworn the person behind the person I bumped into was Christian the burglar. I would remember the back of his head, but I couldn't certain. I passed the ticket to the lady stationed at the cloak room as I wondered what the hell I was going to do about this situation. Just another problem piled on to the others. What's one more?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tom POV_

_The British Museum, middle of the afternoon_

 

I could have sworn that I saw my shooter come flying around the corner of the cloak room in a panic, but I didn't want to risk getting noticed so I didn't turn around. It was revolting being here with all these muggle’s, but I was genuinely pleased to be here. It was my first time experiencing the museum as my past life didn't exactly allow short trips to the local tourist destinations. I edged closer to where the tablet was being displayed, not caring if I bumped into the various people; it was all about confidence and they parted like the red sea.

From my brief time with Hermione's notes, I noticed they were smart but general deductions. The horcrux idea was an interesting theory. One I was excited to explore and not because I wanted to make one. That ship has sailed. But because I was thoroughly intrigued to discover and research whether or not it was a type of horcrux or some other undiscovered soul magic.

 

I could feel a push on my mind, and I whipped around looking at all the people. Was there another wizard here? Did they know who I was? I sent out a small bit of magic just to feel out a general direction. I turned around in a circle on the spot, when I noticed that there was no other magic other that what was going from the direction of the tablet. I stood stunned for a second, while it dawned on me now why Hermione had bolted out of here. The tablet was the real one. Oh man someone fucked up big time. Did I care? While I didn't implicitly care about the muggle's, I realised that this would be very bad for the wizarding world if something did happen. My former self would be jumping in glee at the prospect of something like this, but rational, _sane_ me understands that this could potentially draw us back to the dark ages. I sighed, was this my problem? No, it really wasn't plus I'm sure Hermione has it covered.

 

I might enjoy my afternoon at the museum before I need to call Dermott. I'm waiting for him to get back to me about a job over here. I'm still spying around the ministry just not restricted to Granger now. It would be funny to see her face if one day I just turned up to the ministry. I think she would have a conniption.

 

I smirk at that thought, I would quite enjoy seeing her _unleashed_.

 


	11. Decisions Decisions Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I have made or missed

_Hermione's Apartment Battersea, London._

_Wednesday 27th November 2013, 5:30pm_

My day at work was surprisingly uneventful. I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting, a death? Mass panic? Kingsley demanding, I Hermione Granger 'Brightest witch of her Age' do something to mix the mess. But nope, nothing- just another boring Wednesday at the office. Regular office things, watercooler gossip and people fighting over the stationary cupboard.  I'm torn between leaving the tablet where it is and risk it or rush into Kingsley's office in the morning and demand he remove it from the Museum, however I know that it would cause controversy especially from the muggle side and we certainly can't tell them why we are taking it. Because oops some imbecile mixed the two tablets up and gave you the deadly soul sucking one! Yes, they would trust us again. I snort. I wouldn't, then I could see the slippery slope that we would slide down.

 

Decisions, decisions, decisions.

 

So many choices and nothing is an easy solution. Hardly anyone knows about the tablet at the ministry, but as soon as this blows up in our faces, I can imagine the scandal. Kingsley would be disgraced and most likely so would I. Not even Harry's stellar reputation could save me from that.

 

I need a plan. Come on Hermione, you were always good at planning. I need to think. I walk into my study; the smell of the books always helps me think. I see Crookshanks playing on the floor with his mouse toy and every time he hits it, the bell on the end of it jingles.

He knocks it flying and gets caught on the bottom edge of my desk. I reach down to pick it up and notice a corner of a piece of paper sticking out from underneath. I toss Crooks his toy and bend back down to pick up the piece of paper. I immediately notice the emblem for The Dorchester hotel. I stare at it momentarily, I hadn't thought about this bit of paper from Christian, since that night in the taxi. I had forgotten I had it. It sends my mind spinning, Christian the burglar…Christian…the…burglar. I look back down at the dry-cleaning slip and start tapping it on the edge of index finger. He could help me steal it…? I ask myself. It's no more outlandish than what we did at Hogwarts. This way the heat is directed off the ministry and off the tablet. It will be risky involving Christian, that is if he is still in the country and if he accepts this job. Otherwise I could just obliviate him. I don't want to do it but, desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is nearly six o'clock. I promised Ginny that I would meet up with her for a drink tonight. I quickly change into some blue skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a checkered button up long sleeved shirt and my own black wool pea coat and purple coloured scarf and matching beanie. I make sure Crooks has everything he needs before I walk out the front door, grabbing my handbag on the way. I make my way around the back of the building where not many people go to apparate to Diagon Alley.

 

The Alley is still buzzing with activity even though it is only a Wednesday night. I walk into The Leaky Cauldron and look around to see any sign of Ginny, but I don't see the bright red hair among the other patrons. I find an unoccupied booth at the back of the pub, to stake my claim. I decide to wait until Ginny is here to order a drink. Not that I have to wait long, before she makes an appearance.

 

"Hermione!", I wave at her as she calls out my name. She wordlessly points to the bar and makes a drinking motion with her hand. I nod my head, she knows what drink to get me.

 

A short time later she comes over with a mojito for herself and a gin and soda for me.

"How are you Ginny? What did you want to talk to me about?" I hope I didn't sound too rude, but getting straight to the point, but I didn't want to be out too late either.

"I just wanted to see how you are, you were pretty upset on Monday and you left right after Ron appeared. I am sorry about that, I scolded Harry -don't worry he is sorry. He would like to apologise but doesn't want to be on the receiving end of your temper. But that is not why I am here. I'm here as your friend not the wife to your best friend. So, tell me, how are you doing?", I looked at Ginny and thought she was sincere, not that I had any reason to doubt her. God, what am I thinking? I was the one who lied to them, they should doubt me.

"I'm fine, just a usual boring week trying to sort out paperwork which I know everyone else in my team hate doing, so I help file and the rest of the departments", she looked at me gobsmacked.

"You organise and file everyone's paperwork?", I laughed out loud.

"No Ginny, just the twits who cannot figure out which bloody filing cabinet they are supposed to put their own paperwork in!", I throw my hands up in exasperation and I notice the front door opening from my peripheral vision and automatically look over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Burrow, Harry's POV_

 

I exit the floo straight into the living room of the Weasley's home. This place was a second home for me during Hogwarts and I still get that lingering sense that I am home every time I enter. I don't think that it will every go away.

 

Ginny is having a girl’s night with Hermione tonight at the Leaky Cauldron, I think she trying to mend fences and see what is really up with Hermione. She has been particularly withdrawn lately. We haven't had lunch together in a while, I worry she is pulling away after the break up with Ron.

Anyway, I am here because I am bored at home and maybe Ron will want to go flying or something in the yard. I could use the distraction.

 

"Harry!", I turn to see Mrs Weasley barrelling at me, to draw me into a tight hug.

"Hello Mrs Weasley", she pats me on the shoulder, pulling back from the hug.

"Oh, Harry you feel a bit thin dear has Ginny not been feeding you enough. I have some leftovers, I could make you up a plate if you want?", she says as she starts pulling me into the kitchen, before I could even speak. But I didn't bother with dinner tonight, so I'm not going to pass up an opportunity for free food.

"Ah, sure I would love some. Do you know if Ron is here?"

 

"Excellent! Yes Ron is here, upstairs in his room. He has been there all afternoon, doing merlin knows what. Wanted his best clothes put out and ironed", I smiled as she laid down the plate piled with food, more than I could ever eat in one sitting. He words caused me to feel apprehensive about what it is Ron is doing. His best clothes? It made me think of the offhanded comment he made about winning Hermione back on Monday night. Well I _thought_ it was an offhanded comment, I thought as I bit into a drumstick. I hope to all that is holy he doesn't do something utterly stupid. Unfortunately, this is Ron and he often makes a fool of himself. I love my friend, but he isn't the best at reading situations.

 

"You sit there and eat Harry and I'll go up and see what Ron is doing", Molly shuffles off to Ron's room.

Ten minutes later I can hear the stairs creak under the weight of the people descending. Ron enters the kitchen first and I nearly spit out my food at what he is wearing. I start to choke, and Molly pats me on the back.

"Harry chew and swallow, don't eat so fast dear", she mildly chastises me. I almost laugh. Sometimes I will never understand wizard clothing or their interpretation of muggle fashion.

I thump my chest a couple of times, before speaking.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"Harry I'm going to win Hermione back. She will see my actions are sincere and agree to try again. Do you know if she is home tonight?", I blink rapidly, while trying to decide what the hell to do. This was worse than I thought!

"Ahhh….no Ginny and her are at the Leaky Cauldron having a drink. A girl's night." I tact on the so he gets the hint that it is a _girl’s_ only night. But Ron being Ron, completely misses the hint. He is more of a bull entering a china shop. As subtle as a jackhammer.

 

"Oh, great we can go have a drink too. Come on let’s go- you can finish the plate of food when we get back", I sigh actually wanting to finish the food.

"Ron, I have a feeling this is not going to go the way you want", I try telling him, giving him a chance to back out.

 

"Don't be pessimist Harry", he says clapping me on the back.

 

This is going to be such a bad idea.

* * *

 

 

_Back at The Leaky Cauldron_

 

"Oh, for fuck's sake", I groan upon seeing Ron enter the Leaky Cauldron. Instantly Ginny looks to where my attention now rests. It is not often I swear, so she knows I am serious.

 

"What in Merlin's hairy beard are they doing here?", Ginny half shrieks.

 

Why? Why? why? I haven't seen him since dinner at Ginny's on Monday...truth be told Christian the burglar's face keeps popping up in my mind, now that I have been thinking about him a bit more. Those bright blue eyes that begets a sensual shiver down my spine. Remembering how well dressed he was obvious designer clothing, and his sexy black rimmed glasses. I love a man in glasses. Well put together, the style of someone who actually looks in a mirror before they step out the door. I never used to care, but Ginny snapped after listening to me whine one day about how I was never going to be taken seriously at the Ministry. She told me I needed to look the part as well as talk it. They were never going to take me seriously on a professional level If I still dressed like a naïve school girl. I felt silly afterwards, so Ginny shops for my work and going out clothes and I shop for my practical outfits. Nothing was too overtly sexy, just flirty and I must admit I quite liked that. I never really had the opportunity to be 'girlish' except at the Yule ball in fourth year. Which was promptly ruined by Ron making me cry. Looking at him now after months away and really only seeing him a couple of times since, there is no warm feeling pooling in my stomach. Just a friendly feeling. He is a contrast to Christian the burglar, Ron doesn't enjoy reading or discussing academic pursuits. He dresses horrendously for example tonight, mustard coloured corduroy pants, black dress shoes, a well-worn baby blue button down with red stripes, a burgundy velvet vest over the top and a mission brown tie, it looked almost comical. It never really seemed to bother me before, but now….I felt slightly embarrassed. I love Ron as a friend and would like to keep his friendship, but I realise in this moment I could never go back to being in a relationship with him. The thought makes me feel sick.

 

It will kill me to let him down, but I don't want to lead him on and get the idea that there is still hope for us in the future. He is like Harry to me a brother and nothing more. The spark of hope in his eyes stabs me in the chest. I sigh, but it will be worse in the long run if I let this slide or try to brush it off.

 

"Oh, Ginny what the hell is he doing? What am I going to do?", I looked back over at Ginny, she was barely containing her laughter at what Ron was wearing.

"Mione you're going to have to somehow let him down easy. Try not to hurt his feelings too badly please.", I frown at Ginny, while I don't want to hurt Ron, I have told him multiple times that I don't wish for anything to happen. Why is it that my feelings always get pushed aside like they aren't as important?

 

Harry and Ron approach the booth Ginny and I are sitting in and Ron is holding a bouquet of flowers which are chrysanthemums and I chrysanthemums. I like gerberas, sunflowers and tulips. Chrysanthemums are usually what they put out at funerals. I rub my forehead this is not what I wish to be doing right now. I need to think of how I’m going to track down Christian. I look at Harry pleading for this to be some misunderstanding. He gives a look that says, ‘ _I tried, but no use’_. Why did he have to do it here in front of all these people in such a public setting? Has he no sense of shame?

 

"Ron what are you doing here?", I ask as he thrusts the hideous flowers in my face. I cough at their proximity and gently push them away.

"Hermione, I am here because I still think we have a chance and I want to show you that I sincerely care about our relationship", he looked so hopeful. But that only made me angry, I have tried, and I have tried again. I was royally pissed off. Ginny must have noticed the subtle changes in my facial expressions and thus kicked me in the shin underneath the table. Ned the bartender came rushing over before I had the answer, saying there was a phone call for me and that I can take it in Tom’s office. I was so relived by this random phone call for giving me the perfect way to avoid this train wreck of a conversation.

 

"Thanks Ned", I said as I started to slide out of the booth. I turned back to my three friends, "I'll be back in a minute".

I entered Tom's office around the back of the bar and picked up the receiver of the candy red coloured phone.

"Hello?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Yes, speaking. How can I help you?"

"I just thought you looked rather put out by that situation involving the Weasley boy, that I thought I would give you a reprieve to compose yourself", his voice was rather attractive sounding, but oddly familiar. I couldn't place it.

"I..um..thanks for that. Yes, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell, however I was leaning towards the latter.", the chuckle caught me off guard, it was dark but velvety.

"I can imagine, when he doesn't seem to want to let go or know that you hate chrysanthemums", I looked at the receiver slightly concerned that this person knew I hated that flower. Was I being stalked?

"No Miss Granger don't worry I am not stalking you as you are thinking. I think anyone who noticed your expression when you looked at the bouquet with distaste would know you didn't like them. Everyone except Weasley, he is as oblivious as they come. Anyway, Miss Granger, have a lovely evening and hope everything works out" and he instantly hangs up. I sat there for a while staring at the phone, it was a surreal experience.  Now what to do about Ron? I'm just going to have to brush him off. I feel bad, but I don't want to have this conversation right here. This mystery phone caller proved that we need to be more careful. There are eyes everywhere.

I exited the office deep in thought and squeezed my way over to our booth. Disappointed that Ron was still here. He couldn't make this easy, now could he?

 

"I'm leaving. I'll talk to you about this later Ron, I don't want to be having this conversation here out in the open. I would rather do it in private. Now, Ginny sorry to do this to you again. Harry you're already forgiven. Goodnight", I reached over and grabbed my handbag and the stupid flowers.

 

As I walked out into the night, I didn't notice the tall man with dark curly hair smirking in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

_The Next Day, Thursday 28th November 2013_

_Outside the Dorchester Hotel_

 

 I caught taxi to the hotel from the dry cleaning stub, I just hope that he was still here. It felt like my stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies, however I was not backing down now. This was my plan and I was going to stick with it.

I remembered that Elizabeth Taylor and her husband Richard where fans of the Dorchester and often stayed her for long periods of time. I could see why, it was certainly the epitome of _posh_ and _opulence_.

 

I pushed through the front doors and entered the lobby, I seriously felt underdressed even in a long black pencil skirt that ended just below my knees, with a lace band that detailed the bottom of the skirt, a long sleeve white collared shirt, a plain black wool sweater, with a long caramel wool coloured coat. Complemented with black heels, that had red soles for a bit of sass.

 

I pulled the stub out of my handbag and walked over the reception desk. I wasn't sure due to privacy laws whether they could tell me if he was still here.

"Good Morning Madam, how can I help you today?", I looked down at the gentleman's name tag, _Mathew._

"Morning Mathew, I had a gentleman help me the other night and I wanted to leave him a message if he was still here. He was in room 508, would you be able to pass this on for him?" I slid across the reception desk a plain white envelope with the name ' _Christian_ ' written on it.

"Give me one second madam", he clicked on the keyboard looking for something as i looked around the lobby.

"Yes, it seems the gentleman in 508 is still booked here at the hotel. I will leave this here at the desk for next time he comes to collect his mail."

"Thank you, Mathew, have a nice day", I smiled and then left. My plan was set in motion. I plan to meet him here for brunch on Sunday, it gives him two days to organize things in case he is busy. He just needs to turn up.

 

 

 

 


	12. Tea and Biscuits

 

  _The Dorchester Hotel, Sunday 1 st December 2013_

 

I tried to dress nice for this occasion, firm fitting black dress pants, white collared shirt, a houndstooth sweater and grey blazer over the top, but I also wanted to be practical because of the weather. It is bloody freezing today winter is definitely on its way.

 

My hands started to sweat the moment the gentleman at the door to the restaurant offered to take my knee length wool coat. I realised that this morning I had essentially been on autopilot. Today’s event was an abstract idea, but now here in the moment it is becoming reality. That thought makes me feel a little nauseous.

 

I take a seat towards the back as I don't want people listening to our conversation but with a clear view of the entrance. I order a large pot of English breakfast tea, hoping Christian would make an appearance soon, otherwise I'll just look silly.

 

The waiter delivers the tea a few minutes later with the two mugs I requested along with a jug of milk and a sugar bowl. Looking at this tea ware of sterling silver, it must cost a close to a weeks’ worth of wages, I almost didn’t want to touch it.

 

The door the restaurant opens and my breath hitches at the sight of Christian. Without being in his presence for two weeks I had forgotten how attractive this man really was. He was dressed in a suit without a tie, going for semi casual I assume. The two top buttons of his black oxford where unbutton revealing just a hint of dark chest hair. He was tall and thin, but slightly muscular- athletic. He wasn't the biggest of men, but he did have a commanding presence. He was like what those romantic novels my mother used to read called a 'fallen angel'- deadly but beautiful. To me he was dashing and debonair like James Bond. He spotted me and made his way over, another detail I picked up on was the way his body moved. Every step, every movement of those long piano fingers, the way his muscles flexed and contracted, gripping the back of the chair and pulling it away from the table. It was all very rehearsed? Practiced? Precise and deliberate. Everything about him seemed predetermined, like he was the one holding all the cards. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I could feel my cheeks begin to flame as I realise, he had caught me perusing him like a sales catalogue. I caught the slight twitch of his mouth as though was trying to hold back a smile.

 

''Good morning Miss Granger, have you eaten yet?", his tone gave nothing away, was he happy about this meeting, displeased? Or intrigued?

 

"I…I (clears throat) …I wouldn't mind having something to eat, that is if you don't mind otherwise I'm happy to get straight to the point of this meeting", Gee get it together, could I sound anything more like a bumbling school girl faced with an attractive boy.

"By all means I am happy to have some brunch with you. I don't mind mixing business with pleasure, especially in present company. Although you’re not going to shoot me, again are you?", He gave me a blinding smile, does he charm all the girls like that?

I could feel my cheeks flush again at the memory of me accidently shooting him. I will never look at those antique pistols again the same way. I looked down at the rather pretty table cloth, briefly wondering whether they bleached it to keep so white.

"I really sorry about that. But that is not why I asked you to meet me this morning", I flicked my eyes back up to meet his, he was eyeing me over his mug of tea. God he even looked perfect drinking tea.

"Yes, I was rather intrigued by your little note Miss Granger, so do tell?", I narrowed my eyes at his patronizing tone. I note adjective _little_ and the way he keeps using the prefix Miss in front of my name as though I am a mere annoyance, an entertainment, someone he considers not his equal.

"Stop _patronizing_ me Christian, I maybe be young, but I am not stupid. Stop acting like I am some amusing childish entertainment. I am here on business, if you must know, I was going to ask for your help", I keep eye contact the whole time, I will not back down from a challenge. He needs to know I am serious. He looks a little taken back from my _little_ rant.

He stares at me for a long while, I break eye contact. It was disconcerting to maintain. At least I have him interested. A small traitorous voice in the back of my head says, that it is ' _not the way I wished he was interested_ '.

 

"Ok Granger you have my attention. Does it have to do with that tablet and the fact that you are struggling with the translation?", He takes another sip from his tea, topping it up slightly from the pot. A female waitress, interrupts before I could answer. She places a small plate next to his tea saucer. It has four rather fancily decorated sugar cookies. We both look to her and she only addresses Christian. I huff and cross my arms at being blatantly ignored. How rude.

 

I look back at him and he has a blank look on his face, as he eyes the waitress, I can almost visibly see the disdain.

 

"What are these for?"

"Well we had some left over from yesterday and I thought you would like some to go with your tea", she fluttered her eye lashes and she fiddled with the bottom edge of her apron. She gazed upon him smiling widely, what was she hoping to achieve by throwing herself at him? And does this happen often?  
 

"Yes, they are _appreciated_ -", the waitress goes to turn away clearly pleased that she was successful at whatever she had planned. His hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly. She stalls slightly shocked by this action.

 

"And what about my dining companion?", he looks back over at me, forcing the waitress to now acknowledge my existence.

The woman who was older than me, looked at me with distaste. Like how I was ever to be in his orbit and not her.

"I don't have any more biscuits for someone like her?", the glare he gave her could have melted the iceberg that sunk the Titanic. He looked furious.

" _Excuse m_ -", I started to speak incredulously, but Christian cuts me off.

"I suggest _waitress,_ that you treat my companion with the respect she deserves. Now leave otherwise I will gladly have you fired. This hotel doesn't need someone of your _station_ , tarnishing this fine establishment", he roughly let go of her wrist like she burned him with her commonality. I focused solely on him, he didn't mince words, he was straightforward, but his words were cutting. They knew exactly where to cut you deepest. Doubt started to creep into my consciousness, I wondered whether this was a good idea. I didn't know this man but was going to trust him with something like this. Could I do that? He did defend me which didn't happen very often, and his reaction was genuine. I guess I have to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

The idiot woman stumbled away wide eyed, muttering go knows what under breath. Christian lifted the plate with the biscuits on it and offered it to me, indicating with a swish of his hand to take one.

 

I slowly lifted my hand and reached out to take one.

"Thank you, for that. You really didn't have to defend my honour"

"Granger-"

"Hermione"

"What?", he frowned.

"Call me Hermione. I think after roasting that waitress, we have stepped up a level of our acquaintance", he offered a genuine smile then that actually reached his eyes.

"So _Hermione_ , getting back to the crux of this meeting before we were rudely interrupted by that silly waitress, was I correct in my assumption?", he starts to freshen up his tea and I finish mine in one gulp.

"Yes and no, yes I do need help the translation it is driving me absolutely batty trying to manage it on my own. But no, because that is not what this meeting was about", I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Ok….?", he cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. I blinked rapidly, my brain stuttering to life, it is dawning on me what he was most likely thinking about.

"I…oh…man no no noo that is not what I am doing, trying to throw myself at you like some village bicycle!", I hiss in outrage.

 

He just sits there and smirks as I try to save myself from proverbially drowning in my own mortification.

 

"But I would like to discuss the second part in private, if I may be so bold. Not for _that,_ I just don't want anyone hearing what I have to say it is confidential", I say primly trying to turn this conversation back to safer topics.

"May I enquire what it is in relation to?", I look around, figuring it was ok to touch on it as no one was paying any attention to us.

 

"I have a job for you if you will take it", I moved forward on my chair and leaned slightly on the table whispering.

"A job? What job?", he also leaned in close. It gave me a good view of his crystal blue eyes.

"You know…" I had another quick look around, "a burglary job, a heist, a big-time caper", he jerked back slightly surprised. Perhaps surprised that I would ask such a thing.

 

"What is it that you want to steal?", he leaned back down his eyes darting between mine, trying to gauge if this is for real or a trick.

"Can we go somewhere more private to discuss this? I feel awkward talking about this in the open", I leaned back becoming suddenly nervous again.

 

"Sure, would my room be appropriate? Or do you feel uncomfortable being alone in my presence?", I was impressed by his concern.  Being alone with him was not a concern not after the shooting incident.

 

"No, I'm fine with being alone with you. That is not what is making me uncomfortable", he looked surprised.

 

"Ok, we can discuss this more upstairs then", he rose from his chair and stood beside it, waiting for me to pick up my handbag. It occurred to me then that we needed to pay.

 

"Where do we pay for the tea?", I asked looking up at him, noting the tilt of my head to meet his gaze.

"Don't worry Hermione I'll have them charge my room", he ushered me along with the palm of his right hand pressing against the small of my back. Even through 3 layers of clothing I could feel the heat from his body.

"I don't mind paying", I didn't want to feel indebted, adding on to what I already felt.

"Your presence is payment enough", I walked silently to the elevator not knowing what to say to that. I wasn't used to compliments from men. Ron barely complimented me and if by some chance someone wanted to offer one too me, he would say they were trying to manipulate me.

 

Once in his room, I was in awe of the decadence of it. The view to Hyde Park, would be a wonderful way to wake up in the morning.

"Take a seat anywhere you would like", I looked around, sitting on the edge of hid bed would be too personal. There was a spare chair over in the corner next to the wardrobe. I dragged it over a bit to the centre of the room and then sat down. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it over the back of the other chair next to the bed. He sat on the end of the bed facing me.

 

"So, what was so confidential that we needed to have a more private conversation away from prying ears?", he linked his fingers in front of him leaning his forearms down on top of his thighs.

I stood up and began to pace in front of him, he looked amused by my actions.

 

"Ok, I know this sounds completely crazy, but I need to steal the tablet back from the British Museum. There is something wrong with it and I am in a position that doesn't leave many options. I can't go into details about it because it is top secret. But please I need you to help me." I stopped pacing giving him a pleading look.

"The British Museum? that is completely crazy. You are studying the tablet, so why would you need to steal it? It doesn't make sense." he looked bemused.

 

Ok now that I have said all that out loud rather than in my head, I comprehend that I sound like a nutcase. I mean this isn't a movie, it's real life. I would be committing a very serious crime, definitely jail time if I get caught. I felt my heartbeat increase as all of this became suddenly clearer. I am making a huge mistake and I might drag him down with me. I couldn't do that. I will have to think of something else. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I need to compose myself if I am to obliviate him.

 

I reach into the pocket of my blazer and grasp my wand tightly, I whip it out nearly hitting him in between the eyes.

 

"I'm sorry to do this Christian", I register the momentary shock on his face. " _Obliv-_ "

 

Suddenly, I am pushed back and know I am the one staring at a wand in my face.

"I can't let you do that Hermione", he is composed and serious, but wound tight ready to spring in to action if need be. He has seen battle and it makes me wonder more about the enigma that is Christian the burglar.

 

"What you're a wizard? Why didn't you say something?!...and you broke into my apartment… wait… _What the Hell Christian_?!", I lunge forward and push him in the chest. He gaps at me like a fish, then recomposes himself.

 

"I couldn't tell you and how was I supposed to know that you were a witch? I work in America remember?", I glared _hard,_ hoping he would just self-combust into flames.

 

I hear a chuckle. Did I say that out loud?

 

"Ok maybe we should just be honest with each other going forward? Now that I know you’re a wizard I can be more honest about the tablet. That is if you want to know otherwise, I’ll just leave now and we won’t have to see each other again", He just looked at me, wand by his side thinking. After a few minutes of not answering, I picked up my handbag and walked to the door.

 

"Wait"

 

"You will help me?", I hate that I sounded like a weak little girl in front of this formidable wizard. But I was desperate, other than this plan I didn't actually have anything else.

 

"Yes, because I know the tablet is dangerous and merlin knows what it would do if left long enough without containment. I sensed it the other day at the Museum, that something wasn't quite right. In open honesty I do work in America and with artefacts. I work in the Cursed Objects and Dark Arts Department, underneath Dermott Rousseau. He was the one who sent me here, to find our more information on the tablet. Apparently, he didn't think his cousin Pascale was giving him the right information", I snort in derision.

 

"Pascale? yes I work with that wanker, he hates me with a passion and I him." I roll my eyes just thinking about that infuriating man.

 

"Believe me Dermott is not much better, a weak-willed individual clinging on to power he doesn't deserve. Anyway, back to the tablet. Did you still want to steal it? If so, what are we going to do with it once we have it?", I rub my forehead. This was part of the plan that I didn't have much of a plan for. Because no one knew what the stupid thing did it was hard to store. I clicked my fingers. Lightbulb moment.

 

"Well if we can contain it long enough, I could return it back to the ministry and take it back down to the Dark Archives. Almost no one goes down there, it is vast and I'm sure there is a vault down there somewhere. It means that thing is contained and then we can continue studying it to figure out what it is and how to destroy it. What do you think?", I was getting excited again, thinking about all the possibilities.

 

"Sounds like a tentative plan, you should probably check the archives again to make sure there is actually somewhere to put the artefact. Next, we need to think about how we are going to break into the Museum. I think we should go on a reconnaissance mission to have a better look at the layout of the place, entries and exits that sort of thing. Collect as much information as we can, I sense this is going to be a onetime opportunity. We will have to meet up again, you can come back here. I don't think anyone would follow you here", he is even more attractive with his brow furrowed in thought as he sets out the plan and takes charge. He looks at me funny, perhaps I have a stupid look on my face.

 

"Ok, here are copies of all the notes that i have made on the tablet. It was what you were reading the night that you broke into my flat. By the way Crookshanks misses you, he keeps sitting on that same chair that you were sitting on at the dining table.", he smirks

 

"I told him he had superior taste. I will have to come around and see him sometime, if that is ok with you? Would you like to stay a bit longer? And we can discuss your notes and any theories you have on the tablet. I'm not an idiot so you won't have to dumb it down for me.", I put my handbag down next to the bed and sat back down on the chair that I had briefly occupied. I wasn't planning on doing anything today, so what was the harm in having an intelligent academic discussion, with an interested party?

 

I ended up staying for the rest of the day. It was nice having an equally intelligent person to discuss not just the tablet but magical theory with. I didn't have anyone to discuss that with. Ron, Harry nor Ginny were interested in magical theory. He was someone I could find myself opening my heart to if I wasn't careful.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tom POV_

 

The small feisty witch was much more than I expected. I need to check myself more often because I found myself letting my guard down, and that could be dangerous. At the same time, I am almost excited for the prospect of her figuring out my secret. That will prove she is worthy of my attention and maybe affection.

 

She had vibrant and fresh ideas about magical theory that even I hadn't considered. It was a refreshing academic debate, I could almost forget that she is only 23 years old. Really age is just a number, I mean look at me. But I am apprehensive about pursuing anything if I was inclined. I could just mentor her? Provide guidance too?

Her thirst for knowledge rivals even my own and that is something I can appreciate and even respect.

Walking out the front doors of the hotel, she is smiling widely talking animated about some topic that I haven't been following but I have let her continue because I find myself wanting to see her smile happily and know that I am partly the cause of her happiness. The second part I know that by keeping her happy and content then I will have access to the information more readily. It is much easier if they are willing to give me the information freely, than constantly torturing them for it. Although a good torture session is rather therapeutic.

 

She halts me my touching my forearm and I find I don't mind.

"Thank you for today I found I rather enjoyed myself", she was beaming up at with that smile and it made my insides twist. There was that dangerous feeling again. Even so I still found myself smiling back.

"No problem Hermione, it was good engaging in an academic discussion again. I enjoyed it too", she flushed at looked back down at her shoes.  A movement caught my eye from behind her, a flash of orange hair.... a Weasley? Are they following her? Does she know? If so she is a good actress. Maybe I underestimated her, and this is a trap?

 

There was a tap on my shoulder, and I was immediately shook out of my internal musings.

 

"Sorry, I got caught up thinking about something. I think someone may have followed you here....", I wanted to see her reaction if I caught her off guard.

 

"What?!", she looked startled and with a quick use of legilimency I skimmed the very edge of her mind finding her emotions to be authentic, so I pulled back. I didn't want her the realise my presence there, she'd never trust me otherwise.

 

"Here", I removed my phone from my coat pocket and gave it to her. "Put your number in. We can contact each other about the tablet or anything else. If you need help just call me especially if you are being followed. I don't mean that you aren't capable, but sometimes it is reassuring to know that you have someone to call", oh Salazar Slytherin would have been rolling over in his grave at those sappy words. I wanted to wash my brain in bleach.

"Thanks", she took my phone and entered in her phone number, then called hers so she would have mine. "That means a lot", and she pulled me into her, gripping my midsection in a vice like hug, burying her face into my chest. I was startled, do I hug back? And for how long? I racked my brain trying to think of the etiquette of hugs and what was appropriate. I gently patted her back as I discovered her head fits nicely under my chin.

 

"Thanks again, I really should get going as I have dinner plans. I'll let you know, when we can meet up again. Have a nice evening Christian", she breaks the hug and I watch her walk away. I find I don't like that image, but not entirely sure why. She turns back and waves and I stupidly wave back. I roll my eyes at my idiocy, she's turning me weak already. I catch another glimpse of the orange and get better look this time. It is the Weasley fellow, he follows her but at a distance. Well that just proves she doesn't know she is being followed. I'm sure she can take of it herself, but I’ll keep an eye out.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_Hermione POV_

_Sunday Dinner at the Burrow_

 

 I felt like a giddy school girl coming from my meeting with Christian. We talked for hours about anything and everything. I was shocked to find out he was a wizard and didn't know who I was. I guess it is rather egotistical of me to assume everybody knows my name, just because I am used to it. I decided to go the Sunday dinner with the Weasley's as Ginny has hounded me constantly about it for the last week. I am not keen on seeing Ron especially after Wednesday’s disaster at the Leaky Cauldron.

 

I settle in at the table watching everybody pass around the various patters and bowels filled with delicious smelling food. I am content with my surrogate family, but I feel I am still missing that one connection. I hope rather foolishly that Christian will be that missing connection either as a close friend or something more.

 

I don't fail to miss the way Ron snubs me and gives me dark glances, I just hope he can move past it. But Ron has never been one to let things go.

 

 

* * *

 

_Ron POV_

_7th of December 2013 (Saturday)_

_Hyde Park Across from the Dorchester Hotel_

 

I can't believe the gall of Hermione, she has been coming back here to the hotel and meeting this unknown man. This is the third time this week that I have followed her here that I know of. The man is a muggle as well, does she not think that I am wizard enough for her? I do my job relatively well, yes, I'm not the greatest Auror like Harry but I like to think that I can hold my own.

 

I look back up to the hotel and while I am not familiar with the muggle world, even I am not oblivious to the fact that this is a fancy hotel. The guy must be rich to afford to stay in a hotel like this. Even his clothes look, new and fancy. He reminds me of Malfoy. And you know how much I loathe Malfoy. Bloody slimy ferret with his fancy suits strutting around like he owns the place. Like his stupid albino peacocks.

 

When I have followed them, I don't think they have noticed me otherwise Hermione would have gone off at me already. Being an Auror has its advantages. I am currently hiding in amongst the trees on the other side of the road, that runs along the front of the hotel waiting for them to come out. I know that it shouldn't be too long because Hermione has plans with some of the girls tonight. Harry is returning tomorrow morning from wherever he was assigned, he'll support me in this. Hermione is supposed to be mine, we are supposed to be together. I can't just allow her to go off with this muggle man.

 

I see them emerge from the hotel a few minutes later, Hermione looks radiant as ever. I just need to prove to her that I'm the one who can make her happy, not this muggle bloke. They cross the street and are heading straight towards me, I must duck out the way and make sure I am behind them out of the way so I can observe unobstructed.

 

They are close their arms just touching, fingers brushing lightly together but no moves to hold hands. This makes my blood start to boil and my infamous Weasley temper is bursting to be unleashed. They are in their own world and I just want to burst that bubble. But now is not the time.

 

I turn bitter as I watch her laugh and smile at this unknown man, she never looked at me that way. In adoration. He slips his hand into his pocket and fucking pulls out a sunflower and places it in her hair. A sunflower. What a bloody tosser. Hermione would never fall for something so girly. But the smile on face and the laugh on her lips betray that. I seethe. The man then crooks his elbow, like he is a gentleman from the 1940's and she loops her arm through his. I almost wish my eyes deceive me. I mean who even is this guy? He is clearly at least ten years older than her. How the hell did she even meet him? When does she go out? He must be taking advantage of her. She is young and naive. Yes, he is taking advantage of her and I will get to the bottom of this deception. The last test of my very thin patience is when she rises onto the tip of her toes and places a kiss on his cheek, she then licks the tip on her thumb and rubs off the red lipstick she left behind. It all looks so intimate that I can't stand it I apparate away in fury.

 

 

_Tom/Christian POV_

 

I can charm the best of them with some effort by using all the tricks I have up my sleeve. But I find with this little witch it's no effort at all. Which drives me _insane_. I equal parts want to kill her to rid myself of these repugnant feelings and the temptation she presents. Then on the other hand I want to possess her and consume every part of her.

 

Even as I ponder my feelings of self-loathing, I do something that obliterates my remaining dignity and I conjure a sunflower. What in merlin's name am I thinking? I nearly roll my eyes and think to myself I am not thinking for once, just going with my instincts. Obviously, the flower impressed, and I scowl down at her as I watch her lick her thumb in an almost obscene manner. Then using said thumb to wipe the lipstick from my cheek. Even to my mortification I sense my cheeks flush and I look away. We have met up nearly every day this week and neither of us have acknowledged the growing tension between us. I want to get away from her before I do something monumentally stupid like _kiss_ her. While I am trying to hide my blush, I briefly catch a glimpse of Ron Weasley retreating behind a tree looking furious. Is she being stalked by her friend? I frown. Oddly I feel a sense of protectiveness towards Hermione, I am concerned about this development. However, I need to think on it. So, I changed the topic and started debating the Neo-Babylonian Empire and how they managed to convince the Assyrians that they should unite with Babylon.

____________________________________

 

_Hermione POV_

 

I can't believe I was so bold. Did I read the signals right? I'm so not cut out for dating it is too difficult. Not that Christian and I are dating. However, this past week I have been thinking about it more and more. The more we discuss our passions and theories, the more I realise how Ron and I were so wrong for each other. Of course, I knew we were on a logical level, but being faced with it in reality is like a slap to the face.

 

We have avoided the topic of the break in at the museum, neither of us wanting to break the little bubble we are in. But we are going to have to. Everything at work has been normal, I've been extra careful to avoid talking to anyone about the tablet. Since Harry has been on assignment that has made it easier to avoid everyone. One thing I did do however was check back down in the Dark Archives to make sure there is somewhere to hide the tablet after we've stolen it. I am still stumped with how to break into the Pascale's office. The man barely leaves and his secretary Divinia is always eagle eyed, nothing gets past her.

 

I loop my arm again with his and listen to him as he abruptly changed the topic after I removed the lipstick from his face. I smile up at him, I feel slightly smug at knowing that he is somewhat affected by me. I don't care about the age difference, but I know on some level he is and would be reluctant to pursue anything with me. I will just have to wait and bide my time.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Confronting Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next instalment finally here. This again is a development in their relationship and things start to happen. I have written ahead I kinda went a bit nuts because it is getting exciting. Well I hope you guys think so too! I have planned the story out completely now so it will be about 25/26 chapters in its entirety. I am sorry if I have missed any mistakes as this was edited really quick.

 

CONFRONTING EXPECTATIONS

_8th December 2013 Sunday Lunch at the Burrow_

 

I had no plans with Christian today, although I found myself missing his company. Since he had entered my life three weeks ago everything has been turned upside down.

 

"Hermione, how lovely to see you dear. You look rather glowing, is there something I don't know about?", she looked hopeful for something, I frowned in confusion not fully comprehending what it is she meant.

 

"Mum, leave Hermione alone. You may want to go check in the kitchen, I think Fred and George have set something on fire", thank god for Ginny that I didn't have to endure the rest of that awkward conversation.

"Those boys and their silly experiments always causing havoc", Molly says mumbling as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Thank you for saving me from that, what _was_ she talking about?", Ginny took pity on my bewildered state and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Well you are looking happier and more content lately. I didn't so much notice last night but now I do. Did you get laid and not tell me?", I raised my eyebrows and dropped my jaw in surprise.

"N-no..no I did not!", I spluttered out, nearly choking on my own saliva. I tried to go for indignant but failed miserably.

"What did we hear-", one twin.

"About dearest Hermione-", the other twin

"Getting laid?", both twins together.

 

I tried an icy glare knowing full well my cheeks must be burning red in embarrassment, which negates it. Instead I come across like a sullen child, stamping their foot after being told no.

 

"Come on you can tell us-", George said followed by Fred grinning evilly. "Who is the lucky fella?"

"There is no ' _lucky fella_ ' as you say. I haven't been with anyone since Ron", I crossed my arms in a huff, annoyed that they have to bring up my pathetic lack thereof sex life.

 

"Well that's just depressing", Ginny said pityingly.

"What no flings or one-night stands?", the twins asked in unison.

"Can we stop talking about this, my sex life is not up for discussion". As I said that Ron, Arthur and Bill came through the floo. Oh, wonderful now the entire Weasley clan knows my private business. I sigh loudly and turn to head towards the kitchen.

"Sorry Hermione-"

"You know you-"

"can tell us anything", the twins said in a sickeningly sing-song voice as they followed close behind me.

"Tell you what?", It was Ron's voice now.

"Oh, we are trying to get out of Hermione who they lucky fella is that has caught her attention-"

"In between the sheets if you know what we mean", the twins said waggling and wiggling their eyebrows in unison. I would have laughed if the attention wasn't on me. I think my cheeks were permanently inflamed.

"Fred! George! That is not appropriate dinner table talk. Stop it this instant", Molly scolded as she brought in a plate of food.

"Sorry mum", they said together.

"I told you there is no one so drop it please. Harry will be here shortly", I try my best to divert the conversation to Harry, hoping to distract everyone with a change of topic, especially since I could see the look on Ron's face.

"We all know that is a lie!", Ron said loudly halting everyone's conversations and the room going silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"What are you talking about Ron I don't think Hermione would lie", Bill said thoroughly confused as to why his younger brother would reprimand Hermione in front of the whole family.

"I've seen her with a muggle man", he looked smug like he had caught me in a lie, only I'm not lying. While I would like to be with Christian, it is too soon for anything. So....we are colleagues, yes _working_ colleagues.

"Who said he was a muggle Ron or is that just another one of your assumptions?", he faltered slightly realising this wasn't going the way he had thought.

"So, you admit you've been with a mystery man?", everyone was looking at me unsure of what was going on. Am I not allowed to have any other friends outside my circle of friends?

"Yes", I was not backing down without a fight. Ron looked triumphant.

"Hermione, why didn't you say anything? Although looking at what is going on at the moment, I can see why you would hesitate", Ginny looked a little sad and disappointed. It made me pissed off that they would immediately doubt me and believe Ron. I stood up cross my arms defensively.

"It's not what you are all thinking. Yes, I am _talking_ to another man, god forbid that isn't Harry or Ronald. But he is a colleague from the American Ministry. He is helping me with something. That is all Ronald", everyone turned to look at Ron waiting for his response. But Ginny piped up first.

"Ron you can't just go making up stuff because Hermione hasn't taken you back, that is not fair". Ron's face was as red as a tomato on the verge of turning a purple shade.

"She kissed him I saw it! And they meet up at a hotel- ' _slattern_ '." He points at me. What were we in the 1600s? Was there a group of villagers with pitch forks outside I don't know about? Then my brain fully processes what he said. I narrow my eyes in anger, I could feel my magic crackling around me. I'm surprised he even has that word in his vocabulary, but how dare he call me a slattern when I haven't even done anything with Christian not that it is his or anyone else's business. Arthur sensing the fight that is about the ensue tries to calm everyone down.

"Dad there is no point, maybe this needs happen to clear the air", Bill says ever the voice of reason.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, have you been following me? Christian thought there was someone following me, and he was concerned for my safety. Do I need to be concerned? He is staying at the hotel Ron, as far as I'm aware there is no wizarding hotels in England"

"What is he too posh to stay at the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks?", is he insinuating what I think he is insinuating.

"No but they are a bit of a dump. He is a half-blood so yes he prefers to stay in the muggle world when he travels"

"So, you have had a taste of the rich life and now you're not looking back", I was confused now as to what he was going on about.

"Ron, Christian is a colleague and he is quite wealthy. He can do what he wants with his own wealth, it's his prerogative and you can't hold that against him. And no before you even dare say that I am only hanging around him because of his money, then you don't really know me at all", I am really disappointed in Ron even after we've shared, he stills doubts me now.

"He is older than you Hermione by at least ten years, he is taking advantage of a young woman. You need to stop seeing him Hermione or let us talk to him", seriously?

" Why would I do that for Ron? He is a colleague, whom I enjoy spending time with. He can keep up with me academically"

"Ron, see Hermione is not doing anything wrong, you're just getting jealous because she is trying to move on. Just let it go", Ginny said chastising her older brother.

"No, I will not let it go. He is taking advantage of her! She needs to pick him or me!", I have never seen Ron like this even when he was wearing Slytherins locket. I could feel tears pick at my eyes. This was unfair and he shouldn't make me choose. A good friend wouldn't make me choose between friends.

"Well Ron, you've made my choice easy", I answered shakily. I moved out of the dining area headed towards the front door. I tried not to let the tears fall until I got home.

 

Once I made it home, I fell face first onto my bed and sobbed into my blankets. I felt Crookshanks leap up onto the bed only to curl up on my back which made me laugh/sob. He was trying to be comforting. I was glad no one was here to see me cry. I just can't believe Ron was so willing to throw away our friendship because he was jealous. A small part of me thought I should have just given in, but then were does it end if he thinks he can just walk all over me all the time? I know I did the right thing, but it hurts. Maybe he just needs some time to calm down.

I look at my wall clock and it is only 2:25 pm in the afternoon. I could indulge in a long bath again before having an early dinner and a night reading in bed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Tom POV

A _little time later 4:15pm_

 

I'm bored out of mind.

 

I have been in my hotel room all day, too lazy to go anywhere or do anything really. I've re-read all the notes on the tablet and have started to pre-plan some ideas of how we are actually going to break into the museum. I downloaded the floor plan of the museum and had a closer look. However, some of the finer details will have to be worked out when we do another walk through, like security cameras and weighted sensors.

 

I don't want it to, but my mind starts to wander to Hermione and what she is doing right now. I haven't heard from her all day which is unusual. I _very_ reluctantly admit to myself that I am worried. What if the Weasel has done something? While she is a very capable witch, she wouldn't be expecting an attack from her close friend. Maybe I should just go check on her? At that question my stomach rumbles. I amend that statement, I'll drop by with dinner. It's early enough that she may not have thought about dinner yet.

 

Forty-five minutes later, I'm standing out the front of her house with some fried rice, Chow Mein and spicy beef, with a bottle of red wine. I felt ridiculous, this was one social norm I never participated in as a teenager, dating or wooing a woman. Was this what I was doing at not realising it? I could nearly shoot my own self from this pathetic attempt. I knock anyway I hope I don't make a fool of myself. Seconds or minutes really tick by and finally the door opens.

 

She stands there stunned for a moment and I find myself a little shocked as well, but for a different reason. She is standing there in a pale pink bathrobe, with pink fuzzy slippers and a towel wrapped around her head. Even though she looked slightly silly I still find myself a little dazzled by her understated beauty. Then I noticed the slight puffiness of her eyes and they look bloodshot. Has she been crying?

 

"You've been crying?", I could nearly smack myself for being so blunt.

She ushers me in but remains silent. Her cat which I think was called Crookshanks comes bolting out of nowhere, like a small fireball and starts rubbing up against my legs purring loudly. She laughs which is a good sign.

"He's missed you", I look back up and her eyes are filled with unshed tears, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the crying. I walk over to the dining table and place the food and the wine down, secretly glad I brought it now. I turn around and stare at her for a moment. This feels awkward, why out of all our interactions does it feel awkward? Then I realise because this time she is emotionally vulnerable. Her walls are down, she is exposed to me. Lots of people have been vulnerable to me in a variety of ways, but never this specific type of vulnerable. She does not fear me. I think of what I am supposed to do in this situation, is the social convention hugging?

 

"Come here", I widen my arms for her to step into. There is no hesitation as she almost runs into my arms from her position by the front door. Her head towel nearly hits me in the face as her momentum almost knocks me off my feet. I stumbled backwards slightly and hit the edge of the dining table. She squeezes me tightly, like I am her anchor in a storm. A protection, preventing her from being swept away. I feel like perhaps I should ask what is wrong.

"Hermione, dear what is wrong?", her grip around me tightens, she answers. Her voice muffled by my jacket, where her face is currently buried.

"Roht ndjj sjdjdk", I could not make out a word she said. When I didn't answer, she pulls back and looks up at me with pain filled eyes and those unshed tears from earlier now freely falling down her reddened cheeks. My hand of its own accord comes up and cups her cheek. My thumb gently swiping across halting the tears from their predetermined path. I drag my eyes away from my thumb and find her gaze. It appears as if time stands still. The tension is stifling. I decide to divert our metaphorical ships to safer waters.

"I couldn't hear you before, what did you say?", she sighs, the previous tension now broken. She steps back away from my grasp. She turns away walking over to the kettle and flicking it on. Then turns around leaning against the bench. I take her all in from her innocent pink painted toes, her toned calf muscle a creamy thigh...I gulp not used to having a school boy reaction. She is a temptress grating on my self-control. What makes it more enticing is that she doesn't realise she is doing it.

" Maybe you should put some clothes on and then we'll talk", I say it coming out huskier than I intended betraying my state of mind. She winks and then walks away. Maybe she does know what she is doing. How Slytherin of her.

 

While I'm waiting, I find some plates, cutlery, wine glasses and place mats. I set the table and unscrew the wine bottle, Crookshanks however is determined to gain my attention. The animal is feeling left out. I bend down to give him a scratch behind the ears, and instead he tries jumping on my lap. I relent and pick him up, instantly he begins nuzzling and purring.

"See I told you he missed you", I look up as I hear her voice. Her hair is now dried, and, in a braid, she is wearing black leggings and soft looking long knitted cardigan and a white t shirt underneath while her feet still bare. Her face is still a little puffy but not as bad as before. She is smiling which is a good indicator and comes over and takes the cat out of my hands and goes and places him on his pet bed by the fire. The cat doesn't look happy but remains where it is watching us unblinkingly. Which is kind of creepy if I admit. Like if he blinks then we will disappear.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous, so I haven't poured you a glass", I want to knock myself out of this awkward behaviour I am displaying it is so unlike me.

"No that's fine, I would love a glass or three after the afternoon I've had. It would be nice to talk to someone who isn't connected to the Weasley's”, Hermione said slumping down in the dining chair opposite the chair I elected to sit in. So, it did have to with that red-headed imbecile. The thought of him hurting her sets me on edge, my magic flaring minimally.

" _Was_ he following you?", the question came out harder than I wanted. I revealed too much. She looks up biting her bottom lip and I can't stop myself from watching the action. She releases the lip, as she contemplates the answer.

"Yes, he has been. He didn't directly confirm it but some of the things he said he could have only known about if he was following me. He had the audacity to call me a ' _slattern_ ', if I wasn't so upset at the time, I would have laughed that he even knew the word. He saw us together and assumed a whole bunch of things, like because of your fancy clothes and hotel that I am only hanging around you for your money", I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw, my anger was rising. I gripped the fork so hard that it bent under the strain. I flicked my wrist and it returned to its normal state.

"You don't think that do you?", she whispered out. Does this girl she herself at all? Or is she a twisted mess of insecurity?

"I do not think that Hermione. I wouldn't be here right now or spent any time with you over this last week if that were the case. Please tell me you stood up for yourself and not let him walk all over you?", I would explode in a fit of anger, if she didn't put that red head fool in his place for dragging her down with him into his pit of self-hatred and lack of esteem. Seeing my anger clearly displayed on my face she sat up straighter and spoke up, obviously offended.

"Yes, of I did! I wasn't going to let me speak to me like that especially in front of his entire family. I have done nothing wrong, by spending time with you. He wanted me to choose between you and him and I chose you", she blushed at that last part, but didn't back down, was she challenging me? To what, prove she made the right choice? Or to prove her wrong?

Instead of immediately answering her, I started opening the takeaway dishes and spooning some rice on to her plate and mine. I left her to choose which other option she wanted.

"Hermione, I don't know a lot about relationships", wasn't that an understatement. "But someone once mentioned to me that the most important things you can give your partner is your mind, heart, attention, respect, protection and most of all loyalty. I feel those to be true. Can you honestly tell me that Weasley gave you those, honestly?", I wasn't going to make this easy for her, I had to appeal to her logical mind. I know enough about her from my previous self that she was the mind behind the three, but she was the one who sacrificed the most in order for them to succeed. She martyrs herself to her friends, which isn't healthy. How is she supposed to be truly happy? I couldn't believe I just thought that, I only ever believed in my own happiness, self-fish I know but that is who I am. She completely brings out another side of me which I don't even like.

"Yes, he has we have been friends for since we were eleven", I raised an eyebrow not believing her for a second.

"Really? Clearly, he has your loyalty and respect. Would you make your friends choose between you and a new friend they had made because you were jealous?", I could see her face falling. I didn't want to upset her, but she had to face facts. He didn't respect her.

"I…no I wouldn't." she answered shaking her head. "Maybe I should have tried harder…", she moved her fork around in the friend rice making patterns.

"What? Tried harder to be in a relationship that you made you unhappy? Were crushed by their expectations that you didn't want? Where your opinions were made to feel selfish and they got everything they wanted? That's not a relationship Hermione, that's a toxic situation. No matter how you sugar coat it. Don't go making excuses for someone who doesn't respect you enough to understand your mind and needs, now eat your rice stop playing with it like a child", I snapped, I couldn't take it any longer. It enraged me, if I had to listen to her pathetic excuses for that piece of scum that fails to see what is right in front of him, I will crack and murder someone. Maybe I will afterwards anyway, I sense this is going to be a stressful evening. I stand up and reach for my glass of wine. I just need to get away from her for a minute or two. I wander over to the lounge and sit down, Crookshanks is up in a second, lying down at my feet. A few minutes later she gets up and follows me over to the lounge. She hesitates and sits three seat cushions away. I roll my eyes, she is insecure about dynamic now.

"Hermione, come here", I pat the space next to me. She slowly moves over, posture stiff and unsure. I curl my arm around her shoulders and gently nudge her to cuddle into my side. She relaxes and lays her head on my shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry I snapped. I care but I was insensitive about it", I said as I swirled the wine in my glass with my spare hand. It was nice sitting here in front of the fire. It felt, domestic, normal, what normal people did.

 

"I'm sorry too. You were right…." she tilts her head up to look at me and I look down at her. Her whisky coloured eyes shining with an emotion I wasn't familiar with. "I was going to make excuses because it was reflex to do so. I've been making excuses for so long, that I started to believe my own lies. He doesn't respect me as much as it pains me to say that. I don't want to lose his friendship, he is hurting and just needs time to understand that I… want something else" Her eyes flick to my lips and I am frozen with what to do. I gulp. Fucking Salazar. I feel her arm snake around the back of my head and nudges me to lean forward a little. The feel of her lips on my mine, my mind goes blank. Its sweet and chaste. As I feel her tongue run across my bottom lip, tentatively asking for entrance, I hear a throat clear loudly.

 

We both freeze.

 

Hermione reluctantly pulls back and mouths 'sorry', I nod. She turns to see who has entered her apartment, although by her slow reaction I guess she already knows who it is.

 

"Harry", I groan internally. Harry fucking Potter, just great. Well I guess I'll know sooner rather than later whether he recognises me.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 


	14. Confronting Expectations Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to divide the previous chapter and this one in to two parts otherwise it would have ended up being way too long. I should have the next chapter done by this afternoon. Just finishing up a few things then we will get to the….well I don’t want to give too much away.

 

CONFRONTING EXPECTATIONS PART 2

_Hermione POV_

_Continued Sunday the 8th of December 2013_

 

 Oh damn, the feel of his lips on mine was extraordinary, but then Harry had to completely ruin the moment I had been fantasizing about since the night I met him. This is so not going to go down well. Now it looks like I lied. It's not like I planned to kiss him tonight, hell I didn't even know he was going to show up looking all sweet and awkward. It made my heart swell that he made the effort for me.

 

"Harry", I turn waiting for him to open his mouth and defend Ron. This was how it usually went. We would fight and Harry would come making excuses for Ron, because he is sensitive and insecure. Insecure yes, but sensitive…well that's debatable, but that shouldn't excuse his behaviour to run his mouth.

 

"Hermione, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?", Harry sounded irritated. What did he expect me to be sitting here wallowing in my self-pity ready to give in to any and all demands? Christian was right, they don't respect me.

 

"Sure", I step out of the way to let Christian move next to me. "Harry, this is Christian O'Toole, from the American Ministry. Christian this is Harry Potter, Deputy Head Auror at the British Ministry", they shake hands and Christian doesn't falter or wince at Harry's grip. He remains calm and self-assured. Most people are usually gushing by now at Harry's presence, fawning over him. I'm proud that he treats my best friend like a regular person, he doesn't get it often.

 

_"_ Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Hermione has spoken a lot about you and your _escapades_ ", merlin he was charming, he could probably charm a house plant.

"She hasn't mentioned you at all, which is unusual", Harry's eyes flick to mine, trying to make me feel guilty.

"Hermione is her own woman, she doesn't have to tell you every miniscule detail of her life at least not until she is ready too", I beamed at Christian, why did it feel like he was the only one on myside? Or at least supportive of my decisions and respect that I am indeed an independent woman. Harry proceeded to glare at him, but Christian just smiled raising his eyebrow in a challenge. Harry decided to ignore that comment it seems and addressed me instead.

 

"Hermione can we speak in private please?"

"Harry whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Christian, he knows everything anyway", Harry huffed and clenched his jaw, apparently annoyed that I confided in this man next to me about _family_ matters as Harry usually called our fights between the three of us.

"Fine", he gritted out frowning heavily.

"Well, go on, do you want to sit down or are we going to stand here?" I asked, because really, I just wanted to sit down and snuggle into Christian's side again, he smelled so…manly. I snorted, I sound like bloody Lav-Lav. But in all honesty, he did smell good like a good cologne good, not manly as in after a Quidditch game kind of manly. They both just looked at me confused.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something else", I looked to Christian and he winked.

"Hermione focus, you're acting really strangely", that was the wrong thing to say.

"Harry James Potter, what happened to the friend that was willing to support me, if I chose not to stay with Ron. And who listened to me talk about how unhappy I was? Now that I am happy and moving on you all are crucifying me, why?", I really thought that I had an ally in Harry. Logically, I know that the only person really who was pissed at me was Ron, and possibly Molly, everyone else knew this was a foregone conclusion. At least his face softened slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I am not supporting you. I am. Just seeing you snogging him on the couch just kinda threw me through a loop. Thinking and seeing are two different things. I just hate it when I am stuck in the middle of you and Ron….I just don't know how to handle that", I felt sorry for Harry I really did, but he never really stands up to Ron even when he is just plain wrong. Out of my periphery I notice Christian move to sit on the sofa closest to where we were all standing.

"Harry, I sympathize I do, it is not nice being in the middle, but I am not asking you to be either. Ron was following me; do you understand how that makes me feel? It's a violation of trust", I crossed my arms annoyed that I have to defend myself even though I am the one being attacked.

"He's just hurt and angry. He expected to get back together and here you are with this guy who turns up out of nowhere", he gestures to Christian who just rolls his eyes.

"He didn't just turn up out of nowhere Harry. I didn't say anything because at the time there was nothing to explain. What happened tonight has been building for a few weeks now, but neither of us acted on anything. Until I did tonight. And for the record I have not led Ron to believe that we were ever getting back together, but you already know that. This is your problem Harry, you just can't say no to Ron. I know he is your oldest friend, but I'm your best friend too. He is hurting so I am willing to let certain things slide, but the stalking has to stop", Harry looked guilty at that, he sighed mussing up his already extremely messy hair.

" I know, there's just pressure on me to always things right, because he is family. I'll try to talk some sense into him, but you know that will probably just backfire as usual" and he turns to address Christian. " And you, you treat her right or you'll find yourself in a spot of trouble I doubt you could charm your way out of", the subtext of Harry's threat was clear…men and their posturing so immature. Christian just smiled a dark smile, it made me remember that he is older than Harry and I and has probably experienced a lot more than us.

"Harry, you don't need to worry about Hermione, I intend to cherish her the way your friend could not. He didn’t value her intelligence, wants and needs. But if he so much as disrespects or continues to stalk her, he will also find himself in a position that he _cannot_ get out of”, his tone was chilling as the threat of his words, made it clear not to cross him. I could sense a small amount of dark magic coming from him. It happened sometimes. I won’t lie and say I’m one hundred percent comfortable with it, but I’m not going to condemn him either for it since he does work with dark artefacts.

“Was that a threat?”, I swear sometimes Harry is purposely obtuse just to annoy.

“No, it was a promise”, they glared at each other for a while, then came to a telepathic agreement that only men understood.

“Ok, I will leave you guys to it. You know you won’t be able to hide this” Harry gestured between Christian and I “for much longer. Eventually the Weasleys will demand to meet him and more threats will be issued”.

“I know Harry but that will be between Christian and I and when we are ready for that”, he nodded, and I followed him to the front door. “Next time knock Harry, I could have been naked”, I heard Christian chuckle from the couch.

"Yes, yes sorry I will next time. Have a nice evening Hermione. We'll talk later", I smiled, waved and closed the door behind him. I release a breath that I had been holding and rested my forehead against the door. I suddenly felt exhausted. I could feel Christian come up behind me and wrap his arms around me giving me a kiss on the top of my head. Everything was moving quickly now, what did he expect of me? Would people approve? Would they think as Ron did that, he was taking advantage of me?

"Your doubting", He said from behind me. He twisted me in his arms so I could face him. He raised my chin with his index finger.

"To answer some of the questions that I know you are thinking. People are going to think what they want to think regardless. Yes, I am a little older, but the wizarding world has seen far greater age gaps. Will they think I'm taking advantage? maybe but you are a strong-willed woman I can't see you being taken advantage of by anyone. They need to trust your judgement. I don't expect anything until you're ready. Don't over think this. We can go at the slowest pace if you want or we can chalk this night up to 'in the heat of the moment'", he was giving nothing away in his expression which was frustrating. I wanted to know how he felt.

"No, I want this...I just..it feels fast", I wasn't even entirely sure what I was saying. I don't know why I felt compelled to start making excuses as to why I couldn't just enjoy a night of potential snogging on the couch.

"Does it? We've been building to this moment for weeks now. I wouldn't say it was fast. I don't think this is about _us_ , you're just worried that the Weasley's will think Ron was right. Anyway, to stop your mind from over analysing it, let's talk about the museum", he entwined his finger with mine and pulled me back over to the couch. He sat down and let me decide how I wanted to situate myself. I sat sitting sideways on the couch, with one leg dangling of the cushion.

"This morning I went over the floor plan, and next to the gallery were the tablet is, is a small gift shop. Now I haven't gone in there, but I would hazard a guess to say they have a storage cupboard not huge but enough we should fit in it. We only need to be in there long enough to know the routine of the security guards walking past. Do they walk past every hour on the hour? Or a variant? Or do they change it up so it's not the same? We will plan when you can get away from work to go to the museum for a walk through and we'll make notes. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll look at my schedule and let you know", I started fidgeting with the bottom of my cardigan. I was being ridiculous, here was a man who wanted to be with me and was everything I imagined and now I'm ruining our evening because I'm stressing over the situation with Ron again.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tom POV_

 

I watch as she plays with the edge of her cardigan, she is pulling into herself again all because of the Weasley twat. This is going to be a frustrating experience to pull out her self confidence that I know she has in there. I run my hands through my hair, I need to leave and blow off some steam. Getting angry with her is not the way to go or she'll never trust me. And I need her to trust me. I stood up off the sofa.

 

"Hermione, I'll leave you to think about things. Call me when you are ready to deal with it", I lean down and kissed her forehead. She sucks in a breath that sounds more like a sob. I patted Crookshanks and waved my wand at the dining table clearing everything up, so she didn't have to do it.

 

She didn't stop me when I left, but even in my shimmering state of mind I faltered marginally when I looked back and saw her watching me. She looked heart broken and a complete juxtaposition to when she kissed me, it tugged at something inside of me that I won't acknowledge quite yet.

 

Once I left, I was free to unleash my wrath. I kept a little something for myself for 'rainy days' in my trunk. I know it's a little maladroit, to keep a victim in stasis, but at times when I'm too angry this is easier than having to go out and actually look for one. Plus, I'm on holidays. I keep the man stunned because really, I don't want to deal with simpering or snivelling right now. My patience is frayed. Being nice can be taxing, especially with upset women. Part of the problem is I want Hermione's focus to be solely on me. Selfish of me but I don't care. I bring my wand down in a slashing motion releasing all my pent-up frustration, when the arterial spray douses my clothes. I sigh. Being bad can be so messy sometimes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Hermione POV

 

I am a grade 'A' idiot. I hated watching him walk away, even Crookshanks was giving me the evil eye, displeased I let Christian go. But I needed to think and with him here it was overwhelming. It was like everything that happened today just hit me all at once. Christian was right as usual, respect was important. Ron was going to be hurt either way really so why was I dragging everybody else along as well? I like Christian a lot, so much so I kissed him.

 

I just gave him mixed signals. He probably thinks I led him on or that I don't really like him, and I just used him for comfort. I'm such a terrible person. I need to take responsibility for my actions and push my pride aside and apologise in first thing in the morning.

 

I let my mind drift the museum situation as I needed to focus on the other thing that is important other than my shit love life. I would imagine that the museum would have motion sensors, possibly the guards activate and deactivate them as they do their walk through? Or do they just monitor from a security station using just the cameras and they only walk around a couple of times if there is something suspicious? Magic solves the ‘being seen’ part but I’m not sure if the motion sensors would still pick up a disillusioned person. We would most likely have to place a magic dampening field on tablet, hopefully it would dull the tablets ability to feel if magic is around it long enough for me to get it to the Ministry.

 

I picked up my phone and opened the photos application. I found a picture that I took of Christian last week while we were spending some time discussing the history of Ancient Babylon. He wasn’t looking at the camera but looking at a piece of paper he was reading. He was smiling which he doesn't seem to do much, but I had made him laugh, he thought I was being ridiculous, so I whipped out my phone to snap a picture to have evidence that he did indeed smile and laugh. It was almost painful to look at, the way his black curly hair fell forward on to his forehead, his blue eyes staring intently at the paper, but the corner of his eyes crinkling in laughter. I wanted to kick myself. Love was a far-off emotion, but the potential to love this man whole heartedly was there, I could _feel_ it. More than I ever loved Ron.

I rolled over in exasperation and groaned into my pillow, I lifted my phone back up to relook at the picture, but my thumb had managed to upset the scroll button and it had opened another folder. It was the folder with the pictures of my notes in case I ever lost them. I quickly scanned through them swiping rapidly. I faltered on one photograph, it was a picture of Tom Riddle when he was head boy. I hadn't intentionally taken the photo of Tom, it was on the page underneath the page I was taking a photo of. Just peeking out from behind. I stared at the photo for a while…it looked a little like Christian the resemblance was there. It couldn't be could it? I looked up staring at the wall. If…hypothetically it was him what has he been doing for the last five years? Just working in America like a normal citizen? Maybe starting over? I had always thought his intelligence was wasted and perhaps if he had known love and friendship, he would have turned out differently. If….by one in a billion chance it is Tom…then I will try to do everything in my power to prevent him from causing the wizarding world to plunge into darkness again. Even if it means sacrificing my heart to him.

A/N: Yes, I felt I had to show Hermione doubting. It is annoying but I feel as though Hermione while such a loyal and dedicated friend, often sacrifices her own happiness to keep her friends happy. Which I think is a little unhealthy. Plus, it was a good segway to get a glimpse of Christian being _Tom._


	15. Scoping Out the Joint

SCOPING OUT THE JOINT

 

Hermione POV

_2pm Thursday 12th December 2013_

_Out front of the Dorchester Hotel_

 

It took me three days to work up the courage to talk to Christian again and he was respectful enough to let me have my space. He did check in on me every day just to make sure I was ok. It made me miss him, with how sweet he was being. Even with that haunting picture of Tom Riddle looming in my consciousness. I went back and forth many times between cutting him off completely and letting things play out. My heart was overruling my head.

 

I reminded myself that while potentially he was Tom Riddle in hiding, he wasn't the snake faced deranged madman that was Lord Voldemort. This was an intelligent, well-dressed man who listened to me and valued my own intelligence as well as respected me. In some ways he was my equal. Maybe this was who Tom Riddle was supposed to be if Lord Voldemort never existed. I know I'm getting a head of myself. I could be making everything up in my mind just because of a passing resemblance. Right now, the focus is the tablet and breaking into the museum, I still can't believe we are going to do it.

 

I'm waiting outside the hotel for Christian to come out. Today we are going to the museum to do a walk through. I have dressed in a black knitted beanie, a dark green tweed knee length coat, a black turtle neck, black wool skirt, thick black stockings and black knee-high boots. It is icy today, we had snow fall last night but not a huge amount unlike what it will be like in a week or two time. London will be knee deep in snow.

 

Ten minutes later he is exiting through the main doors and he looks just as good as he always does. Decked out all in black- black jeans, black boots, black turtle neck, black peacoat and a black scarf and leather gloves. He was even wearing his black rimmed reading glasses. I fought back a blush as I tried _not_ to imagine what was underneath all that clothing. I then noticed he was on phone, he had a silencing spell on as I could not hear him speak. I looked away I didn't want him to think that I was trying to lip read. It was clearly a private conversation. Although he did look a little cranky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tom POV_

 

I was on the phone coming down from my room, I discretely placed a silencing spell on myself so no muggle would hear the conversation I was having with Dermott. I was meeting Hermione downstairs so we could go scope out the museum, to see what security features we would have to bypass. As usual Dermott was being a prat and treating me like an idiot. Luckily for me I know he is somewhat scared of me. He knows he couldn't overpower me, and he thinks that by keeping me 'happy' that I will stay in line, like a good little boy. I snort, when have I ever been good?

 

"Dermott, shut your annoyingly deluded trap. What do think I have been doing for the last few weeks? Sitting on my arse twiddling my thumbs? This shit isn't easy, some things take time Rousseau"

_"You have been there for three nearly four weeks now O'Toole and you barely have anything, you can't tell that this supposedly brilliant mudblood hasn’t even translated the tablet yet? I want results Christian not wasting time!"_

"Rousseau call her a mudblood one more time and you won't like the consequences of my actions, so keep your pathetic mouth shut or your spine will decorate my mantle"

_"You're joking?"_

"Try me and we will find out", I gritted out, he was really pushing my boundaries this morning.

_"Ok I just expected more from you"_

"Dermott are you just thick on purpose or is that your default setting?", I said as I stepped out the front doors and I saw her waiting patiently for me. I liked that feeling. Waiting _for_ me. "This is an ancient artefact, in cuneiform Dermott cuneiform, do you even understand what that means? It was what they used before they had the damn alphabet, like hieroglyphics. It isn't that easy to translate symbols that aren't even words, as what we know today. We are working as fast as we can, so far we have to do it the muggle way, because all the translation spells we have tried do not work. So be patient and I told you I could be the consultant that they are looking for, just keep that in mind", and I hung up on him. I couldn't deal with the idiocy any longer. He puts up with me because I am the best at what I do, and he knows it. That's why he doesn't want to put my name forward for the consultancy position. Selfish prick. I am holding my mobile phone tightly in one hand and the other massaging my forehead. I sense a headache coming on. I feel her come up beside me, she makes me unclench my hand holding the phone and she reaches up and gently places a lingering kiss on my cheek. It's a sweet gesture, that I sense is also an apology. I relax a little, she seems to calm the storm inside of me.

 

I open my eyes and turn to look at her, I didn't really look at her before while I was on the phone to that moron, too distracted by his small mind.

"Hi", she says with a cheeky smile.

"Hi", I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I'm still annoyed at her for the other day, but I let her have her space even if I don't understand it. Abraxas was my only friend and he died so long ago that I don't have a yardstick to compare anything to. Don't even get me started on relationships with women, as embarrassing as it is Hermione is my first relationship if you could call it that.

"I'm sorry for the other day, I was being stupid. I don't even really understand what I was doing, but either way it's put somethings into perspective. I want to try. I want to try with us I mean" she intertwined our fingers as best she could while we were both wearing gloves. "That is if you still want too.", she bit her bottom lip, I both love and hate when she does that.

 

"Yes, I still do. Come, I thought we could walk and talk on the way to the museum. It's about a 30-minute walk from here", I tugged on her hand so we could start walking still hand in hand.

"I still haven't worked out how to break into Pascale's office to get that damn ledger. I don't have any other substantial evidence to prove that they have in fact been selling artefacts from the dark archives. So, without it I have nothing."

"You said that there was a third person didn't you", I looked down at her, she looked cute with her brow furrowed in thought. There was that bloody word again that appeared unbidden in my mind.

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, my dear" she beamed as I called her 'my dear', "you did say if I recall correctly that this person handled the accounts and was able to disable the tracking alerts on the objects?", her eyes shining as she started to catch on to what I was saying. I waited until she caught up and understood what I meant

"Yes…I did…you mean you want me to find him and get the ledger through or from him?"

"Yes, by all accounts sounds as if he is being forced to do this so it shouldn't be too hard to persuade him to roll on Pascale", It felt …good to assist her. Mentor her and offer some advice.

"I will try that, otherwise I will get by sheer force, but I don't want it to come to that. Oh, and I managed to translate another rune, it means 'life' or the 'soul', so I think we are on the right track", I felt a sense of pride wash over me. I knew she could do it.

"So that could mean that it is like a horcrux…interesting. It will be difficult to destroy then. Even more so if this tablet has been warped over time. I fear it will most likely kill more people before we figure it out ", she sighed, I knew the topic of horcruxes was a sensitive one. It makes me angry at my former self that she had to endure those months in the woods starving.

"I know I worry about that. But I agree with you it most likely is..was some type of horcrux, hell even something that we have never come across before. I feel responsible for this whole mess. I know I'm not but…this is my responsibility to fix", while she was talking, I looked around. I felt as though someone was watching us. I caught sight of the Weasely fellow barely concealing the fact that he was indeed following us. I slid my arm around her shoulders protectively, worried he may try something.

 I lean down to whisper in her ear, "Hermione, your red-headed ex-suitor is following us again. What would you like to do about it?", knowing how sickeningly loyal she is to this idiot, I leave to her to decide what she wants to do. Better to let her work it out that he is not worth the effort. She stiffens in my arms at the news, I'm not sure if that is because he is following or because he has seen us with my arm around her.

"We will deal with him later, honestly he will most likely go back to my apartment and wait outside until we return. It seems the message has not gotten through to him that I am not interested. I am getting pre-annoyed right now", she says sounding annoyed so I don't understand how she can be pre-annoyed. She must sense my confusion.

"Because I already know that he is going to piss me off when we get back home, so I'm already getting a head start", I laugh out loud which startles her because I am not prone to laughing. She starts to giggle at me laughing.

" OK, calm down Mr Giggles, we are nearly at the museum. We should probably discuss what we are looking for just to recap", she gets all serious on me, I find I quite like that side of her, her bossiness.

"Yes, I agree. Ok..so we need to enter the shop next to the gallery and check for a storage cupboard if not we will have to look for an alternative. Discretely check for cameras and see if we can see any motion sensors. We will also do a second walk through and time how long it takes to get from the entrance to the tablet, to the tablet to the storage room and vice versa. And we also need to discuss our escape once we have the tablet. I was thinking once we find a motion sensor, if possible, we could test it to see if it picks up the disillusionment charm. My guess is that the toilet will have sensors in them to pick up any stragglers after closing time.

If they don’t pick up the charm it will make our lives infinitely easier getting out. Swapping the tablet for something of equal weight quick enough before the silent alarm trips will be almost impossible. I may be able to transfigure something to look like the tablet, but I don’t know if it will replicate the exact weight. If I can the charm should hold for a couple of hours before turning back to the original item. What do you think?”

“I think you have thought of almost everything. Yes, I agree to trying the disillusionment charm on the sensors. If it doesn’t the guards may just think that the sensors in that area are playing up and may turn off the security just in the gallery. It may actually work in our favour, if we play on human psychology.”

“I like the way you think Granger”, and I kiss the top of her head. We stop out the front of the museum and take in the grand columns. It feels different know that we are going to try to steal something.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione POV_

 

Everything seems to be going back to normal, except for the fact that Ron, is following me still. I am not looking forward to returning home with him waiting outside. Well I hope he is outside I will be monumentally pissed if he is inside the apartment.

 

"Ok let's do this", I pull on his hand indicating I am ready. I feel butterflies explode inside my stomach as soon as we pass the through the main entrance. The Great court was filled with people, that means hopefully it won't be so obvious that we are looking around rather than looking at what is on display.

 

He pulls me close to him, so I don't get separated by the crowds as we try to navigate our way towards room 30. I do notice a couple of cameras situated around the edges of the room and on the circular centre. They are not obvious until you really look. Last time I was here I didn't go through the gift shop, I went directly past the lifts and then entered via the east entrance. Today we were going to brave the gift shop connected to the gallery where the tablet was housed and our hope of a hiding place when the time came to steal it.

 

We remain silent, not bothering each other while we are engaged in our thoughts. This is what I like about Christian, he knows when to talk and when to stop and think.

 

We enter the gift shop and it is smaller than I was expecting. There were a few stands of the usual tourist merchandise and a few books and various other items related to the exhibits in this part of the museum. They also had so small packets of trail mixes and bottles of water. Behind the counter there was a small room off to the side, so we were in luck in that respect. One item down off the list. Walking through in the gallery the tablet was three quarters of the way down, if you walked quickly you would probably only take you two minutes from the cupboard to the display. The tricky part was how to do the swap. The display cabinet was completely sealed and so that means we would have to risk using magic so close to the tablet to get it out then place a magical dampener. I guess we'll have to discuss this in more depth. Christian may have more of a plan.

I try to look around the top edges of the room to see there were any motion sensors, a I spot one right at the very end of the room. But like I said earlier perhaps this is not such a bad thing. I watch as Christian circles the tablet like a predator, his keen eyes observing every detail. I can almost see his mind working out all the nuances. A plan formulating, now that we can factor in some of the variables.

He returns to my side and links our hands. We back through the gift shop, then through rooms 29a and 29b, back out in to the Great Court briefly, then turned right into room 24 and straight out then exiting out on to Montague Place. Perhaps we didn't need as much time looking as I thought? Christian anticipates my question.

"Don't worry Hermione, we got what we could, we can always come back. I didn't want to linger too long in case they noticed we were looking straight at the cameras. Now the shop has the back room, that's a plus. There aren't too many cameras, so they must split the time between watching and the occasional walk around, but we won't know how much until the time comes. As for the tablet, we will have to risk right on closing time to vanish the display cabinet. It's a risk but a necessary one, then place a dampener on it. After that hide in the cupboard until it is safe to leave. We will have to listen for when the guards do rounds, I would imagine they would have to do at least one every couple of hours. We are going to exit out Montague street. I am not worried about the motion sensors, because we will be disillusioned, so they will think that the sensors are malfunctioning. We will replace the tablet with our own fake which will hold up for a few hours, so no one will be none the wiser. I will reconjure the display cabinet as well. I haven't forgotten about the cameras. I will cause an electrical surge on the circuit, giving credence to the fact that the motion sensors aren't functioning correctly. What do you think have I missed anything?", I was surprised that he came up with that in such a short amount of time. We must have been in there for maybe half an hour.

"I…wow…I don't think you forgot anything", I was rewarded with a genuine smile. My heart swelled. Before I knew we were back at my apartment building. I was not looking forward to this confrontation. I thought the one at the burrow was enough.

 

It was quiet on my floor, I was expecting something as we made our way to my door. I sagged a little, I was relieved. I wasn't in the mood to fight. I had taken the afternoon off work, I told Kingsley I was going to have another look at the tablet at the museum. He was fine with it. But, why was Ron following me at two o'clock in the afternoon, shouldn't he have been working?

We entered and there still was nothing. I hung up my coat and beanie and stuffed my gloves in one of the pockets. Christian did the same. I took my boots of and waved a drying and cleaning charm on them, I didn't want snow and dirt tracked through the flat. It was nearly four in the afternoon and I just wanted to cuddle on the couch with a book.

"Tea?", he asked. That man is a life saver.

"Yes please", I watched as he walked over to the kettle, checked the water level and refilled it the muggle way. Not a lot of wizards do that, they use magic literally for _everything_ , but I find it therapeutic making a cup of tea with no magic. He got everything out and set up my tea just the way I like it. I walked over and hugged him from behind. I breathed him in, and I sighed. I could feel the vibration of him laughing as the kettle finished boiling. The click of the switch turning made something click in my brain, where was Crooks?

"Christian, have you noticed something odd about the apartment? I think someone is here or has been here", he stopped what he was doing. He slowly turned around in my arms. His face void of emotion.

"You're right, Crookshanks would normally be all over us by now. You stay here I'll go have a look", I shook my head.

"I'll be right behind you", I followed him as we peaked into the study and found nothing there. Christian then opened the door to my bedroom and there was Ron sleeping on my bed. Crooks was on the floor stunned, I waved my hand and unstunned him. He hissed in anger, upon realising it was me and Christian he huffed and ran out but not before looping through Christians legs in greeting then continuing to I presume his bed. I rolled my eyes.

 

Then I turned my attention back to the man in my bed. Who was _not_ the man I wanted in my bed. My blood boiled at this violation of privacy, how dare he! I turned and stormed back to the kitchen. Tipping the contents of my handbag out on to the dining table until I found my phone.

I dialled Harry's number.

" _Hello_ "

"Harry get your arse over here now! I have a situation", I hung up I didn't even let him answer me. There goes my quiet afternoon cuddling on the couch reading a book.

Christian comes out looking positively _murderous_ and I don't blame him. The crackle of his magic was dark, but it caressed my magic soothingly.

"Why is he in your bed?", sounding quite jealous. I glared at him, then stepped up pressing my body against his, his magic flaring.

" I don't know, but I want it to be you in there when we're ready", before he could answer the front door burst open. Harry looked around wildly.

"What's going on?", he asked as he realised there was no immediate threat.

"Go look in the bedroom", Christian said to him with barely restrained anger. Harry looked at him funny, then looked to me and I nodded. We chose to wait for him to return.

We heard a scuffle and a ' _merlins balls_ ', followed by a ' _ouch Harry that hurt'_ and then out came Harry dragging Ron by the scruff of his neck.

I had my arms folded leaning into Christian who had his arm secured tightly around my waist. Like he thought he might lose me. Maybe that was the jealousy earlier?

Returning my attention to Ron, I couldn’t wait to hear this explanation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tom Pov

 

That bloody weasel, the gall of him to break in to my woman’s flat and then to sleep in her bed. I’d love to flay the prick while still alive and turn his skin into to shoes. Of course, I’d never say that out loud, in present company.

 

_My woman_

 

Yes, she will be mine and _only_ mine to possess.

 

I could feel my anger becoming out of control, I could barely contain my magic from lashing out. I clutched Hermione closer to me as Harry came out dragging Ronald by the neck of his shirt. It would have been an amusing sight if I wasn’t seething. I’m sure everyone could feel the waves of hatred rolling off me.

Hermione, cupped my chin and forced me to look at her. I could see the worry etched in her face. While my face was blank, I'm sure she picked up on the barely restrained fury storming in my eyes. She kissed my chin and told me to go sit down or go outside onto the balcony to calm down a little before I end up hurting someone.

I relented after a few minutes watching as Hermione returned to glaring glacially at Ron. I'm sure it would be enough to shrivel most men's manhood’s. I would not like to be on the end of that stare.

I ended up going out on the enclose balcony. I slid back a window and let some very crisp air flow. It was refreshing and cold enough to shimmer down some of my anger. I left the screen door open a fraction so I could hear what was going on.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione POV

 

I watched out of my periphery as Christian left to go outside. He was angrier than I was. Then again is the situation was reversed, I'd have hexed his ex-fiancés hair off _permanently._ Don't get me wrong I am so very angry on the verge of combusting, but I want answers first.

 

 "Well Ronald what do you have to say for yourself?", I didn't move from where I was standing next to the dining table. My arms crossed, he should be scared. Although like most other times I have given him the benefit of the doubt and not wanting to rock the proverbial boat I have let things go. But not this time, yes, he is emotionally hurting I sympathize with that. It doesn't give the right however, to break into my flat and sleep in my bed.

 

"I just wanted the lie down and I could smell you on the pillows and I just fell asleep. I thought if you saw me then it would be like old times", I was weirded out and wasn't entirely sure how to respond with that.

 

"Have you been drinking?" Was the question I went with.

"No, I miss you Hermione and Harry said that I should just let it go because you're happy with the mystery guy. I don't like that you lied Hermione. Even with your ruined reputation I would still take you back. ", What in the world is he going on about?

"My ruined reputation? Ron we aren't in a Nathaniel Hawthorne novel. I'm a modern independent woman. We chose to separate Ron and I'm enjoying time with another man. I think maybe some time away from each other would be a good thing. I'm not forgiving you just yet, what you did was an invasion of privacy, and I'm really angry about that", I could see his face turning redder and redder.

"Your angry?! I'm angry, you just left me without even trying and now, because you’re with some rich guy, you don't want to give it another go. Maybe I was right about you and trying for bigger and better things", practically spat at me. Harry gave him a yank on the shirt.

 

"That was uncalled for Ron", Harry said trying to restrain Ron while attempting to admonish him.

"Ron, I didn't leave you without even trying, we tried Ron we did, but eventually I got sick of trying. You just didn't want to see that it wasn't working. I needed more Ron, than what you could give me", I was getting worked up now, I was past angry and now just emotional. He was dredging things up I didn't want to deal with.

"What I couldn't give you? Oh, so now you admit, that it's all about money. Just because I'm not wealthy like Mr Fancy pants over there that I don't count, that we couldn't have been happy!"

I felt Christian come back inside, whether it was a good idea or not I couldn't careless now. He was still brimming with a potent dark magic, I snuck a worried glance over at Harry who was watching him with narrowed eyes. His magic wrapped around me reassuringly, I don't know if he was aware of what it was doing. If he did, he didn't show it.

"Ron it was never about the money, I wouldn't have cared if we lived in a shack. It was emotional and physical needs; our dreams weren't compatible. I want to achieve things before I have children, I want to be content where I am in life before my time gets taken over by little people. That's why I never…" I got carried away before realising I was about to let my secret slip. I felt Christian's hand squeeze mine in solidarity.

 

"You never what? Liked to have sex? you were frigid most of the time. But I was willing to look passed that because I loved you", my face was burning in embarrassment. Not because I was bad in bed, but Ron was the one who refused to try new things. We lacked passion, there was no red-hot chemistry between us. Somehow, I think with Christian he will open my eyes. Poor Harry he was red faced as well.

"Ron somehow I remember things a little differently, but all of this doesn't excuse you breaking in. We are over Ron accept that please and move on. I have with Christian and I am very happy", I squeezed his hand back, letting him know I spoke the truth. Ron scoffed in derision.

 

"We'll see Hermione, eventually he'll get bored of you and you'll come running back to me", before I had a chance to answer, Christian stepped up to Ron poking him hard in the chest. Ron may have been a little taller, but Christian had presence and confidence, that you couldn't deny. What surprised me was that Harry let him. He most likely was getting irritated at Ron but was too loyal to do anything. I hated that.

"Let go Ronald Weasley, Hermione doesn't want to be with you what part of no do you not understand? Even if we happen to break up the future, which let's be honest is doubtful. She will never go back to you, and do you know why?", He waited for dramatic effect to see if Ron would answer him. "Because you never placed her as a priority, too busy with Quidditch or whatever else it is you do. You never took interest in what it was she was doing, you took her for granted wanting her too serve you. No wonder she didn’t want to have children with you. And while she was waiting for you to wake the fuck up and realise you had the perfect woman right there in front of you, she came to her own conclusion that she didn't need you anymore that she deserved more. Face it Weasley you lost", Christian poked him again for emphasis. Ron lunged at him grabbing him by the shirt. Christian also grabbed him trying to push Ron off to the side. However, because Harry was still holding on to Ron trying to pull him back, lost balance when Ron flung himself sideways, in an attempt to loosen Christian's grip. Which meant Harry went tumbling accidentally knocking Christian to the floor. Ron was free then to come over to me and grabbed both my wrists. I frowned at him trying to get his hands off me.

"Ron let me go now", I was angry he had no right to place his hands on me unwanted.

"Please Hermione, I can make you happy again. We can go on a vacation and get away from all this, have some time to ourselves and rekindle the romance.", I really wish he would listen. Even months ago, he wouldn't listen. I don't know what else to do to get him to listen. I'm trying not to hurt his feelings as best I can.

Ron because he was so focused on me didn't notice Christian come up behind him. He looked furious.

"Harry?", I asked concerned. I didn't want anybody getting hurt.

"I'm here, Ron's on his own. He got himself into this mess and now he can get himself out of it. If this was Ginny I'd be pissed as hell too", I looked to Harry incredulously he did have a point, however. Christian grabbed Ron and shot him with a modified stunner. Ron could still move his head and only his head. I yanked my hands out of his grip, my wrists where going to bruise. They were already starting to turn vigorous shade of purple.

 

"Now Weasley, because I value Hermione, I won't harm you even though you deserve a thorough beating. Instead I will issue a small threat so take heed", he got down close to Ron whispering in his ear although loud enough that we could hear. "Touch her in any way again and I'll make your death as painful as possible…I was thinking disembowelment, not pleasant holding your insides especially all those intestines. Then I could always strangle you with it, use it as your own noose. String you from something…(he clicks his tongue)..ah so many possibilities." and he pats him on the head in the way a parent does to a child. His tone was cold, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

Of course, Ron being Ron had to have the last say. "Harry, do you hear what he said? He threatened me! He's sick. What if he hurts Hermione? You should arrest him for threatening an Auror!", Ron shouted at Harry, who just rolled his eyes and undid whatever spell Christian put on Ron.

"No Ron, I won't because then you would have to explain the rest of the situation. I chose to ignore what he said because I would have done the same thing. What you did was wrong Ron and it's time for you to own up to that. It's been 5 months, Hermione is moving on and so should you.", Ron glared at both me and Harry. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'betrayal'.

 

"He'll be fine, maybe I'll convince him to take a vacation somewhere. Or just to Charlie in Romania. I'm sorry Hermione, he's taking this a lot harder than any of us thought", I smiled sadly at him as he left.

After a few quiet moments of just holding each other, Christian spoke.

 

"How about I run you a bath before I leave?", he said as he ran his hands down my body, almost like he was memorizing every contour for future reference.

"I would like that", after a moment’s hesitation I asked, "will you stay?". A slight blush pinkened his cheeks.

"You're not ready for that yet, but soon". He kissed my forehead, I wished it was my lips.

 

I slept on the couch that night cuddling Crookshanks, I was too emotionally exhausted to change the sheets. I dreamt about a young Tom Riddle that morphed into Christians face, perhaps the universe was trying to tell me something. But the question remained, did I care who he once was?


	16. The Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only quickly edited, so I apologise for any mistakes that I have missed

_Hermione's Apartment_

_14th December 2013, 6pm_

 

 

The last two weeks have been particularly stressful and an emotional rollercoaster, so in typical Ginny fashion she suggested a night out on the town. Harry informed her what had happened on Thursday and suffice to say she was ashamed of what her brother had done. So, her solution was to get drunk. She said while I didn't get drunk very often, I needed the release.

 

"Come on Hermione let your sensible side take a night off, you need to blow off some steam. Burn off that emotional turmoil. Come on you need the release!", she said throwing a dress at me which under normal circumstances I would not wear.

"I need a release alright but not that kind", I slapped my hand over my mouth, mortified I had just said that out loud.

"Hermione! Now the truth comes out. When was the last time you know…I know you said you haven't been with anybody since my brother, but I mean the other thing", at first I just looked at her while I thought over what she had just said. _Oh_.

 

"You mean that release?"

"What other kind of release is there?" I rolled my eyes at her, "So does that mean that Christian hasn't given you one?", my cheeks burn with humiliation. The man I want won't even touch me, it's frustrating. Do I practically have to be naked and throw myself at him? Not that I would do that mind you. I have dignity and self-respect.

 

"No, on Thursday I asked him if he wanted to stay, but he said I wasn't ready for that", I stood up and moved in front of the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. I held up the dress, it really was pretty, it was red lace and short, mid-thigh, it wasn't tight which is also what I liked about it. It had half sleeves that finished above my elbows. It was tasteful, but gave a hint of what was underneath and that was what made it sexy, I guess. I was never sexy. Ron had often complained about my modesty, but Christian brings something out in me…more confidence. I want to be _sexy_ for him.

 

"Try the dress on Hermione, you'll look stunning it in. Look, I'm sure he wants you what man wouldn't? But after what he saw and experienced on Thursday, he probably thought you were too emotional and perhaps would regret it later. And who wants their first time with someone marred by regret and overshadowed by their ex-fiancé?"

 

"Ok you are probably right. Alright I'll put the dress on, but I am not getting too drunk I want to remember tonight and not do anything stupid"

 

Ginny saluted me "Yes Mam'" with a sly grin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours and a few (many) drinks later_

_Somewhere Hermione can't remember_

_(Club White around 1am)_

 

"Ginny what's two hundred and thirty-six times four hundred and forty, then take the square root. I desperately need to know the answer", Ginny looked at me like I was crazy.

 

"Ahh, I'm too drunk to know that and even if I wasn’t, I would have no idea", mmm Ginny didn't sound that drunk.

"I'll tell you it's 322! Roughly", she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Only you could still do complicated math while drunk", she shook her head trying not to laugh.

A man comes over to where we are, trying to get my attention, I guess the red is a real man attractor, but I want my man here and now, touching me. Maybe I could call him? Would he come? I giggle at that. I want him to _come_. I'm really on top of the innuendos while I'm drunk. Ha! _on top_. I want to be on top, would he let me be on top?

 

"I would let you be on top…beautiful", he man gets right in my face, his breath smelling of a sickly-sweet alcohol. I push him roughly out of the way.

"Yuck, I don't want you anywhere near me! I want my man and only my man!" I was getting a little loud by the fact that Ginny was trying to shush me. I felt her reach into my handbag, did she need more money? I couldn't really focus on that right now. I had another guy come up to me.

"Well he isn't here, now is he? So, I could take his place…between your legs" he sidled up to me caging me in between his massive body and the wall of wherever we were. I can't remember.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny POV_

 

Oh boy. We're in trouble now. Harry will kill me. As soon as I saw that guy come up talking about being on top. It was hilarious watching Hermione's inner musings spoken out loud. She doesn't often relax or have any sort of girl talk because it is _inappropriate_. Hopefully, being away from my brother might awaken her inner woman.

I dig through he handbag looking for her mobile. This is getting out of hand and Harry isn't answering. So, I decide to call Christian, not like I can call Ron. I take a chance. I can't take on these buffoons all by myself. I'm watching Hermione thumping the guy who has her caged, hopefully Christian can get here quick enough.

 

"Hello Hermione, you realise it is…just after one", he sounded sleepy.

"Ummm, Christian? This is Christian right?"

"Who is this? Why do you have Hermione's phone?", now he was alert.

"It's Ginny, we are at Club White and we need help we're in a spot of trouble. Hermione is drunk and being harassed by two guys"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" and hangs up. I really hope he is.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione POV_

 

"Get off me you oaf, ogre, troll wannabe! No one touches me!"

"Come one sweet heart show us the goods, I bet you are sweet tasting. Nectar of the God's all the feisty ones are", suddenly a bag is swung at his head and I look to see Ginny was the one holding it. Then the other wanker grabs her and holds her arms.

 

I bring up my knee to connect with his groin, I somehow manage to aim correctly, but my right hook is completely off, and I just swing at air. The guy tackles me into the wall I groan as my head connects against the brick. I'm going to have a splitting headache in the morning oh wait it is the morning. He grabs my face and smashes his mouth on to mine, the taste of his tongue makes me want to be sick. I swing both my fists into the side of his face as hard as I could in my drunken state. He is wrenched off me suddenly and thrown back, Christian grabs me and I am staring at him like it is Christmas morning. _My man_.

 He throws me over his shoulder, careful to keep the hem of my dress pulled down so I don't flash anyone. As soon as we are outside, he apparates us both to his hotel room. He points to the bathroom and I go without arguing. My drunk mind is struggling to process, but I know that I'm in trouble. I brush my teeth and clean myself up as best I can.

I enter the room again and he is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. I walk over at stand in between his legs. I'm starting to sober up, but I'm still drunk enough that my inhibitions are lowered.

"Thank you for coming tonight", I run my hands through his luscious curly hair.

"Of course, I would come if you called, no matter the time", he answered me seriously.

I close my eyes and revel in that thought, I could feel the lust still running in my veins as I thought about what I had said earlier.

"Hermione", god I want him to say it again.

"Say it again", my voice was becoming thick.

"Hermione?"

"Touch me Christian", I said as I reached under my dress to pull my underwear down. There was that sensible voice in the back of my mind screaming at me ' _to stop this right now'_. I watched his face morph into shocked as he watched my panties fall to the floor. 

"Hermione…", my mind was a mix of _oh god_ and _you idiot._ He stood up and tossed me on the bed. Then crawled over the top of me, but careful not to touch my body. He held on to my wrists and he lent down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't tempt me Hermione. You are drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you in this current state. While I would enjoy ravishing you until you explode in ecstasy now is not the time. Now sleep", he touches my forehead, and everything goes black.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tom POV_

This little seductress is going to be the death of me. It took all my self-control not to fuck her senseless. She thinks I don’t want her - _I do_ , but I need her to trust me and when morning comes, she will regret and be embarrassed by her actions. Plus, I know she has suspicions about my identity, I’ve caught bits and pieces that she has inadvertently projected. I don't want her to think I've betrayed her. Such a Hufflepuff.

I pick up the desk chair and throw it, how very muggle of me taking my frustrations out on a piece of furniture. It’s uncouth. She has wheedled her way under my skin taking up residence like a parasite. A parasite I'm not sure I want to get rid of. I look at her sleeping gracefully in my bed. I clench my jaw. I flick my hand and magically change her in to one of my t-shirts. It instils a bit of manly pride. I snort. Ridiculous. I summon my wand and proceed to obliterate the chair, then piecing it back together, then destroying it again. I do it multiple times until my frustration as ebbed away. I sigh. It's going to be a long morning knowing there is a half-naked woman in my bed. I transfigure the chair that had incurred my frustration into a simple cot. I willed myself to sleep and not think about the way she asked me to _touch_ her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione POV_

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. My brain felt like a thousand jack hammers where going off. My tongue felt like a piece of sandpaper and I was parched. I blinked slowly, taking in my surroundings. Where the hell am I? I moved my head and saw Christian holding a mug, he was sipping it every now and then looking out the window contemplatively. I took a moment to look at him, he was wearing stripy sleep shorts and a plain grey t-shirt. His hair was messy from sleep, I wondered if he looked this good every morning. I probably looked like I have been dragged through a bush. I sat up and realised I wasn't in my dress, just a shirt. Oh boy, did we? It doesn't feel like we did, and I doubt he would agree to have sex while I was drunk.

Images started to flood my brain of last night. I closed my eyes ashamed of my behaviour I can't believe I said those things; how can I look him in the eye? No, I need to own my behaviour. I said things I wouldn't necessarily have while sober even if they were true. Now I know the meaning of liquid courage.

He turns around surprised I am awake. I just stare not sure what to say. Again, I'm being stupid. Where was the confident self-assured Hermione of last night complaining about him not touching me? And also, it would prove Ron somewhat right. I sit up straighter and keep eye contact. He smiles and arches an eyebrow.

"There's my girl", I blush furiously. I open my mouth to apologise, but he holds up a hand.

"You don't need to apologise Hermione. I already know what you are going to say. You were drunk, I think your allowed to have a night off", he walks over and places his mug down on the bed side table. He sits down on the bed leaning back on one of his arms.

"Now my dear, you need to go freshen up and get appropriately dressed for conducting a burglary", my jaw drops.

"We're doing that tonight? I thought we were doing that tomorrow?", he grins deviously, I find that I don't mind it when he is being cunning. That grin however is very reminiscent of Voldemort...

"Well I changed my mind. Sunday is probably the best day to do it. Most people are at home, Sunday afternoons are spent busy thinking about the working week ahead". I have to agree, generally I'm at home or at the Burrow. I just wasn't mentally prepared to be thieving today. I kind of just wanted to go home and wallow in self-pity.

"Ok. What do I wear?", he looked at me as if to say, ' _are you serious_?'

"Well I don't know you're the burglar here", he chuckled.

"I guess just wear something comfortable, we are going to be waiting in a storage cupboard for a few hours", I blushed at all the possibilities of what we could do in that cupboard while waiting. He must have sensed my train of thought.

"Hermione, there will be plenty of time for that later. I want to get to _know_ you better", he reached out and squeezed my hand. I felt there was a hidden meaning to that, but I had no time to think about it as I felt his lips on mine. It was a whisper of a kiss. Tease.

"Come on we have work to do Princess"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Out the front of The British Museum_

_Great Russell St, Bloomsbury, London_

_15th December 2013 around 4pm_

After the leaving Christian's hotel room, I returned home and fed Crookshanks, who was rather cranky that I hadn't been home. As I took Christians shirt off and let it fall to the floor, Crookshanks decided to poke and prod it with his paws until he was satisfied and then curled up in the middle of it. Clearly, he was missing Christian again.

 

The plan was to meet up outside the main entrance at the bottom of the stairs an hour before closing time. I was dressed in all black, I went for practical. Black leggings, a long sleeve shirt, a thick black knitted jumper. I brought a long down filled jacket that went to my knees. I also wore some après boots, it looked like it was going to snow tonight, and I wanted to be wearing appropriate footwear for our quick getaway. I had my phone and wand tucked away in my pocket, i didn't bring anything else.

Because I was looking around at the people walking passed, I failed to observe a person come up behind me and wrap their arms around me. I went to scream, but a hand covered my mouth.

"Ready?", the person whispered in my ear.

I relaxed as I recognised the voice and the smell of his cologne. "Did you have to do that? You scared me and I'm already on edge. I feel like everyone is watching" I know I was being paranoid because we were about to do something very illegal.

 

"You weren't observing your surroundings so I had to remind you that you should keep alert", I rolled my eyes, lucky he didn't see when I did that.

 

"Well thank you for that lesson _Dad,_ but I'll be fine. So, what's the plan once we get in there?", I was really anxious because I still wasn't 100% sure of the plan. He scowled at the dad jab, serves himself right.

 

"First we'll just have a wander inside, then closer to the closing time enter the shop, I'll send a pulse of magic to the camera that's in the shop to make it flicker long enough for us too disillusion ourselves and get into the storage cupboard"

 

"What about the shopkeep? They may be rather attentive especially if they see us hanging around right on closing time", I was hoping he wouldn't suggest, injuring them or something.

 

"It depends, I may have to use a mild _imperio_ to prompt them to leave early, thinking they have done everything for the day. I know it's illegal, but it's the best option without hurting them" while I don't agree with the imperious curse, in mild cases I can see why some people use it as a strong _suggestion._

 

"Fine, I agree if that's all you do" I had my bossy pants on. This was already pushing the boundaries of my morals and ethics by stealing back this artefact but using unforgivables I couldn't really handle much more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom POV

 

Quite frankly I couldn't care less about the damn muggles. The things I do for this woman. Maria said Hermione will be good for me curb some of my darkness from getting out of control. But what does she know? I've only really known Hermione for 4 weeks. But everything has changed. Love not _love_ , it's nothing more than a chemical defect. I like the girl nothing more, but perhaps Maria might be right in that Hermione could be my greatest ally.

 

I quite enjoy the museum, I just wish we had more time to enjoy it together. We circled around level one just waiting for the final bell to ring indicating the museum would be closing in ten minutes time. Then we would make our way down to the shop next to room 30.

 

We stopped and leaned over one of the balconies just watching the muggles walk back and forth without a care in the world, even though there was something just in their immediate vicinity that could kill them. I should amend that to two things because I am not just talking about the tablet. Hermione is leaning her head on my shoulder and she stiffens when the final bell rings.

"Hermione, if you don't want to do this we could just walk away right now and no one would have to know", I knew she wouldn't take the offer to retreat. She was just as curious as I was about the tablet. Even though it scared her, she still wanted to figure it out.

"No, we need to do this" and with one final determined look I descended the stairs after her.

 

The shop was filled with a few tourists trying to get their souvenirs at the last minute. It meant we could hide at the back of the shop relatively unnoticed and lucky for us that meant facing away from the view of the camera. I discretely sent an energy pulse at the camera wanting it to flicker and go blank.

"Disillusion yourself and I'll distract the shop keep", I quickly glanced back up to the camera to make sure the red-light indicating power was still off.

 

"What do I do now?", all I heard was a whisper in my ear. "Go wait near the storage cupboard door". The shop keep was becoming eagle eyed, while serving the last few customers. I will have to use the _imperio_ on him, they're too observant. In addition, I didn't like the way he was looking at Hermione earlier, she's mine.

 

I watch as the store clerk walks over here sizing me up, how pathetic, this snot nose little twit actually believes he has a chance?

 

"Sir you and your… _daughter_ where ever she is, will have to leave the premises now the Museum is about the close", I can't help but roll my eyes.

"She's not my daughter, clearly your math skills are not up to scratch she's my partner you fool", _girlfriend_ was such an immature way of explaining our relationship, whereas, partner felt more appropriate.

 

The foolish dim-witted poor example of a muggle just open and closed his mouth like a goldfish gulping for air. Thank the powers above I get to _imperio_ this moron. I checked the camera once more before pointing my wand at his head right between the eyes. I mouthed the incantation, forcing myself into the haze of his mind. I implanted false memories of him closing up the store as a normal afternoon activity. I also made sure he would stay away from Hermione in the future. Satisfied with my impeccable magical work, I let him robotically leave the store. I shut both the main entry door and the door that lead out into the gallery; I went to lock them but realised neither had locks. Security must come through here when they loop back.

 

I slowly open the cupboard door, so I don't startle Hermione, the last thing we need is for to scream in fright. I look around the cupboard is a little bigger than I thought but not by much. The cupboard is lined by two skinny shelving units stacked with boxes and various items and there are some boxes haphazardly placed on the floor which limits the amount of floorspace we have to sit. It will be tight for the next few hours. I notice her looking through some boxes and she pulls out two water bottles and a packet of mixed nuts.

 

She plonks herself down and pats the floor beside her. How plebeian sitting on a dirty floor. How my life has changed.

"What's the next stage of the plan?" she says as she offers me a bottle. I take it considering my answer.

"Well the next stage will be vanishing the display cabinet. It was too busy before to do it people would have noticed. So…adjusting for this change in plans…the psychological warfare begins"

‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione POV_

_The storage cupboard_

I frowned in thought psychological warfare? Then it clicked getting security to what turn off the cameras? Lights?

"What exactly is the aim of that?"

"Well if it works it will make them turn off the lights, cameras and motion detectors possibly even stopping their security rounds in this section. With the silent alarms constantly going off they will get irritated and not wanting it to keep happening they'll stay away. It would make our lives easier if it works, it would make stealing the tablet straightforward. I will transfigure something in here to look like the tablet and swap it…is there another bag of nuts?"

I felt overwhelmed as the reality of what we were doing was starting to set in. Like at the hotel, I started to internally freak out. This was now happening, I know we needed to do it to save a lot of people but that wasn't going to stop the irrational part of my mind from panicking.

"Hermione, breathe and calm down. I'll be doing most of the work, ok?", he pulled me in to his chest and just breathing him in was enough for the initial panic to subside.

 "So… bag of nuts?", I laughed not meaning to be so loud. But I doubt people would be able to hear us here in the bloody cupboard.

"Here take this packet, I'll look around for another one in these boxes"

"I just wanted it to transfigure into the tablet", I looked at him.

"I suppose that would be funny when it turned back into a bag of nuts, to see the look on their faces", yes when they realised what a foolish simple mistake they had made. I still cannot fathom how they had managed to make such a disastrous mistake.

I watched as Christian concentrate on the bag of nuts with his wand firmly pointed at it. I saw the swirl of magic erupt from the end of his wand. I had never paid too much attention to his wand before, but now being able to have a clear look at it I can see that it is Holly.

Wand lore was something that I surprisingly didn't pay too much attention to during school, there wasn't any time to indulge in extra research, as most of the time was helping Harry survive. It wasn't until after the battle was over that, that I was more curious about wand lore. For as much as wizards and witches rely on their wands, there isn't many books on the subject. It apparently is only passed down in families who make wands such as the Ollivanders. The few books I did find where enlightening.

Voldemort's old wand was Yew with a phoenix feather core, and it is a wood that enhances magical ability, transformations and immortality. Which partially makes sense why he was so obsessed with gaining immortality. It was a wood that was put on the graves of the deceased in Celtic mythology as a reminder to the departed spirit that death wasn't the end but a brief stop before rebirth.

Christian's wand is Holly, I don't know what the core is, and I am not about to ask, but if _this is_ him it would be rather poetic to end up with a Holly wand as it symbolises rebirth, protection and invulnerability.

I really like him, and I know that I have been ignoring certain things, that have been niggling at the back of my mind. His magic is familiar I just can't seem the place it or my mind doesn't want to. He knows more about Horcruxes than perhaps he should, but he did do a mastery in the Dark Arts, his smirk and that glint he gets in his eye sometimes are so alike with Voldemort it is hard to dismiss.

I can't be in denial forever, living in this bubble like we have been. I will have to face the truth sooner or later, but what will I do when it is staring me in the face? I have goblin paper in my beaded bag, I can always use some of those bloodied rags I still haven't placed in the bin outside. Wetting them and using that on the paper should theoretically work, then I will know for once and for all if it is him.

I am pulled out of my internal musing by Christian waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was lost in thought then", I looked down I was looking at a full replicate of the tablet. It looked so real, wow he was good.

"Wow, merlin's beard that is a really good transfiguration. Because I've studied so much, I can see that it is not the real thing, but to an untrained observer it would look like the real deal", I couldn't help but smile this was really good.

"Well it was a good as it was going to get, without actually doing the complicated duplicate spell. But we just need it to last for a couple of hours. Alright I'm going to go out and trip the gallery-", he cut himself off as we heard the voices of the guards walking through the shop.

He quickly disillusioned both of us in case they opened the cupboard door. Lucky, he did because moments later they opened the door, flicked the light off and closed the door. I breathed a sigh of relief. They came around earlier than expected, I looked at my watch 5:45pm. We sat in silence for twenty minutes not wanting to make a noise.

"What I was saying was that I'll go disillusioned and set of the motion sensors in the gallery the sooner we get this plan rolling the sooner we can get back home", he kissed my forehead before magically unlocking the door and then slipping out. I sat worrying the whole time he was gone. It was only a few minutes later and he was back.

"So soon?"

"I was just setting off the sensors, now we just need to wait and see what happens"

Sure, enough twenty minutes later the guards came back around again. I held Christians arm tightly as they jiggled the door handle, satisfied it was locked they kept walking. Once they left, I relaxed again, knowing he is going to have to go back out there soon enough to disturb the peace again. In the mean time we spoke quietly about his job in America, as I wanted to know more about this mysterious man.

It was nearly 7:30pm when Christian left to go back out again, I wasn't as worried this time even though he did take a little longer.

He came back in, in a flurry.

"I put a magical dampener on the tablet and vanished the cabinet. Next time if this all goes to plan, we should be able to swap the tablet and leave without too much trouble."

"But would the magical dampener prevent us from doing magic if we are close to it?"

"It shouldn't but I can't be too sure. We will just have to improvise if it does which…..is why I brought this", he pulled out a shrunken box and then enlarged it.

"what is it?", I could feel the dark magic emanating from it, it was disgusting.

"I know it is dark magic Hermione, but this box maybe the one way to hold the tablet long enough to get it to the ministry without causing any problems. Or activating while it is with us. My guess is that the tablet will eventually eat through this magic or consume it. The tablet seems to be sentient or appears to be to a degree. Holding it down in the Dark Archives is a smart idea as all that dark magic will distract it. I didn't mention this earlier because I didn't know how you would react to this. But we needed a backup plan and I would rather not get my magic and soul sucked out to that"

"No…I agree. I don't like it, but I am not as naïve as I was in school. I do understand that dark magic has its place, and this is useful if it will prevent us from killing ourselves while doing this", we heard the guards talking loudly as they walked through the store.

" _I don't know why they make us do this, it's just old dusty trinkets, why would anyone want to steal this stuff? Not like anyone is in here, every time we walk through, nothing comes of it. Plus, you would hear people walking around, it echoes in the corridors"_

_"They should just let us turn off the security in this section. If the motion sensors keep picking up nothing and triggering the silent alarms the police are going to get the shits from having to keep coming here. This is the second time already"_

"It's actually working", I was slightly surprised but if I were the police, I would get annoyed at having to come out for 'false alarms'.

"I told you, it's all psychology. A third time should do it, then the fourth time when we leave, they should ignore the sensors as we leave, just have to affect the cameras on our way out and _voila_ we are free with the tablet"

I was getting excited at the prospect of getting to the end of our plan. Christian got up to go back out there and swap the tablet this time. He tried the door, but it wouldn't open, he tried again but wouldn't budge. He tried magically and it still wouldn't open.

"The door is stuck", he sounded confused.

"The door is stuck how?", I knew that was a stupid question, but I couldn't help asking it. He banged his head against the door.

"I mean it is locked Hermione, but magic is not opening it, which means… the dampening field has unfortunately extended to where we are"

"We're locked in here?" I screeched. This was bad, I did not want to be stuck in here helpless in a locked cupboard. There wasn't much we could do except wait or make a lot of noise and get caught. Neither was an option I wanted.

"Don't worry Hermione, I am prepared. I am a burglar, what good would I be if I didn't carry around a lock picking kit?", I sat stunned on the floor. He was right, he was burglar after all. I felt rather stupid and that was a feeling I wasn't accustomed too.

I watched him for maybe 30 minutes unpicking the lock using my phone as the only source of light. I would hazard a guess and say that wasn't an easy thing to accomplish. We heard the final pin click in place and the door opened. He picked up the transfigured nut packet and bolted off towards the gallery. Literally five minutes later and he was back with the real tablet ensconced in that offensive box. I hope we weren't cooped up for too long with that thing.

"Well how did the swap go?"

"I reconjured the cabinet so it looks exactly like it was, nothing will look amiss. We just have to wait now till they come back around, hopefully the police will not attend this time"

Fifteen minutes later the guards came back around again whispering loudly, " _This is the last time I am doing this, it is pointless! It must just be a fault of the sensors"._  Then another voice, clearer and louder sounded out in the silence. "Yes, Mr Stewart an astute observation, I will be logging a maintenance request for in the morning. Seal off this section. When you do your regular rounds, just stick your head in and have a look then continue on as usual. The police will be told that they will not have to attend anymore silent alarm trips for tonight. Continue on your rounds, Mr Stewart", then the voices where gone.

I looked to Christian, he looked stone faced. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I assumed planning the escape stage of our heist. I feel like I haven't done much in this burglary so far.

He looks to me and says "Hermione, do you feel comfortable taking this box back to the ministry? You will have to carry it that far."

"Yes, I understand, and I am fine with it. I chose to do this, I know the consequences"

"Are you ready?", he said standing back up stepping over to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be", he shrunk the box to a size I could place in the pocket of my jacket. I hated having this thing close to my body. It felt like a cold wet fish was rubbing up against you. It wasn't pleasant.

I grabbed his hand and we stepped out into the now darkened store. It was eerily silent. We place silencing spells and a disillusioning charm upon us. I could feel a slight flare of magic from the box.

"I don't think we have much time, so we need to hurry", he whispered in my ear. As we entered room 24, I noticed our next problem was going to be getting out of the Montague place entrance. It was a smaller entrance with double doors leading out onto the street. We just had to make it the 100 or so metres without something going wrong. I could see two cameras facing the exit and one pointing right at us if we were visible. I sent a pulse of energy wandlessly at the cameras as we were walking, I could feel the disillusionment charm beginning to fail.

" _Run_ ", I heard Christian say. I ran on pure adrenaline, I just had to make those last few metres before the spell completely dissolved. I shot an unlocking spell at the doors and thank merlin they opened. I didn't look back to see if Christian was following me, I just kept going until I made it to Bedford Square a kilometre down the road. I stopped in amongst the trees catching my breath. I wanted to see Christian to make sure he was ok and the other part of me wanted to use that Goblin paper to find out once and for all.

I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was from Christian.

_You go to the Ministry and I'll meet you back at your place. Be safe- Christian._

Getting in and out of the ministry was easy, no one bothered me. Almost no one except for security workers were there. They waved and said hi, seeing me wasn't unusual. So, they would not have thought it strange me being here.

Placing the tablet in the Dark Archives vault was a satisfying experience. I felt one weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Once I was at home, I was a bundle of nerves, part of me doesn't want to know this outcome and just live oblivious to the fact that Christian may be Voldemort in disguise. I felt nauseous, the bile was clawing at my throat as I transfigured my bracelet back into my beaded bag and silently accioed the Goblin paper. My hands were shaking digging through the bin to find the bloodied tissues. I wet the tissues under the dripping tap and placed them on the paper, now I just had to wait. I squeezed my eyes shut like a child refusing to open their eyes, hoping it would all just go away. 

Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out. I opened them and looked in the mirror, I was pale and sickly looking. What was the real issue here? That he was Voldemort or that I  _felt_  something for him? Who was I kidding I know that I feel something for him. As Christian. Knowing that he maybe Voldemort was a far of thought that before I could shut down anytime. It was abstract. I could hide in my ignorance, blissfully. But not any longer, with the very tangible fact it maybe him. Would my feelings change? Would I be betraying Harry? This man who respects me, brings me Chinese and wine, who pats Crookshanks and discusses the latest research papers in front of the fire. That's what I'm having trouble with now reconciling the two different personalities and my own feelings. I feel like a mess of emotions.

 

Logically, I knew that while he could be Voldemort he technically wasn't. He is younger than Voldemort was, and he clearly has a whole soul. Therefore, he is just Tom Riddle. I took another deep breath to brace myself as I looked down at the paper in front of me to see what the result was. And there in perfect script was…

 

 

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally, the reveal. I know she may seem a bit back and forth in this chapter, but realistically speaking I don’t believe she would just automatically be ok with everything. While she knew it was a possibility she could hideaway from the fact and just ignore it, but there was too much to brush off so she had to know the truth.


	17. The Reveal and Aftermath

 

 It was what I expected but I just couldn't think. I couldn't move. For the first time ever in my life I was at an impasse, I didn't know what to do. 

I sensed the bathroom door open, my heart was beating rapidly in my chest, was he going to kill me? Will I die in my own bathroom right next to the toilet? For some reason a small giggle escaped me. He stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He always looked presentable no matter the occasion. 

 

"So, you figured it out", he said casually. I couldn't get a read on him on what he was feeling about this moment, but I suspect that he knew it was only a matter of time before I figured it out. 

"Are you going to hurt me now I know your secret?", I tried to sound strong, but my voice was shaking  _badly._  

He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and pushed off the door frame. He walked into the bathroom, imposing and seemingly filled the room with his powerful presence. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, my fight or flight instincts had completely left me, and I was frozen to the spot. 

 

He caged me in against the pedestal sink, the edge was digging into my back. It hurt, but I wasn't paying attention to the pain. He looked deep into my eyes, I knew he wasn't using legilimency on me he was just looking at _me_. It felt like he was trying to see inside me down to my atomic level. I have never experienced that before and it was both frightening and thrilling.

 

"Now why would I do that? When I want to do this", and he lowered his lips to mine. I went to push him away, resist him, but I found I couldn't everything just shrunk away. To just his taste and just his touch.

 

Maybe this was what he meant when he said I wasn't ready? Being so completely consumed by someone. My hands found their way to his body, one fisting his hair and the other roughly grabbing at the front of his shirt, holding him in place. I deepened the kiss and he groaned, his own hands moving from their position on the sink, to lifting me up and walking us both lips still locked to my bedroom next door.

 

My body felt like it was engulfed in flames and he was the match that had ignited it. We collapsed on the bed never breaking contact. It was hot and heavy as we explored each other but never undressing. It was easy to forget in that moment and be just Hermione and Christian. I liked hearing him make those noises, those groans almost like it hurt to restrain himself from devouring me.

 I pulled back breathing heavy, I was so conflicted between what I wanted and what I should do.

I was shaking with need. I hated that I still responded to him, even after knowing who he is, what he was. This was the man who had killed my best friend's parents, but it also wasn't. This wasn't the snake faced man with blood red eyes and who hissed when he spoke.

As a hypothetical situation I couldn't reconcile it and now as a reality I couldn't either. I needed answers, before any of _this_ could go any further. I was so confused by my conflicted feelings.

He went to lean in again to capture my lips, but I turned slightly. I caught the flash of hurt that crossed his features. It made me feel guilty, he was opening up his feelings to me and here I was crushing them. I didn't want to hurt him, but I also needed to know if this was real. If any of this was real that I had experienced over the last few weeks, that it wasn't some grand elaborate plot.

 

He sighed and sat up, our heavy snogging session now over.

"You're conflicted", his voice still slightly husky, it sent shivers up my spine. I sat up as well taking my shoes off. I slid back on the bed fishing around for my pyjamas, I pulled them out from under my pillow. Hello Kitty...oh well. I started undressing, his eyes watching every detail as I changed. I got back in bed under the covers. I patted the spot next to me. He looked hesitant then laid down on top of the covers.

 

Part of me wanted comfort from Christian, my Christian. Would he be the same now that I knew his secret? Or would he change revealing a different side of him, the Voldemort one?

 

"I'm still the same Hermione, I'm not Voldemort. Yes, he was a part of my past. I have some of his memories but not all. I don't remember killing Harry's parents for instance or being resurrected at the Triwizard tournament. I know that it happened from other memories, but I don't recall them specifically. It's like watching a past life, it's me but not me. I don't know how else to explain it. I knew you would figure it out eventually, you're too observant but I couldn't stay away. You intrigue me". The way he looked at me I knew he was sincere, either that or he was extraordinary at acting. I wanted to believe him, and I felt I did. I was just scared now to completely trust him, even though I really had no reason not to. He was here in my bed, and I had wanted him literally inside me only moments ago. That alone should be testament enough to how much I do trust him. But that's not the issue is it?

"You don't trust me, do you? After everything", I could feel my heart breaking at his tone. He sounded like the scared little unloved orphan boy. That was rejected by Dumbledore and then ostracised from there on out. It still made me angry at him being treated that way and here I am doing the same thing. A wave of shame came over me. How can I be with him and not feel like I've betrayed Harry? Am I willing to risk my own happiness to stay loyal to my best friend?

 

He started to get up as I must have taken too long to answer.

"Wait Christian...Tom?", I wasn't sure what he wanted to be called. I chewed on my bottom lip as I hesitated to reach out for him. I realised later that that was the wrong thing to do.

"What am I repulsive now? Condemning me for things I haven't committed. It's _Christian_ not Tom. I reveal apart of myself and you reject me yet again", I got the sense that some of that wasn't aimed at me, but everyone else who had rejected him in the past. But his tone still stung.

I flung myself at him hoping he wouldn't push me away, I hugged him tightly around the waist. His arms hung limply at his sides, I could feel tears burning my eyes.

 

"Hermione", I shook my head, burying myself in his shirt.

 

"Hermione", he tried to gently nudge me away.

 

"Hermione", I shook my head again. "No", it came out as a strangled sob. This was it, if I let him go, I probably wouldn't see him again and I was unsure If I could cope with that. I was attached to _Christian,_ but I needed reassurance he wasn't going to turn into Voldemort again.

"I'm sorry", I said releasing one arm from around him and furiously wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What for?", his face was blank, and I hated that he hid his emotions as well as he did.

"Hurting you...it's just...I really like you and I don't want to have to give you up. But I... I’m unsure what to do about Harry, it feels wrong to betray him like this", he looked bewildered, then changed to looking angry. His jaw was clenched but I could see the muscle ticking.

"So... you don't really want to be with me?"

"I do", I didn't know how else to express how much I _wanted_ that. There didn't seem to be enough words in the English language to convey it.

He gently placed me back on the bed and stepped away.

"You have a decision to make Hermione. I want to be with you", my heart swelled till nearly bursting hearing those words. "But I won't be second place. I couldn't give a hippogriff’s left arse cheek about Harry Potter, if I did, I could have killed him years ago easily. I can’t say I regret killing his parents, but I regret being so concerned about a bloody prophecy from a lunatic. I did my Mastery in Romania, then moved to America and for the last three years I’ve been at MACUSA- _that's it_. I wanted an uncomplicated life. I want you in it. But I must leave soon to return to work, the department is useless without me. I'll leave you alone to make your decision, but know this Hermione", he got close to whisper in my ear, one of his hands gripping my chin firmly. "You. Are. Mine. No one else can have you. I may not be Voldemort, but Tom Riddle takes care of what is his", I shuddered at his words. I maybe be a fiercely independent woman, but there is something to be said for a man claiming his woman. I turned my head slightly trying follow his mouth, I wanted one last kiss if this was all I was going to get. I quickly kissed his lips before he had a chance to move to far away from me. He responded by kissing me roughly, he wound his hand in my hair and tugged. I knew what he was doing, he was warning me. I knew I wanted him, but I needed time to think. All the kiss was doing was making me needy. It was turning steamy again. I can't say we lack chemistry or passion with each other. I whined as he pulled away again. He rested his forehead against mine, both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"As much as I want to stay and continue this, I can't. You need to decide what you want. I'm not going to be a pet project, I am who I am. If you can accept that then I'll be waiting". He just left me there sitting on the edge of the bed with kiss swollen lips.

As much as I could fantasize about being with him and the evenings of discussing academic theories and drinking wine. I had to be realistic, is this something I could do while actively knowing his secret and hiding it from Harry? I know I said I would do what was in my power to prevent him from being Voldemort...but I don't think that is an option anymore.

 

Why did matters of the heart have to be so painful and complicated? My heart is ready to give him everything, but my head is holding me back. Could I accept all of him including his darkness?

* * *

 

_TOM POV_

 

_Fuck_. Her and her self-martyring bullshit. I want to rip my own hair out in frustration. I want her, she is mine and I guess I just need to show her that I am the better choice. I've tasted her and I am never letting her go. What I told her is true I am not Voldemort, I am rather disgusted and ashamed of my former self's behaviour. I don't want to be associated with that snake faced ego maniacal madman. That is the point of the identity Christian O'Toole to start again and leave Tom Riddle behind in the past where he belongs. Part of me wonders what it would be like for her to yell out my real name in the throes of passion, but I don't want to push it.  She makes me _feel_ things like a god damn Hufflepuff, like being a better man for _her_. I should push her away and make her hate me, I don't need to feel these things, it will derail what I've worked for. But a small voice in the back of my mind which suspiciously resembles Maria says, _'what about your happiness? Don't you want to be happy?’._ Happiness, such a foreign concept. I've never really thought about my own happiness before, much less someone else's. I'm a selfish man and I always get what I want. If Hermione makes me feel...content? Why can't I not have her? It makes logical sense to acquire the source of my happiness. Now only to get Dermott to approve that consultancy job. And what is that saying about distance making the heart grow fonder? She will come to me. If she can accept all of me and leaving behind any foolish notions of changing me. Sure, I've made concessions, but you won’t see me campaigning for house elves rights any time soon.

 

As I am thinking about how I am going to threaten Dermott into giving me the consultancy job my phone vibrates, and I look at the message. It is from Maria.

 

_The portrait is done, and it was successful._

_Whatever you have done don't be an arse and fix it_

 

I roll my eyes, I have two insufferable women in my life that have turned everything upside down. However, I can't stop the twitch in the corner of my mouth as I try not to smile.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione POV_

_4 Days Later_

_Thursday Night 19th December 2013_

_Godric's Hollow_

"Hermione what is up with you? You've been moping for the last four days and you look like shit" I scowled at Ginny. She didn't have to point out the truth, she could have lied or just ignored that fact.

"Gee thanks Ginny what I really wanted you to point out and you’re the third person today to say that", Harry snorted, and I glared at him.

"Yep, Cormac got slapped across the face in the lunch room just for pointing that out, not that he doesn't deserve to be slapped every day, so beware of Hermione's wrathful mood", he said picking up his glass of water than taking a sip.

"That wasn't why I slapped him Harry although really, I could have just for that, but it wasn't. He said the reason why I was looking like shit was because I needed a good shag and he was available if I wanted one in the storage closet down the hall", I wasn't that desperate, and plus I wasn't really sure the hell was going on with Christian and I. It hasn't helped that I haven't been able to sleep, I keep waking up from vividly explicit dreams of Christian and I doing all sorts of naughty things that I wouldn't want to speak out loud to anyone, and then I get an image of Harry’s face marred by betrayal. The guilt is eating me alive.

 

 "What is up Hermione you look like you've barely slept at all these last few days? It's not Christian is it? Did you break up...or whatever it is you two are doing?", I looked at both of them contemplating how much or how little of the truth I should tell them.

 

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I'm really confused at the moment about my feelings for him", ok well that was the truth and pretty much sums up the situation in a nutshell.

 

"Did he hurt you?", Harry said his voice turning stern almost fatherly. I rolled my eyes.

 

"No he didn't, I hurt his feelings", I couldn't make eye contact, because I know I did hurt his feelings and I feel so ashamed of that fact especially more so because of what I knew about his childhood.

"What did you do Hermione?" Harry asked then Ginny chimed in, "Something foolish most probably", my head snapped up, what did she mean by something foolish?

 

I closed my jaw after I realized I had my mouth open in offence. I most probably looked like that fair game with the clown heads and you put the balls in their open mouths.

"Foolish? What do you mean foolish?", I slapped my hand down on the table, for emphasis.

"Let me guess miss Hermione Jean Granger, you were noble and loyal and self sacrificing", damn she had me pegged. I pursed my lips in annoyance.

"I'm right aren't I? This isn't about Ron again is it?", I sigh I can't exactly say it's about Harry without detailing all the other things which I'm not going to mention. It would ruin everyone's life, especially since we've all been living peacefully for the last five years. Hell, even Tom/ex-Dark Lord/Christian has been.

" He said he wants to be with me but doesn't want to be in second place. I need to decide how I feel and make a decision. He'll be waiting me", saying that out loud, it's even more clear how much of a selfish so and so I was. I'm playing his emotions again, I feel like dirt. The words _pet project_ echoed through my mind. Is that really what he thought? That I was being with him for a sense of charity and sacrificing myself for a noble cause? I groaned.

 

"Oh Hermione, you really are so smart and so dense at the same time, it’s remarkable how you get anything done".

"What?", I snapped. I was already feeling like shit I didn't need them to mock me and rub it in.

"It's all good to be noble and self-sacrificing, but there comes a point where you need to think about your happiness and take a chance. Harry go away and let the girls talk, ju-", right then the floo flared and Ron came stumbling in. He took one look at me and grinned.

"So, did mystery man dump you did he? I told you he would get bored of you", I rolled my eyes he was so off the mark. The only pleasure I can take from this is that if he knew who Christian really was, he would shit his pants. I stifled a smile, not that I should smile at that. Now I knew who Christian was or is or _something_ , is that the little things make sense now. Like the disembowelling comment, I wonder if he has done that?

 

"No Ron I stuffed up and I am trying to figure out how to fix it", his face dropped, really did he think I would what? Instantly run back to him after last week, I don't think so.

 

"Harry go away and take Ron with you please? I need to fix Hermione's mess", I watched as she shooed them down the hall, Ron protesting because he wanted to stay and listen to what I had done. He got a whack over the head instead. I could hear Harry say to him " _you don't argue with women just go with it"._ That is correct Harry, how very mature of you.

 

"Ok now spill. I know you’re not giving the whole truth, so what is it? Is it embarrassing? Is he a bad kisser?", she handed me a glass of wine and I watched the liquid swirl around the glass as I thought about my answer. I decided to give her a half truth, not much gets past Ginny.

 

" What I said before was correct. He thinks that he may be a pet project for me to change him and asked that I accept him for who he is. He can be dark Ginny and it makes me a little uncomfortable. I know he uses dark magic especially for his job and I'm partly holding that against him. I know it's not all black and white like we thought in school and what Dumbledore told us. What I'm trying to say is I'm not sure I can accept his level of darkness", I hoped all that made sense to her and it was the truth.

 

"Ok...well is he a bad kisser?"

"Ginny!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Come on just tell me. Now that you’re not with my brother I was hoping you would loosen up a little and give me some details". I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to think about kissing him, because it was all I could think about these last few days.

"Yes, he is a great kisser. There's so much passion and chemistry between us, it can be a little overwhelming", I stood up and paced in front of her while it all spilled out. "The kiss with Christian was _life changing_ , as silly as it sounds. It was like time had stopped in that moment, it is _the_ best kiss I have ever shared with anyone. It made me come alive after what felt like a long hibernation, as soon as our lips touched and his tongue mingled with mine, my world twisted upside down and something deep inside me clicked into place. I never experienced that with Ron and most likely to never experience it with anyone else again". I stopped and looked at her and she sat wide eyed, looking me like she has never seen me before.

"Where is my Hermione and what have you done with her?", she cracked a smile.

"Be serious Ginny", I flopped back down on the couch.

"Ok ok. Look you are stupid to give what you have together up. I feel like you will regret it later on if you don't give it another go. That's just what I think, from what you have told me. Hermione, everyone has a dark side, it's just how much you are willing to show the world. So, what if he works with dark magic, someone has to do it. Does he value you? Protect you? Challenge you? Respect you? And care for you?", I nod to all those things, because I did know he did. How much I cannot say, Voldemort had always claimed to never love nor care for anyone or anything except Nagini his giant snake.

"Well then what's to think about? You’re obsessing and I think your just trying to avoid getting your heart broken again after Ron. Do what you want but I think you’re making a mistake", I thought about what she said of course she didn't know about the Voldemort part. If it was just Christian, perhaps but knowing it's the ex-dark lord changes it slightly. Could I get past it? What are his plans? Does he even have any? He's done nothing in five years, no grand plans of taking over. Just a regular job at the American ministry. Maybe I was right, and he just wants an uncomplicated life of what could have been without Voldemort existing.

 

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

 

“Dermott you better make it happen or I’ll curse you in the most painful ways imaginable”, I was growing frustrated at his insolence. I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking a deep breath to try to calm down.

 

_“You do know that I am your boss Christian, you cannot talk to me like that”_

 

“I couldn’t care less if you were a Blast Ended Skrewts uncle, I want that consultancy job Dermott. I want to translate that tablet with unlimited access. Do it or you can say goodbye to Pascale, that menace of a man is an idiot as you said so it will be of no great loss to the family tree _. Make it happen!_ ”, I hung up my temper rising. I nearly lost myself then and I cannot risk that happening. Why are there so many idiots in the world?

 

My phone beeps again and I look down hoping it is Dermott telling me I have the job. All he has to bloody do is tell them I'm coming how hard is it? It is not Dermott, but Hermione.

 

_I miss you_

 

It is not exactly what I want, she can continue to hide a little longer, but at least she is thinking about me and not someone else. If she was then she better be prepared for them to suddenly disappear. I am the only man for her. I type out ' _me too'_.  I want her to understand I am still upset by her actions. I will not be played or made a fool of. I'm not looking to be saved, I want her to - _that foul word_ \- Love me. I want her to _love_ me anyway. Love me for me. Acceptance. Something I've never had. I roll my eyes at my internal monologue, merlin I've turned into a sap. Dumbledore would be rejoicing right now, if the bearded bastard was still alive.

 

My phone vibrates in my hand. It is Dermott.

 

"This better be good news Rousseau", I snap.

_"When did you become such an asshole? I hate you_ ", he mumbled something else under his breath like _good riddance._ I could care less about his ridiculous feelings.

"Dermott I've always been an arsehole and yes, it is a skill engendering the hatred of those around me, it usually keeps them out of my business. Now tell me"

_"Yes, I have palmed you off to the British Ministry, they can deal with your prickly personality. I'll email you the details"_ , this time it was him that had hung up. I smirked, yes Hermione I am coming. She is going to be surprised when I turn up at the ministry in a week or so time.

 


	18. Unexpected Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A new chapter. As a warning This chapter is…well I found it emotional to write. It mentions the death of a child, child abuse and torture. Not something I usually write about, but it is part of Christians story. It’s a different side to him. So, if you’re not comfortable with that either don’t read Christian’s part or skip this chapter all together. Don’t worry nothing is written in graphic detail or anything like that!  
> This is unedited.

 

_Two weeks later 2nd of January 2014_

_Department of Magical Artefacts and Curse Breaking_

 

Two weeks. _Two weeks._

 

Two whole weeks since I had heard from Christian and I was both pissed, upset and confused. If I ever saw his pretty face again, I would give that dark lord a piece of my mind. So much for being his and wanting to be with me, why can't he get in contact with me? Why do I have to glance at my phone every five seconds willing it to produce something from him, a message, a phone call, an email, a semi naked photo something. Anything. It's driving me crazy and if this was his plan all along it is certainly working.

 

I stare at my phone for what must be the thousandth time today. What disappointed me the most was that I had looked forward to celebrating Christmas with him. I stopped at that, did he celebrate Christmas?

It occurred to me that maybe he didn't. Being an orphan at Christmas time, probably was more like a reminder that he had no family. Now I felt thoughtless again. My gift for him was still sitting neatly wrapped underneath my tree.

 

I miss him a lot and so does Crookshanks. He persistently gives me an accusing look as if to say _what have you done now?_ I have taken to sleeping in the sleep shirt I haven't returned, it still smells of him and it's comforting. Never thought I would think that, Voldemort comforting. It's laughable. My laugh slowly turns into sobs. I regret how things were left when we last spoke, my fear of the dark arts and Voldemort is warranted, but it has taken me two weeks to wrap my head around the fact that I don't need to be. He never once hurt me, he only defended me against Ron the one friend who was never supposed to hurt me. He valued my intelligence and listened to my opinions, no mocking about my book wormish ways because he himself is one. Ginny was right I need to think about my happiness and if he is no threat to Harry then what is the harm?

I sigh, that is all well and good, but if his radio silence is him not wanting to have anything to do with me anymore? Men's egos are so fragile. Maybe he had trouble understanding because he never really had any friends? He doesn't strike me as someone who had many friends, minions yes but confidantes no. I shudder at the thought of Bellatrix and how she used to throw herself at him. I wonder he ever...took her up on any of those offers? I hope not, although he is extremely attractive, he must have women flinging their panties at his feet as he walks into a room. What if he found someone else? I'm aware I'm a lot younger than he is and he must have...experience in that department while I only have Ron. Oh god what if I'm lacking? my self-confidence may never recover. I know my mind is filled with insecurities and self-doubts, but I can't help my thoughts spinning out of control. With no word I don't know what to think. Maybe I just need to try to move on.

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

_Upstate New York around Midnight_

_2 nd/3rd January 2014_

 

It wasn't my intention to hurt Hermione, the way I know I have. But Christmas time and being so close to my original birthday brings unwanted feelings to the surface that I would rather forget. Never having a family at Christmas time at Hogwarts was the worst, all the pitying stares it was unbearable. I didn't want to be someone's charity case. Abraxas was the only person I accepted gifts from. He did it from a place of friendship and something more, not pity. This time of year, I missed my friend deeply and utterly unreservedly loathed my parents. I still have so much, almost unlimited anger at them. I often wondered how different life would have been with parents.

 

I went back to America to see Maria, she is what I am guessing that parental figures are supposed to be like. She had the house decked out with Christmas decorations _everywhere_. It made me cringe in disgust. It was just so _festive_. She told me to stop scowling from the window or I'll scare away the carollers. That was my plan. I went along with her plans because I knew she was upset, as it was her first Christmas without Ernest and she was compensating by fussing over me. Plus, she made my favourite chocolate croissants.

 

And so here I am sitting in my car on a deserted highway in upstate New York in the middle of nowhere, following this guy I have been stalking for the last few days. He has been on my kill list for a while, but he got relegated when I went to England but I'm here now, so I can finally bump him off the plain of existence. A revolting muggle. Me and my former self are on the same page when it comes to filth like him- who prey on children. This is my Christmas present to myself.

 

I have an unplottable location which I take my victim's too on occasion and show them the delights of my hospitality.

 

I watch as he parks off to the side, I wonder if this is a particular location he comes to often. I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to _assess_ him.

After 10 or 15 minutes he gets out and walks around the back of the car, I frown what is he doing? He pulls out a shovel and rests it against the back bumper of the old crappy car he drives with flaking pale blue paint. A sense of foreboding comes over me. Even with the amount of people I have tortured and killed I have never been in this particular situation before. I usually get them when they least expect it, often at home late at night. This is different. I sit up straighter in my seat watching as he leans back in to the trunk and lifts something almost effortlessly out of it. It's not until I see a small hand poke out the side of the blanket? Rug? That the full comprehension of what was happening was apparent. Anger, no _rage_ boiled up inside me like a growing thunder storm imminent on the horizon.

 

I take deep breaths to calm my simmering anger, I need to control myself otherwise this will be over before it has started. And if he is doing what I think he is doing then I want to make this last as long as I can. I want to savour his demise. I cast a silencing spell on myself and the car door. Not wanting to spook him and spoil the surprise. I watch as he lowers what I now know to be the body of a child wrapped in something onto the snowy ground. How this idiot thinks he will dig a shallow grave in frozen solid ground I will never know. Clearly, he is an idiot. Another strike in the _reasons for death_ column. He fusses around for a while, shovelling snow after 5 minutes I've had enough. I stun him from behind and watch as he falls face first into the snow. I don't bother moving him, he can suffocate for all I care even though it will ruin my fun.

 

I hesitate before I crouch down in front of the thin black quilted blanket. I suck in a sharp breath before pulling it back, knowing I can't unsee what I am about to see. I cast a quick _lumos_ so I can see a little better as the only other source light out here is the internal light from the trunk of the car.

 

It's a little girl of maybe three or four years old. I clench my jaw, I must be visibly vibrating with the amount of suppressed rage. I take off one of my gloves and press two fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. I know it is useless, but I do it anyway. There is nothing there. She is so pale with blue tinged lips. Her hair is a matted mess of knots and dried blood. She has bruises around her mouth and I squint is that..? I grip my wand so tight I can hear the wood creak under the pressure of it. Smeared semen on the right side of her cheek. I look down her little body, she is wearing a ripped neon yellow shirt with a depiction of a unicorn on the front covered in copious amounts of glitter, and pink underwear also with unicorns on them. No pants or socks. I look closer at her thighs, small purplish bruises mar her clear skin, they look like finger marks. There is also blood and semen streaked on the inside on them. I let out a ragged breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I close my eyes thinking about what I was about to do. I stand up and flip over this horrible excuse for a human being. I want to see his fear and know his end is coming.

The man is looking at me with frightened eyes, they begin darting around wildly trying to probably work out an escape not that he is going anywhere.

I look back down at the little girl. I smile at her, I bend back down and run my hand down her face. I want to remember this moment not that I think I'll ever forget it.

"Don't worry little one I'll get your revenge for you. You can be with the unicorns now", I chant over her body, she crumbles into dust. I transfigure the dust into glitter and send a small gust of wind to pick it up and the glittering mass swirls away into the night. I'm not heartless enough to let her body be found like this and her parents and others having to see her that way.

 

I turn back to the filth with cold eyes, great he has wet himself. Why do they always have to piss themselves, seriously, can't they just hold it in? They're grown men for fucks sake.

 

I grab him roughly by the shirt and drag him over to my car and shove him in the boot.

I'm going to enjoy this, I think with a cruel smile.

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

_Hermione's Apartment_

_2nd January 2014, 6pm_

 

I get home after a long day at work. I have managed to figure out who the mystery third person was that was part of the scheme with Pascale and Silas. His name is Miles Petherbridge and he has only recently graduated from Hogwarts. I had to be careful with who I asked, because I didn't want somebody tipping off Pascale. I can handle Silas, but Pascale strikes me as impulsive and that means unpredictable in some cases. I will approach him tomorrow and try to get him to spill and give me that ledger.

 

The cuneiform is coming along slowly, I wish I was faster, but this really is interpretive. Like water, seed and son, uses the same symbol, it depends on the other text as to how you would interpret that symbol. I have 'man' now, so it could potentially the 'soul of man' or the 'life of man', in reference to Nebuchadnezzar II. I guess I'll have to wait and see what else I can manage to get translated.

 

I look over at the Christmas tree maybe I'll take it down this weekend. My eyes fall on to the single present still underneath the tree, wrapped in emerald green paper and silver ribbon. I know it's a Slytherin cliché, but I couldn't resist. If I don't see him again, I guess I'll contact the American Ministry and send over his present. I can't exactly regift it to anyone else, so it seems a shame to not give it.

 

Once in my pyjamas no not the Hello kitty ones from before, but they are pink with owls all over them. I relax on the sofa closest to the fire and get cosy for a good read before bed. I puff up the pillows and get the throw rug from over the back of the chair and wrap it around me. I recline and begin to read, but soon my eyes begin to droop and eventually close.

* * *

 

_3 rd January 2014 4:55am _

 

I hear a knock at the door which startles me awake. I realise in my sleep muddled mind that I am not in bed and still out on the sofa, where the fire has died down. It's a bit chilly in here so I flick my wrist and the fire sparks to life again. They knock again, so it wasn't my imagination. I look at the clock at it is nearly five in the morning. Who would be here this early? Other than Harry or Ron. Oh, my what if something has happened? I get up quickly, slip my slippers on and walk briskly over to the door and yank it open without looking through the peephole to check who was standing at my door.

 

I get the shock of my life.

 

_Christian_

 

I stand their gaping in shock unsure what to say. He is covered in blood, like it is everywhere like he rolled in it or perhaps slipped. Did he create a horcrux? Where my worst fears coming true? Instead I stepped forward angry at him for everything, I even thought at one point he must be dead. So, I slapped him across the face, you could hear the sound echo down the hallway.

 

"I deserved that", was all he said. My eyes began to water. What the hell was I going to do? He turned back and I looked into his eyes they looked haunted, and he had dark circles underneath them. I faltered, I could slam the door in his face, but his eyes were pleading me to let him in and so I did.

 

"Oh god Christian what happened?", he opened his mouth to speak. But I held my hand up for him to stop.

"Go get in the shower first and then we'll talk, you're covered in blood I presume is not yours and I don't need you tracking blood in the house", he offered me a small smile in return, and he looked relieved. He must have thought I would turn him away. I tidied up and brushed my teeth while he was showering, I tried not to jump to conclusions before I had answers. He may have a perfectly good reason why he is covered in blood. As I turned the kettle on and set out some mugs, he entered the kitchen wearing the shirt I normally sleep in and some track pants he must have transfigured.

"Sorry I noticed my shirt in your wash basket, and I transfigured the towel into pants", he was hesitant, he wasn't sure about himself and he seemed vulnerable. The handprint where I slapped him was still evident on his cheek.

"Sorry I slapped you, I have been so worried and upset that it just boiled over" I answered as the kettle was whistling.

"No, it's ok I owe you and explanation, and I will tell you everything. I….just… I need a hug", I looked at him in shock he needs a hug? It was a momentous moment, he was never emotionally _vulnerable,_ I was confused. Something happened, but perhaps not the way I had initially imagined it.

 

I could feel him shaking, was he crying? I held him until he had finished, and he straightened up. His face back to being a stoic giving nothing away, but his eyes did. I let him have a moment to recompose himself as I made the tea. I offered him the mug and we walked over in silence to the couch. He sat down and patted the spot next to him for me to sit. I bit my lip? Did I want to? I didn't want to give myself hope, then only for it to be crushed.

"Hermione, please sit. I'm sorry I didn't call, yes, I was annoyed about what happened and then it was Christmas and my original birthday. They don't have the best memories and feelings attached to them. I prefer to isolate myself because I know I am unbearable to be around especially on those occasions. I had planned on coming back earlier, then Maria needed help-"

"Maria?", I hope my voice stayed neutral as I wanted it to be.

"Jealous? You don't have to be jealous Hermione, I still only want you", he laced his fingers with mine giving them a squeeze. "she's an elderly woman I met through work, her husband died last year, and I help her out", I felt silly once again for jumping to conclusions before he has even explained himself to me. I sipped my tea, so I didn't have to answer.

"That's if you still want to be with me?", I looked up at him then, he was laying everything on the line. I took a deep breath.

"I do want to Christian and you will be getting a lecture tomorrow or today, later on whatever. I just need to know you aren't going to make horcruxes again or do anything like that again".

"I don't intend on doing that again, it was a mistake. I'm not a good man by any stretch of the imagination…I tortured and killed a man tonight Hermione. He wasn't a good man either and more than deserved it", he squeezed my hand almost painfully, something must have happened that made this different to the other times. I am not going into this relationship blind, I am aware he must _do_ things that are morally reprehensible. The question is can I live with it?

"What happened?", he turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes, it frightened me what I saw. The coldness in his eyes, it was bordering on sinister. It made my hair stand up on end, but I wasn't going to back down. He was opening up and clearly needed to get this off his chest.

"I stalked him for a few days, a disgusting muggle. Don't feel sorry for him Hermione, he wasn't just a random muggle I picked. I selected him off the sex offenders list, he had slipped through the cracks. A child predator", I sucked in a breath the way he spoke of picking a victim should have bothered me, but it didn't. Honestly, I'm relieved it wasn't someone who was innocent. While I believe murder to be wrong…but paedophilia seems so much worse. And Voldemort agreed, I had never even considered his moral compass.

"What I hadn't anticipated was him having a victim with him", my heart stopped, _oh crap_.

"where….how…did..", I couldn't even get my question out, my brain not in sync with my mouth.

"I have seen a lot of things horrible things, hell I have committed most of them. But….I wasn't expecting the emotional response at seeing the dead little girl. Anger? Rage? Repulsion? All of those things..but I didn't expect sympathy or guilt. If I had killed this man earlier then she wouldn't have had to die. He had her wrapped up in a blanket. He was going to try to bury her in the snow. I stunned him before he could go any further. She was so pale and so small. She had unicorns on her ripped t-shirt and knickers. I disintegrated her body and transfigured the remains into glitter, to match what was on her shirt", he fell silent. I was silently crying beside him. Oddly I was touched by the thought he had had for the little girl, as morbid as it was transfiguring her into glitter it was a nice gesture. I threw my arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap, kissing him all over his face, making him chuckle to break the tension from this depressing conversation.

"What happened to the jerk?", I was angry at this unknown man for taking away an innocent life.

"I tortured him repeatedly, cutting off his fingers and his penis. Shoving it down his throat, making him choke. I cut strips of skin off, then cut his throat. I burned his body, swept him up and put his remains in the dust bin. He doesn't deserve anything more than the bin", he was callous, but I know that I couldn't have done what he did. At least I don't think I'm cut out for torture. A killing curse perhaps, especially if it was my own child.

 

"I promised her revenge, before I turned her into glitter", I hugged him tighter. It was obviously a little traumatic for him, even if he hadn't outright said it.

 

"She's in a better place now", I cuddled right into his chest and his arms came around and held me against him.

"She's with the unicorns now", I smiled a sad smile into his chest. I felt the rise and fall of his chest even out and his arms around me relaxed a little. I knew he was asleep. I sat up and carefully extricated myself from him. I leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. He was a good man underneath, twisted but good. I covered him over with the throw I was using earlier. I looked at the clock, I sighed it was just after 6, I may as well get ready for work. I watched as Crookshanks came over from his bed sniffling Christian's foot. Realising who it was, jumped up on to his lap and curled himself up into a ball. I scratched him behind the ears.

"You look after him Crooks", I looked at Christian one last time. What am I going to do?

 


	19. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a long one. A lot happens between Hermione and Christian(Tom) and yes they finally have sex. Now, I tried to make the scenes as tasteful as I could. I am aware not everyone likes reading that kind of thing. So, I tried to focus on their feelings during the act rather than the act itself. So hopefully I pulled it off. Some more drama with Ron, yes there is a point to it. Hermione makes some choices and lets go of somethings. I haven’t strictly addressed everything in this chapter. The song by Conrad Sewell ‘Love Me Anyway’, has been my inspiration for the last couple of chapters in regard to Christian’s story. So, listen to it if you haven’t heard it already. It’s a really great song and I feel some of the lyrics apply to my version of Tom.  
> I apologize for any mistakes I have missed and hope this chapter lives up to expectations. This was only quickly edited so I apologize for missing anything

 

_Hermione POV_

_Sunday 5th January 2014_

 

I feel like I have been driving myself insane for the past two days. I honestly can't even remember what I did yesterday after I left Christian sleeping on the couch, cuddling with Crookshanks.

I was dazed and even more confused If that was even possible. I had never believed that Voldemort could be such a complex person. And here was Christian turning everything on its head. I started to doubt all the things we were told in school about him. Did Dumbledore give us the honest version or a subjective distortion?

 

As I lay here in bed early Sunday morning not wanting to move anytime soon, I recall my words from a few weeks ago before I had even met Christian. Tom Riddle could have done a great many things for the wizarding world, but Dumbledore had focused solely on his _potential_ darkness. He was a child looking for belonging, realising he was different from the other children. I remember Harry mentioning how Dumbledore treated Tom after meeting him at the orphanage, and even he thought it was a little cruel. What do all children look for? Acceptance. I understand that completely, being a muggleborn and trying to integrate myself into this established society. Even now after the war I still get some resistance, it's like people have forgotten already what we fought for. But this time around could he be different? Was he still looking for power? If so, what are his plans? I'll never know until we have a frank discussion. He is still owed a lecture from me for disappearing for so long without a word.

 

I think back to Friday morning, I'm still shocked he turned up but I'm glad he did. He must have faith and trust that I wouldn't…..trust…he trusts me to keep his secret. My brain goes silent. He _trusts_ me. The ex-Dark Lord trusts me. It's huge. I sit up hugging my pillow. He came to me in his weakest most vulnerable moment instead of going home. He cried for the little girl and turned her into glitter. He is an enigma, more intriguing and more perplexing that I first thought. It was becoming clearer that Dumbledore gave a very one-dimensional recount of this mysterious man. It made me wonder if he was more pushed into the role of being the villain, rather than wanting to be? Did he feel that everyone seemed to want him to fill the role…so fuck it, I'll just embrace it? It certainly was an interesting train of thought.

 

I wonder what he is doing today. I miss him already, his smell, his touch, his…I will cut that train of thought off right there. It's like I have a one-track mind lately, all I can think about is what we _haven't_ done yet. As much as I want to, I know until I get my feelings sorted out, it wouldn't be fair to him. I'm more than attracted to him, his mind is brilliant. It is such a turn on. But Harry? The murder? Can I move past those things? I flop back down on the bed. Harry wouldn't have to know…I can't spill his secret. Telling people his former identity would be a disaster. I can't have it both ways.

 

Harry or Christian?

 

I want both of them in my life. Christian offers me something I can't get from anywhere else. I know giving him up would make me unhappy, I'd be settling for second best. He would be the one that got away and I don't want to even think about him being with another woman. I get a spike of irrational jealousy. Well I think there is my answer even though I still feel guilty in regard to Harry. I hate that I am torn and to completely honest a little angry that he is putting me in this position. I pull out my phone to text him.

 

_Can you come over tonight? We need to talk._

 

Simple to the point. We have a lot to talk about, I sense something is going to happen whether it is good or bad I don't know.

 

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

 

I was in America organising the sale of my flat. If I was going to be in England for a while, then there was no point in keeping the flat here. Maria offered me one of her many spare rooms where I can store my things that I don't need and sleep here when I come and visit. I glanced down at my phone and read the message that was from Hermione. I knew this day was coming, where we would have it out. I sense she's angling for a fight, most likely an excuse to use it as a reason not to be with me because she can't reconcile her guilt for Harry. It prevents her from having to make to decision herself. I don't know how many times I have told her I am not _him_. Stubborn witch.

 

"What is it, my dear?" Maria comes over and sees my grim expression.

"Just Hermione wanting to talk, I know what women mean when they say that. She still thinks I'm going to snap and turn into Voldemort. She's holding onto guilt because she thinks I killed Harry's parents when I did not, _he_ did". I groan in frustration, is this how it will always be?

 

"Don't worry everything will work out, you just need to show her that being with you is not a bad thing. Maybe yelling and getting some of that sexual frustration out will be a good thing?", she smiled a sly smile, like she was plotting something. I narrowed my eyes. I don't need this woman interfering in whatever the hell I have going on with Hermione.

 

"Don't give me that look young man and go prove to that girl that you are worth taking a chance on" and walked back into the kitchen. She hadn't realised that that was part of the problem. Was I worth taking a chance on? Everyone else in my past didn't maybe except Abraxas. But I wanted it from her. The one person who in such a short time mattered to me the most.

* * *

 

_Back at Hermione's Apartment around 5pm_

 

I knocked on the door waiting for her to answer, I felt stupid standing out here in the corridor holding a bunch of flowers, but Maria insisted. I am not some teenage boy, but she reminded me that every woman deserved and appreciated flowers, so I acquiesced.

 

She opened the door and looked beautiful as always whether she was all dressed up or just in her pyjamas as I had seen many times. I was never this way before I had met Hermione, but she just does _something_ to me.

 

"Hi, come in", her tone was light, but her smile was fake. She was fiddling with the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt, she was nervous. I could feel the small amount of hope I had pinned on her beginning to die. It made me a little angry. Yes, anger was a feeling I was familiar with.

 

I placed the flowers on the dining table and turned around. Well she wanted a fight she was going to get one and maybe finally we could move past whatever it is that was holding her back and not bullshit excuses.

 

"Out with it", I wasn't going to beat around the bush. A spark of anger appeared in her eyes rising to the challenge.

"Out with what?"

"You know what Hermione, we've been dancing around the issue for over two weeks now. Go on say it, what's your problem?" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively waiting for the cutting words. Waiting for her to be like everyone else.

 

"I don't like that you are making me choose between you and Harry. He's been my friend since I was eleven and you killed his parents for merlin's sake-"

"I didn't kill his parents, Hermione. Voldemort and I are not the same person! How many times do I need to tell you that? I am not perfect Hermione and I never will be! _I am just me!_ ", I was breathing heavy from yelling and I was getting emotional, which was new. She looked a little taken back and a little guilty. As she should be.

 

"I don't need you to be perfect I just want you to change-", _Change?_ What the fuck?

 

"I don't want to change Hermione. I'm not your project if you recall. I don't want to be saved. I don't _need_ to be saved. I didn't ask you to change your life, so don't ask me to change mine. I like you just the way you are" somehow we ended up face to face, or as face to face as we could be. She turned away and threw a glass into the sink and you could hear the shattering of it throughout the apartment. She leant on the sink breathing deeply, I assume as to try not to cry.

 

She turns with tears shimmering in her eyes. "Why!", she yells her voice breaking. "Why does it have to be so damn hard? Why does it have to be you? I should hate you!", it's strangled and it grates but I ignore it. I'm not sure what I should do in this situation, I can see that it is tearing her up inside, her feelings for me. I close my eyes and take a breath.

"You don't think this isn't affecting me as well Hermione?", she doesn't realise how much my own feelings are affecting me. She's caught in her own bubble oblivious to anything else.

"You don't have to choose, you don't have any friends to choose from!" As soon as she said it I could her see wanting to take those words back. Yes, they were true, but they hurt so much coming from her.

"Yes, my only friend died long ago Hermione and you know that. I can see this isn't getting us anywhere, but barbed words thrown with the intention to inflict emotional damage. Maybe I should just go", as I head towards the front door, I feel her hand grab mine and I pause but don't turn to face her.

 

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

 

I rush after him regretting everything I just said in the heat of the moment. I'm angry but not at him, he just happened to be the target I chose. I'm angrier at myself, his former self, Dumbledore and practically everyone else but him.

 

"Please Christian...stay. Stay with me. I'm sorry I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at myself and so many other people but not you". The tears are freely flowing down my face. I imagine I look like a giant mess, crying is not attractive.

He turns slightly indicating he is listening to what I am saying. That's progress. I grip his hand tighter, I'm not letting him go. At the prospect of him leaving and watching him take those few steps. I understand what an idiot I have been. Why should I have to give up on my own happiness? What's the point of sacrificing and then being so incredibly miserable? What have I got to lose other than to be honest with him? He has been with me so why can't I use my supposed Gryffindor courage and be an adult? He turned up on my doorstep covered in blood, how much more honest can he get?

 

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm myself down.

"Christian...I'm all over place emotionally because you have just come in to my life, and literally set a match to it and I'm left standing watching it burn. You have upturned and challenged every preconception I had about Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Dumbledore and even some moral codes. Its shaken me and I'm stumbling in the dark trying to find the light switch." I swallow loudly and continue on looking down, "You scare me", I look up from our entwined hands and find myself staring at his crystal blue eyes. "Not the way you're thinking. You make me feel things I shouldn't want, so intensely", I licked my lips and notice him watch the action. His eyes flicked back to mine.

"You've ruined my life Hermione. You've already burned my world down to smouldering embers, left me with ashes. But you've done it in the best way. You gave me something that I didn't even know I was looking for, that I didn't even know I wanted", his eyes searched mine looking for something. I read the subtext of what he was saying. He wanted me to accept all his imperfections. Him, just him.

 

I did the one thing I could think of, I yanked him down by his collar and smashed my mouth to his. I groaned as his tongue met mine, god this kiss was just as good as I remembered. It began to turn urgent and I felt his hands exploring my body. Part of me just wanted to rip his clothes off and feel his naked body against mine. He must have sensed my train of thought because he stopped the kiss, taking a breath.

 

"Hermione?", I knew what he was asking, because damn if I didn't want the same thing. I pulled him down whispering against the lips that I had often fantasized about, " _I want you_ ".

* * *

 

 

_Tom POV_

 

Hearing her whisper those three words against my lips, nothing else mattered in this moment. I just wanted to enjoy our time together. I could feel our magic around us rubbing against each other, like an extension of our mind and bodies. I have never felt this raw all-consuming passion and chemistry with another person before. She is the only woman I want to feel this with. She has seen every side of me, my best and certainly my worst.

 

I capture her lips again as she starts taking off my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt. She moves her mouth from my lips to along my jaw and down my neck, then swipes her tongue back up.

"Fuck Hermione", I breathe out almost in pain, I could feel my erection pressing painfully against the fabric of my pants.

She undoes my belt and pants and pushes them to the floor. I feel her looking at my erection and I'm not sure what she is thinking. She tentatively reaches out and runs her hand along its length. I try to restrain myself from thrusting into her hand. Before she can get to carried away, I lead her to the bedroom. I pull her in for a heated kiss as I hook my thumbs into the edge of her pants and pull them down along with her underwear. I'm trying not to let her think too much or she'll get shy on me. I pull her with me as I scoot back so I am resting on some pillows that are against the headboard. I shift her onto my lap, I bite my tongue from letting out a groan as I feel how wet she is against me.

While I was distracted, she lifts my chin and kisses me softly, sweetly. I let my hands wander down her sides and slowly bring the material of her shirt up over her head, breaking our kiss momentarily. She looked divine, absolutely edible in only her virginal white lace bra. I couldn't stop myself from running my hands up her sides feeling the softness of her skin and the curve of her breasts.

 

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

 

I felt like I was going to explode any minute. I kept my eyes on his not wanting to miss any twitch in his expression. He looked amazing underneath me, breathing erratically, pupils blown wide, lips bruised, and cheeks flushed. I have never seen him more undone. It was an addictive feeling knowing I have done this too him.

 

I feel his hands curve around my breasts, his thumbs running over my nipples, I bite my lip and he growls gripping tighter. I don't pull back I push forward. His eyes never move from my face. Christian repositions himself to sit up more, his hands move from the front to around my back. His mouth kisses along my jaw line and down my neck and along my shoulder, he moves each strap down and unclasps my bra flinging it across the room. He looks at my bare chest and licks his lips. I whimper as I feel his tongue licking one of my hardened peaks then sucking it into his warm mouth. I begin to pant, the sensation shoots straight down between my legs. I grind on his hard member, seeking some relief and tugging on his hair.  He groans, merlin I want to feel him inside me.

 

" _Christian,_ I need you", I didn't care how needy I sounded in that moment I just wanted him. It felt like I had been waiting forever. He grabbed my hips roughly, I'm sure it will leave marks later. Lifts me up and thrusts upwards in a single motion. The feeling was amazing and intense, he was dominate but gentle. His magic caressed every inch of my body, it felt like a thousand hands were running over me at once. It touched me in places that no one else had.

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

 

Entering her was so intense I had to still her hips from rolling or I swear to fucking Salazar I was going to come. I know for sure now that she is mine. This is the best sex I've ever had. Watching her ride, me, words can't even describe how I feel.

She's a goddess, her hair flowing down her back in soft curls, tousled like she has already been fucked as she throws her head back and moans. It's erotic, my own personal porn. Hands down the single sexiest woman I have ever met, not just in body, but her mind and personality too. My chest tightens and I feel that strange sensation again. It feels like something is breaking away inside me allowing her to seep in to the cracks.

 

I flip her over on to her back and she squeaks. I run one of my hands between her breasts so I can feel her heartbeat as I rock into her and the other lifting her leg up so I can get a good hold. She meets me thrust for thrust, moving our hips in synchronization. She arches her back and I can feel her muscles clenching me tightly, like a vice and it makes my eyes roll. The sound of her pleasure is like music to my ears.

 

 Her heartbeat was wild, almost thumping out of her chest. “You are so god damn beautiful like this”, I said as I lean back down again, my forearm resting on the pillow next to her head, the other still hooked under her knee. I could thrust harder and deeper, not that either of us were going to last much longer. She turned her head to face me, looking deep into my eyes. The eye contact made the experience all the more emotionally powerful. An intimate moment like no other I have experienced.

"Who do you want Hermione?" I whispered to her.

"You", She reaches out to grab my hair and pulls me to her lips, soon after I could feel her shattering around me as she moaned into my mouth. The sound and feel of her orgasm, triggered mine. I could feel it ripple up my spine and explode behind my eyes. I could die happy right now if it was inside her.

 

I collapsed off to the side not wanting to squish her.

"Holy shit"

"Yeah". No more need for words, I don’t think I could have even formed a complete sentence.

Hermione curled up next to me and I could feel her breathing even out. I didn't feel like moving and I could feel myself begin to drift off. I felt relaxed and content, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

 

Alone and in bed with Christian beside me snoring softly, I think that this thing between us isn't going away and I know that I don't want it to either. He is not the Lord Voldemort that we fought while at Hogwarts. This is a broken vulnerable man even if he won't admit it, that is trying to win my heart in his own way. I'll never reveal to anyone who his former self was, because at the end of the day it doesn't matter anymore. I lean forward and kiss him softly on his lips. I watch as his eyes flutter open and I smile at him.

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

 

My eyes flutter open and I stare at her with the moonlight haloing her hair and I realise in that moment, even with my sleep addled mind that I am completely and utterly fucked. She strips me back to nothing, revealing my true self under the hard shell I had constructed around me.

 

I reach out and cup her cheek, rubbing my thumb in circles on her warm smooth skin. Everything has changed between us now and there is no going back for me. No one and I mean _no one_ will take her away from me. I don't care if I'm being a possessive caveman, she elicits these feelings.

 

"What are you thinking about?", I ask her. She just smiles and nuzzles more into my hand.

"Two things actually, how much I want to do that again and...", I have a feeling I'm not going to like this change of topic.

 

I wait for her to continue she looks away then her eyes dart back to mine, possessing her Gryffindor stubborn courage. It must be a sensitive topic, I start to feel annoyance boil up to the surface. I clench my jaw and she swallows, she knows I'm irritated now. I sit up and turn away from her to face the window.

"I just need to know one thing and we can never talk about it again. I don't care about your past anymore, it doesn't matter. I just want to focus on a future with you", she says quietly coming up behind me. I feel her small hands circling around sides and hugging me tightly, her bare chest pressing into my back. If I wasn't so irritated, I would enjoy the feeling of how her body perfectly moulds to mine.

 

"Ok, what is it?", this not the topic I wanted to get into at...I look at the clock...6:30am. I would've rather been inside her again, fucking until both us were incoherent, sweaty messes.

 

"I guess I just wanted to know now that you are not a raving lunatic, what you thought of the prophecy?", I stilled my tapping fingers on my knee, this was definitely _not_ what I was expecting. Truthfully, I hadn't really given that much thought about the stupid prophecy. Odd I know considering in hindsight this is what triggered almost everything that had happened in the last 24 years.

 

I turned so we could face each other. "Honestly Hermione, the prophecy was ambiguous and vague. At the time if people hadn't made such a fuss about it, I probably would have ignored it. Divination is rubbish I don't put much stock in it. It was only because of Dumbledore that, I felt like I had to prove him and everyone else wrong. I wanted to avoid the prophecy, but it got to the point where I couldn't any longer. My followers expected me to do something and so did the bloody order. Inadvertently triggering this prophecy Harry and I in a way self-fulfilled it, when it didn't have to be", I looked at him stunned. I didn't know what to say to that. Because of one stupid decision all those years ago, it had a domino effect on every wizard for the last 20 plus years.

"What are your plans now for the future?", I asked quietly. I didn't want to ruin this moment, but I needed to know to some degree if he thought we had a future together. He smiled wide, I could feel my cheeks flush under his gaze.

 

"Well my dear Hermione, I do have plans for the far-off future. To help young half-bloods and muggleborns to be integrated at an earlier age", this was a massive turnaround from extinguishing them.

"Really?", it was something I had always strived for but was constantly shot down. Maybe with his support I could finally get something done about it. If it was possible this man just became sexier in my eyes. I could see the lust swirling in his hidden depths as he raked his gaze down my body. I felt even more exposed than I already was. He wasn't just looking at my body but down to my very soul.

"Yes, my dear. But for the immediate future", he gently pushed me down on the bed, "I have plans to feast on your body", _oh holy hell_ I have never had anyone go down on me before. Ron flat out refused to do it, said it was disgusting. But he was more than happy for me to perform it on him.

"Oh _fucking_ hell Christian", the first few swipes of his tongue were pure ecstasy. I couldn't stop my hips from bucking into his face and my hand from pulling at his hair. He grumbled a few times, but I wasn't paying attention just chasing the amazing feeling he was giving me.

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

 

As I tasted her desire for the first time, I finally understood now why for so many centuries men would wage war for a woman or even simple boyhood rivalries. The power of a woman was intoxicating, having her want you back even more so.

 

I never have bowed down to anyone, but I would worship at the altar of her body daily. Multiple times a day if I could.

 

Watching her writhe on my tongue was a heady feeling. I felt powerful, invincible, animalistic and feral all rolled into one.

She was mumbling random curse words mixed in with my name, she was lost in pleasure and it was a sight to see. I closed my eyes just wanting to listen to her, I feel her body begin to tremble as I circled my tongue around her sensitive nub and then plunging back in. Twice more and she comes apart, her cries make me moan but this is all about her. I lap at her sweet folds as her come floods them. I drink her all in like a fucking animal, holding her down roughly as she bucks into my face riding out her orgasm. She's panting heavily still moaning my name then she screams, not of pleasure but fright.

* * *

 

_Harry POV_

_The Burrow_

_6 th January 2014 Monday Morning _

"Ron I really don't think we need to go over there I'm sure she's fine. Hermione would have called us if there was a problem”, It’s bloody 7:30 in the morning, I just want have my breakfast and a cup of coffee before heading into work. Although the way this conversation is going, I'm not going to be getting either. Ever since the _'bedroom incident'_ , Ron has been even more unbearable than usual. Constantly on edge that this Christian guy is turning Hermione against us. I looked into him and everything is clean. He went to Durmstrang, took some time off to look after ailing relatives, then did a double Mastery in the Dark Arts and Curse Breaking before moving to America and that's where he has been ever since. His test scores where off the charts so I can see why him, and Hermione get along so well. They share academic pursuits, something Ron isn't even remotely interested in. He's a little weird or quirky, but we don't really know him so I feel like I can't judge until Hermione officially introduces us. Well until he gets introduced to the Weasleys, which will certainly be interesting.

 

"Come on Harry, we just need to duck over there and check that everything is fine. She didn't turn up to Sunday night dinner and normally she lets us know, she doesn't not turn up without a word", ok he had me there, it was unusual that Hermione didn't let us know. But it's not like she hasn't done it in the past because she got caught up in her latest research. Which I'm sure is what happened last night.

 

"Fine Ron, we are just going over there for 5 minutes then coming home. I need my morning coffee, to get through the day", I wanted to make it clear that was all we were doing. Not going over there so he can spend the morning begging her for forgiveness or lecturing her on how bad Christian is.

 

"Come on then Harry", Ron said heading out the door to apparate to the park in front of Hermione's building. "Just let me tell Ginny what we are doing", I sigh heading back into the kitchen which is where I would rather be. Suddenly travel mug is placed in my hand and I take a deep breath savouring the smell of the roasted coffee beans.

"Don't worry I have you covered. I'll come with you to Hermione's in case things get out of hand", Ginny said kissing my cheek. I love my wife. I follow her out and we join Ron in the garden.

* * *

 

_15 minutes later at Hermione's flat_

 

We knock and there is no answer.

"Harry just use your key, what if she's on the bathroom floor and can't crawl to the door or the phone", I wanted to roll my eyes, but I produce my emergency key anyway and unlock the door. Ron pushes past me and barges into the flat. Crookshanks runs out of nowhere into our path hissing angrily. I'm not surprised by this encounter, he remembers Ron from last time.

 

We hear noises from the bedroom, I hesitate because well you never know. Ron slaps me on the shoulder, "See Harry I told you she's in pain" and he rushes off. I look to Ginny "I don't think this is going to end well. I have a bad feeling". We follow after him to try to mitigate some of the impending damage that is about to occur.

* * *

 

Ginny POV 

 

We hurry after my idiot brother as we got closer to the bedroom, I realised that he was about to open the door to Hermione having sex. Really great sex by the sounds of it, maybe I should drag Harry home for a quickie before work. But before I can stop Ron from opening the door, he opens it, but the occupants don't seem to notice.

 

I come up beside him and I hear Harry whisper _shit_ and turn away. Hermione was laying across the bed, so we had a side view of her with I'm assuming Christian by the head of hair, in between her legs. Obviously giving her an earth-shaking orgasm. I smile, didn't know you had it in you Hermione. Ron storms over there and grabs her by the wrist and she screams. I close my eyes, fuck my brother is going to get himself killed by his 'noble' intentions.

 

I see...yep Christians head snap up and with a click of his fingers Hermione is fully clothed. He grabs the sheet and covers himself standing up. The glare he is giving Ron makes me shiver. He is angry and personally I don't blame him. He doesn't bother wiping his face of Hermione's orgasm, I think he's using it to make a point, that _he_ is the one in between Hermione's legs not Ron.

 

I know Ron is having a hard time accepting the fact that Hermione has moved on. And I feel sorry for him I really do but doing this is not the way to go. He's going to destroy their friendship or what's left of it.

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

I come down from the most intense orgasm and then suddenly my wrist is pulled almost violently out of my hair. My eyes snap open and I am staring into blue eyes and red hair. _Oh fuck_ Ron. I scream and I feel Christian stop licking me between my legs and pull back. In an instant I am fully clothed. I relax although Ron still has my wrist in his grip. I watch Christian stand up using the sheet to cover himself. His body on display with his dark chest hair that I want to run my hands through. Indicating that he is a man in every sense of the word. He doesn't wipe my desire coating his face in an almost embarrassing amount. I like that.

 

The cold angry look in his eyes however worries me. I can feel his magic flaring wanting to lash out violently at Ron. Part of me doesn't blame him we were in the middle of great sex, interrupted rudely by my ex, so I can see from his point of view how pissed off he would be.

 

"Ron, let me go. Let Christian get dressed and we will meet you guys out in the kitchen", I try to stay calm even though I really want to scream and yell. I notice Ginny and Harry facing away from me. She gives me a cheeky smile and a wink. I roll my eyes. Ron still doesn't let me go. I refuse to look at him. I am so angry, I'm surprised steam hasn't erupted from my ears.

 

"Take your hand off Hermione or I'll remove it for you", he steps closer one hand holding the sheet together and the other reaching for me. He dressed me in track pants and a sweater, he even remembered a bra, but no underwear the cheeky bastard. I try to pry my wrist from Ron and I even send him a stinging hex, straight to his manhood to finally release me. Harry comes in and drags him away mouthing _sorry_.

 

I take a deep breath and turn back to Christian who is dressed, now looking suave and debonair, just like the time we had tea at the Dorchester. "What are you doing today?" I ask curious as to why he was dressed like that, not that he doesn't dress like this every day any way.

"I have a job interview. But first I need to go into the office and finish some reports. It’s only very early in America right now, so I'll go to Maria's first. I won't see you tomorrow mainly because of the time difference, but definitely the day after. Ok?", I pout at not seeing for a whole day, but I understand. I kiss him gently.

"Ok. I'll miss you. But good luck not that you'll need it and thank you for last night and this morning", he gives me a cheeky smile bringing my body flush against his.

"No thankyou Hermione, I'll be thinking about it all day.", he smacks me on the bum, "Now let's get going your friends are waiting". I had actually forgot they were waiting out in the kitchen. At the sight of Ron, my anger returned. Crookshanks was hissing viciously at Ron.

 

" _Crookshanks_ , that's enough", Christian said from behind me. The cat stopped hissing and came running over to Christian. He bent down and scratched him behind the ears then stood up and walked over to turn the kettle on. Everyone just watched in awe as he walked past. Taming of the cat was no easy thing. I grinned stupidly.

 

"Ok what the hell were you doing over here so early?", putting on my school teacher voice. Picking up the forgotten flowers from last night, smelling them.

"Ron was worried that something had happened to you, because you didn't show up to Sunday dinner, and you hadn't let us know that you weren't coming", I sighed I really had forgotten, I got so caught up thinking about Christian/Tom Riddle and Harry that I didn't even spare a thought for Sunday dinner at the Weasleys.

 

"I'm sorry, Christian and I got caught up discussing things and time just flew by and before we knew it was too late", Christian came over handing everybody _but_ Ron a mug of either tea or coffee. Ron just scowled at him.

 

"Hermione dear", Ron scoffed loudly, Christian white knuckled his tea clearly trying not to curse Ron for my sake. For which I was grateful. "Let me know what day you are free this week, Maria would like to meet you. Anyway, it was nice seeing you all this morning I have to go", I smiled and remembered the older lady that he would often help out. He stepped forward putting his tea down then, wrapping his arms around my waist careful not to bump my tea.

"Sure, I will and thank you for the flowers", he gave me a quick kiss and walked towards the front door, turned and winked at me. I blushed like a school girl.

 

"So, who is Maria, another woman or secret love child?"

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny scolded him at the same time.

"No Ron for your information she is an elderly lady whose husband dies last year, so he goes around and helps her out with the house and just to check up on her", Ron didn't look mollified by that answer.

"That's nice of him, he'll have to bring her around and met the rest of the family, when you get to that stage of your relationship", Ginny said. I hadn't thought that far ahead with our burgeoning relationship. A small part still worried how the Weasleys would react to me being with someone who wasn't Ron. Was it weird introducing another man to my ex-fiancé’s family? I looked to Harry he just shrugged into this cup of coffee. A fat lot of good he was.

 

"Ok I need to get ready for work", I know I hadn't addressed the issue with Ron. But I honestly wasn't sure what else to do or what I should do. He was making everything complicated. I didn't want to lose the Weasleys they are my only surrogate family left. But I know that if I don’t do something soon Christian will, and I can imagine a great many things that he would have no qualms doing.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tom POV_

_Later on in the day_

 

I can still taste her on my tongue or at least I can imagine it. I would love to just storm into her office and have her on the desk. But I can't do that. I didn't lie when I said I had a job interview today. I'm sitting here with Minister Shacklebolt, hoping he doesn't pay too much attention to my magic. I just need his signature so I can start working here tomorrow in the consultancy position with Hermione. I had to wait this long because 1. Dermott dragged this out being a prick and 2. because of bloody Christmas.

 

"I think everything looks great Christian, we would love to have you on board with us here at the British Ministry. We could use all the help we can get with this strange artefact. I'm sure Hermione will be thrilled to have a colleague", I snorted because I knew for a fact, she wasn't keen on having someone else working with her.

 

"Minister, If I maybe so bold…to keep my identity a secret for now. I would like to surprise Hermione. You see we are friends and know each other quite well, but she doesn't know that I applied for the position. So, she most likely thinks that she is getting a dimwit. I would like to torture her for the rest of the day, while she stresses wondering who it is", I smiled a charming smile. He chuckles a deep rumble from the dark-skinned African man.

 

"Sure, I can see Hermione panicking about that", he stands up to shake my hand, a rather firm grip. "We'll see you tomorrow bright and early". I step out of the office and make my way discretely down to the Dark Arts department to the office of Pascale Rousseau. I let myself into his office startling him, he nearly falls off his chair. Wow he really was as stupid as Dermott said. It wouldn't be a great loss to the family tree as I had predicted if I killed him. Not that I am here for that.

 

I slipped my hands into my trouser pockets and cocked my head to the side.

"Rousseau", I say. I slowly watch as recognition lights up his eyes.

"O'Toole", he sneers. "I have heard about you from my cousin", I step forward leaning on the edge of his desk, I get up in his face and whisper.

"Then you'll know not to fuck with me" and I let my magic wrap around him suffocating him. "Now while I have your rapt attention if Hermione asks for that ledger you will give it to her, won't you? Its bad form selling dark objects on the black market straight from the Ministry. I'm surprised no one has caught you yet, you may as well have a blinking neon sign above your head; you're not very discrete. Everyone has turned a blind eye, but Hermione and I won't. Do it or you won't like the consequences", I ease up on the suffocation, I don't need him accidentally dying on me.

"Sure", but his glare is telling me the opposite.

"I'll be watching you Pascale, I start tomorrow. Fuck with Hermione and you have to deal with me", I step out and make my way outside careful to avoid people, I don't want Hermione knowing anything yet. It's a nice crisp day outside and I start whistling as I walk back to my new apartment. Looking forward to tomorrow.

 


	20. Meeting Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. I am sorry if I have missed mistakes while quickly editing.

_Hermione POV_

 

I have never felt as attracted to anybody as much as I have felt for Christian. His cool demeanour and rigidity mixed with a spark of playfulness and self-assuredness; I found the combination immensely alluring. No, it wasn't because we finally had sex. I'll admit I was partially in denial about how I felt. We must be the most two unusual looking puzzle pieces to fit together in the universe. I smile at small memories of his affections and attentiveness. Like placing the sunflower in my hair, brushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ear, making my cup of tea without being asked and just _listening_ to me babble, caring enough about what I had to say. This is not the version of Voldemort that was spoken about in school and certainly not a version that has ever been seen before by anyone but me. I feel a little special when I think of it that way. It's silly. I still struggle with the guilt, but it has lessened. Dumbledore would be rolling in his grave if he knew what was going on.

 

Christian warned me last night as I had anticipated he would, informing me that I need to do something about Ron, or he will. I sigh as I enter the crowded lift at the Ministry. It was another huge invasion of privacy, I mean entering my bedroom without permission, while I had Christian between my legs doing outrageous things with his tongue. It's unacceptable. I feel my body heat up at the memory of Christian _kissing_ me down there.

 

I don't want to have to end the friendship, but even avoiding him doesn't seem to have an effect. I just… yes, I am a loyal friend, and some would say to a fault. It feels like by yelling at him I'm rubbing my new relationship in his face and I don't want to do that. I just wish he would move on and see how happy Christian makes me. Maybe he could have that too?

 

I exit the lift onto my floor, and I can see Kingsley waiting over by my door, I frown. I don't remember having a meeting with Kingsley this morning. As I get closer, I see a man that is facing away from me talking to Harry and Ron standing beside him with a look of extreme distaste.

 

I falter….is that Christian? What is he doing here?

 

He turns and sees my shocked expression. His smile turns mischievous.

 

"Hello love", I open my mouth but then close it again. I don't want to seem unprofessional in front of Kingsley.

"Hi…what are you doing here in front of my office?", I clutched my folders that I was carrying closer to my body almost using them as a shield, for what I wasn't entirely sure.

 

"Well Hermione, Christian here from the American Ministry is going to be working with you as the consultant on the artefact case. He claims to know you, so I'm sure there will be no problem working together in a professional capacity?", Kingsley answered before anyone could open their mouths, I'm sure he could seem the irritation slowly seeping into my expression.

 

My eyes darted to Christian who had a look of immense satisfaction upon his stupidly good-looking face. So, this was why he has been acting weird every time his employment was brought up, he didn't want me to know about this. I pretend to be angry and huff in mock frustration.

 

"Yes we are well acquainted-", then Ron cuts me off with a loud scoff and gagging noise. My expression turns deadly…if looks could kill then Ron would be dead a million times over.

" _In my office now!_ ", I point like a parent scolding a child. I guess we are going to be having the conversation I was not prepared for right now. He looks slightly hopeful, I roll my eyes is he delusional? I turn back to Kingsley who was taken aback by my outburst.

 

"Sorry Kingsley, just some personal issues I need to sort out with Ron. I'll keep you posted about any breakthroughs Christian and I have with the translation". He looked at me seriously.

"Just…get it sorted I don't want personal relationships to interfere with our work, ok?". I hate that I felt I was somehow letting him down. I turn my head to look at Christian and Harry. The latter was looking at me smiling and the former was clearly checking out my arse unabashed.

"Eyes up soldier" , his eyes snapped up to meet mine. I could see the pinkish tint on his cheek bones at being caught staring. I smiled broadly as I felt Kingsley squeeze my shoulder and brush pass me heading towards his office. My eyes never left Christian's. Harry laughed out loud and slapped Christian on the back, his expression shifted from blank to a soft scowl there was no effort behind it. I trailed behind the boys entering my office, my movements slow I was stalling as much as I could thinking over everything. Unfortunately, by doing that all the anger simmering rose once again to the surface.

 

I close my door, or I should say I closed it violently making the frame vibrate and the pictures on my wall rattle. It made Ron flinch breaking the intense staring contest he had going on with Christian. Neither Christian or Harry seemed bothered by the hot tempered display. I wasn't bothered having this conversation with Christian and Harry here, because they would end up knowing anyway.

I put my handbag and folders down first so I could collect my thoughts before turning around.

"Ron step away from Christian", I tried to keep my voice neutral but firm. I wanted to keep my anger in check because exploding at Ron would get me nowhere. Christian moved and surprisingly sat down next to Harry, the two nodding at each other, in some unspoken man code.

I shifted my gaze back to Ron who was already looking red in the face.

"Ron we need to speak about the other day. I haven't let you off the hook for that, I am just not sure how to address the issue, when I feel as though I have made my position clear in the past about your behaviour", I crossed my arms over chest. Yes it was a defensive position, but I knew that in a few seconds I will need to defend something.

"Yes, I wouldn't have expected you Hermione to have done that. Did he manipulate you into doing that? He looks like he would do that. He's turning you against Harry and I-"

"How exactly is he doing that? When you are doing a fine job at destroying the rest of this friendship "He continued on as though he hadn't heard my question.

"We don't even know anything about this guy, he looks shifty, sneaky like a Slytherin. For all we know he could be an evil villain in disguise", I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, but that last comment kind of hit a little too close to home. I turned and look at Christian, he just had a sly smirk and winked at me. If course he would be enjoying this. I let out a breath and looked to the ceiling for guidance on how to proceed with Ron. Much to Ron's chagrin Harry was the one who piped up in defence of Christian.

"Ron what you did was unacceptable, you're lucky Hermione hasn't hexed you into next century for that. Hell, if I was in Christian's position I would have beaten you to a pulp. The fact that he hasn't tells me that he cares about Hermione very much", I mouthed a _thank you_ to Harry. Ron's faced turned even redder and the look that telegraphed on his face was blatant _betrayal_.

"Harry! Don't tell me your now on their side. See he's turning everyone against me. Trying to replace me! I can't believe you would turn your back on me like this". Harry look flabbergasted and I felt exhausted from this conversation.

"Ron, we are not turning against you for Christ sake. You are not the one owning up to your actions. How dare you enter my bedroom without permission, especially during an intimate moment. You are not my partner Ron, not any longer. You need to accept that for everyone's sake"

"No but I could be, come back to me Hermione we can work on the issues you have, and I'll even go down on you if that's what you want", I stumbled looking for a response to that. Christian growled from the couch looking murderous.

"No..Ron. I won't. Even without Christian I wouldn't go back to you. You treated me poorly and took me for granted", I felt Christian come up behind me and pulled me too him. His warmth seeping into the many layers of clothing I had on. He was silently offering support. Ron's eyes narrowed in disgust. "It took someone else for me to realise that Ron, that this wasn't all my fault. You are mostly to blame for the situation you find yourself in", I felt around for Christian's hand and laced our fingers together. I needed this support. I could feel tears stinging my eyes like a thousand needles. It felt like our friendship was dying. And I guess in a way it was. It was illogical to believe that things could go back to the way they were.

"You can't just expect me to turn my feelings off overnight. Ok, I love you. I love you Hermione. Doesn't that mean something?", I closed my eyes briefly, trying to hold back the tears. Even now as angry as I am at him, I hesitate. I was at a loss, part of me just wanted to turn around and leave. The situation had devolved quickly.

I unlaced my fingers with Christians and brought both my hands up to rub my eyes. It was still only the morning and my body and mind were already fatigued. For me the word _love_ doesn't get thrown around often. It is something I only say if I am sure and at important moments. I'm sure Ron loves me but the way he is using it has lost meaning.

"Ron, I know you do and I love you too, but only as a friend", I tried as much as I could to let him down gently. He was my oldest friend I just don't quite have that ruthlessness to cut him out.

"What so you love this guy now?", the tone was dripping with unrestrained derision. Christian's fingers tightened that had moved to my hip. I knew as soon as the word _love_ made an appearance he would react.

"No Ron it's too early for that, but I could see myself having those feelings in the future. He compliments my intellectual level effortlessly and I need that. Is it too much to ask for you to be happy for me?", I know I was asking alot. But maybe if he truly loved me, he would look passed his own feelings and want me to be happy.

 

"I will show you! I will show both of you, that he is not the man you think he is. Mark my words", I was disappointed as I watched him walk out of my office. He still didn't get it, that he tended to make things all about himself. Not bothering to understand other people's views. He can be narrow minded when it suits.

 

Harry stood from the couch and begun trying to press the crinkles out of his robes with his hands. Normally Harry never did this, most of the tine he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. So, I knew he was considering his next words carefully.

 

"I'm sorry Hermione I know that I have probably said that multiply times now, but I truly am. Eventually Ron will calm down and everything will.... well not go back to normal but be easier. He just needs time and I don't worry there won't be any early morning visits", he chuckled and nodded to Christian and left. I hadn't moved but Christian's arms had now snaked around me pulling me flush against him. I lean my head back on his shoulder, his lips skimming the shell of my ear as he spoke. I could feel goose bumps break out making me shiver. I reflected on the fact that Ron's seemingly innocent touches never evoked the same physiological responses.

"Don't worry your friend will be fine, he will get over it. In time he will understand and find somebody else. Because my dear Hermione, I will not let you go. You are mine", he spoke softly but his words were like granite, a solid promise that would be difficult to break.

 

"Is that right" I spun around in his arms, bringing my arms up around his neck so my fingers could play with the curls at the base of his neck. I smiled cheekily. "Then I guess that means that you are mine in return". He returned my smile a glint of possessive glee in his eyes. I leaned up on my tippy toes and planted a heated kiss on his lips.

 

"Ok we should get some work done today now that I have help", I disentangled myself from him and walked around my desk.

 

"Have you decided what day you could meet Maria? I need time to organise the international floo or portkey", I looked up from the papers I was shuffling.

"I…um I was thinking that Friday would be a good idea and we stay there the night. I mean if that is ok with Maria and you….I didn't want to assume anything", I stopped myself from continuing on rambling, when I get nervous I have trouble with the verbiage that flows unimpeded.

"Hermione, it is fine why would I _not_ want to spend the night with you?", He raised an eyebrow smirking at my embarrassment. My face must have been beet red and I stuttered. Why was it he reduced me to a bumbling school girl underneath his gaze?

"I…I…like I said..um that I don't want to assume" Could that answer be anymore lame? I started chewing on my bottom lip waiting for his response. He looked me over in cogitation. He reached over the desk seeming to have come to a decision and lifted my hand. Softly rubbing his thumb in circles over the back of my hand he answered.

"Hermione as you know I am not a man that deals in feelings very well or expressing them. We are adults, after the night and morning we shared there is no need to be shy about being with each other. We are beyond the parental figures reprimanding us and no need to feel guilty or ashamed about enjoying sex with each other. Don't act like a virginal girl when you certainly weren't shy the other day about telling me what you wanted. Own it. I enjoy being with you Hermione, don't doubt that". He continued rubbing my hand soothingly.

"I am sorry I don't know what came over me. You are being older sometimes can be a little intimidating and I begin to doubt myself. I've only been with Ron and I just didn't want to make a fool out of myself", this conversation just had to shift from visiting America to _this_. As embarrassing as it was, it was probably good to be having this conversation. Communication was a part of why my relationship with Ron failed. I was not going to let that destroy this before it has even really begun even if I was drowning in mortification.

He sighed and carded his hand through his hair. "Hermione I may be older than you but as you know my history-" he paused and looked towards my office door. It silently closed and I could feel a _muffliato_ go up around the room to give us privacy. "As you know my history was spent obtaining power and there wasn't a lot of time for relationships. I've been with three people in total a man and two women. I don't have a lot of experience either, this is the first real relationship I have been in. That is if that's where you want this to be going", I could see this was difficult to talk about, with the way he was grimacing at the words being ejected from his mouth. I was a little shocked, I hadn't expected him to be with a man. Personally, I had expected Voldemort to be asexual more interested in everything else but relationships and fuzzy emotions.

 

"I…yes I want to be with you, of course I do. Thank you for sharing that. Well you're doing a good job of it so far; you could have fooled me. If you don't mind me asking who it was?" I didn't have to elaborate on the question I knew he would know what I was asking. He cleared his throat and looked away.

 

"Abraxas Malfoy. It was after we had finished Hogwarts, it was an emotional time for him. He was due to be married soon not that he wanted to be. I knew he was gay during school, I'm not sure if anybody else picked up on it. His parents had recently died in some accident I don't even remember the details. He came to me one night he was never afraid of me or to let his guard down. It kind of just happened and I let it. It was my first time. We always did have a connection but being with another man in the 1940s wasn't something that happened and especially in pureblood society. I have had no desire to be with another man since then. I don't want to ruin the memory of it." he turned back to face me, and I was a little proud that he opened up like that. I don't expect it to happen very often and I need to cherish the small bits of information that he offers me. I didn't go to hug him like I would normally do with Harry or even Ron, as I could see his posture and facial expression gradually change like an invisible barrier had been erected back around him.

 

"Ok, well let's get some work done. Just because you’re here doesn't mean we get to slack off", I tried to ease the tension with a light joke. I squeezed his hand gently and pulled back.

 

* * *

 

_Maria Hoehn's house_

_Hewlett Bay Harbour, New York_

_10th January 2014_

 

"Your house is quite amazing Maria, thank you for inviting me", I looked around the interior of the colonial style house and it was just as nice as the outside.  What made it different is that it wasn't hidden in a wizarding village, or is magical house like Grimmauld place, it is just a plain muggle house situated in a normal muggle street. The house had a pleasant ambience to it, like visiting your grandmother's house. Creaky floor boards, a ticking clock and not a speck of dust anywhere. You could literally eat off the floors if you were so inclined.  Following Maria out into the kitchen I became rather nervous, I could feel the faint whispers of dark magic coming from her. I knew that she practised necromancy which made me uncomfortable.

 

"Ahh don't worry my dear you are safe here. Christian can you set the table please and Hermione and I will finish off getting dinner ready. Let the women folk talk", she made a shooing motion with her hands and the face Christian made had me struggling to not to laugh. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle any noise that may escape. His eyes flicked to mine and rolled his eyes as he turned mumbling something under his breath.

"Hermione come this way I have a job for you to do", I followed her into the kitchen looking at all the pots boiling on the stove and smelling the delicious scent wafting from the oven. "So brightest witch of her age, is working at the Ministry everything that you could have imagined?", Maria asked as she began slicing a tomato with impeccable precision. She chose to chop the tomato the muggle way rather than using magic. It was yet another thing that put me off kilter. I felt like I was thrust into an exam with no preparation, that of course was my worst nightmare.

"It has it's perks. I am allowed a certain amount of freedom with my research. I wish I could travel more or at least have the opportunity to do so. Since the war I felt trapped and I still feel the weight of those expectations upon my shoulders. Everyone expects me to be something and fit the mould of what they want me to be…" I stopped because I realised, I was rambling and perhaps giving my inner thoughts to a complete stranger.

"It's all right my dear, I'm a good listener. Is that why you are open to having a relationship with Christian? Because he bears no weight of those expectations or adds them to your shoulders? Are you with him for the right reasons…because if this is some rebellious phase or experimentation and you hurt Christian….I will not be happy and you will not like the consequences", she raised the knife she had in her hand pointed it at me. It felt a little surreal that someone was protecting the former dark lord from a broken heart. "Are we clear?" the knife slowly descended back upon the chopping board.

"I…ah…um" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No, I'm serious about Christian this isn't some rebound either from my broken engagement. He challenges me and I like that, so no I will not intentionally hurt him. Quite frankly I am more worried about him hurting me", what I said was true, Christian at this point has the power to hurt me perhaps even more than Ron ever could.

 

"Good I will hold you to that, that boy needs someone to look after him. Merlin knows he struggles enough as it is on his own. Not that he would tell you of course, too much pride and ego to hide behind", that was an understatement.

I smiled as Maria went back to being the classic protective 'mother', and the threatening façade dissolving as if it never existed.

"Of course he wouldn't he is still a man, immeasurably flawed but I find that….I am rather drawn to those pieces. The human side of him, even the dark impulses he has. Yes, there are certain aspects that I cannot handle but I guess we just have to work that out", I felt weird tip toeing around particular issues, but I wasn't sure how much Maria _knows_ of Christian. She gave me a heart-warming smile; it was nice having some mother affection directed at me; it made me miss my own parents. Maria handed me a salad bowl and a platter filled with various roasted vegetables to take out to the table.

"Here you go dear take these out and check on Christian make sure he has set the table correctly. He did it the opposite way before I think just to spite me. I'll be out in a minute with the roast. Oh and yes I know what you were thinking before, we don't have to tip toe around the elephant in the room and I have fed and watered it", she turned towards the oven and I just stood there like my feet where in quick dry cement. It took a few seconds for my brain the process the words. She knew…she _knew_. Part of me was relieved that I didn’t have to worry so much about the secret from slipping out. The other part was on the fence. She didn't seem like she would out him if only mere moments ago she was threatening me from hurting him.

 

I managed to drag myself in to the dining room still in my head, that I nearly walked right past the dining table, until I felt a firm grip on my shoulder.

"Hey, you nearly walked past. What are you thinking about?", his husky voice filled the silence in the room even though he was whispering in my ear. I looked up into his eyes as he took the salad bowl out of my left hand.

"Maria knows", was all I could articulate. The smile he gave was blinding.

"I like it when your face scrunches up like that, it's _cute._ But yes, she does know she figured it out all on her own, it was mutually unconfirmed, but she is a smart woman".

"Ok. I just wasn't sure how much to give away if she didn't know. However, her threats where enough indication that she would adore you either way" I responded as I placed the platter of vegetables down the table. That's when I noticed on the other side of the room a large easel set up with a very large portrait covered with a pale green velvet cloth. I was intrigued.

"That's a surprise for after diner if you can wait that long", his hands circled my hips and he rested his chin on my shoulder. An affectionate gesture that was becoming a common course of action of late - I _loved_ it. He wasn't generally a 'touchy feely' person, but his little touches often sufficed the human contact I needed.

"Surprises, I usually hate surprises. I loathe being under prepared you know that. This is going to kill me not knowing what is behind that cloth. It's not for me is it?", it was going to bug me to no end not knowing. He chuckled and walked over to the portrait- well what I assumed to be a portrait.

"It sort of is but isn't. When you see you'll understand", I frowned in bemusement.

"Ok…." again he smiled but there was something in it I couldn't place like a hidden joke or secret only he understood. Which was stupid really because he knew what this was, and I didn't.

"Are you ready Hermione?", it wasn't going to blow up in my face was it? Why all the suspense? And then he ripped the cloth off like a seasoned magician. Full flourish and all.

 

It took probably minutes for me to understand what the fuck I was looking at. I think even my heart stopped for a second perhaps longer. I gaped and then looked at him and he was _smirking_. Was this some kind of sick joke? My breathing became shallower like I couldn't quite take a full breath, doctors or health professionals would most likely say that I am hyperventilating. I bent over clutching my chest, desperate now to take in oxygen. I couldn't get the portrait out of my head, the faces and piercing stares of..

 

James and Lily Potter


	21. The Portrait

_Still at Maria's House_

_Hewlett Bay Harbour, New York_

 

_Tom POV_

 

"Sweetheart breathe. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly otherwise you are going to make yourself pass out". I crouched down next to her crumpled form, maybe I shouldn't have gone for the full surprise. To be completely honest I didn't think she would react like this. I mean I wasn't delusional to the fact that it would be a little shocking but not to the point she almost passes out.

I kept rubbing my hand up and down along the length of her back in what I hoped was a soothing manner. I am not accustomed to offering comfort. Causing discomfort was more my style.

I could feel her breathing slowly coming back to normal. I ran my hand back up her spine along her shoulder, up the side of her neck and under her chin. I tilted her head up so I could look into those bright intelligent eyes. I wanted to know what she was thinking, what made her react like this. I didn't understand. Cocking my head to the side I asked, "Are you ok now, love?". Her eyes where watery but none had broken the surface tension to fall down her face.

"Is this a joke? Some cruel twisted _joke_?", her face while ruddy was contorted in a mixture of hurt, anger and confusion. She looked at me lost like a little lamb asking for assistance from a predator. I frowned and grit my teeth in befuddlement and anger. Anger that was swelling in my chest like a balloon that will soon burst from too much air.

"Why do you think it is a joke?" I stood up swiftly moving back, the pretence of caring now dropped like a lead weight. This woman, the woman I _adore_ now looks at me like I am some cruel inexplicable creature far removed from humanity. It stabs me in the chest like a hot knife slicing butter. What pains me the most is that she is seeing Voldemort not Christian. Her eyes are a violent maelstrom of emotions that almost mirror my current feelings perfectly.

"How is this a joke Hermione? What the _fuck_ are you _thinking_?", I tried my hardest not too raise my voice, but ultimately failed. The balloon had now popped, and I struggled to hold that anger back. She flinched at my harsh tone, but I was past caring. I did this unbelievably not for myself…well not for immediate recompense. But, in the long term nobody would question my motives, if I in a way gave _the_ Harry Potter his parents back. Hell, I didn't even know if this plan would work anyway. It galls me that she instantly jumped to I am the bad guy again, does she even trust me?

 

"Because you killed Harry's parents", she stood up albeit wobbly while thrusting an index finger in my direction, punctuating that 'fact'. "And now you've gone and done this, have you no respect?", her voice raising shrilly on the question.

" _No respect?_ Hermione, I did this to try to make amends I thought that I was doing something that would be appreciated! But now you're throwing it back in my face! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"No no no no no. There has to be something you are not telling me. You wouldn't do this just _because_ , there has to be an ulterior motive, something you're getting out of it", while she was this worked up there was no changing her mind and I didn't want to completely lose her. I threw my hands up in frustration, not knowing what to say either way. I would love the therapeutic release of a good _crucio_ right now, however that seems unlikely to happen right now.

 

At my lack of response, she turned towards the door looking to leave. But before she exited, she turned her head towards me "I need some space right now Christian to process all of this. I'll talk to you when I'm ready" and then promptly left without waiting for me to answer her.

I picked up the glass closest to me and threw it against the wall, this was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

 

I stormed home furious even taking the international floo home didn't shimmer down my anger. However, as I made my way back to my apartment the reality of how I reacted started to set in. In full Gryffindor brashness I jumped ahead flinging accusations around before I even heard his side of things. Shame slowly built inside me brick by brick but my bruised pride would not let me reach out just yet. I'm a horrible person, here he is trying to change albeit slightly and I'm right along there beating him back down again. I groaned loudly and flung myself on top of my bed and promptly screamed into the pillow. This whole situation was confusing as hell, why in Merlin's beard does he need to have a portrait commissioned of Harry's dead parents? I should have just waited and listened. Hopefully tomorrow I will wake up more focused and clearer headed then I'll be able to speak with him rationally and sort this whole thing out. Until then I'll just going to take a hot shower and go to bed.

 

_Hours later…._

 

I heard banging on the front door, at first my body didn't want to cooperate, it was happy to remain in its relaxed state. But It continued and I have to force myself to blink and shake away the chains of sleep. I looked at the clock and in bright red glowing numbers confirmed how early in the morning this was. I groaned and rolled out of bed. This better be bloody important for this time of the morning I thought as I stepped into my slippers and pulled on my dressing gown. I signed as I picked up my wand just in case, slipping into the pocket of my gown.

The banging continued still, the neighbours are going to so annoyed by this, I'm sure I'll get angry notes being slipped under my door or left in my letterbox. I wandlessly re lit the fire and the kettle, I have a feeling this isn't going to be good and thus a long morning. As I reached for the door handle, I felt a sense of deja-vu come over me, reminding me of when Christian turned up covered in blood. Before I opened it, I checked the peep hole and it was Christian waiting outside, was I ready to have this conversation? Admit I was hasty and reverted back to believing he was Voldemort however briefly? _Man up Hermione_ my subconscious screamed at me. It was right I needed to make this right. I felt sick to my stomach at how I treated him and shudder at the memory of yelling at him shrilly.

 

I opened the door slowly, I wanted to open the door and yet part of me just wanted to slam it in his face and hide away a little longer licking my self-inflicted wounds. But I didn't.

When we made eye contact, he looked surprised? Like he wasn't expecting me to actually open the door. We stared at each other, not moving while the kettle was whistling in the background providing a sort of annoying soundtrack, but also a time limit.

"Hermione…I-", Christian was the one to break first. But I stopped him, it should be me going first, he shouldn't have to apologize at all.

"No Christian, it’s me that needs to apologize I shouldn't have lost it like that. Do you want to come in?", he reluctantly stepped inside, like he was expecting me to tell him to leave. He was guarded, cautious and I made him like that.

"Do you want a tea? as you heard I put the kettle on then we can talk about the portrait", he nodded and went to sit down on the lounge, enjoying the warmth of the fire like Crooks was in his pet bed. No one spoke while I made the tea, both of us lost in our thoughts about the upcoming topic of conversation.

 

"Why?", I blurted out, no finesse Hermione no finesse. I looked down into my tea, cheeks burning. He laughed lightly, but it felt forced.

 

"I initially asked Maria to do it before I even came to England. Well before I even met you and had anything to do with the tablet. It was going to be my insurance policy, when and if I ever came back here. I didn't want people looking too closely at me and making a connection to Voldemort. So… I thought about things and thought the portrait would be the way to go, I researched, and Potter never commissioned one. I had recently met Maria and asked her if it was possible to do a magical portrait on a couple that have been dead a while. She said she would give it a go and if not then it would still be a nice painting. If Potter was on board with me then everyone else would follow. He's like the fucking Pied Piper, ask and he shall follow. That's it Hermione, no sinister agenda's just wanting people to leave me alone", while he got a bit snarky towards the end, which he is entitled too, I see now how wrong I was to jump on the wrong assumption.

 

"It was just such a shock to see them like that and remembering that you- _he_ killed them. It made me so confused and naturally defensive. I'm so sorry Christian, I yet again seem to be messing everything up. I have a habit of getting in the way of myself. Gryffindor traits aren't always the best at handling sensitive situations. Not that I should be using house traits as a defence. It was because of those things we ended up having a bloody war…." I looked back up and he was watching me a look of amusement passed over his face. "I'm spewing verbiage, again aren't I?"

 

"A little bit, but I find myself enjoying listening to you ramble on" I took a sip of my tea and found myself savouring the small comfort of the hot tea warming my chest.

"Is this how it is going to be with every situation we find ourselves in? Do you even trust me? I may not be a good man as such, but I do adore you. I want to change wizarding society for the better, not the way my maniac alter ego wanted. I don't want you doubting me every step of the way, Hermione, thinking I'm about to snap and resume the wicked chicanery my alter ego started"

"I don't know what you want me to say Christian. I'm trying I really am and like I said I am sorry for doubting you. I mean… really getting Maria to paint the portrait and imbue it…is actually a really sweet thing to do for Harry. I know that is not your reasoning for creating it but sweet none the less. I think Harry will be ecstatic. I'm just as surprised he hasn't gone done something like this before and pissed at myself for not thinking of it earlier" , I looked away furrowing my brow, frustrated and annoyed at myself. I felt him lean forward and capture my lips in a chaste kiss, careful not to splash our tea. It was a kiss that said so much and I knew things were going to be fine.

 

"Thank you" , I whispered. "I do trust you, it's just scary" I finished my tea and placed it down on the coffee table. "So, come back to bed?", I laced my fingers through his, he smiled, and it was a genuine smile, one rarely seen.

"Thought you'd never ask. We can finish this conversation at a more civilised hour", he stood up pulling me up with him and headed towards the bedroom me trailing behind him.

 

‐-----------------------------------

 

_The next morning_

 

_Tom Pov_

 

I rolled over in bed to see Hermione still blissfully asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there with her legs twisted with mine. I never thought in my life time that I would enjoy human contact so much. But there is something about this woman that changes that and I am painfully aware of how close I was to losing her. All over that bloody portrait of Potter's parents.

Now that the portrait is in play, I needed to think about my next move. Getting the tablet situation cleared up will go a long way in ensuring my place here at the ministry. Once that is done, then making a play for the Minister's Department should be relatively free of obstacles.

 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?", I shift my eyes back to meet Hermione's, and she was smiling lazily at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Just about the portrait and what or how I'm going to give it to Harry. It would look sort of weird just all of a sudden turning up with it and giving it to him". I hadn't exactly thought about how I was going to give it to him because it was never strictly for this purpose.

"Yeah, I agree, but I was thinking since we didn't get to spend Christmas together, we could invite them over for dinner tonight and give it to him as a late Christmas present. We could say that we discussed it jointly so it wouldn't look too unusual", I eyed her for any tells of deceit. I don't actually mind Harry as a person, but I also don't want to be all 'buddy buddy' with him either.

"Sure, if you think that is a wise course of action, then I will support you", I had to follow her lead on this as I cannot always pick up people's social ques. I may be a charming person and can generally ' _get_ ' things when the need arises, but there are still situations I find myself in where _nuances_ are required and I'm like a squirrel trapped in a peddle bin. Calm on the outside, but utter chaos on the inside.

 

"Good, now time to get up lazy bones we have a dinner to organise!", she bounced out of bed while I scowled at being called lazy, that is one thing I am not. She gave me a cheeky wink and a crook of her finger as she backed out of the room slowly. I am assuming she means for me to follow her…? _Oh…_ to the shower to join her.

 

Wow I am really slow on the uptake this morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hours later and two 'joint' sessions in the shower_

_Tom POV_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St Catchpole_

 

Needless to say our private soiree never nor will be happening. It was unceremoniously high jacked by Ginny Weasley. The women got talking and things took a turn for the worst, as I have heard other men at the office complain about their wives, they often said _'don't argue just go with it'_. So here I am, just 'going with it'. I internally cringe as I gaze upon their rather geometrically challenged house, that seems to defy the muggle laws of physics. Lord Voldemort was not generally scared of anything always knowing that he was the top predator in any situation. This is an entirely different matter, I'm sure he never had to endure an entire evening with the Weasley's. Ugh this is like that rite of passage for male suitors, having to meet the parents and seek approval. Another cringe worthy position I find myself in.

 

Hermione spent the day reassuring me that everything will be fine. I'm an important part of her life and she wants to _share_ me with them. That this will make a good impression especially with the painting, I will be seen in such a good light it would make it rather difficult for me to be thrown from the pedestal. The Weasley's while an odd pure blood family are fiercely loyal and will do just about anything for family. I guess there is one advantage out of this whole thing. I feel like I'm about to go on parade, like a freak show from the turn of the century.

 

"Don't worry they will love you. Just be prepared for the typical male posturing and general threats of bodily harm. Other than that once you have made it past this evening everything will go a lot smoother", I will have to tamp down my normally cool demeanour and put on the charm then. Although they shouldn't begrudge me a little crankiness as I have to be in the same room as Ronald. I doubt a few death stares will go astray and will likely be noticed.

 

I braced myself as we entered the front door, Hermione gripping my hand so tightly I swear she was cutting off circulation. But I didn't stop her I knew she thought this evening was more important than she was letting on. I knew she was afraid of being rejected by her surrogate family by being with me. Personally, If they were going to do that then they weren't worth knowing and they may find themselves having a few more accidents than usual. I smiled internally, I may be restricted by not being able to commit murder but I certainly could fantasize about it.

"Oh Hermione dear, there you are....and your friend.. ?", there was a pause of silence and Hermione had yet to answer. I turned to look at her and she looked stunned. I guess it was my turn to step in and save her from herself.

I stuck my other hand out, the one she didn't have in a death grip and offered it to Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley it's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione has told me all about you and your family", I gave her my best smile, I tried not to overdo it and seem fake. She grabbed my hand and tugged me forward abruptly. I was caught so off guard that I didn't even have time to correct my centre of gravity as I stumbled forward and found myself in a rather tight embrace. It was awkward because I was a lot taller than her and Hermione still had a hold of my left hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear, Ginny has told me a little about you, but come meet the rest of the family", she thrust be back and I wobbled momentarily until I righted myself. I was a 35-year-old man and here I was being treated like a teenage boy again.

Hermione giggled beside me and I just glared at her, letting her know I was displeased with this situation. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and yanked me along, on my way to the gallows.

We arrived at the boundary to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. I assumed Hermione was looking for somewhere for us both to sit, unfortunately we were going to have to sit separately. How convenient. Ron looked smug with a space next to him and there was a space next to a burly looking fellow who I assumed to be Charlie the dragon tamer. Wonderful. I guess this is the part where I have to listen to a myriad of threats.

 

At least it was directly across from Hermione. She gave my hand a quick reassuring squeeze, as the chatter died down as the rest of the occupants noticed us standing there.

An older gentleman stood up, obviously this is Mr Weasley. As I approached the empty seat next to Charlie I offered my hand out for Mr Weasley to take. He had a firm but unassuming grip.

"Nice to meet you…?"

"Christian O'Toole, Mr Weasley nice to meet you", he smile happily, he seemed to be a rather laid back individual.

"Please Christian have a seat there next to Charlie and I'm sure the grilling will commence shortly", he chuckled at his odd joke and I tried to smile although I don't know if I succeeded. I looked around the table at and I knew this wasn't all the Weasley's, I think the older one Bill was not present with his wife Fleur. If I remember what Hermione told me correctly. Harry and Ginny where seated next to Ron, so Hermione was in part segregated from the rest of the table. I looked back at Mr Weasley who was discussing something with Charlie but gesturing to the object he had in his hands. He clearly didn't know what it was, it was an egg poacher- I only knew because of those late night infomercials that I sometimes put on to bore myself to sleep. But I won't say anything unless he asks, why spoil the fun? Yes Hermione did mention Mr Weasley enjoyed tinkering with muggle inventions.

The food was brought out not long after and I knew once we started eating the questions would start flying.

"So Christian Hermione hasn't mentioned much about you only small details here or there, what is it you do exactly?" Mr Weasley asked. I knew Harry looked into my history so I was surprised he hadn't mentioned anything. I knew Hermione wouldn't because at the time we were unsure exactly where we were going in our relationship.

I paused my spoonful of mashed potato to answer the question. "I did work in the Dark Arts and Cursed Objects Department at the American Ministry and now I am consulting with Hermione on the tablet fiasco. Kingsley brought me on this week actually and it already is rather stimulating compared to just dealing with cursed objects, this at least is a challenge" and I continued eating.

"My eldest son Bill is a curse breaker at Gringotts, too bad he isn't here you could have discussed the latest goings on!", I smiled, yes I'm sure I could have dragged him into an academic conversation then at least I don't feel so out of place. I scooted my chair back, I was still wearing my peacoat and was getting rather hot. I stood up and shrugged of my coat to drape it across the back of the chair. I was dressed simply in a red and blue checked button down with a charcoal grey sweater over the top, dark blue jeans and sneakers. Nothing fancy, but the price tag of what I was wearing probably would have kept this family feed for a year or two possibly more. I suddenly felt self-conscious, it was an alien feeling one I didn't like. The kitchen lighting glinted off the black metal of my wrist watch, catching Ginny's attention as I sat back down and picked up my cutlery.

 

"Hey that's a nice watch Christian, Hermione said you have good taste. I'll have to get you to give Harry some pointer's when it comes to picking out clothing anything to get out of wearing flannel", she faked shuddered and gave me a wink. I wasn't sure what to do with that.

"Ginny, it's practical. Besides I'm an auror, I'd rather not destroy nice clothes like Christian wears every time I have to go out in the field. No offense, you do wear nice clothes though". Harry grinned at me so I tried to go along with it.

"Ginny I have to side with Harry, while I personally wouldn't wear flannel", I nodded at Harry, "It is a robust fabric perfect for field work. Though I am happy to offer him fashion advice for weekend clothing", I flicked my eyes over to Hermione and she was watching me, she looked proud I was making an effort, so far this night had gone well.

"Fashion advice, Harry doesn't need fashion advice- he's not gay", well I thought jinxed myself. I dropped my hands on the top, the metal of my watch clunking loudly against the wood. Glaring daggers at Ron. The twins stopped their close quarters whispering to turn to look at me. I didn't care.

"Say that again Ron", I dipped my voice low and threatening.

"Harry doesn't need fashion advice, I don't want him looking like you"

"Like me? Like _what_?'"

"I don't want him turning into you- sitting here all fancy with your clothes and outrageous watch. You're like Malfoy and don't think that we aren't all thinking what a guy like you is doing around our Hermione. Everyone is just too polite to say something because mum threatened us with dish duty for 6 months!", I stood up to lean on the table, it was all psychological, to loom over your opponent. Make yourself higher than them, shift the power to you.

"If you must know Ronald, my intentions with Hermione is between her and I. I adore Hermione, sure we have had our problems, but that is our personal business. I am older than her yes, but she is my equal. I am not going anywhere and you Ron are just jealous; your envy is showing. Yes, I wear nice clothes and fancy watches that cost a fortune, but you Ron have something I don't have- family. I only have myself and my surrogate mother Maria. Which brings me to the present Hermione has mentioned. I would have rather done this more privately but what Hermione wants Hermione gets"

"Ronald, sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself in front of guests! Christian, I apologise for his behaviour…I don't know what has come over him of late"

"That's fine Mrs Weasley, Ron is still having trouble letting go of Hermione", the twins snort in unison and said "Don't we know it! So, Hermione any more embarrassing walk ins?", the poor girl blushed from head to foot, opening and closing her mouth trying to form words, but shock and embarrassment hindering her attempt. I rolled my eyes, does everyone know about me between Hermione's legs? Not that I care too much, it was a nice place to be.

I dug my hand into the pocket inside my jacket and pull out the shrunken portrait. Hermione insisted on it being wrapped for extra dramatic effect. Although judging by her reaction, I would hedge on at least one myocardial infarction, a pissing of the pants and general shock of at least two hours.

"Oh Harry I am so excited about it, you are going to be absolutely overjoyed with this. It was all Christian's idea…and well I'm just blabbing now", I raised an eyebrow at her, I thought this was going to be a joint thing. She looked contrite as she mouthed _sorry_. What am I going to do with her?

 

I enlarged the painting back to its normal size and saw the faces of the Weasley's who looked surprised. Ron was clearly bitter mumbling about bribing Harry with gifts. I hesitantly walked over Harry who was gobsmacked and I realised I was nervous. This was an important deal for me and Harry although he didn't know it. His parents brushed off what Hermione said at Maria's, which was easily done because I didn't quite look like the Voldemort they vaguely remembered. It would have been a completely different conversation if they remembered. They also knew that they were meeting their son for the 'first' time.

 

"Umm Merry Christmas Harry. I know this is somewhat awkward, but you'll understand once you open it", I conjured a stand which I placed the picture on as the painting was heavy and cumbersome. Harry stood looking confused and gingerly fingered the wrapping paper, before flicking his wand and the paper completely disappeared. It was silent for merlin knows how long as everyone just stared at the painting.

 

Harry's parents waved, unsure how to approach this situation. Harry turned and threw himself upon me, which I wasn't at all ready for so I stumbled back falling ungracefully on the floor with Harry on top. It broke the tension of the room and Harry laughed which turned into sobbing. He got off me and pulled me up, hugging me again. I hugged him back not sure what else I should be doing. I locked eyes with Hermione over Harry's shoulder, she also had tears in her eyes.

 

"Thanks, you so much for this, how? Why?", Harry stepped away from me and yanked his glasses off wiping his eyes. Hermione cuddled up to my side, offering silent support. I felt overwhelmed by all the emotions in the room.

"I asked my surrogate mother to see if she could do it. Her and her husband, do or did magical portraits. Hermione mentioned some things to me, and I wanted to know if it could be done. Clearly it worked. Otherwise you would have just ended up with a nice painting of your parents", Ron fumed and stormed off out of the room.

"Christian this is simply marvellous, such a lovely gesture", Mrs Weasley pulled me into another hug.

"Yeah you've out done yourself this time Christian. We've decided that we like you, but if you hurt Hermione you won't know what hit you or when", the twins said together, I got the feeling they did that a lot. I looked to Harry who was engaged in an emotional conversation with his parents.

"Sorry to have ruined dinner Mrs Weasley, I wasn't exactly going to give the painting to Harry quite so early", I put on my most earnest face.

"That's alright dear, do you want me to pack you up some dinner to take home? You feel a bit bony, definitely need some more meat on you", before I could even answer she shuffled off, brandishing her wand at the food and everything slowly dividing itself into portions in various containers.

"Well that's a seal of approval if I ever saw one", I looked at Hermione and she lunged forward crushing her lips to mine in a very heated kiss, that was best left to the bedroom. She pulled back and now all I wanted to do was take her home and ravish her.

 

"How about we take this home Miss Granger, it seems our evening is heading in a different direction", she smiled deviously.

"So, it seems Mr O'Toole. We will just wait for Mrs Weasley to finish, because I can guarantee we will not be leaving without our arms full of food and also to say goodbye to Harry". She nudged me over to Harry again and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry we are going to leave you too it and head back to Hermione's. Don't think that you owe me a debt or anything. It was what it was, just a nice gesture for my partner's best friend whom I hope approves of this relationship", he smirked. He had composed himself after the emotional outburst a few minutes ago.

"I will never be able to repay this debt anyway. Of course, I approve, you make Hermione happy that is all I need. I will see you both Monday at work, I have a lot of catching up to do with them and thanks again…this is…so amazing", he hugged me again and then hugged Hermione.

 

After another ten minutes we finally exited with as Hermione predicted a large shopping bag full of food. At least we wouldn't be hungry for the next three days. I also got a standing invitation to Sunday dinner every week for the foreseeable future.

 

"Christian come here", I followed Hermione into the bedroom and see walked over to her bedside table and opened the bottom draw. She stepped back and ushered me forward.

"I was doing some thinking while at the Burrow and I wanted to give you this", she gestured to the draw which was empty. I didn't know where she was going this this. She laughed at my cluelessness.

"The draw silly, I'm giving you the empty draw. You know…when you stay over you have some where to store a few things. I felt perhaps a gesture may say more than words. This is my gesture, no more doubting and jumping to conclusions. I want a future, and this is the first step", I was dumbstruck, but a little euphoric. I conjured a change of clothes, pyjamas and I picked up that goblin paper with my real identity on it and placed it underneath everything.  I sent my toiletries to the bathroom; ok we were doing this.

"I'm touched Hermione, it means a lot. A fresh start, no more doubting we need to trust each other otherwise this relationship will not last", I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine. Yes, maybe this is really the beginning.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Mohiyat Turzoq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this again so sorry if I have made mistakes.  
> This is a little heavy this chapter in regards to the translation

_Department of Magical Artefacts and Curse Breaking_

_Hermione Granger's Office_

_Hermione POV_

_Tuesday 11th of February 2014_

 

The last few weeks have been wonderful and the easiness of the rhythm we found ourselves in was sublime. Ever since my gesture of offering the empty draw to Christian he has been a little more open to answering questions about his past, not that I pushed too much because I know that it is rather sensitive and there are gaps in his recollections. I am slowly unravelling the mystery of this man.

We are most often found together, our colleagues know that to find one of us you will usually find both of us, and more often than not locked in a heated debate about the interpretations of the cuneiform. I have made up with Maria after my rather less than stellar meltdown at her place. I explained the situation fully to her about my past and Harry's with Voldemort, and she reluctantly agreed that perhaps it was a little much to spring it on me. I am determined to move on and put all this drama behind me, however the situation with Ron still remains unresolved and I think that it will remain that way for a while to come. Disappointing that he cannot let go, but that boy can hold a serious grudge. As much as Ron was one of my first friends I am unwilling to let go of Christian and believe me I have had to make my position clear at the office. Too many women flirting and making rather overt propositions to Christian, sometimes even in front of me. I've had to stake my claim, multiple times, to which Christian finds my possessiveness a turn on. Those few times have ended up in him dragging me home at all times of the day just to show me how much he enjoys it. I know he would never cheat on me, at least I am fairly confident. He rebuffs all the advances and glares coldly at the woman. But even so they still return.

 

"Earth to Hermione?", blinking rapidly I pull back from my ruminations and to find a hand waving in front of my face. I smack the hand away and see Harry laughing at me.

"What do you want Potter?", I say glaring, but there is no malice behind the words, my face twitching as I tried to prevent a smile.

"Christian is wearing off on you"

"I just do it to annoy you. Are you here for business or a social visit?", I asked while tidying up my desk, from the chaos of paperwork piled upon it.

"Mmm both I guess. So, how's the translation going along? Still arguing like an old married couple. I've heard rumours of your screaming matches", I scowled at him he just laughed.

"They are heated academic debates, not fighting or screaming at each other. Passionate opinions that are rigorously defended. This is important Harry and I will not have you mocking mine and Christian's work", Harry placated me by raising his hands in defence.

"I'm not saying it is…you two have to be one of the only couples I know that use 'academic debates' as foreplay. Anyway, my second order of business, is too deliver a message to you and Christian, that Kingsley wants to meet with you both later today. He'll send you a memo when he is free. I assume it has something to do with the translation, seriously though how is it going?", he said plonking himself down in the chair opposite my desk.

"Ah fine, I guess I think we need to re-evaluate how we are going about doing this translation. It's taking too long, not that I am saying that it should be easy because it isn't, but I think we need to change it up. All we know is who and that it is a type of horcrux. Other than that, I can't really give too much more information, it's like nothing we have seen before. I wish I could tell you more", this translation was really beginning to grate on m y entire existence, never has something stumped me for so long. Even with Christian here, I thought we would have progressed much more than we have, but we haven't. Which makes me believe we are approaching this from the wrong direction.

"I'm sure you guys will get it. Two incredibly smart people, I'm sure you'll get down to the very essence of it sooner or later", with that he stood and there was Christian standing in the doorway lost in thought.

"You alright?", Harry asked Christian, clearly concerned by the look on his face. He has warmed up immeasurably to Christian since the portrait. But he knows not to overwhelm the older man because he will not respond well to being smothered by unnecessary emotions.

"Ah yeah sorry just had a thought is all", and he stepped out of the way to let Harry pass. The two shaking hands briefly in greeting.

"Sweetheart I have been thinking about the translation. I think we need to take a different approach-", I held up my hand indicating for him to stop speaking.

"Unless you were listening in to mine and Harry's conversation then we must think more alike than I first thought, because I was just saying that too him when he asked how the translation was going. I agree, this is not going anywhere, and I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like the calm before the storm"

"I think we should have a look at translations other scholars have already completed from the same time period and work from there. We may not get an exact translation, but close enough that we know what we are dealing with. What do you think?"

"I think it is a good an idea as any at this point. I would like to have something for Kingsley, I feel like we are floundering a little and I don't want you to get ditched as a consultant, because we haven't made progress".

"Hermione love, I doubt that will happen. Now I have taken the liberty of finding these translations. They're in Sumerian so it is close enough to what we believe they used around that time rather than Akkadian. I am hopeful these will give us enough information that we can interpret what the tablet says", he handed me the freshly printed materials, it was an unusual sight to see typed and printed documents here at the ministry. Everything was written on bloody parchment, with quills. I gave up on quills years ago, much preferring the pen, surprisingly so did Christian. I knew how anti-muggle Voldemort was, so I wasn't sure whether he would have embraced all the modern conveniences available.

 

"Ok…this looks great. Did you want to split the work or should we just both work on it then come together and compare at the end?"

"Let's work separately to begin with and compare at the end. I want to see what we each come up with", Christian had a small desk off to the side that we managed to make fit in my office. I wanted him to work with me rather than where ever they were planning on putting in.

 

It wasn't long after we got started that the memo from Kingsley came flying through my open office door and landed on my desk.

 

_Hermione and Christian,_

 

_Please come to my office at your earliest convenience I have a matter of some urgency to speak with you about. This is confidential, please speak with no one._

 

_Regards,_

_Kingsley_

 

Well that sounded ominous. I looked over at Christian who hadn't stopped reading the document he had in his hands. He was wearing his black reading glasses today and chewing the end of his pen, a bad habit he had recently picked up from watching me, I think. It was strangely endearing, watching him doing something so… so ordinary, but making it look beguiling.

 

"Christian we need to head to Kingsley's office he says it's urgent", I said standing up and walking over behind his chair placing my hands on his shoulders. I looked down at his scribbled notes, he was re looking over the word man or _lu_. However, I knew this one and without the accent it was incorrect and changes it to mean many men, multiple.

"Honey, you need the accent above the u- so it's _lú._ I would hazard a guess to say that the beginning reads 'Nebuchadnezzar II a man', and then whatever the rest says", I smiled down at him. He grunted in response and wrote down the changes.

"Thanks, sweetheart but I was getting there"

"Sure sure"

"Alright Miss smarty pants let's go see what our fearless leader wants", I smacked him playfully on the arm as we exited the office.

We walked in silence up to Kingsley's office, when out of the office we remained professional which meant no PDA. I wanted to be seen as above board, no reason for people thinking I didn't get by on my smarts. As a woman moving up in the world, vultures circled often looking for weaknesses.

 

Christian knocked on Kingsley’s office door and we waited for any signal to be allowed to enter. A minute or so later the door opened, and his secretary stepped out, leaving it open for us the walk through.

"Ah Hermione and Christian, come in come in. Sit down where ever, we are just waiting on Harry to come up here and join us". I moved to sit over at his conference table and Christian moving to sit beside me.

 

"What is this all about Kingsley, if I may ask?", he certainly had piqued my interest with his memo.

"It's to do with the tablet, we have tried to keep this under wraps, but it is going to get to the point where we can't hide it for much longer", I felt my stomach drop and the blood drain from my face. I had a weird feeling where I knew where this conversation was headed. I felt Christian reach for my hand underneath the desk, he was being reassuring and I needed that.

"It isn't to do about the translation is it? We are having some real progress this morning, we have changed our strategy moving forward. However, even if we manage to translate the whole passage, I fear that it will not give us the answer we are seeking", that was my worry, it was easy to hide behind translating it without having to think about what happens after we do that. But here it was coming up rapidly.

 

"I know which is why haven't pushed too hard at having it translated. Because I seriously doubt that it would have how to destroy it written on it", I agree that would be rather silly, however, it may have some clue as to how or what or something.

Harry come through the door looking mildly flustered, he must have been on the other side of the ministry.

"Sorry Kingsley, I got caught up, but I managed to get here as quickly as I could"

"That's fine Harry take a seat and we'll be get started. So, as you all know what is said in here is confidential. This is the second meeting I have had this morning about this, the others were the appropriate department heads, but I thought that I should include you three with this information. That means you can only discuss it amongst yourselves and no one else. That includes Ron, the last thing I need is someone blabbing. So, in order to prevent that I have placed a charm on the door, as you exit you will not be able to discuss what is said in here with anyone else. It is not something I would normally do, but the gravity of the situation requires it. The tablet has been stolen from the museum, but that is not what we are discussing now" I felt nausea roll in my stomach.

"while the real one seems to have disappeared, the fake one we believe is showing signs reminiscent to the real one", what? That can't be right, but then again, they also don't know the real one is here in the ministry down in the Dark Archives.

"The magical energy in the immediate area is increasing. Once it reaches a certain level, we are unsure at this point about what will happen and we are hoping not to find out. It is unnoticeable to most witches and wizards. The only reason we know about it is because of the fluxometer in magical catastrophes, has had an increase. I am hoping with each of your skill sets we can solve this problem before it becomes a problem", fuck I couldn't believe this. The tablet must have finally eaten through that horrid box Christian placed it in. Now I know we need to get as much of this translation done as soon as possible, it's going to be a long couple of days. "Now you can all go back to your jobs and I will keep you posted if anything changes. Have a good day", we filed about in silence, I was determined to get that translation done now. It has to give us a clue, giving us a crumb of information on how to destroy or contain it. Now I've put people in danger, but as much as I hate to say it, I'm glad it is here and not at the museum. At least this way there are magical controls.

I tried not to feel guilty about anything I have done, because I did it for a reason. The muggles couldn't be exposed to this artefact, and in hindsight we would have ended up in this situation either way. That made me relax slightly.

"Hermione you're quiet", I hadn't even realised that Harry was still with us and that we were standing outside of my office.

"Sorry what?", I was confused because I wasn't even listening if the two men were talking.

"Typical Mione lost in her own head", Harry chuckled. "Don't panic we will figure this whole thing out. Now you two get working on that translation and see if you can find us a clue", he saluted and walked off. Harry often had an uncanny ability to read a situation and hit the nail on the head, without even realising he was doing it, or he just knew my thought process.

 

"Alright I'm ready to get some serious translating done are you ready for a long night ahead?", I asked Christian, I wasn't planning on going anywhere until we got some more important words translated.

"Sweetheart I'll stay as long as you do. But know that I will drag you home for a shower and some sleep, we need to keep our minds sharp otherwise we are useless to everyone. Ok?", he raised an eyebrow and his tone was like he was talking down to a small child. I knew I was stubborn, but he would resort to brute force to extricate me from the office if he had too.

"Fine, I know. Well let's get started...again", I sat down and picked up my trusty HB pencil and note pad. I decided to start from the bottom since Christian was starting at the top. The issue was that the cuneiform can look confusing and jumbled, and the time it takes to find a symbol in the syllabary is what takes the most time. It's slow going and I wish here was a way to speed it up…I swear sometimes I'm thick headed.

 

"Honey", I said loudly as an idea sparked in my mind. He turned around, that was the first time I have used an affectionate term in regard to him, but I wasn't thinking about that now.

"Yes?", he sounded unsure or confused, not knowing how he should respond.

"I am an idiot. I'm going home and you are coming with me", I stood and flicked my wand making all my notes and his, stack neatly and file them in my folders.

"Hermione, we need to get this done. We don't have time for whatever it is you are thinking", I smiled, he is still a man after all.

"No, although that would be a nice afternoon activity, that is not what I am referring too. I need my computer at home and I can't use it here", the American Ministry use email but yet we are still working in the stone ages, it conditions us to not think about the outside world and thus me stupidly forgetting about the internet.

"What do you need your computer for…?", I made a 'duh' face hoping he would catch on to what I was thinking. I watched me stare at me thinking hard about it, then I slowly saw the frown melt off his face and he rolled his eyes, laughing softly.

" _Fuck!_ We are a useless pair, two extremely bright people and we couldn't remember to use fucking google".

"Oh I know, I have gone all this time without even thinking about it, how do you think I feel? I feel as though I have wasted all this time and for nothing. Sure I don't expect to have it solved in an afternoon but certainly a day or two with the Google's help to point us in the right direction"

"Alright lead to way sweetheart, you never know with the two of us we could probably knock this small passage over in an afternoon. I'll stop by my apartment and get my computer as well, so we can both be looking", he looped his arm around my back pulling sideways into him so he could kiss the side of my head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day_

 

Well we certainly have made progress with Google, I am still kicking myself that I didn't think about it earlier.

To begin with we started translating the symbols into the syllables of the sounds the symbols represent, then with the help of Google finding an online cuneiform dictionary we are able to roughly interpret the translations into English words. Just like our language Sumerian also has multiple meanings based on the other words in a sentence, such as verbs and adjectives. This has been a real crash course into this language.

Currently I am looking at the transliterated syllables of **_lugal-šà-lá-sù,_** now I know from previous experiences and noticing from earlier that **_lu_** means man or men so it has something to do with that. **_Gal_** with no inflections of any kind can mean the eldest or as an adjective can be interpreted as mighty. Interesting mighty man, but they are combined. I looked for common cuneiform words and **_lugal_** means…king! Now for **_šà_** , individually they mean various things, but type it in the lexicon search and it means merciful, so the whole translation is _merciful king._

"Christian do you have anything? I just translated the last line, it means merciful king"

"Ah yeah, I also managed to translate 'Lord', and 'universe'. It doesn't take much interpretation to work out that it reads as 'Nebuchadnezzar II a man, Lord of the Universe'" I snort, in laughter.

"He sure thinks highly of himself then". And we silently went back to thinking and looking.

 

I looked at the clock and it was now six at night, man the time did fly. Once you've been staring at the list of symbols for a few hours it became quicker to pick them out for other words in the translation. I instead gave up translating all in one go and just focused on the transliteration. That was the painstaking process and this was my part of the translation completed.

 

**Ug   téšbigu  níĝ-kal-la**

**Alad níĝ-ki-sè  zur  á-sikil-la**

**Ulul  e-ne  ki-ùr**

 

I looked over to Christian and he was still working hard on whatever it was that he was up too. Truth be told I didn't think I would have completed it today, but I guess having both of us doing this it does make it a little easier.

 

"I've finished my part. I'm about to work on the translation into to English. Do you need any help?", He looked slightly startled by me speaking. We haven't spoken in a few hours just the clicking on the mice and the clacking of keys for noise.

 

"No. We will work on the translation into English together. I feel that it will be easier as this is essentially one long sentence. Why don't we take a quick break? Dinner?", God I hadn't even thought about food, now that I am thinking about it, I am rather hungry.

"Sure. Would you like me to cook something? Or we could just have leftovers. Either way I am fine with it"

"I am not going to make you cook sweetheart after we have been doing this all day. Leftovers is fine, I'll make the tea and you can heat up the dinner", it was nice being in a partnership, not where your relationship is tipped more to one side than the other.

 

I walked over to the freezer and pulled two nondescript looking takeaway containers that I had filled with something. At this point I didn't care what I ate just as long as it was tasty and edible.

 

20 minutes later and we both had relocated to the sofa, the fire was roaring and I really just wanted to snuggle up to Christian and fall asleep on him. He was comfy and warm, but my curiosity over the translation was over powering the cuddling urge.

 

"Do you want to continue it tomorrow and call it a night? Or do you want to press on?", I looked at the clock and it was twenty to seven. I really wanted to know the translation but an extra day couldn't hurt?

"Sweetheart, we don't have to do it all in one go. No one will begrudge you an extra day. I know you feel as though you have to make up for all the lost time, believe me I do, but one day won't matter. We can have a fresh start bright and early. We can even go in late to work since we can't use the internet there. What do you say? And Indulging night of cuddling on the couch…eating ice cream…?" I giggled as he tickled myside.

"How can I say no to that?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day_

_12th of February 2014_

_Hermione's Apartment_

 

I woke up earlier than I had anticipated, Christian was correct as usual a good night sleep at I felt refreshed ready to finish off the translation. I looked at the calendar, Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and Christian hadn't mentioned anything so I wasn't sure if we were doing anything. I knew how he felt about the word love and so I wasn't expecting some grand gesture, neither of us were like that. The day I felt was commercialised and clunky. I had been to his apartment a few times and it felt devoid of emotion and hardly anything was personalised. You could tell someone lived there but there was warmth missing to it, it wasn't homely. I had a photo of us framed that Ginny had taken one Sunday at dinner time outside while watching the others play quidditch in the back yard. It was a nice photo, he was smiling and I was laughing, but it was the way he was looking at me that made it special and I hoped that he would think so too. Nothing fancy just personal.

 

I wrapped my dressing gown around and headed to the bathroom before I will make breakfast for the both of us. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair back and plaited it over my shoulder.

 

Sitting down with a nice mug of English breakfast tea and toasted muffins, I waited for Christian to come out I could hear him having a shower. He usually doesn't sleep long after I have gotten up, he has like a sixth sense for my presence.  I started looking up the first word in my transliteration.

 

 **Ug** dead, lion, anger or fury

 **téšbigu** to consume

 **níĝ-kal-la** precious

 **Alad** a life force

 **níĝ-ki-sè** offerings

 **zur**  tap, pour, receive, offer

 **á-sikil-la** pure strength

 **Ulul** binding, leash, harness

 **e-ne** he, him

 **ki-ùr** territory

 **lugal-šà-lá-sù** merciful king

 

Interesting, it will all come together when I add in Christian's notes. I felt him come up behind me and look over my shoulder.

"I believe we have something to work with now. Here are my transliterations, thank you for breakfast", he turned my head so he could kiss me and it was the kind of kiss that made me want to drag him back to bed and tie him up so I could have my way with him. But, alas that is not on the cards for this morning.

I looked over his notes and picked up my pencil and entered them into to the computer.

 

 **Iú** man

 **En** lord

 **Anki** the universe

 **Nú** to lie down

 **Ulu** l binding, leash, harness

 **Šag** prep. In; at

 **Dub** tablet

 **e-ne** he him

 **Alad** life force

 **Èd** rise up from

 

Ten to fifteen minutes later and I had finished writing out what he had translated and this a puzzle we were about to solve. I felt giddy at the anticipation of it.

"Oh, honey I am so excited about this, are you ready?" I literally threw myself at him, I was just so excited and then I happened to notice that I accidently called him honey again. It wasn't something that I consciously chose to do, normally I hate pet names, but I found I rather liked when he called me sweetheart.

"I…I didn't mean to call you that it just sort of slipped out"

"It's ok, I don't mind. Now let's look over these interpretations. I think we can definitely chalk **Ug,** up to being dead or deceased and not the others as it makes sense with my last one ' _rise up from'"._

"How about I start writing it out in order, rather than looking back and forth up the page. The we can discuss the words that need clarification and add in any conjunctions that didn't exist then", I ripped out a page from my notebook and quickly jotted down what we knew where correct.

 

Nebuchadnezzar II a man, lord of the universe

"ok well **nu** and **ulul** , need adjusting. 'To lie down', what about _lies here?"_ , I asked Christian for his input, lies did make the most sense.

"I agree sweetheart, however I think we need a different synonym for **ulul** , if **sag** is in and **dub** is definitely tablet, then maybe it could be imprisoned or contained?"

 

Nebuchadnezzar II a man, lord of the universe, lies here imprisoned within this tablet

 

I turned the paper around so Christian could see what I had written. He nodded his head thoughtfully, with a small smile twitching on his kissable lips.

" **E-ne** we will adjust to his, then life force will rise up from the dead… to consume the precious life force offerings. What about **zur** as _giving_ rather than _receive_?", I was writing furiously as he was talking. I looked up at his question.

"Ahh…yes I think receiving could work as well. Receiving pure strength…binding him to his territory, merciful King".

 

Nebuchadnezzar II a man, lord of the universe, lies here imprisoned within this tablet. His life force will rise up from the dead to consume the precious life force offerings, receiving pure strength binding him to his territory. O' merciful king

 

"O' merciful?"

"What? I like the o' bit, it makes it sound like a tragic Shakespearian play", he shook his head and laughed.

“In summary pretty much the soul or essence of this man is sucking out everybody’s souls so he can get enough energy to perform a prison break?”, I noticed Christian go stock still at my summary. I wasn’t sure if he had thought of something or if he was uncomfortable with all the talk about soul sucking.

“I… think we have to go Mongolia”

“Mongolia, why on earth would we have to go all the way there?”

“I thought of something yesterday, but it wasn’t exactly clear and now it seems to be shaking loose from the confines of my memory. It’s a past memory of Voldemort’s when he went o Mongolia and came across the spell that is the reason I am here right now. I…vaguely remember something called a Mohiyat Turzoq, it’s a soul trap ritual. Now I don’t know much it could help with this, but it seems that it may shed a little light on how he ended up in that tablet”, I slumped back in my chair thinking about what he said. It was really our only option. This ritual was so old that we would never be able to find any existing written documents on it, this other ritual may not be as old, however as an adapted version we could understand how the spell worked somewhat.

“Ok, we have no other option. It’s a clue, a lead to understand how this infernal tablet works. We will propose this to Kingsley tomorrow. For the rest of today, we will finish typing everything up and write a proposal at the end of it about this Mongolia lead. I will also do some house work and laundry if we are going to be going away for a few days”

“Sounds like a plan boss”

“What was the name of the ritual again?”

“Mohiyat Turzoq”


	23. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes that I have missed

_13th February 2014_

_The British Ministry_

_Tom POV_

 

Well that was oddly satisfying, going in for the kill but not actually _killing_ anything. The room reeked of fear just the way I liked it; however, I could have done without the shit smell. And I mean shit as in excrement. I scared the poor kid enough that he shit his pants. I pulled out a small tube of hand sanitizer and squirted a small amount in to my other hand. I looked down at the frightened boy or wannabe man, Miles Petherbridge who thought he could roll with the big boys. Oh, how he was mistaken. I turned from his prone frightened form; I couldn't do much else because I had an audience. I did after all get what I came for, the secret ledger showing the transactions of cursed objects sold on to the black market. I thought I'd remove one thing off Hermione's plate. She has been rather stressed lately, maybe this trip to Mongolia will be away for us to have some time away from everything. Even if it is a work trip.

 

I turn to see the audience gathered around staring through the window into the room, and a casual looking Harry Potter leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Christian what are you doing? We can hear his sobs of fear and distress all the way down the hall. You know cleaning and maintenance will probably bill you for this- you know getting rid of the smell in the carpet", I raised an eyebrow at him I was expecting a different reaction.

"I was expecting a reprimand not a discussion on the cleaning of said carpet"

Harry pushed off the frame as I got within a few steps from him. "I figured you had a good reason for scaring the literal shit out of Petherbridge, plus the guy is a bit of a pompous arse- worse than Malfoy if that is even conceivable", I laughed, this was such a weird conversation to be having with the golden boy.

"Yes, well here" and I thrust the document folder at him, "some light reading for you, I think you and Kingsley will find it particularly enlightening", he quickly scanned the front page and whistled lowly.

"My this is interesting...so can we leave?...the smell is becoming over powering" and he flapped the folder back and forth like a fan. I moved out of the room and we moved in sync walking down the corridor, people blatantly staring at what I don't know.

"So how is Hermione doing? Did you get anything for her for Valentine's Day?" I felt rather offended by that question, however, I know that was not the intention.

"What do you take me for Potter? I may turn a blind eye to some social conventions because they are a nuisance, but even I do not want to suffer Hermione's wrath or _tears_ if I forget. She says she's fine, but I know Ron not talking to her is taking a toll, even though it was her idea not to talk". I looked back at Harry and he was deep in thought.

"It will take some time and I know that it is frustrating for you. I'm sorry, man. You know Hermione usually doesn't do Valentine's? She always rebuffed Ron, telling him not to get her anything"

"I know Harry we both are practical people, and Hermione has no desire for copious amounts of cheap chocolate and the wrong flower arrangement. Where no thought has actually gone in to acquiring the given gift. I had a custom-made briefcase and matching compendium made with her name embossed on each in gold lettering. Does that pass the Harry Potter approval?" I tried not to be smug about it and hoped I hadn't completely ruined the moment we were having by making a jab at Ron's lack of imagination when it came to gift giving.

"No....I mean… yes! That's a really thoughtful gift Ron would never have thought of that. Not that I'm comparing but it is hard not to. But Hermione will love it, especially because it is personal and practical"

"That's what I thought. Has Hermione mentioned to you the meeting we are having with Kingsley today at 1?", since he was somewhat included in the secret about the magical fluctuations he may as well hear out what we discovered.

 

"No, but I'm assuming you want me to come if you are mentioning it?", sometimes I don't think I give Harry enough credit. We stopped outside Hermione's office door.

"You assume correctly"

Harry brought his wrist up so he could look at his watch.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of hours and good luck", with a slap on the shoulder he turned on his heel and left, me looking confused by the ' _good luck_ '.

 

I opened the door to Hermione's office and stepped inside. She was waiting for me with her arms crossed. I got the feeling something was about to happen and Harry's _good luck_ made all the more sense now.

"What have I done now?", there was no use trying to hide it since she obviously already knew.

"Petherbridge really?", gossip certainly moves quickly in these halls.

 

"Well my dear, you have been so stressed lately that I thought I would take the initiative…and unburden you of this issue" I stuck my hands in my pockets to stop myself from fidgeting under her harsh gaze. I seriously wonder what my wicked alter ego would have done if he was ever faced with Hermione's current stare, it would have withered any lesser man. She was formidable and I soaked it in, _revelled_ in it. If only she knew what it did to me. She approached me and ran her fingers up and down under the lapels of my suit jacket.

"Well that is certainly nice of you to lessen the weight on my shoulders, but you should have told me. Plus, now we will never live down the office gossip…I can't believe you made him literally _shit_ his pants!", I knew she was angry, but she was also trying not to laugh. It was a funny situation and I regret none of it. She whacked me on my chest to make the point, but it was all bark and no bite.

"Well they were doing something illegal and profiting from that activity. You have been putting it off, because you didn't want the confrontation with Pascale…so it was easier for me to just do it. Besides not many will want to fuck with me now because they will be too frightened to do so" I gently ran my hands down her body and cupped the globes of her arse. I swear she wore this skirt just to frustrate me. Hermione brings impulses out of me I never knew existed. Normally I would never be doing what I am doing right now… _and_ contemplating on doing.

I slowly walked her back to the edge of her desk, she looked wide eyed but didn't stop me.

"Hermione…"I put on the seductive drawl that usually made her weak for me, I leaned in my mouth just short of hers.

"Christian we shouldn't be doing this right now any one could walk in", I smiled she was already beginning to squirm under my hold. Her protest was weak, it was called locking the door and a silencing charm. _Solved._

 

"Do you ever think he wonders how sweet you taste? If he just had the courage to do it", I ran my hands slowly up her thighs, up under her skirt and back down again, repeating the action at an achingly slow pace.

"Wh-what?" she was a little breathless and I loved how I affected her.

"The ginger moron", I curved my hands around her thighs, loving the feeling of her soft sensitive skin.

" _Christian_ ", I assume that was supposed to be a form of admonishment for my actions, though by the licking of her lips I knew she wasn't going to tell me to stop.

"Does he know how sensitive your breasts are, especially when I salve them with my tongue and tug at those little rosy peaks with my teeth", yes I was a bastard for tormenting her, but she needed a stern reminding that she is _mine_ and to stop moping over that ginger twat who hasn't spoken to her since that night at the Weasley's, when we gave Harry the portrait of his parents. Quite frankly it was becoming irritating and I had had _enough_.

I pushed up her skirt so I could have better access to where I desired. I skimmed edge of her panties, with my index finger my eyes watching her face for reactions. It was just her mouth opening slightly to accommodate her light panting, cheeks beginning to flush and her eyes closed.

"I wonder if he still craves…" I begin to say as I run my knuckles along her warm centre. I could feel the damp seeping into the fabric indicating her own desire. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating, and I feel myself become light headed. " _misses_ the feeling of your delicious little cunt wrapped around him", with that I dove into her panties and cupped her. Her tissues where swollen and she was unbelievably wet. I couldn't help rubbing my fingers in circles at her entrance. "Do you think you've ever been this wet for him?", I whispered huskily into her ear, nipping at her ear lobe.

 

" _Do you_?" I bit down a little harder.

 

" _No"_ , she gasped, she tried to move her hips, but I was trapping her with my own body. I let my other hand snake into her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. She moaned in pleasure. That's the kind of thing that went straight to my dick, but this was about her, I had to tramp down my own urges for later.

"Kiss me", she tried to capture my lips, but I pulled on her hair, preventing her from moving forward.

"No", I tugged at her again. " _Look_ at me sweetheart", I waited until she opened her eyes. She challenged me with her eyes, but I _dared_ her to try. Her confidence waivered as I slid a finger inside her. She drew in a sharp breath and gripped the edge of the desk behind her to give her more stability on her wobbly legs.

Without preamble I inserted another finger, pumping in and out of her, while I lightly brushed over her bundle of nerves with my thumb. She gasped and I could see her wanting to close her eyes in pleasure, but she knew I wanted her to look at me. I wanted to _see_ everything.

"Do you think he would take care of you like this? Giving you what you need?", I couldn't help but taunt her, mock her choice of previous partner. This was a competition after all and one I intended to win. Her chest was heaving and sweat breaking out on her brow. She gulped in air to quickly to try to grab some resemblance of composure, but it was slipping away as I curled my fingers just so and she whimpered. I sensed she was close her inner muscles quivered and strained.

"Well answer me, _would he_?"

"N..no", she bit down on her lip.

I tugged on her hair again bringing our lips together, but not kissing. "Who takes care of you?", I murmured. I tightened my grip in her hair, really pulling at the roots. I felt her resolve slip away, she gave in.

"You do", I twisted inside her again, her thigh muscles just about giving out. I crushed her to me to support her as I increased my speed, bring her impending orgasm to a head.

"Say it", I whispered in her ear.

" _Tom_ ", my ' _name_ ' on her lips sounded so good. Her hands left the desk and clawed at my jacket as her orgasm washed over her, her muscles gripping me like a vice not letting me move. I waited patiently for it to recede. With heavy lidded eyes she pulled back, tangling her hand in my hair and yanking me forward crushing her lips against mine. It was an all-consuming kiss, tongues fighting, biting of lips and swallowing each other's moans. Salazar knows how long we kissed for, probably too long. I slipped my fingers out of her and I tilted back so I could bring my fingers to my lips and taste her. She watched with the fire reigniting in her gaze.

"Do you understand now my dear? Just focus on us"

"I know… _oh my god_ …I called you Tom", she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I laughed.

"It's ok sweetheart just don't make a habit of doing it. Tom was my past, _his_ past. Christian is my future…with you", she relaxed and buried her face in my chest. I rested my chin on her head and just held her for a little longer, where it was just the two of us and we left the world outside.

 

"What do you say we exchange our Valentine's Day gifts tonight instead of tomorrow?", she pulled back and I stepped away from her so she could fix herself up.

"Why?", she tugged on her skirt and walked over to the mirror hanging on her wall to check her makeup.

"Well, if we have to leave tomorrow, it would be easier to do it tonight and since when do we follow the masses?", she chuckled.

"Sure, if that's what you want _Christian_ , I don't mind", I noticed her emphasis on my chosen name. I would never let her know how much it thrilled me to hear _Tom_ escape her lips in rapture. If I was inside her I most likely would have been unable to stop the orgasm that would have pulsed through me at her breathy _Tom._ I halt my libidinous thoughts filing them away for later and analysis.

"It's nearly 1, so let's go down to the cafeteria and get a sandwich then make our way over to Kingsley's office"

 

‐----------------------------------------------

_Kingsley's office 1pm_

Hermione's POV

 

He is such an arsehole. I amend that a _sexy_ arsehole. He has ruined my panties and now I have to walk around the rest of the day with wet knickers. I'll get my revenge on him, two can play at this game. Part of me agrees that I needed that reminder, I know he was getting frustrated at my moping and I need to let go of the friendship with Ron. Perhaps in a year or so we could be friends again, once certain feelings have blown over.

 

"You alright sweetheart?", I blinked exiting my thoughts, my gaze refocusing on the ruffian in front of me, _my_ ruffian.

"Ah…(clears throat)…yes can we just at the bathroom quickly before we head up?", I needed to deal with this wet panty situation. I stood indicating I was ready.

"Sure sweetheart", at his acknowledgement I wandered off to the bathrooms. I ducked in to a cubicle, did my business. I hesitated as I leant down to pull my panties back up, instead I stepped out of them and tucked them in the pocket of my jacket. I smirked and an idea formed.

 

I washed my hands and slipped one back into the pocket that held my panties. I saw Christian leaning against the wall tapping on it to an invisible tune, he noticed me but didn't move. I snuggled into him and I slowly brought out the panties and tucked it into his chest pocket. His lips slightly parted watching as I used a finger to poke the offending garment into his pocket. I stepped back and began walking away, I turned back and he was still in the same place watching my arse. I stopped and he snapped out of his daze and came jogging to catch up. He pulled me into a side hug.

"You little _vixen_. What was that for?" he growled in my ear.

"Pay back", I said smugly.

He grunted in frustration "You are so going to get it when we get home"

"Promises promises" and he kissed the side of my head as we approached Kingsley's door.

 

Entering Kingsley's office, I noticed Harry there and unfortunately Ron. What the hell was he doing here?

Sensing my disapproval Harry chirped in "I told him he couldn't be here; this was a confidential meeting".

"What I'm part of the golden trio too, it's him who shouldn't be here", Ron pointed to or rather jabbed a finger in Christian's direction.

"I guess I'll just have to be vague about what it is we are referring to"

"Aww come on Hermione, you can tell me I won't blab to the rest of the department", I rolled my eyes.

"There was a reason Kingsley didn't invite you to these meetings Ron. I'll be surprised if doesn't kick you out now", The dark-skinned man entered his office and scanned his eyes over us, assessing the current tension in the room. He looked at Ron and sighed. He seemed to not want to argue today, he looked exhausted.

 

"Ok what's the run down? I got your memo and proposal Hermione and I have agreed to let you and Christian go to Mongolia to pursue this lead. I agree with your expert assessment. And thankyou again Christian for your assistance. So that being said I have already spoken with the Mongolian Wizarding Government and they have permitted you a three day pass, I hope that is sufficient enough time to do what you need to do", I looked to Christian he knew where we needed to go.

"That is enough time Minister I know where we need to go, so that should be enough to get what we need", he looked confident, I just hope that this priestess was still in the same town.

 

"What you can't just let her go with him to some foreign country, what if he is luring her into a trap?"

"Ron this is a very elaborate trap if it is and this has nothing to do with our personal relationship. It is a business trip, for our research. Grow up", I didn't want to get into this now especially in front of Kingsley.

 

"Ron, I have approved the trip they leave tomorrow at 7am sharp and will return Friday in the afternoon at 4pm. So, you will arrive there around 2pm their time and be back here 9am Friday morning our time. There is a seven-hour time difference, them being in front. I hope I got that right. Here are the details and documents that you will need. The rest you will have to figure out on your own. Hermione and Christian you can have the afternoon off to pack and organise yourselves. Dismissed", I reached out to grab the thick envelope and smiled in thanks to Kingsley, it was a vague conversation because of Ron being there but he had all the details in the memo I wrote for him.

 

Christian stuck his hand out for me to take and I laced his fingers with him. He was being possessive again, not that he wasn't normally, but this was a little show for Ron.

 

The four of us trailed out of his office and we headed back towards my office. I wanted to talk to Harry, but Ron would not go away.

"So, Mongolia…can't imagine it would be that exciting to go there, the country is pretty barren. Do you know where you are going to be staying?", Harry asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, I have a tent we will stay in once we get there. This is a magical village fairly remote, there isn't going to be tourist accommodations available. Once we get to the ministry, we will floo in to the village, it is ten hours from the capital city"

"Well good luck and enjoy tonight, we'll see you on Friday", Harry winked, and I narrowed my eyes, did he know something? I turned my attention to Christian who was glaring at Ron, it was stone cold, like buried 100 feet in snow in Antarctica cold. I always shivered when that look came out, it reminded me of every heinous act he has committed. Then I remember the little girl he told me about, and I feel a small sense of pride, it's wrong of me I know but I admire his strength and determination.

 I tugged on his hand "Come on let's go, I may even give you a treat if you cook dinner tonight", I knew that would work, his attention swung to me and he grinned, like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Sure, whatever you want"

\---------------------------------------------

_Later in the evening_

 

I watched Christian cook in the kitchen while I lounged on the sofa. He was precise with everything, how he chopped each vegetable, to how he stirred the contents in the pot. It was like watching a master at work. It also made me hot under the collar, especially when the memory of earlier was still fresh in my mind. I wanted to repay the favour somehow and there was one thing I hadn't done yet. He had quite fervently gone down on me numerous times, but he has never let me do it to him. He has probably taken my response that I hated doing it to Ron literally and now feels when I offer it is more an obligatory remark than genuine.

I could see the way his muscles flexed underneath his shirt, the way he moved about the kitchen, it was fluid and graceful. It made my mouth water. I had never been the one comfortable with my sexuality and during school yes, I was often called a prude. The problem was I never knew how to deal with it, with what I wanted and take it. Part of that problem was Ron; he was my only experience and thus I listened to him talk about girls and figured what he said was factual. How very wrong I was. Christian kept telling me not to be ashamed and own it. Maybe if I….?

I could do this I could make him feel good, like he did to me today. I pulled out his present from behind the couch cushion and walked over to the kitchen.

"What are you making?", I asked wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing the centre of his back.

"A beef teriyaki stir fry, simple relatively quick and delicious"

"Mmm sounds delicious. Here…it's not much but I hope you like it", he looked down at the small rectangular box I was holding out. He placed the knife down and wiped his hands on the tea towel.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you have thought about this and placed personal meaning to it which makes it all the more special", he took the box and kissed my forehead. He gently pried open the lid, with his long dexterous fingers and displaced the lid off to the side. He stared at the interior of the box for a long time. It made me nervous, what if the photo was completely sappy and just plain stupid? He's the ex-dark lord for Godric's sake of course he hates sappy. Now I just felt like a silly school girl again, rather than the grown ass woman I was.

"Hermione…it's special I will treasure it"

"You don't think it's stupid? I…just saw the photo after Ginny took it…and I saw how happy you were and the way you looked at me…I thought it would be nice to have in your apartment…", I bit my lip to stop it from trembling, I could feel my eyes well and I wasn't sure why I was reacting like this. He put the bottom half of the box down and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He moved his hands to cup my face and kissed like a man starving for water in the desert and I was the oasis. I loved being kissed like this, like I am the centre of his universe.

He rested his forehead against mine to catch his breath. "The photo is special Hermione and worth more than any expensive trinket you could have gotten. Now let me finish dinner woman so I can feed you", He had everything set out and figured it was stir fry so it wouldn't take long to cook, so I kept busy by setting the table, pouring a glass of red wine each and feeding Crookshanks who was loitering in the kitchen. Christian often spoils him and was slicing some raw chicken strips for him, while I topped up his water and his dry food. Before we go, I'll have to remember spell his bowl so it refills automatically when it gets empty. I'll add that to the list on fridge of things not to forget.

 

Five or so minutes later he walks over to the table with two steaming bowls of beef stir fry, it smells as good as it looks.

I dig in with gusto that half a sandwich I had at lunch was a distant memory, I was hungry, but not just for food.

"Mmm this is delicious I should let you cook more often"

"Does that mean I get my treat later, since I've been a good boy today", I snorted at his attempt at innocence. The puppy dog eyes though….

"Yes, you have been a good boy today, only making an employee shit his pants in front of his peers and glaring heavily at Ron. I'd say that was about as good as it was going to get"

"The bar is set rather low"

"No, I'm just being realistic, you do scare people. You have a scary look especially when you are angry, but it does rather endear me to you when you go primal. Very manly"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is Mr O'Toole"

He watched me eat like a hawk, he would watch the fork go back into the bowl come up to my mouth and then into my mouth. I was not bothered by it as it was something he tended to do regularly, but I never asked him about it. He still ate but watched me.

Once we were done, he led me back over to the couch with our glasses of wine. He pulled out of his pocket a small box that he then enlarged and handed it to me. I raised my eyebrows I honestly wasn't expecting him to give me anything.

"Sweetheart you didn't expect me to _not_ give you anything did you?", he had a cheeky smile on his face as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well I didn't want to assume you would" I looked at the box and was a little anxious and a little excited to see what he had decided on.

I pulled at the ribbon sealing the box and watched as the bow came apart. I gingerly lifted one corner, peeked inside and then completely threw the lid off. A new briefcase and matching compendium, the leather was soft and supple, and they had that leather smell I love so much. I then noticed the gold embossed letters that spelled out my name, personalising them. They were beautiful not mention the price tag that came along with these.

"Christian these are wonderful, thank you", I moved the box off my lap on to the floor and crawled over to him and on to his lap. I took the glass of wine out of his hand and leaned over to place it on the coffee table. I couldn't help myself and I just had to have him here and now on this couch. I needed to show him how much I felt for him but couldn't quite express.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, before I finally lent forward and kissed him slowly and deeply. He must have sensed I needed this, because normally he would have taken some form of control. I slipped my hands under his shirt and gently lifted it, only breaking the kiss to completely remove it. I pushed him back on to the sofa, surprising him a little but he still didn’t say anything, just watching me seeing what I would do next.

 

 I ran my hands up and down his sides as I kissed down his neck suckling softly every now and then, eliciting small moans from him. It felt nice having someone that was all mine, not a piece of property like ownership, but just someone as my equal- the _other half_.

 

I licked at one of his nipples to see if they were just as sensitive and gently bit down. "Mmm", he groaned with his eyes closed and jerked his pelvis, I felt his prominent erection beneath were I was sitting on his lap. I did it again with the other one and got the same response. I resumed kissing and licking down his stomach even his belly button which made him laugh. I shimmied back and pulled his pants and boxer shorts with it. I took a moment to appreciate his form, he was mine…all mine. I spread his legs so I could kneel in between. He was now back watching, I returned to licking his hip bones and teasing the delicate skin with my teeth. He groaned loudly when I slid my hand in between his legs and cupped his scrotum, softly squeezing each testicle. He was breathing faster almost panting, his erection was weeping and the head was red and swollen. He was enjoying this and I must admit I was too. Making him feel like this was heady and addictive.

I bent down skimming my lips along his length curious to see what pleasureful noises I could get him to make, he bucked up involuntarily. Flattening my tongue I dragged it up from the base to the tip slowly, the groan was low and guttural, he shifted sideways trying not to jerk his hips in my face. I did it again, this time taking note of the velvety softness and the warmth of his skin. I took the head into my mouth, and swirled my tongue around the tip, it was silky and salty. He was shivering under my attentions, I could feel his knees quivering next my hips.

I resumed my ministrations enjoying his breathy moans as I took him deeper and deeper into my mouth. I liked the way his fingers curled into the couch cushions.

" _Hermione…_ "

I traced his taut thigh muscles with my fingers while marvelling at how he tasted against my tongue. His moans turned almost painful as he was trying to hold out and made me rub my own thighs together as I could feel my own pulse of need for him growing.

I brought a hand up to stroke him in tandem with my tongue and he felt harder under my touch if that was possible. I looked up to watch his reactions, not just listen to them. His eyes were tightly closed, his brow furrowed, lips parted, and cheeks flushed. I also adored his expression when a wave of pleasure would hit him, and his teeth would catch his bottom lip. He was vulnerable in these moments and he showed weakness, which he hardly dared show anyone. I was privileged. I hummed as I slid my lips down his erection again and twisting my hand. One of his hands snapped to my hair tugging firmly on me to lift my head, I reluctantly complied.

"I'm…going to ..come... if you keep…doing that", his voice was strained, breathless and was struggling. Trying to suck in air to regulate his breathing. He looked so undone and I did that. I shot him a mischievous look. I moved back to slip my clothes off, him watching me with lust heavy eyes. I crawled back over him. Giving his erection one last lick and kissing all the way back up to his mouth and I kissed him so he could taste himself on my tongue and lips. I snaked my hand in between us and gripped his erection, making him groan in restraint. I positioned him at my entrance, rubbing him along my folds coating him in my desire.

" _Fuck"_ , he cursed out his hips moving like he isn't quite in control of his body, the primal urges taking over.

I continued rubbing myself over him it felt really good, I loved watching him being on the verge of absolutely shattering. He was gasping for air and then without warning I slid down on him and let out my own lustful moan. He was trembling trying not the come, his eyes were squeezed so tightly that he looked like he was in extreme discomfort. I rested my hands on his chest and undulated my hips, grinding in to him. Then lifting myself up and slamming back down. I found a rhythm, chasing my own orgasm, which wasn't far off. He would jerk his hips up and I changed it up falling in sync with him.

 

We were both panting heavily, him thrusting in me harder. I let him take complete control as he pounded into me from below. He was hitting the right spot inside of me and suddenly my muscles began tightening around him. My impending orgasm was fast approaching, I could feel it, the coil inside me about to snap.

" _Christian"_ , I whined, my body was overloaded and god damnit I needed the release.

" _Sweetheart_ " he gritted out and moved one of his hands down quickly between us to, with surprising tenderness touch that bundle of nerves and I lost it. No sound came from my mouth as I exploded and clenched around him. My brain was passed that and short circuited on release.

All I vaguely heard was a _so beautiful_ and then he stilled, his own blissful release upon him. He pulled me down on him so he could cuddle, he was gracious enough to do a quick _scourgify_ to clean us up and another flick of the wrist to re clothe us. I was content to lay on him all night, although I don't think he was as comfortable as I was. Reluctantly, I sat up so he could and I needed a few minutes in the bathroom to properly clean myself up and brush my teeth. I silently made my way to the bathroom.

 

I came out later after having a quick shower and now in my pyjamas, to Christian leaning against the wall next to the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?", I frowned because nothing was wrong.

"What do you mean? Sorry if I gave you that impression, but I feel great" and I beamed at him as I circled his waist and lightly stroked his back.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that again if you aren't comfortable with it", I pulled on him to move so we could go back to the sofa.

"I wanted too. I... enjoyed it...watching you come undone like that it was...empowering. So, no I'll do it whenever I want" I said resolutely, no room for arguing. I plopped back down on the couch, patting it for him to sit as well. He did and then I snuggled up to him and conjured a blanket to cover us. The fire was lulling, watching the flames dance and the sound of crackling wood. It may not be real, but I sure did a fine job of _making_ it look and sound realistic.

 

We cuddled not speaking a comfortable silence filled the room, we didn't need to speak. Both of us lost to our own thoughts. I reflected that it was a nice Valentine's Day, I think the best one I've ever had, and it made me look forward to the next one. Hopefully, in five years or even ten we are still doing this, the day _before_ Valentine's Day _our_ day. Celebrating our...affections for each other. It felt right and I hugged him tighter, burying my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head in response and it was all I needed as I drifted off to sleep.


	24. Tsagaan Ovoo

_RON POV_

_The British Ministry of Magic_

_Behind a pillar in the lobby_

_6:45am_

14th February 2014 

 

I watch as Hermione and Christian walk through the lobby of the Ministry hand in hand and wheeling their suitcase behind them. It's so domestic and sickeningly sweet that I want to vomit in the potted plant next to pillar I am discretely hiding behind.

Part of me knows I am in denial… about this _relationship_ ….whatever the fuck it is. I am still adamant in my feeling that something is not right with this Christian character. He is even weaselling his way into Harry's good graces with that blasted portrait. Sure, I don't begrudge Harry being a little grateful because it is his parents. But having a portrait done 23 years after they were murdered is a little suspicious to me.  I am determined to prove that he is not what he seems. He is too dark and too…. _charming._ I caught his little show with Petherbridge and that should have sent up alarm bells, it was cold and bordering on cruel. He had a glint in his eyes that I didn't like and that smile….I shiver. He plainly unsettles me which I will never admit to anyone, _ever_. I get the feeling that he is the kind of guy that would murder you in a back alley and dispose of the body creatively. Not leaving a trace.

I adore Hermione and I will not go down without a fight. I will prove to everyone that he is not right for her no matter how long it takes me. I will not let that smug prick one up me. Watching them interact grates on me so badly that I have trouble containing the white-hot anger that flares up in my chest. I have to clench my teeth and close my eyes to attempt to calm myself down. Now is not the time for a confrontation.

 

 Oh, no I have plans.

 

Yes, as stupid as it may seem I am going to break into Hermione's place _again_. I have been watching them over the last few weeks and Christian spends more time there than at his own place. I am not game to break into his place; he probably has it booby trapped with some gruesome curse that wold obliterate my internal organs. Hermione's is safer. I am more than hopeful that there has to be something there, no matter how small.

 

I pull out my pocket watch and check the time, they should be just about to leave which means her apartment is available for me to start snooping.

 

I enter her apartment 20 minutes later and it is eerily silent. That blasted cat however is still here, I shoot a well-placed _stupify_ at the sleeping feline, I really don't need it hissing and scratching at me for this. I head to the office first, figuring most likely any damning evidence would be in there. It is as I remember it, from when I lived here, the bookcases overwhelmed by the sheer number of books crammed on to the shelves and the piles of manila folders stuffed full of notes stacked on her desk. The only differences I can see are the small personalised touches of _Christian_ , yuck I even hate to say is his name in my own head. A coat strung across the back of her chair, some fountain pens that Hermione would never use and a muggle picture of the both of them, where Hermione is looking at the camera or rather holding it and Christian is kissing her cheek. It is in a simple wooden frame, which if it wasn't so obvious I would like to set it on fire. Yes, it is petty and pathetic but it would be oh so satisfying.

 

Most of the stuff in here in just work related and other personal projects Hermione would spend her free time doing. Unfortunately, nothing to do with Christian. I decide to check the bedroom, not that I think I will find anything because I have a feeling any damning evidence will be in the death trap of an apartment. This is not going the way I would have hoped it would. Why can't anything in my life be ever easy? I'm not smart like Hermione or naturally adept at law enforcement like Harry, and he is also a little smarter than me. I always get relegated to be the dumb friend. The one with anger management issues and an inferiority complex. Hermione was mine, the one thing I had to hold on to and I fucked up, I think? Well that is what everyone has been saying. Personally, I don't really know where it went all wrong. What was so wrong about wanting to have a family with her? I was willing to compromise, and I wanted to provide for her! Everyone treated me like I was being ungrateful and too traditional. Sure, I didn't want her to give up her career…just put it on hold for a few years. My parents have a good relationship so why not follow in their footsteps? When not _if_ I find something, then everything will fall into place and I will be heralded a hero…well maybe not a _hero_ but certainly I will get to say ' _I told you so_ '. I feel a self-satisfying grin come over my face and rub my hands together. Yes, I will be right for once.

 

In the back on my find I know what I am doing is wrong, but it's a means to an end. Rifling through her draws like a creeper is not my finest moment but girls tend to hide things in their underwear draws, don't they?

 

I open the second draw to her bedside table and I nearly choke when I see all the plain knickers next to a small pile of lacy lingerie. Hermione never wore lace panties for me only those granny virginal panties. I groan as I lift up the red item on top, it's barely their scraps of lace strung together by two small pieces of string, leave little to the imagination. _Merlin's beard_. I quickly shove it back it and slam the draw shut. I never thought Hermione would be…so… _sexual_. Has this what his influence has resulted in? Hermione doing things so out of her character?  
 

I slowly open the bottom draw almost expecting a trap or some other vulgar muggle sexual item.  Instead I am greeted with a plain black male t-shirt, cotton boxer shorts, two pairs of socks and some deodorant. I lift up the clothes checking around the draw, and notice two items….. a picture of Hermione…. _oh fuck!_ Could that be anymore disgustingly hot and really bad at the same time? The photo is black and white and again a muggle picture, I can't tell what colour her knickers are but sweet Merlin above she is posed in a rather provocative way. Jealously swells and I grip the photo fiercely….I can't believe she would do this! Looking so fucking gorgeous but at the same time a little too whorish. Is he collecting blackmail material? Yes, that must be it Hermione would never do something like this. She would be mortified!

I look back down to the other item I discovered and it…was well looked at first glance to be a blank piece of paper. Thick almost like card thickness. I tapped it with my wand…mmm goblin paper. I turned it over to look on the other side and at the bottom of the page I see a smear of blood and a name underneath. I think my brain blanked, for a few seconds failing to process the letters I was looking at. I sucked in a deep breath. I was simultaneously filled with diabolical glee that I could destroy this fucker and scared absolutely shitless. Godric's left ass cheek I threatened Voldemort….the Dark Lord!. I could feel the blood drain from my face. I took a moment to calm down and I realised that I had an advantage, he didn't know I know and he isn't in the country for the next 3 days…Harry and I could plan to ambush him when they return or maybe I keep this too myself for a little while and reveal it when the time is right. I may not be Slytherin but I could certainly imitate one when I needed too. I need to think on this some more….but I seriously couldn't believe my luck!

Things were finally looking up.

 

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

_14th February 2014_

 

I was really excited about this morning, going to a country that I would probably never in a million years visit not because I have anything against the Mongolian people. But without this opportunity it isn't exactly high on the travel destination list. I'm practically vibrating with nervous and excited energy, tapping my foot continually all through breakfast, I ended up annoying Christian that much that he put a silencing spell on my foot just to block the noise. I pouted and tried the puppy dog eyes, but he was not swayed by that. Cold hearted man. But my cold-hearted man.

 

Last night was intense and I have never felt closer to another human being, the feeling was indescribable. I'm so glad we decided to do Valentine's Day last night instead of waiting until tonight, it just makes it more special to have our own day.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a wine bottle being shoved into my hand, well at least the portkey is not a rusty tin can this time. I lace my fingers with Christian while we wait for the portkey to activate and that feeling of being sucked through a tiny hole take over.

 

A familiar sense of Deja-vu fills me as I once again lose my balance at the other end of the portkey and topple over essentially face planting the ground. Christian as graceful as ever, manages to stay upright even while holding my hand.

 

"Sorry", I say as I spit the dirt I somehow got into my mouth, mixed with the nausea from the portkey it was not pleasant. I rolled over and stared straight up at the sky, it was clear and a lovely shade of blue that reminded me of Christians eyes.

"Are you right there my dear, do you need help getting up off the ground?", he leaned over me trying to catch my gaze. I took a deep breathe, trying to settle my stomach.

"Hermione Granger is not here at the moment please leave a message after the tone", he laughed unexpectedly that it made me jump slightly. He didn't laugh light heartedly all that often so it was a pleasing sound when heard.

"Come on Hermione, we need to get moving. Plus, I doubt you really want to roll around in the dirt. Once we get to the town and set up our tent I'll run you a nice bath. How does that sound?", that sounded like absolute heaven. Why people hated baths I'll never know. Heathens the lot of them.

 

"Wonderful. Alright help me up", I jiggled on the hand that was holding mine indicating he needed to hoist me up. Once on my feet I proceeded to brush as much dirt off me as I could, and Christian flicked a quick _scourify_ at me so I was somewhat clean.

"Where are we exactly? I thought it would be the ministry not…." I spun in a circle with my hands flapping about "not out here", I was still feeling strange from the portkey so my brain had yet to get itself into gear so to speak.

"We are in a reserve next to the Ministry", Christian points to a rather colourful building to our left, "we will have to enter similar to getting in to our ministry, except there's no flushing toilets thank god. It's a large green wheelie bin that we have get into, so really not much better"

"A bin? Well I suppose that is inconspicuous" I felt the urge to brush my pants off again at the thought of climbing in a bin. It better be bloody empty.

"Come on let's walk around the back to the loading area", Christian starts in the direction of the building pulling our suitcase along.

"So what is this building?"

"Ahh, Department of City Services if I recall correctly"

"Well I can certainly see why they choose this building, being on the outskirts of town", I had a better look around, there was nothing next to the building which is why I gathered we landed there and some cafes and such across the road and then nothing just vacant land. It was interesting. Looking at the ground you could tell not much grew here, barely grass grew here, certainly no trees or any other vegetation; too cold I guess in winter.

 

I would hazard a guess of around 20 minutes later we found ourselves in the loading dock of the government building, it was attached to a shopping centre. Christian pointed to a symbol above the bin that was on the end, it looked clean, but that was probably also because it was a recycling bin. We disillusioned ourselves and walked over to the bin. He tapped his wand to the side of the bin and waited. Slowly the side of the bin dissolved and revealed a rather cramped looking set of stairs. Too bad if you were claustrophobic.

"Lady's first", Christian ushered me closer to the stairs. With a quick glare I reluctantly stepped inside and started to descend the stairs. It wasn't so cramped once you got past the first few steps. I waited for Christian to enter with our suitcase and he tapped the side of the bin again so the 'door' could close up. Nothing was said as we made our way down, eventually I could make out noises, so we must be getting close to where we needed to be.

 

Entering the visitor lobby was a underwhelming experience. It was nowhere near as busy as our Ministry which I guess is to be expected. The floor was a simple off white tile, the walls were also white and had accents of simple wood panelling. It was set out much like a muggle airport security but there only being two lanes. I also couldn't make out a lick of English, it was all in Mongolian which was close to Russian. I let Christian deal with whatever it was we needed to do because I had no idea where we were even going. I just looked around listening to the various people interact and wondered what it was they were discussing.

 

"Hermione, are you coming?" I was startled by Christian touching my shoulder pulling me out of my day dreaming.

"Ahh sure", I smiled at the witch waving us passed and pointed to a booth further down the corridor.

"What are we doing?" I whispered to Christian.

"Going to the booth that will take us to the wizarding village we are going to. There aren't many wizarding villages here so they can have a permanent set up to take visitors straight there. Yes, we could apparate there, but it still is a far way away", I nodded along at his reasoning.

"So, what is the name of the town village we are going to?"

"Tsagaan Ovoo. North Eastern Mongolia, it is remote. I hope the priestess is still there or someone who still has the book, that I looked in as Voldemort", for all our sakes I hope so too. Deep in the pit of stomach I felt that this wasn't going to be as easy as doing a spell and then all our problems would be over. No this was the kind of thing that wrecked lives.

 

I sounded the name of the village on my tongue "Ts-a-gaan O-voo". The air was still fresh here in Ulaanbaataar and I had a feeling that the village was going to be a touch colder. We strode up to a wizard behind the booth that had the name of the village on it. He checked over our documents and stamped them and handed us a key ring with the Ministry emblem on it.

"This will allow you to use the floo on the other end when returning", his accent was incredibly thick, I struggled to understand what he was saying. "Now when you are ready step in". This was a different set up than what I was used to but I guess that this floo only had one destination, so you didn't need to yell out where you were going. We squeezed together in the fireplace along with the suitcase and waited for him to do whatever it was he needed to do. He walked over next to the mantel and pulled a lever down. It felt like the floor was opening up like a trap door and the familiar _whoosh_ of green flames made an appearance.

 

Stumbling out of the fireplace on the other side, it looked like a house turned solely into a place to depart and arrive here in Tsagaan Ovoo. It was quaint, although perhaps I should amend the word house, a rectangular box that was perhaps a touch wider than a shipping container is a more apt description.

 

The town or village was bigger than I expected although it was hard to tell because nothing was set up like what we were used to- here you just kind of settled where there was space and then the road was dug to accommodate you. Yes none of the roads were paved just a dirt track. The air was clean and crisp, refreshing. It had that hint of _pureness_ that you can't replicate in a city with all the pollution. I felt _lighter_ here if that makes sense, there was no urgency in actions everything was done when it was done. It was the complete opposite to living in the city. We wandered around in silence until we reached the edge of the town, somewhere we could set up our tent and not be in anyone's way. It was already inching towards 5:30 here and the sun was hanging low on the horizon ready to set. We wouldn't have much light left to do what we needed to do.

"Maybe we just set up here and if we need to in the morning we could just move further out if we have to?", I didn't feel like walking any further I just wanted a bath. I was far from ready to go to sleep as my body still on British time and it was still Valentine's Day after all. Perhaps a long soak together in the bath tub is just what we need.

 

We set everything up together and I still have a hard time even after all these years not to appreciate the magic that goes into these tents. Now I know Christian didn't skimp on this one, because is by far the nicest tent I have been in. It's not huge by any means, like one of those ones that pops up in a massive two storey house. No this was a small cottage sized one, and much sturdier on the outside than the flimsy looking one we had on the run from Voldemort during the war. The inside was fitted out with luxury and comfort in mind. A small galley kitchen off to one side, the bedroom and bathroom on the opposite side, with a living and dining area in the middle. Everything looked plush and cosy, it was a small slice of heaven.

"Wow this is lovely Christian. It's not big but just enough space for the both us to feel comfortable and not cramped"

"Of course, Hermione, that's what I was thinking about when I purchased it. What was the point of buying one of those monstrosities? Other than to show off, they are utterly pointless. Now why don't you get settled and I will run the bath for the both of us", He whispered the last part in my ear and made me shiver as his bottom lip grazed the shell of my ear. His eyes held so much promise and made me feel naked under his gaze even while fully clothed.  That's just the kind of man he is, I swear if he tried hard enough, he could probably get me off without even touching me, using words only.

I ventured into the kitchen space to see if anything was in the cupboards, they were fully stocked not that I expected anything less Christian is nothing if not prepared at all times. Generally, nothing gets past Christian he has back up plans for back up plans.

After snooping around for a few minutes while drinking a glass of water, I checked out the bedroom and unzipped the suitcase. I divided everything up between us and put our clothes into the large chest of drawers this bedroom offered as the only storage.

"Hermione", Christian poked his head out of the bathroom and called out to me. I turned and walked the short distance to the bathroom; I could smell the lavender oil before I even passed the threshold.

"Wow this smells wonderful… very relaxing and indulgent", the room was gently lit with a few fake candles as I did mention to Christian the problem with having so many candles in the room is that all the smoke builds up and then everything ends up smelling like smoke.

"What do you think? It is Valentine's Day after all, we should indulge. I don't think we have ever had a bath together before."

"No, we haven't", I said as he encroached on my personal space. "Undress, I want to watch", his voice was a little rougher than his regular smooth cadence. This was different, most of the time we are undressing each other in the heat of the moment, and I am not thinking about it. Having him purposeful watch me undress made me feel shy and I could feel my cheeks pinken under his directive.

" _Her_ - _mi_ - _one",_ he said in a sing song exaggerated voice. He licked a stripe up my neck and I couldn't contain the thrill that went through me. I wanted to melt against him and let him have his way with me, but I pull back as much as I want to I want something different tonight.

 

 Intimacy.

 

Too often people misunderstand intimacy as the purely physical part of the relationship and never develop that deeper connection between you. And I want that. A connection where I don't have to hide myself and I hope he feels the same. I already know his deepest secret.

I slowly undress for him. I don't make a show of it I don't think my blood pressure could handle the stress. Semi posing for a couple of quick snaps is one thing but stripping is another.

The air in the bathroom is a little crisp and I immediately feel my skin prick up like a defeathered bird, the cool air wrapping around me. The intensity of his lust filled stare pierced the very depths of my soul, he was the only one to ever look at me and feel like they are _looking_ at me. Stripping me back to the atomic level. Wanting to understand how I work, how I think. Perhaps that is the first step towards the intimacy, the connection I crave with another person.

 

''Why?", I croak out finding my voice. He tipped his head to the side, I waited to see if he understood what it was, I was asking. He must have come to some conclusion and stepped back in front of me, his eyes roaming my body, more cerebral than smouldering. I lifted his hand and brought his index finger to the hyperaware skin of my collar bone, tracing the line it made. His eyes reached my again; stormy with emotions I couldn't distinguish.

"Why I want you? Why I chose you above all others?"

"Yes", I balled my fists up, wanting to reach out to him but I didn't want to interrupt this moment. I knew of course the reasons why he liked me and what he found attractive, but I _wanted more_ I wanted _why_. Most people would be satisfied with what has already told me, but I was still figuring him out. His mind was still a complex web of interweaving thoughts and ideas, constantly changing and rearranging. He was an enigma that I so desperately wanted the code for.

 

His finger slowly drew down the valley between my breasts and I could feel my nipples harden at the gentle touch and faint warmth emanating from the skin of his hand.

"When I saw you in the magazine that day in Diagon Alley, I knew right then I wanted you. That tight silver dress leaving little to the imagination, I was intrigued by you. I still am. Get in the bath, if you want to do this now then get comfortable because I will not do this again Hermione", By his tone I knew he would hold himself to his promise. He didn't do emotions well, it was like he was being sliced from the inside out just to voice them, hell even think them. But I was getting this…It was a reassurance that this was real. Stupid I know, because the last few weeks have been fantastic, but my shitty self-worth every now and then still took a nose dive.

 

I slipped into the hot bath and didn't bother holding back the moan as it enveloped my skin. I could feel the tension release in my muscles as I laid back resting my head on the edge of the tub. I closed my eyes and listened to him undress and his bare feet patter over the tiles to the edge of the bath. I opened my lashes staring at the naked man in my line of vision. I have seen him naked many times, but he still manages to induce bodily responses that Ron never did. I shifted my legs so he could get in opposite me, careful not to splash the water over the lip.

 

He relaxed back mirroring my pose, except he somehow still manages to look remarkably regal while doing so. I am jealous of his self-confidence.

"I don't know what exactly you want me to say Hermione that I haven't already told you. I adore your brilliant mind as well as your body. I am attracted to your light, you're like a shining beacon as bright as the Sun and I am irrevocably drawn into your orbit. You know who I am, what I am and what I have done. You have control over this relationship, I will be yours as long as you want me. I don't know what else I can say to put your mind at ease that I will not leave at the first sign of discord. You want intimacy, a stronger connection between us. That will build over time my dear, for now we can just enjoy the journey". A comfortable silence fell over us and we both retreated to ruminate over what Christian said.

 

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

 

Being in a relationship with Hermione was never the plan initially, just get in and out with the information. However, I guess over our interactions we sparked an attraction and we both couldn't contain our curiosities. We were like two neutron stars spiralling inward until our ultimate collision. Her sweet innocence and fierce determination feed the ravenous beast inside, that had never been sated with anyone else. It purred and stretched, preening with delight at her appraisals and out right asking to be touched at the hotel. From then I was hooked, there was no turning back, every action had to be calculated and coordinated towards the goal of getting her to trust me, want me and the feel of her naked body against mine.

Of course, things never went exactly went to plan, but nonetheless here we are. I had expected her to reject me when she first found out who I was, and I was prepared for the hostile and cold response. But she caved and I was under prepared for the flood of emotion that came along with it. The heart I often wondered if I had at all warmed with a sharp stab of affection, for this woman in front of me. Her honest and open reactions floored me, the electric chemistry we have is addictive. There is no way I can resist her. I am fully under her spell of innate goodness and purity. I couldn't give a fuck either if I tarnished her halo slightly with my darkness. I know I should, but I am a selfish fuck.

I lean forward and cup her cheek getting her attention, we both have been lost in our heads thinking. I rub the pad of my wet thumb in circles over her dry cheek. I resist the impulse to do more. I suck in a deep breath filling my lungs to capacity and let it out slowly preparing myself for what I am about to say.

"Hermione, I _adore_ you. I will defend and protect you. You are mine and not in a mercantile sense, but as an equal partnership. This is what I can offer you going forward, and you need to understand that. I will do whatever it takes to protect what is mine, by any means necessary even if it means killing. I don't often revel in the extinguishing of a life, however as you know there are a few that don't deserve the gift of breathing and I have no remorse or guilt over ending them" I could see her eyes shining with tears and holding in a breath waiting for me to finish. She was holding her bottom lip hostage between her teeth. I moved my finger to pry her lip from its confinement. "As you are also aware, I am cautious and not very trusting. I don't like people getting too close. You Hermione have slithered your way into my soul and have claimed a space for yourself even if you never knew it. So regardless of good or evil or circumstance, I will be by your side fighting alongside you. I will never let you go without a fight either. Does that reassure your self-doubt? I can offer you only as I am as I have said before. I am who I am. Maybe one day you will wake up and that won't be enough for you and you'll move on. Until that day comes just make sure that you are not looking through rose coloured glasses and seeing what you want me to be rather than who I am. If you truly want me then you will take everything that I am even the worst of humanity" I run my knuckles long her cheek bone waiting for her response. We have had multiple conversations about this over the three months we have been together, this relationship will never be simple or easy. We are both strong independent people who are at different points on the moral compass. That will inevitably cause problems. I worry about becoming too invested in this relationship, that perhaps she is not seeing me for me, just who she can mould me into. I don't want to be a 'version' of myself, she wants true intimacy then she has to… _love_ …that fucking word…she has to love even my ruthlessness and understand I may kill again. She must come into this relationship with her eyes wide open.

 

“Do you understand sweetheart?” I whisper, our lips brushing as I form the words.

“Yes. I’m not naïve _Tom”_ I close my eyes and feel a shiver run down my spine as she uses my true name. It’s like a slap to the face, not like before when she was being flooded with desire. In this context the name slices through the air like a knife. Apart of me sighs in relief, that she is not wholly consumed by the identity of Christian.

 “I see who you are, and I have since that night you killed that man who hurt that little girl. I’m not going to lie that the thought of you killing again doesn’t worry me. But I understand the desire to do what it takes to protect the people you are closest too and I can’t fault you for that. Now let’s leave all this heavy angst for another time and just enjoy this moment together”, she slid into my lap and who was I to deny her anything? We do have plenty of time and big day tomorrow tracking down the priestess. Somehow I know this may be the last time for a while where it is just us enjoying each other without distractions.


	25. To Destroy Is To Create

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest chapter I have written and I hope you all enjoy reading it. it was fun to write Christian/Tom's evolving feelings and the interaction between Ron and Harry. I apologize if I have missed any mistakes.

 

_Tsagaan-Ovoo_

_North Eastern Mongolia_

_15th February 2014_

_Hermione POV_

 

 

I woke to the simple sounds of domesticity- a herd of goats bleating as they wandered past, the kettle boiling and toast popping in the toaster in the kitchen. It was comforting and brought a huge smile to my face as I stretched out in the bed star fishing under the covers. I almost wanted to stay in bed and have a morning repeat of last night. It was the most emotionally charged intense sexual experience we have had so far, and I doubt we could top it. He was almost...dare I say _loving(?),_ he was always a tentative lover, but it felt different last night. Well for me at least I felt it was different. Under a different set of circumstances, I could almost imagine myself saying _I love you_ , but I don't think that is something that he would appreciate or welcome. I think the _I adore you_ is about as close to love as I am going to get, but I don't mind really. I can feel or sense he that feels intensely about me without having to verbalise it.

 

I roll over on to my side and breathe in deeply, I can smell Christian's cologne on the pillow and nuzzle my face in more. His smell is comforting, and it also sends tingles through my body, he just makes my insides turn to mush. I hum as I take another breath, I resist the urge to touch myself as I can feel my body begin to react to the scent and amorous thoughts. After the bathtub confessional I wanted to just get lost in him and he certainly rose to the occasion. The sex was slow and sweet and hot and heavy. Our sweat slick bodies sliding against each other in desperate lustful thrusts, foreheads touching, gazes locked and him whispering sinfully filthy things against my lips. I groan and squeeze my thighs together, willing the heat burning beneath my skin to go away. As memories of last night played through my mind, I tried not thinking about it but really my body had other ideas. Maybe I should just drag him into the shower? I'm not usually this forward but he cultivates a confidence in me that I have never had. I fling the sheets back from my naked body and the cooler air instantly contrasts against my flushed skin.

 

My toes touch the wooden floor and it is bloody cold, but I disregard the sensation as I tip toe quietly across the floor and peak out from the bedroom to see where Christian is standing and debate whether I can sneak up behind him. He is leaning against the kitchen counter facing away from me with his head hung in thought.

 

I take a chance and cast a _silencio_ over me so I can creep up to him.

 

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

 

I stand here in the kitchen while making some breakfast for Hermione and I, and my mind wanders back to last night after I practically spilled my guts to her. I may as well have sliced myself open and flayed my skin back so she can bear witness to my inner workings. I have never displayed such a weakness to anyone before and part of me is angry that I did that. _Never be vulnerable in front of anyone, never show weakness!_ That voice that has always guided me from strength to strength. However, this is unchartered territory for me, and I am distinctly avoiding that voice for the first time in my life. I feel off kilter, like the ground is shaky and I can't quite get my footing. Despite that feeling I find that I don't mind to a degree. I've never looked for personal attachment and that is always how I wanted it. A quick screw in a back-alley way or a cheap room for the night to let off some steam and I could detach myself from the person I was fucking as just a warm body, nothing more. Except Abraxas. Hermione…. Hermione…. I could get drunk off her kisses. Kissing was the type of activity I thought was rather unsanitary. It was something I wasn't interested in in school, then I let Abraxas kiss me and that was…nice. Pleasant and I could see the appeal of kissing someone you liked. I always thought letting someone get this close on a personal level was dangerous, them having access to all your vulnerabilities that they could use against you. But…. this woman with honest wide eyed brilliance and a smile that is like fucking sunshine touches something inside me that I never knew existed. It scares me and I don't get scared. The feeling it evokes is nearly too much. She is the light in my veritable darkness.

 

Last night was slow and exploratory and the realization that this probably what _making love_ is, is a humbling and sobering experience. Surprisingly, my worries and insecurities remain at bay. That is also frightening. I'm slightly confused with all this emotion that I have never experienced or bothered to acknowledge that is twisting inside me. Part of me wants to run, run away from her and never return and the other part sickeningly wants to bathe in her blood, to feel her life essence touch my skin, drink in her desire and fuck her incoherent. I'm a selfish sick fuck which is why I will stay, to keep her because no one touches what is mine. 

 

I lean forward on the counter gripping it hard, trying to get myself under control from the tornado of emotions ripping through me. I feel gentle hands slowly slide around my waist and I lose some of the tension holding my muscles hostage I almost slump into the bench. She is a soothing presence and I'm not sure how to handle that.

"Morning sweetheart", I say my voice betraying the emotions thrumming under the surface.

"Morning", she nuzzles her face in between my shoulder blades and her hot breath on my back makes me shiver.

"Would you like some breakfast? I have made toast and tea", I say trying to divert the conversation to something neutral before she notices or at least acknowledges that I am acting a little weird even for me.

"Mmmm… Christian I have something else in mind that I want", her hands slip achingly slow down to the waist band of my jeans, giving me ample time to stop her if I wanted too. She unbuttons the clasp and one delicate hand draws the zipper downwards. I can feel myself throb and swell in anticipation. She takes my silence as an invitation and tugs at my jeans and boxer shorts, pulling them down to my ankles. Hermione runs her hands up my legs, playfully nipping at my ass- I can feel her teeth the _vixen_. She circles the base of my engorged length but doesn't touch it. I grunt in frustration.

" _Hermione_ ", my voice comes out more breathy than sharp as I had intended.

"Shhh" I can feel her placing lazy kisses up the dip of my spine, I bask in the feel of her lips on my skin.

I allow her to turn me around bracing myself against the bench top.

She must be feeling particularly bold this morning, the look in her eye as I gaze upon her nude form. There's a renewed confidence surrounding her, a fearlessness that I have never seen in her before. It's really quite attractive and I am rather proud that I instilled that in her.

She traces her fingertip along my bottom lip, and I let the tip of my tongue follow along in tandem. She laughs and it breaks a little of the stifling sexual tension that is enveloping us. I can't help but smile. The palms of her hands descend down my chest and I feel my heart begin to race, I can't wait to feel her mouth on me.

She drops to her knees and _fuck_ she looks good there. I know we have done this before, but the dynamics of the situation were different. Our relationship has shifted, and this feels disparate even after only one day.

 

The sensation of her lips on my shaft was heady, watching her kiss up my length and her tongue flicking out to lick the beaded precum from the tip I couldn't contain the ragged breath I released. I feel her eyes on me watching every minute action or reaction, while I just couldn't pull my attention from her glorious mouth.

"I want bruises on both my knees for you", her voice was thick with desire, but her words... _her words_..fucking Salazar the imagery they evoked. I groaned at the thought squeezing my eyes shut, trying not move my hips.

 

" _Fuck sweet_ \- ahhh", her mouth engulfed the head and _sucked_ while tonguing the slit and I could feel more precum leak out. Merlin, she has an amazing tongue.

 

She drew back releasing my straining aching stiffness. I whined- I actually _whined_. Part of me, the part of my brain that could still semi function registered mortification. I opened my eyes and looked down to see what she was doing.

 

"I like seeing you unravel and you're doing it so well", she purred, and I gaped at her, but damn if they didn't resonate. I always did well with praise. She stroked me while I noticed her free hand descend upon herself and disappeared between her thighs. _Dirty girl_. Her cheeks sported a delectable glow and I wanted to taste her lips.

She brought the hand out from between her thighs that were now covered in some of her desire. I didn't have time to think about what she was doing before my cock slid back into her heated wet mouth. One hand gripped my ass and pulled me a little closer as she bobbed her head up and down my cock, tongue tracing the thick vein on the underside. I panted and moaned, I tried biting my lip to stop the sounds being emitted but I couldn't help it. Hermione's other hand the one that probed herself now drew along the back to my puckered skin, teasing the hole looking for entrance. My hips involuntarily snapped forward at the attempted intrusion.

"Relax honey you're doing so well", I preened a little at the praise and held still as she breached me.  I let out a loud guttural moan as she simultaneously fingered me and swiped her tongue up my shaft. Oddly I didn't feel ashamed of my actions. I felt I could let go and _feel_.

 

"I want to take you apart. Do you want that?" Did I ever.

"Y-yes", since when did I stutter?

"So receptive, you're being a good boy and I think a reward is deserved", I gasped and bucked into thin air. I just wanted to fuck her mouth I didn't care at this point.

I had to hunch forward and grip the bench hard, ( _if I had super strength it would be dust by now)_ as she took me back into her mouth twisting and swirling her tongue expertly while playing with my ass. I could do nothing but writhe and watch myself enter and exit her mouth.

 

"Mouthwatering"

"D-don sop", I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting into her mouth I was too far down the road of no return. The electricity crackling up and down my spine told me I was close, on the verge of an insane orgasm.

 

I was a panting mess and she had reduced me to that with just her mouth. God damn the power she held.

" _Herm...oneee....imgoin...to....ccmmmm",_ normally I would be sprouting dirty talk but all I can manage to articulate is garbled sounds. She pulled back right as I felt my balls tighten and draw up. _Fuck_ it was beautiful torture.

"I love your voice like that. You're a beautiful mess, coming apart at the seams. All wrecked and ruined", her mouth was on me again before I could even think of a response. It was a crescendo that built and built, and stars began dancing in front of my eyes as I spilled myself on her tongue. It was shear exquisite relief as I could barely hold myself up, my knees trembling.

She lovingly pulled my boxers and pants up and set them straight again, looking marginally less dishevelled.

"Jesus Hermione", my brain not quite fully online yet after being short circuited.

"Just a thank you. It's nice to be able to be myself with you. If I can't do that then really what's the point?", I drew my hands around her bare waist and pulled her in to me.

"Ok. I'm trying Hermione. I need a bit of time that's the most raw I've been in a while....I need to adjust", I spoke earnestly and honestly to her.

"I know….so a praise kink?", as she cupped my face and gave a devilish smile. I gave her a _look_ not answering.

"We need to get moving...but first get on the table and spread your legs". I slapped her hard on her bum.

 

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

_A few hours later....._

 

 

After this morning's sexy interludes, we did finally get out of the tent and set off to find the priestess. Currently my feet are sore, and I am tired from walking around all day. We have nothing to show for it. Which has left us both a little grumpy.

"Christian we have been wandering around for hours now and we seem to be no closer to finding the priestesses place of residence than we were this morning. Maybe we try again tomorrow before we have to return?", I didn't want to give up..but we having trouble communicating to the locals, they seemed to not understand us or played ignorant. Clearly, they were not fond of outsiders.

"No we are not giving up Hermione…at least not just yet", Christian huffed in frustration and a determined look on his face. I knew never to oppose him when he had that look on his face as nothing would sway his decision.

 

We stopped briefly for a water break and leaned up against a building in silence as we thought about things. I felt a gentle tug in my sleeve and looked down to a small boy of perhaps maybe the age of six, staring up at me with inquisitive eyes.

I bent down with a smile on my face, "Hello", and I held out my hand for him to take. He stared curiously at my hand for a moment then placed his hand in mine and tugged on it for me to follow. I turned to look at Christian who was staring at the small boy with a frown.

"Hermione, why is that small child holding your hand?"

"I don't know but we are about to find out" and I let myself be pulled away.

 

The boy pulled me along for maybe ten minutes and Christian trailed behind us with a constant frown that had turned into a full-on scowl somewhere along the way. I couldn't help but giggle at him and he would just roll his eyes but return the scowl. It was then I noticed a Yurt in the distance that wasn't there before, because believe me had walked this same path earlier in the day. I guess it would make sense that she would keep her residence well-hidden and only to be found if she wanted to be.

“Christian look” and I pointed in front of me so he could tell what I was seeing. He looked unsurprised and grunted in response. Damn pouting bruised male ego.

The boy abruptly stopped in front of me, nearly tripping myself as I tried not to crash into him. He relinquished my hand, bowed, gave a blinding smile and ran off. It was odd; however it was obviously pre-planned on her part.

"Well that was a little weird", I remarked to Christian as he came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Certainly strange. Be on guard, we have been noticed not that we have been subtle but still I don't want to be entering a trap", he turned serious and his infamous stony look moulded his features. I wasn't too worried because I knew how capable both of us where in regard to wielding magic. I wasn't so stupid to think that just because we are here that she would help us.

"Ok let's do this", getting closer to the priestess's Yurt I could make out all the small trinkets and various other items that adorned it. It was very stereotypical of what you would expect a priestess to have in and around her home. Various animal bones strung up, wind chimes of different sizes, beads, shell, feathers and twigs all twisted up together to make items. And the smell wafting from the front was a mixture of different incense that I could not discern from each other. It gave a slightly creepy feeling to whole hut. Not that I was superstitious...but it made you feel like you _should_ be.

"I don't like this feeling", I whispered to Christian as we stood in front of the front door.

"It's just one of the protection spells, we mean her no harm so it's just a nauseous feeling instead of death"

I snort. "Well that's reassuring". The door slowly opened creaking at the hinges, screaming out like they needed desperately to be oiled. It was also incredibly cliched.

 

"Hello?" I called out, I tried to step forward, but Christian prevented me from doing so. He pushed me behind him as he crossed the threshold. I rolled my eyes this was not the time for selfless chivalry. But I let him anyway, secretly part of me was thrilled to be cherished enough to be protected.

 

"Welcome travellers…ahh I see one has returned", the voice that rung out was not an old sounding voice like Christian had said, more in the ball park of my age perhaps a fraction older. It also had an accent _creole_ , which is bizarre considering where we are.

She strutted into view like she had been waiting for us all along and we were trapped in her little game, with a wide Cheshire grin. I wondered if this was the real priestess I was seeing or if this is just what she wanted us to see. She was of African descent and dressed like she was in an era two centuries earlier. She had long dread locks tied back with a black ribbon and had small flowers and leaves entwined in them.

Christian stiffened at being remembered, maybe he didn't anticipate her to remember him after 5 years.

  

"Please sit down make yourselves at home, I'll be with you in just a moment while I look for what you have come seeking", she retreated back into the dark recesses of the Yurt, considering the building is circular that is quite a feat.

I hit Christian playfully on the chest, "I thought you said she was old!" I whispered to him.

"Well she was when I was here before, she still looks the same to me. Why what does she look like to you?", he was rather curious that the priestess looked different to me.

"African descent, young and speaks with a Jamaican Creole accent. It's kinda creepy", I looked around and it was filled with junk for lack of a better word. She had clearly been here a _very_ long time. Books, cauldrons, pots, pans, chemistry beakers and other round looking ones where everywhere. Some pots where smoking different colours, the aroma was bordering on overwhelming. There was a small round table that was clear of junk, that only had a stack of tarot cards and a bag which I was sure contained bones for Cleromancy.

"Interesting", was all Christian said on the matter. Her reappearance startled me.

"Here is what you are looking for the Mohiyat Turzoq spell. Very old, you will find the counter ritual in here as well. Although, you should beware of the ramifications. Destroying his soul to create something of this nature was.... very _draining._ I don't think you will like what you find", she handed over the book to Christian. In the split second we looked at the book she had disappeared.

"Well that was very ominous", Christian sighed as I pointed out the obvious. I knew this would happen; it was never going to be a quick solution. The Horcruxes where bloody easier to destroy than this tablet.

 

"You can take the book and go. Good luck", her disembodied voice sliced through the silence. Great not that we needed assistance or anything. Since when did I become so cynical? Christian must be rubbing off on me.

"Alright let's head back", Christian sounded a little dejected and that made me worry…. seeing him like that must mean this counter ritual is not going to be the answer we were searching for. This time the pit of my stomach rolled and not because of the protection spell.

* * *

 

 

_Tom POV_

_Hours later back at the tent_

 

I run my hands through my hair as I sit out on the sofa in the living area. Hermione fell asleep hours ago as we have been sitting up since we got back pouring over the counter ritual. It's not good. I now understand the hint the priestess said about it being ' _draining_ '. This is almost a human sacrifice essentially. A sacrifice for the greater good. I snort at the irony of the situation. Fucking Dumbledore. How everything comes full circle. Despite all that rubbish I can't let Hermione do this. Of course, I _won't_ tell her that because she will just become more determined. Her and her innate self-martyring.

I get up and walk over to the bedroom and watch her sleeping, all cocooned in the bedclothes. I smile and

I get that warm feeling in my chest, my smile drops.

 

Nothing ever good comes from falling.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ron POV_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Harry's Office_

 

 

I can barely contain myself, I thought maybe I could hold off telling Harry waiting for the right moment. But this is the perfect opportunity to plan an ambush while the enemy is away.

 

"Ron what are you doing here, don't you have work to get to? You are already behind on your paperwork", Harry addresses me as soon as I enter not exactly the reception, I was expecting but nonetheless I push forward. He will be pleased once I outline my findings.

"Yeah yeah" I wave my hand in a dismissive manner. "I will get to that today, but this is important! I was in Hermione's apartment and in a bottom drawer I found this" and I thrust the goblin paper forward trying to shove it into his hand. He slowly takes it frowning like I am talking to quickly for him to catch up, then I see his expression change the moment the words register.

"Wait hold up… you were back in her apartment, without her there?", I was annoyed that he hadn't even looked at the paper yet and that he was fixated on the fact that I broke into Hermione's apartment again. You know small minor details in comparison to this.

"Yes…I needed information of Christian, the guy is shifty I tell you and none of you believe me! Now I have evidence that he is not who he says he is, and I can say _'I told you so’._ The fact that I broke into her apartment again will be inconsequential. You'll see", I had the audacity to smile smugly, Harry had a hard look on his face, and he said nothing but stared at me and my bravado started to deflate.

"When Hermione gets wind of this and she will, I will not stop her from seriously maiming you. I don't even want to think about what Christian will do. I can imagine some serious bodily harm of the more permanent kind", I paled slightly because in reality this was all well and good while ' _Christian_ ' was not here, but I failed to take into account the damage he could do while here. I wasn't too worried about Hermione as she still cares for me.

I studied Harry looking at the paper and he stared at it for a really long time, this was also not the reaction I was expecting. I thought anger or storming through the Ministry demanding a task force to hunt him down, but not him staring silently at it was not in any of the scenarios I had imagined. Ok fine _fantasies_.

 

"Harry, he's the bloody Dark Lord hiding in plain sight, tricking Hermione. There's no way she couldn't not know it was him and still be with him. Maybe he has her under a really strong _imperio_ or other strong mind control that we don't know about", Harry turned and looked out the window of his office, he was clearly trying to process this shocking information, now I just need to get him on board with tracking this bastard down.

 

* * *

 

_Harry POV_

_His office_

 

A certain part of me was not all that surprised by this revelation, I had my suspicions but didn’t really think that they would come to fruition. I knew his magic was oddly familiar but different enough I couldn't completely place it. His expressions and mannerisms reminded me of Voldemort, but not knowing what the Dark Lord looked like at 30 it was really hard to say. However, despite all that he has done some things which make me believe this isn't the man who murdered my parents and killed or had killed many many people. The man who Dumbledore was so ready to blame everything on. I see the way he looks at Hermione when he thinks no one is looking, and the way she smiles in return. They are clearly in love even if neither of them knows it yet. This isn't the red eyed beast ready to drag everyone to hell. I mean fuck, he commissioned a portrait of my parents and for that I am eternally grateful. It's been five years and other than a few paedophiles suddenly disappearing everything has been squeaky clean.

 

I honestly don't believe Hermione is naive in this. The goblin paper was in her own apartment and I recognise the sheet, it's the same one from her beaded bag. Does Ron really think she is that daft? If Hermione is really in love with him then it gives more credence to the theory, he really isn't the same Tom Riddle we knew. I trust her judgement.

Now what to do about Ron, he certainly isn't going to go quietly about this. I don't want a war to start over a misunderstanding. I need to get him to hold off until Hermione and Christian return from Mongolia, so we can sort this whole thing out. I worry for Ron; he is so fixated on Hermione that he can't see the wood for trees? Is that the muggle saying? I rub my face aggressively, struggling to think of a quick solution to convince Ron to hold off for a bit longer.

 

"Ron, I need you to keep quiet about this for now. I'm not going to start a mass panic; we need to do this smartly. When Hermione and Christian return we will confront them on neutral ground or somewhere relatively safe. Leave this with me and I will start compiling evidence", I see the manic glee in Ron's eyes and think if anyone should be more offended or excited by this it is me. But I'm not. Christian doesn't bother me, it's not his face I see in nightmares every night.

 

 "Ok sure Harry I can do that; it will be our little secret. Let me know when you want to plan his takedown", he salutes and stalks out of the office like he is ten feet tall. It irritates me.

 

Once he is out of view, I set the goblin paper on fire and just stare until it is ashes upon my desk.

 

 

 

 

 


	26. To Create is To Destroy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add a quote from Legends of Tomorrow in it seemed fitting

_Harry POV_

_Tuesday 18th February 2014_

_The British Ministry of Magic_

 

It's been a few days now since Ron came barging in to my office, throwing around accusations- ok fine not accusations because yes, they are true just not in the way he thinks. Christian _is_ Tom Riddle just not _the_ Dark Lord, not _the_ monster hiding under your bed that Ron wants him to be. To everyone outside looking in this would look like an unnecessary 'witch hunt' (mind the bad pun), because whether Ron likes it or not Christian is well liked (ok maybe that is stretching it a little, the guy fucking scares people) and he does his job to the highest standard. Realistically, he hasn't broken the law - that people know about anyway and I'm not going to bring up the missing child abusers.

 

Ron is making a mountain out of a mole hill; his heart is in the right place- I know that. But there is no fight here. I even spoke to my parents, they seemed to harbour no ill will. At first, they said they were hurt and angry and explained to me about Hermione's reaction to the whole thing. It makes me even more resolute in the thinking that this isn't some big ploy. There's no way he can fake the loving looks and the softening features when Hermione places her hand on his shoulder. Not possible.

 

It also puts into perspective the few flashes of various thoughts which I instantly dismissed while I still had the piece of Voldemort's soul inside me. They were of a desire for it to be over and to start again, a second chance, a new life doing what he wanted to do in regard to living a _normal_ life.

That I can fully appreciate and understand. I'm not deluded to not see certain parallels in our lives and Dumbledore playing a large part in each. Moulding each of us to be what he wanted us to be and guiding us each down a path of no return. Now that I am older and have a bit more life experience, I can see what Dumbledore had done and I honestly think he could have done things much differently. Isolating Tom Riddle was probably the biggest mistake he had ever made and resulted in two Wizarding Wars, quite possibly unnecessary ones.

 

News of this magnitude would plunge us all back into that dark place I would like to avoid. I'm not just doing this for Christian and Hermione but for _everyone._ I just don't know what the hell to do about Ron. I don't want to _obliviate_ him...but if it comes to that then I will choose wiping the memory of who Christian is than fighting a ridiculous battle. I can't put my friendship with Ron above the lives of thousands of witches and wizards who would be in jeopardy. I know how that sounds in reverse, but in this case, ignorance is bliss for the masses. Christian is not a threat, but I can imagine he will be if anyone is a threat to Hermione. He would eviscerate them. I actually like that about this new version, he places Hermione above everyone, and she deserves that.

 

I know Ron is getting antsy waiting and wondering why I haven't done anything since they got back from Mongolia. I know something is wrong, everyone can feel it. The magic in the air is polluted and getting stronger every day. Hermione and Christian have been in and out of meetings with Kingsley non-stop since they got back and neither of them look happy. It must be bad. I really don't want to dump this on their plate when it is already over flowing. But I sense Ron isn't going to wait much longer. The scowl on his face of pure hatred every time Christian walks past especially if Hermione is with him is getting worse, people are starting to notice. The idiot is going to blow it before I even have a chance to speak to Hermione.

 

There's a knock at the my door interrupting my introspection of the situation. I look up and pause…it's Ron and he's looking jumpy. He's practically vibrating with excess energy something must happening.

 

"What is it Ron?", I sound tired and annoyed, which I am.

 

"We can go now Harry, seems as though Christian is heading down to the Dark Archives alone. I tell you something is up mate; everyone hates going down to that creepy place. We can corner him and get him too confess", he's looking around like something might jump out any second and scare him half to death. This is ridiculous…although it maybe my only chance to talk to him without anyone being suspicious.

 

"When did he go down? Because I have some things to do before I can leave the office", I tried stalling.

"Aww come on Harry, he's most likely doing some devious stuff already, he left like…" He stopped to look at his pocket watch, "10-15 minutes ago…I'm sure that paperwork can wait a bit longer Harry", I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"No Ron the paperwork can't wait. I'm the Deputy head of the Aurors I do have responsibilities. This paper work is so the prisoners down in the holding cells can be transferred to Azkaban this afternoon so it needs to be done. I'm sure Christian can wait another 15 minutes or so, I doubt he will be leaving the Dark Archives any time soon", and I look down resuming the shuffling of the paperwork. I'm not lying to Ron I do actually have to do this paperwork. I do not want to get fired because Ron was too impatient to wait for me to fill out the necessary forms for prisoner transport.

* * *

 

_Tom POV_

 

We have been back nearly four days now and things have been going rapidly downhill. It's like the tablet knows that book his here in the building. Hermione and I have been going over the plans and worst-case scenarios and then back up plans for those back up plans. I am the only one who knows what fully goes into making a horcrux and that knowledge is both a blessing and a curse. Hermione knows academically what happens, but she has never _experienced_ it, so while she _thinks_ she knows she doesn't not in the slightest. Reading about it and doing it are two very different things. While _her_ plan is to combine ourselves magically temporarily to add a bit more umpf to the ritual, I have gone along with it for the sake of having it as an option. However, I have my reservations as to whether Hermione has enough magic reserves to pull it off without killing herself in the process. Yes, she is a powerful witch, no doubt about that. But the power doesn't have to do with her magical core, or I guess it can be thought about as stamina. While she fought in the war and accomplished a great many things they solely surrounded in 'light' magic and she hasn't had to flex those muscles so to speak for a few years now. Harry on the other hand while he is not as powerful as Hermione, I sense he may have the magical depth to pull it off with help. Ron… well we won't even go there.

 

Hermione was busy so I slipped out to wander down to the Archives vault because I wanted a firsthand account of how bad this situation really is. We have been banned from going down here but I need to feel it close up so I can assess. The vault so far has been doing a relatively good job at holding most of the foul magic back. I like to think of it in muggle terms and Hermione rather liked my analogy. The warped nature of the tablet, while sucking out the life force which is never pleasant, it is acting a little like radioactivity. It causes acute radiation poisoning, which is why the victims bleed profusely during the draining caused from the breakdown of the cellular structures. This is extremely accelerated, normally with acute radiation poisoning the person my last only a couple of days but this is minutes.

I don't know if the 'radiation particles' the tablet is emitting will cause permanent damage to the people here in the ministry. Some people have already been affected. Hermione and I sat down with Kingsley and some of the senior Healers and St Mungo's to explain radiation poisoning to those who didn't grow up in the muggle world. It's acting like radiation so we can try to treat it like that and see if they can reverse the effects. It's a start anyway. I have memorised the ritual we are ready to do it, but let's be honest we have been procrastinating hoping something else will present itself. We have pretty much run out of time. This is a onetime deal.

 

The Dark Archives don't bother me as I naturally emit a dark aura the dark magic doesn't tend to bother me as much. I can feel the stronger pulses of energy as I near the vault entryway. I try to keep my occlumency walls nice and thick, but the tablet is very insistent at trying to burrow into them, but I'm won't give up anything easy. I start to get a migraine, however I wasn't credited as being the most powerful wizard alongside Dumbledore for nothing. It feels like walking through soup, there is so much stagnant magic in the air that it is making the air heavy.

 

"Christian?", I turn to the familiar voice that spoke behind me.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?", her face was dewy with sweat, obviously it is straining her to be here, especially when the tablet is aggressively going at my occlumency walls like a battering ram. I can only imagine what it is she is feeling.

"I went looking for you and I heard someone say you went down here", she looked towards the vault door kept her eyes steady on it, like it was a wild animal about to strike. "It's bad, worse actually than I thought, the door won't last much longer and then all those people upstairs will get sick and die. We are going to have to do the spell, we don't have a choice", she sounded resigned but determined. It's not like we can pass this off to someone else for them to do.

 

There's no time like the present. I held my hand out, "Shall we?" and she laced her fingers in mine squeezing them gently in solidarity as we strode towards the vault door.

"Ok sweetheart, we are going to have to move quickly try not to think about what you are doing too much ok?", I say as I pull her close and kiss her forehead. I can feel how nervous she is, but I can't think about that right now. I turn and take a deep breath and grip the handle to the vault door. It was keyed to my magic once we got back because I knew deep down I would be the one opening the door.

 

Opening the door was like time stopped momentarily, like those few seconds before a bomb goes off. The magic that hit us nearly knocked me off my feet, it was _strong._ I turn back to Hermione and see the all-encompassing fear in her eyes, the tremor of her hands. Something broke inside me, but I don't have to time to analyse exactly what that is. Except I can't let her do this, I want her to live. Survive. The world would be a bleaker place without her in it. Her beauty, innocence and light. She deserves _everything_.      

 

We lock gazes and her eyes are shimmering as she desperately tries to stand up against the onslaught of magic the tablet is hurling at us. I raise my hand towards her, I have already decided what I am about to do. A renewed calm settles over me. This is _my_ choice. _I_ decide when _I_ get to live and when _I_ decide to die.

 

She must realise what I am about to do, her eyes widen. I mouth the words I have never uttered to anyone and I hope she understands what I say so she _knows_.

 

_'I love you'_

 

And I use my magic to push her out the vault door and slam it shut trapping me in here. She is safe and that is all that matters. I can do this. I know I have enough magic to destroy this tablet, but whether I can survive it _after_ I have done it is a gamble.

 

I stare at the violent colourful magic whipping around me like a hurricane. I take a deep breath and raise my wand and run towards it.

 

_There's no strings on me_

 

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

 

When I see him raise his hand towards me, I had no idea what he was doing, and then I noticed him mouth those words I have longed to hear from him, and he went and did that. Pushed me out of the vault and slammed the door.

I ended up back in the entryway, flung against the opposing wall. It hurt but nothing is hurting as bad as my heart at the moment. I love him too but most likely will never get to say it back. Sobs rack my chest and I crawl over to the vault door, pulling, pushing, hitting it- I know it is useless, but I _need_ to do something. I can hear screaming and crying, and I will look back on this moment in the future and realise it was me. Hot tears blur my vision as I claw mindlessly at the door. My hands bruised and bloody.

 

He can't leave me. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I slump against the door sobbing into my hands, I'm not sure what I am supposed to do now. How can I go on with life when he….when he….when he is…… _gone_. It feels so unfair, we had something beautiful only for it to be ripped away from us.

 


	27. The Perception of Time

PERCEPTION OF TIME

 

 

_Harry POV_

_The Ministry of Magic_

_Tuesday 18th February 2014_

 

 

The building shook briefly like a small earthquake struck. I jumped up and out from behind my desk and ran to the doorway. I looked out to where all the cubicles where and everyone else looked stunned. Nothing like this has ever happened before. The building shook again, and I nearly pitched forward by the sudden jerk. My mind drifted to the report about the tablet as that is the only thing my brain throws up in regard to earthquakes. Earthquakes....Iraq.... the tablet.... Hermione... _Christian_! My spine stiffens and I crane my neck looking for Ron. I need to find Hermione. I can see a tuft of bright red hair poking up from behind one of the many white partitions. I bee line straight for him, dodging and weaving through the concerned and panicked employees.

 

"Harry!"

"Ron come on I'm going to find Hermione", I grab a hold the front of his robes and yank him along behind me not waiting for an answer. At this stage I'm not going to let on that I am a little worried...OK a lot worried. Yes, about _both_ of them because generally where Christian is Hermione is not far behind. God if either of them dies.... I take a deep breath I'm not going to go down that line of thinking just yet.

Deep in the pit of my stomach I am very aware of the fact that this is happening because _something_ is happening in the Dark Archives. I just hope that I am not too late.

 

I pull Ron into the stair well and drag him down the flight of stairs not caring that he is tripping and stumbling until we get to Hermione's level.

"Harry slow down mate", I ignore Ron's please and keep ploughing on. In the distance I can see her office and the door is wide open, she is not in there… _damn it_ I was hoping she was.

 

"No time Ron we are going down the Dark Archives I have a feeling Hermione is there", with one final yank forward I release the grip that I had on Ron's robes and just hoped he kept up because I wasn't slowing down.

 

I stayed silent the entire way until we reached the entry way to the Dark Archives, Ron however chatted nonstop about how we were _going to capture the Dark Lord and_ _stop the spell he had placed Hermione under._  I simply ignored him, rolled my eyes and kept walking. I didn't have time for his _anti-dark-lord-rhetoric_ right now.

I paused at the threshold...it felt different....less overwhelming? Less like you were walking in mud. The magic wasn't as thick as I had anticipated coming down here. I felt unease wash through me, my gut instincts were screaming at me that something was very _very_ wrong.

 

I tentatively stepped forward almost expecting something to leap out at me from the shadows. Mind you it was incredibly creepy down here.

 

"Come on Harry what are ya waitin' for?", I raised my hand in the air in a ' _stop and wait_ ' gesture, hoping he would stop talking. I just wanted to listen, as an Auror I hated going into places blind so to speak. I caught an odd muffled cry and a bang, that sounded a distance away. It could be nothing as there are a lot of dangerous cursed objects that made weird sounds.

 

Feeling it was safe to move I took off running towards where I knew the vault was towards the back, or what we thought was the back.

 _"Hey Harry wait!”, Ron_ called after me, he wasn't prepared for me suddenly bolting- that's why he wasn't the best at his job he was too laid back.

I could hear Ron panting behind me trying to catch up to the breakneck pace I set and our footfalls thundering through the cavernous archives. I thought with amusement that it felt like I was in a scene from one of those B rate horror movies. I ran down aisle after aisle, pausing every so often to make sure we ran down a ' _safe_ ' passage not wanting to get caught in anything nefarious. Because that would just be embarrassing and dangerous.

I could see the archway that lead to the corridor where the vault was situated, I pushed my body hard to make those final few metres in an outright sprint. I didn't want to miss anything because I was too slow getting here. I did however stop to catch my breath. Ron pulled up beside me a minute or so later. I wasn't really counting the seconds, too busy trying to slow my heart rate to a more acceptable beat.

 

"Godric's tits Harry did you have to bolt like that? I think that's the most runnin' I have done in a while", Ron stated in between wheezing and sucking in air like he has been deprived of oxygen after holding his breath for too long.

"It's important Ron, that we got down here as quickly as possible. I would be another 10 minutes easily if we had to walk from the entrance to here." I pushed myself off the wall I was casually leaning against and rounded the corner. My step faulted and Ron ran right up the back of me, as I stopped abruptly. I could see Hermione curled up against the vault door and it looked like she was sobbing quietly into her hands, judging by the shaky movements of her body. She was at least 50 metres down the hallway, so that was all I could guess from this distance. Moving towards her my dread dropped hard and heavy into the pit of my stomach, much like dropping a boulder into a small pool. Remarkably Ron didn't comment on the situation, honestly if he had I probably would have decked him one. Now was not the time to bring up the identity of Christian.

 

When we are a mere couple of metres away from Hermione I crouch down, knees bent and one hand touching the grimy floor to stop myself from toppling over sideways. I take a moment to assess her and the situation now that I can see her better.

 

"Hermione?", I call out gently not wanting to startle her too much. The silent sobbing recedes so I know that she has heard me but doesn't respond immediately. A few sniffles and wiping of her nose tells me she is trying to pull herself together before she looks at me. I wait patiently for her to be ready.

 

"Hey Mione", Ron says impatiently, plonking himself down beside me, but miscalculates the gap and ends up jostling me and I thrust out my other hand to stop myself from ending up face first into the floor. I shoot him a glare which he ignores.

 

I turn my head back to Hermione and look at the vault door, it's a dark steel grey. I was so focused on the pitiful sight of Hermione that now I take notice of the state of the door. I can almost feel the icicles forming in my blood. My eyes dart back to Hermione, then back to the door, then back to Hermione again. She moves a handout from under her curled body and moves her a few loose strands of hair and I notice her fingers. She must have been clawing at the door. Her fingers are covered in dried blood, I'm sure she has lost a few fingernails in the process. I cringe, that must have hurt. The vault door didn't fare much better, with streaks blood smearing over the surface that resembles fingerprints.

 

This confirmed my theory that something very bad has occurred. She finally raises her head looks up at me. She blinks owlishly, recognition breaks through the fog of her aggrieved mental state. Her eyes are red rimmed and shimmering with tears. Her cheeks are ruddy and under her eyes are blotches of dried blood where she has attempted to wipe the tears away. It's a heart wrenching sight to see. I hold my hand out to for her to take if she wants some comfort, instead she moves quicker than I had anticipated and throws herself onto my lap. My butt hits the floor with a thud, and I throw an arm out to stop myself from falling backwards too far.

 

"What Happened Hermione?" I ask softly near her ear.

"Oh Harry!", she starts sobbing again, the underlying emotion from her wail is extreme anguish. It's unsettling and it breaks my heart to see her like this…in fact I have _never_ seen her like this. Upset and angry yes, but…this is soul crushing. I rub her back reassuringly and just wait.

 

"Mione we'll get this Christian bastard if he has hurt you", Ron touched her shoulder in what I assumed to be a comforting manner. However, his words were anything but. I felt her go still and I sighed, I knew that was the wrong thing to say. Ron has bad habit of _foot in mouth syndrome._

Hermione pulls back and I see a fire spark in her eyes.

 

"He hasn't hurt me Ron, he saved me!", she voice was husky most probably from screaming. I could imagine her yelling at the vault door. I'm starting to get an idea as to what has happened.

"Saved you? That prick is Voldemort the _Dark Lord!_ What has he done to you?" Ron was wildly gesticulating, trying to stress his point without raising his voice like he is known to do. Even he can see that Hermione is completely devastated by something.

"He has done _nothing_ to me. I know who he is, I have known for a while now and don't care!" She hisses venomously while, valiantly fighting off more tears. Of course, she would have known who he is just as I thought, she's too smart not to have figured it out. Looking at her now in my arms crying over the _former_ Dark Lord proves what I have known for a while now. She loves him. Seeing it reality doesn't bother me as perhaps it should.

"It's ok Hermione we will figure it out"

"Harry how can you-" and he is cut off by another rumble and muffled explosion behind the door, we scramble out of the way just in time as the door buckles outward. We stay silent, waiting for.... something to happen. I am not sure exactly how long we wait for it seems to drag on forever just listening to ourselves breathing. Really it is most likely 5 minutes, it's funny how the perception of time changes according to the situation.

 

Hermione slowly and wobbly makes her way over to the edge of the door where it has protruded into the corridor. I follow her curiously to see if we can somewhat see into the vault room.

She sticks her head a small way into a gap and gasps. She pulls back and starts screaming at me to help her move the door.

" _He's in there we can't leave him here. Help me Harry!",_ she was like a wild woman clawing and grasping at the metal. The wounds on her hands were opening up again leaving streaks of blood an indication of her prominent desperation.

I grab her a little roughly by the forearms and twist her to face me. While she is desperate and I understand _completely,_ she is not thinking clearly. If we are to get him out in whatever state, he is in we need to think clearly.

"Hermione love, calm down. We will get him out but first take a deep breath. Let's plan this quickly, we don't want to accidently hurt him more by rash hasty actions. Ok?" Hermione is usually a logical thinker but can often get swept away by intense emotions. She nods rapidly in understanding, while taking in deep unstable breaths.

"Do you want me to have a look first?", she nods again and I push her gently off to the side, I take a deep breath myself and steel myself for what I am about to see.

I raise my wand and mutter a few spells in the hope this door will budge a little so I can get a better unobstructed view inside. I manage to make the hole wide enough that I can crawl fairly easily into. Not knowing how close Christian was to the door I didn't want to disturb it too much.

The view inside was dark and dusty, with only the light from behind me illuminating a small patch of floor inside. I could make out an outline of a figure on the dirty floor.

I stuck my wand out and cast a _lumos maxima_ to light up the room. I squinted a bit until my eyes adjusted to the brightness. My eyes widened at the state Christian was in and I scrambled through as fast as I could even slipping on my robe in my haste. He was in a bad way. Bleeding from his nose and ears, cuts and scrapes all over his face. Gashes along his torso and arms, the blast must have hit him in the central part of his body. I checked for a pulse and there was an erratic one, I sighed a little in relief that he was still alive albeit just. I pointed my wand again at the door and made the hole wide enough I could levitate him out without having him bump into anything.

"Harry mate everything alright in there?" Ron called out.

"Christian is alive, but his pulse is weak. I'm coming out with him", I heard Hermione squeal and then burst into tears again.

 

"What why?", I heard a thump and followed by a groan, I assume Hermione hit him.

 

I levitated and moved him as gently as I could, the blood dripped slowly onto the floor as I moved him along. I will have to try to stop some of the bleeding before taking him to the hospital.

"Hermione, we need to stem some of the blood flow before I can portkey him to St Mungo’s. Can you start tearing strips off my robe", I disrobed and pulled out the emergency portkey lanyard for St Mungo’s for Aurors injured in the field, out of my pocket before chucking her my robe. I came through the hole first and gently eased Christian out. I could already hear rapid tearing of the robe into strips.

I kept him hovering and grabbed a strip off the ground and started tying off some of the gashes that were bleeding more heavily than others. He looked incredibly pale.

 

"We should just let him die", my fingers stilled at the comment as I was tying off another wound.

" _Ro_ -" I started to say, but Hermione was up in an instant and the resounding slap of hand to cheek echoed around us.

"How _dare_ you", her voice was low and cold, I looked up and she had her eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. I figured she has moved into the angry stage, trying to keep herself from falling apart again, now that there is some hope.

"Harry she can't be serious?", he looked at me pleading for me to understand and I did. But Christian wasn't the Dark Lord...he was just Christian looking for a second chance.

"Ron we are taking him to Mungo's I'm not just going to stand here and watch a man die. He's not Voldemort", I semi glared at Ron I seriously didn't have time for this.

"B-but we have proof the goblin paper!", he looked gleefully triumphant at that fact little did he know that I had burnt it to a crisp.

Hermione took a step back now, most likely thinking I was going to turn on her as well.

"No Ron I burnt the evidence. It doesn't exist." Ron looked incredulous and Hermione looked stunned with wide eyes. But relief shone prominently.

" _Wha_ - _how_ - _fuck Harry_!", shock coloured his tone.

"I don't have time for this now I'm going to St Mungo's I'll meet you there", I directed that last part to Hermione. She just nodded looking exhausted.

I pulled out the lanyard and activated it while having a firm grip on Christian and let both of us be sucked into the portkey.

 

 

* * *

 

_Hermione POV_

 

I was so relieved he was alive and so angry at myself for just giving up like that. It wasn't me, but I was so consumed by despair that I couldn't wade through it rationally.

 I brush my pants off as best I could, thinking about whether I was going to go straight to the hospital or go home and freshen myself up. I knew that the state Christian was in I wouldn't be able to see him for a while. I just hoped he didn't die in the meantime. I'd have to be quick.

 

I shoved past Ron, incredibly angry with him, I was beyond words.

 

"Hermione you can't do this! He's evil, he killed Harry's parents. So, what now you're sleeping with enemy? You're going to choose him over us?", he sounded exasperated and to a degree I was as well. He sounded like a broken record and it was getting on my nerves.

 

I turned and stared blankly at him trying to think of what to say. It occurred to me that really there was nothing I could say. No matter the words that came out of my mouth, they were never going to change his thinking. He was stuck in the past and I didn't begrudge that because the war was and still is a large part of what has shaped us today. But Christian isn't the same man who we fought out on that battlefield. If he was then we certainly would be having an entirely different conversation.

I didn't bother saying anything just turned on my heel and left. Ignoring his protestations.

* * *

 

 

_A few hours later_

_St Mungo's Hospital_

 

After returning home and cleaning myself up and yes healing my battered and bloodied fingertips I packed and bag of both mine and Christian's things. I didn't want to leave his bedside and I had hoped that he would wake up.

I sat next to Harry waiting for the Healer to come out and tells us what the hell was going on. I was getting agitated sitting out here waiting and not knowing what was going on. I really just wanted to know if he would survive the rest, we can work out later. I hadn't said anything to Harry since I came and sat down, I wasn't sure how to bring it up now that he knows the truth. Will he hate me? Was he only saving Christian's life because he felt obligated too? He must have sensed my apprehension and broke the silence.

 

"Hermione it will be ok. I doubt he will go down without a fight, if there is anyone who will cheat death for a fourth time it will be Christian", I smiled at Harry's attempt at humour. However, while it was a joke there was some thread of truth there.

"How long have you known?" I tentatively asked. I picked at the edge of my jacket trying to keep my hands busy and not show how bloody nervous I actually was about having this conversation with Harry. I had never contemplated having the discussion of Christian's ' _identity_ ' so soon or ever.

He placed one of his hands over mine stopping my nervous fidgeting. "I have had my suspicions for a while now, I could never place certain things, or I thought I was being slightly paranoid. But I found I didn't really care if it was, because he never acted like _him_. Things and situations were too different. So, when Ron appeared with the Goblin paper he stole from your house I wasn't the least bit surprised. Shocked my theory was somewhat correct but the overall result I wasn't. So, I burnt the paper after he left. I didn't just do this for you or him, I did it for everyone. I don't want to fight another war and I don't think he does either. Ron was going cause an upheaval…" he ran his hand through his unruly hair gathering his thoughts, "and I just didn't want there to be the smallest chance someone would believe him. I didn't want Wizarding Britain to be divided again in such a destructive manner. But the reason I trust this ", he made a circling motion with his index finger I'm assuming he means the relationship between Christian and I, " Is because of the way he looks at you".

I look up at him and meet his gaze and he has a cheeky smile on his face, one that doesn't come out so often anymore.

"In what way?" I ask quietly. I was curious to know what Harry thought of Christian now that things had settled down and he was a little more relaxed in Christian's presence.

"Like you hung the moon. He doesn't often show it, but every now and then he would be looking at you with such adoration on his face. I knew then he would never hurt you and he couldn't be Voldemort. His actions over the last few months from what I have seen and been told, shows he would burn civilisation to the ground if you asked him too. Like the Galactic Empire level burning", I snort at his Star Wars reference and he whacks me playfully on the arm.

"But seriously… he loves you and you deserve that kind of love and devotion. He won't hold you back but prop you up. Ron could never give you that as hard as that is for him to accept. It's been an experience being around him day to day. I…trust him…hell if I accidently killed someone, he would be the first call I would make", I looked at Harry to see if he was being serious.

"Really… you're at that level of friendship to start calling in body hiding favours?"

"I'm serious. If I was in a tight bind, he would be who I would call. You can't deny he has experience to do some highly illegal things", I gaped at him. I was shocked but oddly a little proud.

"Plausible deniability", was all I said. He barked out a laugh that made the nursing staff and the station turn and look with glaring eyes.

"I know Hermione. Things aren't as black and white as I once thought through school and the justice system is far from perfect and I think… not every situation can be treated as the _same,_ if you follow my meaning. Certain cases are far too complex for the system to handle and I wish I could do more even if it is considered illegal", I didn't blame Harry or judge him, he has seen many things as an Auror and that was partly why I didn't want to be one. I didn't want the emotional turmoil and daily stressors weighing my conscious down. And guilt. A shit load of guilt.

"It's ok Harry" I bumped shoulders with him in solidarity and comradery.

"We're going to have to obliviate Ron", I sighed. "I know".

Neither of us spoke for a while lost in our own thoughts.

 

Merlin knows how long after a Healer finally comes out of the room that Christian was apparently in. I look up hopeful of good news. Their face doesn't give much away so I try not to panic.

 

"Mr Harry Potter and Ms Granger, I am Healer Hargrove and I gather you would like to know the prognosis of your friend that you brought in?"

"Yes, very much so" I cut in before Harry can even get in edge wise.

"Mr O'Toole was in particularly bad shape when he came in, with further treatments he will mostly make a full recovery. It will be slow going, however. He will need multiple treatments; how many I am not sure. We had managed to make a patch when applied to the skin that will draw out the impurities of this rancid magic and aid in repairing the damaged cells. He was lucky for not having a longer exposure. Quite frankly I am surprised he is still alive. He will have magical scarring that we cannot fix but with some good glamour charms people won't know the difference. He is in a coma, due the trauma his body sustained. We just have to wait until he wakes up on his own. One of the nurses tending to him now will approach you when you can go in. They are applying the rest of the patches to his body. Good day", and we watched the Healer walk away.

 

"Ok…well that was short and abrupt. He needs to work on his bedside manner" I glared after the Healer.

"At least we know he will be ok. I'm sure it was touch and go for a while there. I'm not surprised he is in a coma; he did suffer a lot of damaged to his body"

"I just hope those patches work. I've seen the damage that tablet has done to people first hand and I don't wish that on anyone. He wasn't in the room for very long, so I hope there won't be any lasting damage except for the scarring"

"I'm sure there won't be Hermione. Depending on how long he is in the coma for I don't want you sitting here all day every day, and before you object he wouldn't want you doing that either. Pop in on your lunch break and after work but still live your life. Ok?", I rolled my eyes because there was nothing to say, he knew me too well.

"Ugh fine and plus I'd get bored pretty quickly from not doing anything. At least at the end of the day I would have something to tell him", I smiled. Hope bloomed in my chest even in this bad situation things were looking up.

 

A nurse exited the room and walked over to where we were and smiled brightly. That was enough to put me at ease.

"You can go in now for a short period of time, even while he is in a coma, he still needs his rest. I'm come and get you when the time is up"

"Thankyou" I grabbed the bags that I had sitting next to me on the one of the chairs and we made our way slowly to the room. I was nervous. I had seen him when Harry brought him out of the vault, but I was in shock and upset I don't remember taking much in. This was real. The reality of finally destroying that infernal tablet. The spell to destroy it must have offered him some protection, from the effects of whatever magic it emitted when it _wanted_ too. That thing was almost sentient which was weird and creepy. But we can put that behind us now and move on. It would have sucked if he had died in that room, because it would have been a tragic ending to our short relationship. Damn Romeo and Juliet. Doomed lovers. We have been through a lot and I didn't want it to end like that, just when we were finding our footing in our relationship. I mean he said _I love you_. I hope he meant that, and it wasn't just in the heat of the moment because he thought he wasn't going to make it out alive. I'm not going to think about that now.

 

He was lying in the bed on his back, covered in bandages and I mean covered. He looked like a replica of an Egyptian Mummy. I was speechless I wasn't sure what to say about the situation, so I just started crying again. I'm surprised I still have tears to cry. I rushed towards him stopping right next the bed wanting desperately to touch him but not knowing whether I should or even could without hurting him.

 

"Don't worry Hermione, just put your things down over here out of the way and talk to him normally like you would and pretend he answers you. I know the muggle doctors say that some coma patients can here you when you talk to them. If you're ok for me to leave I will and give you some privacy. Just give me a call after you leave so I know that you are ok", Harry gave my shoulder a squeeze and left quietly. I sat there for a little while just watching the slight rise and fall of his chest reassuring me that he was alive and breathing.

 

I reached out and gently covered some of his exposed fingers with mine, careful not to press down in case they were sore. I cleared my throat, there were so many things I wanted to say to him but found I couldn't get a single word past my lips. So, I just found comfort in the companionable silence listening to him breathe.

* * *

 

 

_Tom POV_

 

_March 27th 2014_

_St Mungo's Hospital_

 

I had been struggling for a few days now to try to stay awake, but found I too easily slipped back into the dark depths of unconsciousness. I wanted to reassure Hermione that I was ok, that everything was fine. I also wanted to know how long I have been asleep for. While I'm a little hazy on the details my brain cells are still functioning nicely.

 

I remembered everything, the stupid tablet exploding as I completed the ritual. The blast throwing me against the vault door and then blackness. I had hoped I wouldn't die but was prepared for it if it was going to happen. The strings of fate and all that crap. I had evaded death multiple times, but this was the only time I had had something to live for. Something to look forward too. Someone to come home too.

 

I blinked slowly, my body still sluggish with pain potions and various other things. I let my head fall to the side so I could look towards the door, well what I sensed where the door was. Hermione was there asleep next the bed, head lolling in an awkward manner that will sure give her a crick in her neck when she wakes up. I'm not sure I can speak, so I settle for unabashed staring like a stalker.

Eventually she must have sensed someone looking at her and lifts her head cringing at the stiffness of her neck. She brings a hand up and rubs roughly. She does a double take when her eyes notice I'm awake and staring.

"Christian!", she leaps of up from the chair the pain forgotten in her neck. She is careful not to touch my chest and just has her elbows on either side of my head and touches our foreheads together.

"I thought you would never wake up", she says the relief so heavy in her words I wonder how long she has been waiting for me.

"I have missed you so much. I'll go get the nurse. I won't be long" and she places a chaste kiss against my chapped lips. I feel disgusting and want a shower, but my body is still covered head to toe in bandages. I give my toes and fingers an experimental wiggle to make sure I still have function. I sigh in relief as I can move and feel all my limbs.

 

The door is pushed open to the nurse chatting to Hermione who is looking radiant as ever.

"Mr O'Toole you are awake finally. We have been waiting a month now for you too wake from the coma. Now I'm just going to check your vitals and ask you some questions, ok?", I nod, and the nurse moves around checking my vitals and testing my arms and legs. She checks some of the bandages as well. I pray to all the deities, that I can get them taken off so I can shower and clean up.

"Alright, can you tell me your first name?", she looks at me patiently. Waiting. I swallow and try to say my name.

"Christian", it comes out soft and raspy, from lack of use.

 

"That's alright Christian you are doing well they just need a bit of warming up. Do you remember what year it is?"

 

"2014"

 

"Who is the Minister of Magic?"

 

"Kingsley Shacklebolt", my voice is rough, and my throat is dry. I use a hand gesture to ask for a drink, it’s like that muggle party game charades.

A few moments later she hands me a glass, but then remembers I am lying down. Hermione assists her in adjusting the bed for me, so I am more in a seated position while drinking my water without choking.

 

"I'll check these bandages again a little later after speaking with the Healer. I can see you're getting tired again, so If you need to sleep then sleep don't try to resist it", she gently pats my shoulder and walks out. Hermione smiles brightly and fixes my pillow behind me and kisses my lips again but lingers a little. My eyes droop closed, and I am asleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

_4th of April 2014_

_Still St Mungos Hospital_

_12:35pm_

_Tom POV_

 

The last couple of days I have been able to stay awake for longer periods of time and my voice is less raspy and a little gravellier, but it is slowly getting my vocal cords back up to their normal use.  I have finally had those damn bandages removed and I look relatively intact apart from scarring, but most people won't see them anyway. I have also been having some physical therapy to get my muscles working again. I am exceeding expectations- _naturally_.

 

I have been contemplating bringing the _I Love You_ declaration up. We have been skirting the issue, not wanting to break this easiness between us up. I know she thinks I said it in the heat of the moment, and yes that is true because I did think that I was most likely going to die. But I said it because I wanted her to know that I do. I do love her. She is currently reading to me a paper from the Dark Arts journal, but I haven't been listening for the last few minutes, slowly working up the courage to say something. This tension is starting to annoy me, and I just want to clear the air.

 

"Hermione, I love you", I say it quietly but clearly and wait for her to register I said it.

"Current thoughts on the development of the curse-", she stops mid-sentence and looks at me with surprise. Did she not think…?

 

"You mean it?", she looks scared of my answer. I wouldn't say it to be mean and cruel. I frown.

"Yes. I wouldn’t say it Hermione If I didn't mean it. I thought that was perhaps the last time I was going to see you…so I wanted you to know just in case. But don't expect me to say it often, but just know that I do". I grumbled and looked away, letting her know that that was a dismissal on the matter.

 

She suddenly smacked me kind of hard on the arm.

"ouch, what was that for?", I glared at her furious expression.

"That was for being an arse! How dare you make unilateral decisions for our relationship without consulting me! Did you think about how that was going to affect me? I know you were trying to save me and you most likely did, but that was unfair and hurtful", I pulled her into a hug and she squeezed me hard around the ribs, clutching at my plain grey T-shirt like it was a life line.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hurt. I just… I needed that in the moment. This whole thing has grown into something very real and terrifying for me. You've become an important part of my life that I never thought I would ever have or let someone close enough _to_ have. You've burrowed so deeply within me that almost can't remember not feeling this way and feeling this _alive_. It's unexpected and I can't control it. I find I don't want too." I cup her face with both my hands, so we are looking directly into each other's eyes. She goes to say something, but I shush her, because I haven't finished, and I know that if I don't get this out right now then I probably never will. I feel hollowed out and scraped raw.

 

"I couldn't let you go in there with me with the very real possibility of not walking back out. You are a force of nature Hermione, such a bright future ahead of you. The world would be such a bleak place without you in it. You have a smile that brightens up any room you walk into and an adoring laugh that relaxes the people around you. You give second chances to people who maybe don't deserve it, but you have a way of believing the best in people. Just look at us? I doubt we would be here in this moment if you didn't think I deserved another chance. You're brilliant, so kind, daring and beautiful. You make me want to be better, such a cliché but it's true. I dim your light a little, but you brighten mine. You are so inherently _good._ I don't know how to stop thinking about you or missing you so much when we are apart. It drives me insane with how much I want and need you. I'm so fucked up because of you, you have wrecked and ruined my life. But I wouldn't…I _couldn't_ give this up for anything. I can't imagine not having you in my life and being with anyone else. You’re it Hermione. Mine". She brushes her lips against mine an insistent push. I let her deepen the kiss, it's sweet and tender. A reflection of this moment blossoming between us.

 

She pulls back with a watery smile and I use my thumbs to brush the tears away that have fallen.

"I love you", she says it so quietly it's almost inaudible despite our closeness. The air in my lungs evaporates and my breath snags and hitches. This is the first time she has said it, of course I knew she loved me, but she had never said it. She says it with such honesty and conviction…I almost can't process this moment. My brain function stutters. She laughs at my startled expression and claims my lips again, nipping gently at my bottom lip as she pulls back.

 

"Of course, I love you, you dork", I release a breathy laugh, not that I was worried about it. I've just never had anybody say it too me ...like that.

"I know love. So, tell me did Harry decide what do about Ron since he found out about my former identity?" I asked wanting to know what was happening. Hermione had kept the details vague I think because she thought that I'd fly off the handle at Ron for breaking into her apartment again. She is partly right I am _pissed_. If he doesn't be careful, I'll drive a rusty spike through his skull and dump his body somewhere no one will ever find it. Best friend of Harry and Hermione be damned.

"Yeah, we ended up obliviating him, there wasn't much else we could do and implanted a couple of false memories. We tried not the erase too much just him finding that piece of paper. I'm rather mortified at him finding the picture you had taken of me in your draw", I smirked, yes I remember that rather sexy photograph.

"I can't wait to go home and have my way with you. I miss being inside you, it feels like forever", she trails a finger down my neck and over my chest.

"Yes, I can't wait for you to take me back to bed and have your wicked way with me while you talk absolute filth in my ear", I groan and flop back on the bed. Fucking tease.

"It's ok hopefully you will get released today, you have been doing really well and it seems that you won't have to have any more 'patch' therapy", she lightly pats my head and I roll my eyes. Staying in this bed is driving me up the wall.

"How's Maria doing?", I ask, I haven't heard too much from my surrogate mother as I know she hates hospital and they bring back awful memories from when Ernst was ill.

The nurse knocks and walks into the room without waiting for an answer. She is holding a clipboard close to her chest and is smiling happily.

"Well Mr O'Toole, it seems like you can go home today you're all in the clear. Although on your way out please book a follow up appointment so we can check how everything is going in about four weeks' time. I just need you to sign this paperwork and you are good to go!", wow she is rather perky this afternoon. I acquiesce and sign the forms, honestly, I just want to get the fuck out.

 

After she has left and I have packed everything I turn back to Hermione, "Well I wouldn't be too excited to go and see Maria. She is rather pissed at you for trying to sacrifice yourself, she said, and I quote ' _I will give you a good clip round the ears when you are well enough. You have lawn mowing duty for the next six months young man and if you ever do anything like that again I will raise you from the dead and kill you myself!_ ' end quote.", I cringe she must really be angry. I groan at the lawn mowing; she makes me do it the muggle way.

"Well I know what I have to look forward to for the next six months" Hermione laughs and it is like music to my ears and it makes me smile.

"Come on…I'll even make it worth your while", she winks and sways her hips suggestively as she walks out of the hospital room. Damn women and their feminine wiles. And to think I have this woman for the rest of my life I hope, and it all started with a heist.

 

 

* * *

 

                                                            THE END


End file.
